Super Hero Theater
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Enjoy these tie-in 'movie' stories to my stories from Triple Super Hero Time!
1. Melodyger: The Sonata of Music Part 1

**TB: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! Tonight, Studio Brony Productions proudly brings to you, two of the greatest Toku fic writers of ALL~! The Lone Rider, TokuBrony! The Crossover King, KKD Silver! The Toku! Kings~!**

 **KKD: And if you're not down with that, WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!**

 **Audience: SUCK IT!**

 **TB: Alright, we have reached the point I've been waiting for a while now. We have reached our Gekijouban Triple Feature!**

 **KKD: YOSHA~!**

 **TB: And we are starting off with Musical Sentai Melodyger's 'movie' story. And guess what… IT'S A MUSICAL! ^^**

 **KKD: Now you may be wondering, "How can you write a musical fanfiction?! You can't listen to it, so it's impossible!" Well, we're using actual songs, so if you want the music, just pull the song up on YouTube.**

 **TB: And like everything else the Disclaimers tell you about, all these songs are licensed and owned by their respective owners. Only used for entertainment purposes. Plus, it's really gonna be fun.**

 **KKD: You basically just gave the Disclaimers right then and there.**

 **TB: Still typing them in anyway. Anyway, this is going to be different from the Kyouryuuger movie which was falsely advertised as a musical… freakin liars.**

 **KKD: They tried, but the characters barely sang in it.**

 **TB: Only one song played throughout the entire film and the only other song we got was a villain song by the Deboss generals, making them look like complete idiots.**

 **KKD: To be fair, I liked that song… but yea, we could've used more.**

 **TB: That song was still pretty silly, even for Super Sentai standards. So, yeah, we're living up to the 'musical' part of the story this time. Plus, it's a music themed Sentai, it was practically a guarantee.**

 **KKD: No, duh!**

 **TB: Come on, let's not waste anymore time, I'm getting excited.**

 **KKD: Disclaimers… come on down, from the top!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 _A long time ago, there was a castle set upon a mountaintop above the clouds. There lived a wealthy aristocrat named Jacob Kazera who wanted to wed the love of his life… Naomi Mitsunari. They were enamored in each other that Jacob wanted to let Naomi stay with him in the mansion so that they could always be together. However… tragedy soon struck on him and Jacob's family._

* * *

One evening, the castle was lit ablaze, the fire spreading fast as the family inside was trying to escape. Inside we see a young man with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit with a white shirt and bowtie under.

"Mother, you and Father must get out of here along with the others!" he insisted as he was directing everyone.

"But Jacob, how shall we escape when we are above the clouds!?" the man's mother asked.

"There should be a secret cellar passage leading to the land below! Go to it, quickly!"

"What about you?" Jacob's father asked, both he and his wife clearly concerned for their son.

"I have to find Naomi!" Jacob insisted, directing his family to go find the secret door before he ran through the blazing mansion, "Naomi! Naomi! Where are you!?"

"Jacob-sama…? Jacob-sama!" he heard a voice cry out to him as he rushed further into the fire.

He eventually found a young woman with long, straight black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress, long fingerless white gloves and was barefoot, but it was clear that she was frantically getting her shoes on while directing more people away from the fire.

"My love! I found you!" Jacob gasped as he approached her and embracing her.

"Oh, Jacob-sama! How did this happen? Who would dare set your home on fire and try to attack the family?" Naomi asked out of confusion and shock.

"I don't know, but we must escape post haste! Come!"

With that, the two rushed back to the cellar passage and joined the others. However, some flaming debris fell in front of the secret door, blocking the family and people from escaping.

"What'll we do now!?" Jacob's mother panicked as Naomi saw a child crying away from the group, a flaming boulder about to fall on top of him.

She managed to reach the crying child and threw him away from the drop zone, but unfortunately the boulder still fell, and it landed on a new target.

"NAOMI!" Jacob screamed in shock and horror as the fire grew larger.

"We should move this debris out of the way, but the fire's growing!" one man stated.

Jacob had tears streaming down his face, but quickly gained a look of determination as he grabbed a bowl of water that was on a nearby dresser. He splashed the water on the pile of debris, putting out some of the fire.

"Everyone, grab more around the house!" he ordered, some of the others grabbing bowls of water to put out more of the fire, moving very quickly to push the debris aside and reveal the cellar door again.

Jacob soon opened it before letting everyone through, allowing them to come back in and be safe from the flames. However, before he could join up with them, the flames sparked up again, blocking his path and even sparking on his face, making him scream in pain as he gripped it, his family gasping in response.

"Jacob!" his parents called out, trying to get to him.

"Go! Go!" Jacob shouted, his parents hesitating for a moment before they nodded and walked off.

Jacob then sat back in a corner, the fire closing in around him as he laid back against the wall and seeing the unconscious body of his love, Naomi.

"Hold on, Naomi… I'll be joining you soon!" Jacob shouted as the flames seemed to engulf him.

Outside, the castle appeared to be shaking a bit before towers began to topple over and crumble to pieces, the overall structure falling and ceasing to hold together.

* * *

 _The Kazera family survived the disaster, but the two lovers didn't make it out alive… because they both risked themselves to save the ones they cared about. It is unknown of who set fire to the Kazera Mansion and why it was done, but now it is about to be unveiled before our very eyes._

* * *

Back in modern times, we focus on a small town known simply as Utau Tani, and at a particular store known as Subarashii Records.

"Alright, good work today dudes and dudettes!" a voice called out before we look and see Ongaku no Kami congratulating the team.

"Awesome," Kazu smiled in response.

"So, anyone wanna hang out at my place again?" Mikoto offered.

"I'm down for it," Mayako nodded.

"Me too," Neiji added.

"You just wanna be close to Miko-chan," Jess teased.

"Well… so what if I do? We are in a relationship, after all."

The six couldn't help but laugh a bit before they heard the instruments from the base playing wildly, making them all jump at the noise.

"Duty calls first," Mikoto replied, all of them nodding in response before they ran out of the store.

* * *

The team managed to find their way to center of town and found a horde of Imps led by two Akuma. The Akuma before them was clearly based off a cheetah and a lute, complete with running sneakers. The second Akuma looked like a humanoid black stag beetle with his stingers/jaw had piano keys built in and all around its body, looking ready to fight.

"Looks like the Akuma are upping their game this time," Kazu noted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yea, two for one. Let's up our game as well," Saburo suggested.

"Ready?" Mikoto checked.

"Ready!" the others nodded as they pulled out their Tuners and plugged them into their Melody Changers, Mayako opening her DJ Phone and inserting the kanji for Red One before closing it and inserting it into her Melody Changer.

Each Changer let off the sound of each member's respective instrument and genre, the different sounds syncing up as the six posed.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted before they hit their devices inside their braces, causing the devices to let off astral musical bars and notes to surround our heroes.

The bars and notes surrounded them like tornados as their bodies began to glow, forming their Melodyger outfits before they all posed and charged into the fight.

* * *

 **Gekijouban!**

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie**

 **The Sonata of Music**

* * *

(Insert Song: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***As the instrumental begins, the six quickly striking down the Imps and using their weapons against them, the scene starting to focus on Red***

 **Red Melody: They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be!**

 ***She was swiftly avoiding the Imps while attacking with her Flute Slasher, cutting two down***

 **Blue Melody: I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way!**

 ***He was blasting more Imps and even some Ogres out of the way with his Saxozooka before posing away from them as he even fired behind the back***

 **Green Melody: I'll be the watcher!**

 **Yellow Melody: Watcher!**

 **Green Melody: Of the eternal flame!**

 ***Green Melody bashed his Beat Sticks on some of the Imps, zipping by Yellow as scooped an Ogre up and threw him in the air***

 **Yellow Melody: I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams!**

 ***Yellow then leapt up after said Ogre and slashed at it with his Rocker Axe while Pink finished it with her Keytar Cleaver***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Ooooooooh~!**

 **Pink Melody: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass!**

 **Red & Green: Glass!**

 **Blue & Yellow: Glass!**

 ***The five slashed up the grunts a bit more before coming back back to back***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Ooooooooh~!**

 **Red Melody: I try to picture me without you, but I can't!**

 ***They then took another charge, shoving the incoming grunts off them***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Cause we could be Immortals! I-I-I, I-Immortals! Just not for long~, for long~!**

 ***As the Melodygers sang, they plowed through the grunts as if they were running straight through them, Gold Melody joining up with them as she slashed and fired her weapon in gun mode, knocking down some of the ogres***

 **Red & Green: And live with me forever now!**

 **Blue & Pink: We pull the blackout curtains down!**

 **Yellow Melody: Just not for long~, for long~!**

 ***As they plowed through the last of the Imps and Ogres, they made a leap for the two Akuma***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: We could be Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals!**

 ***They landed down, splitting up to take on the new Akuma. Red, Green, and Gold fought the Cheetah Akuma while Blue, Pink, and Yellow fought the Stag Akuma. Both sides appeared to be pretty evenly matched as the six Melodygers continued fighting***

 **Red Melody: Imm-!**

 **Blue Melody: I-!**

 **Green Melody: I-!**

 **Yellow Melody: I-!**

 **Pink Melody: I-!**

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Immortals!**

 ***We then turn our focus onto the battle with the Cheetah Akuma, Red, Green, and Gold starting to overwhelm it, but the Cheetah Akuma's speed gave it the advantage***

 **Red Melody: Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith!**

 ***Red held out her Flute Slasher while looking right around for where the monster could strike***

 **Green Melody: Is when it's tested again and again, everyday!**

 ***Soon enough, the Cheetah Akuma appeared again, zipping around the three to attack them***

 **Blue Melody: I'm still comparing your past to my-!**

 **Gold Melody: Future!**

 ***Gold autotuned herself on that last part while Green and Red managed to trip the Cheetah and attack him***

 **Pink Melody: It might be your wound but…**

 **Yellow Melody: They're my sutures!**

 ***The Stag Akuma tried to bite down on the team, only to get mouth full of blasts from the Saxozooka and Country Rifle***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Ooooooooh~!**

 ***Pink then twirled her Pop Whip around, hitting the Stag Akuma with every shot***

 **Red: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass!**

 **Pink & Blue: Glass!**

 **Green & Yellow: Glass! **

***The five soon team up again to try and play their instruments together to disorient them***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Ooooooooh~! I try to picture me without you, but I can't! Cause we could be Immortals! I-I-I, I-Immortals! Just not for long~, for long~! And live with me forever now! We pull the blackout curtains down! Just not for long~, for long~! We could be Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals!**

 ***They succeed, continuing the instrumental until the two Akuma managed to power themselves through, the Cheetah running so fast he disappeared. However, Pink Melody quickly twisted her Pop Whip around, the thrashing managing to hit the Cheetah as Blue Melody hit the Stag with his Blues Spear***

 **Red, Pink, & Gold: And live with me forever now!**

 ***The Melodygers then posed with their weapons in hand***

 **Blue, Green, and Yellow: We'll pull the blackout curtains down!**

 ***The two Akuma glared at them, roaring as they charged again***

 **Red, Blue, Green Yellow, & Pink: We could be Immortals! I-I-I, I-Immortals! Just not for long~, for long~! We could be Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals! Immooooooor-, Immortals!**

 ***The six rushed back in to attack the monsters, both sides still holding their own as they clashed weapon-to-weapon and fist-to-fist with the Akuma***

 **Red Melody: Imm-!**

 **Blue Melody: I-!**

 **Green Melody: I-!**

 **Yellow Melody: I-!**

 **Pink Melody: I-!**

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Immortals!**

 ***As the song ended, a rumbling was felt and heard, making both sides tumble a bit in response***

(End Insert Song)

"What the hell was that?" Yellow gawked in confusion as the two Akuma looked at each other.

" **...It seems to have begun, Kuwake,"** the Cheetah Akuma noted to his partner.

" **Right. We should be on our way soon, Lutah,"** the Stag Beetle Akuma, Kuwake, responded before they both jumped away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mayako shouted as she was about to chase them, but the rumbling increased, making her fall over.

"Mayako-chan!" Kazu gasped, helping her up as the concrete below them began to crack.

"Move… move… move! We gotta move now!" Mikoto shouted, running away from the cracking in the street that was moving towards her and her team.

The six quickly managed to get out of the way as the ground began to crack until from the ground, a castle arose from it along with what looked like a stone attached to the bottom as the stone rose up, making the castle rise higher and higher until it poked out of the clouds, the teens looking in dumbfounded amazement and astonishment.

"Whoa…" Jess gawked at the sight.

"...Why has a castle risen from underground?" Neiji asked out of the blue.

"For that matter… why is it so high up?" Saburo added in the inquiry.

"I don't know… but I've got a bad feeling about this," Mikoto admitted, shivering a bit.

* * *

"A castle is touching the heavens… whoa," Kami noted.

"There was no warning, it just came out of nowhere," Neiji responded as the others were still in shock.

"Do you think it might be connected with the Akuma?" Mikoto wondered as the team were deep in thought.

"I will look into it," Kami assured as he walked off and jumped back down to the base.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk."

"Can I come with you?" Neiji asked.

"Knock yourself out," Mikoto shrugged, the two walking outside as the others started to ponder more.

* * *

"Wh-Why do you want to walk after we just saw a castle rise into the sky?" Neiji asked, confused as to why his girlfriend up and decided this.

"Exactly. I want to clear my mind because this is all very sudden, even more so than what we usually deal with," Mikoto admitted, "And I just can't shake off this ominous feeling I have… like something big or disastrous is going to happen."

"That tends to happen a lot, but I do know how you feel. Just something about that castle doesn't sit right with me," Neiji added as he looked up at the rock structure with the castle on top.

Soon, they heard a strum of an electric guitar before they turned and saw a figure approaching. However, their eyes widened in shock at what they saw. They looked to see dark moss green Melodyger with the G-clef symbol on his form looking to be rather ghostly while having a raven's head and beak in the helmet. The object he was holding was what looked like a shield, but in a way that made it look like he was playing a guitar.

"Anata wa," Mikoto gawked at the sight of the guy.

"...Melodyger desu ka?" Neiji gasped as the Melodyger as he raised his shield up a bit, before splitting it apart, forming raven wings that appeared from his back.

" **I knew it. I knew that the woman I was looking for would be here,"** the Melodyger responded, his voice sounding rather deep, swave, and menacing, " **Ore wa MidiMelody. After 1500 years of dormant resting and searching, I have finally found you!"**

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto demanded, confused by this.

" **You see that castle up above? That is the home of the legendary heir… Kazera Jacob. The love of his life, Mitsunari Naomi, died before they married. You are Naomi's descendant, and she is required to be united with Jacob."**

"She's already with me!" Neiji informed, keeping Mikoto close to him.

"I'm not to be anyone's trophy or property!" Mikoto snapped.

" **You don't really have much choice in the matter now, do you,"** MidiMelody scoffed, his dark moss green wings stretching out and flapping a bit as Mikoto and Neiji set their Tuners and Changers up.

"Melody Change!"

The two transformed and posed for battle.

"Flute Slasher!" Red called out, pulling out said weapon.

"Beat Sticks!" Green added, showing his gear before the two ran straight for MidiMelody.

The dark Melodyger chuckled for a bit before he actually took to the air on his wings and flew right past the two, slashing them with his wings in the process, knocking them down.

"Okay… that's just cheating," Green grunted, commenting on the flying as MidiMelody landed back on the ground.

His wings then glowed again before they detached from his back and moved to his hands, forming two long blades on each arm as the two got back up. Red and Green ran back over to MidiMelody in an attempt to get some hits off him, but he was parrying and countering with blade hits of his own. After a bit, MidiMelody managed to spin rapidly, slashing at both of them again. It wasn't long before Kazu and the other Melodygers arrived, already in their suits and having been alerted to the presence of an unknown figure.

"Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" Blue and Pink gasped in shock, Yellow already over to his friend and brother.

"Neiji, you okay?" Yellow checked as he helped his friend up and they all looked at MidiMelody.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Melodyger cosplayer," Gold noted, MidiMelody chuckling darkly.

"Get out of our way, you fraud!" Blue shouted as the others started to rush in.

The dark Melodyger started fighting and overwhelming them, his arm blades knocking them all down at once. Blue then used his Saxozooka to fire off a blast, but MidiMelody collided both blades on his arms together, reforming his shield from before to block the blast. He then threw the shield at the Melodygers, bouncing off all of them before it returned to his hand.

"We got him," Yellow smirked as he and Pink started to jump and bring their bladed weapons down, but MidiMelody blocked them with his shield.

The Melodygers were then shocked when MidiMelody spun around with his shield, actually slashing them away with it as he chuckled some more.

"He… He's strong…" Pink grunted in pain.

"Min'na, let's all finish him at once," Red shouted, pulling out their respective instrument weapons and playing them.

While they were doing that, MidiMelody scoffed, taking his shield and jamming out on it as if it were an electric guitar as the Melodygers charged their weapons.

"Rokuban Gakushou (Six Way Movement)... Melody Finish!" the six shouted in unison, firing and slashing their energy attacks all at once as MidiMelody wound his right arm back with his shield.

" **Ichima Gakushou (First Demon Movement)... Akuma Finish!"** MidiMelody declared as the red eyes atop his helmet glowed for a moment before he tossed the shield like a frisbee, breaking through all the energy balls and slashes, the shield still flying as it hit all six Melodygers, making them scream in pain before they were sent flying back and out of their Melodyger forms, " **Tch! I thought you were all strong."**

The six grunted as they struggled to their feet, the dark Melodyger walking towards Mikoto and grabbing her by the collar.

" **Now then… time to take you to Jacob,"** he insisted, his shield splitting apart and reattaching to his back as wings.

"Get your hands off her!" Neiji demanded, MidiMelody scoffing him off as he took to the sky, but Neiji jumped up and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Neiji/Neiji-kun!" Saburo and Jess gasped as the Green Melodyger struggled to hang on.

"Don't look down, don't look do-OH MY GOD, I looked down!" Neiji shouted to himself before clinging tighter to MidiMelody's leg when he did.

" **Let go of me!"** MidiMelody ordered, shaking his leg to try and get him off as they got higher and higher, but Neiji refused and tightened his grip.

"Neiji!" Mikoto gasped as he tried to stay on, Mikoto reaching out with her hand towards her boyfriend and trying to grab him.

The momentum and weight of the two was enough to throw MidiMelody off his flight pattern as he hit the rock formation for a moment, making both of them wince in pain as the dark Melodyger kept ascending in the sky. Neiji struggled to hang on as they climbed higher into the atmosphere before the castle suddenly came into view, Neiji and Mikoto reacting with shock and amazement.

"That castle… it looks so beautiful," Neiji gawked before shaking his head when he remembered what he was doing, "Hold on, no time for gawking. Let go of her!"

" **I'll drop both of you!"** MidiMelody shouted at him as they ended up above the castle itself.

However, Neiji began to slip finally and let go.

"Neiji!" Mikoto gasped, hitting MidiMelody, surprising him into dropping her, making her fall after Neiji.

However, they soon saw a yard outside the front of the castle and began to panic about falling. They tried to reach for each other, but soon fell flat on the floor with a sick sounding thud. They tried waking up after, but the impact of their fall knocked the wind out of them and they were in too much pain to move.

" **...At least Jacob will find her. The other can just die either to him or be lost,"** MidiMelody scoffed, flying away as the two laid unconscious in front of the castle.

Suddenly, the drawbridge of the castle began lowering, revealing a well-dressed figure with a tattered hood and cape standing at the entrance way. He approached Mikoto and Neiji, seeing the former with a smile on his face under his hood before he turned to Neiji. He looked at him questioningly, as if confused as to why he was there.

"Hmm… Lilith!" he called out as a woman with short black hair and purple eyes in a maid's outfit and cap ran to him.

"...Hai, Goshujin-sama (Yes, Master)?" Lilith panted, bowing to him out of respect.

"The girl was brought to me as promised. I shall tend to her. As for the boy… I'll leave him in your care."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

With that, Lilith picked up Neiji across her arms while the man lifted Mikoto on his shoulders and they walked back in the castle with the drawbridge lifting back up.

* * *

 **TB: ...Holy s*BEEP!***

 **KKD: Wow, that was some intense stuff and… *notices something* Wait, why're we here so soon. Feels a bit early, doesn't it?**

 **TB: 1. Always be prepared ahead of time. It becomes less of a pain in the ass, and 2. The other parts will be a little longer and contain a lot more stuff in them than this. Trust me, this is only a warm-up.**

 **KKD: Good point.**

 **TB: So… thoughts on how this turned out so far?**

 **KKD: Pretty cool stuff. Nice number at the start with the team singing their theme, too.**

 **TB: There might've been just one song for this part, but again, this is a warm-up. There's a whole lot more songs to come.**

 **KKD: Ok, I can't wait.**

 **TB: Thoughts on MidiMelody?**

 **KKD: I honestly thought he was pretty cool, and it's basically our first dark green Senshi.**

 **TB: And yes, I was inspired by Deathryuuger from the Kyouryuuger movie.**

 **KKD: Clearly.**

 **TB: I also gave him a unique weapon combination. We all know the wings, that's new. His wings also turn into Baraka arm blades, come together to form a shield, and the shield itself is his guitar.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's certainly unique. Didn't see any of that coming.**

 **TB: We'll save the favorite parts for the final part of this story, but until then, this is your Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And your Crossover King…**

 **TB: And the Gekijouban Triple Feature is only beginning.**

 **KKD: We'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Melodyger: The Sonata of Music Part 2

**TB: What's this? Another part after I just uploaded Part 1 of The Sonata of Music? That's right, these stories will be uploaded in three simultaneous parts!**

 **KKD: Whew boy, we got a lot coming up, so get ready for a lot of music and a lot of crazy.**

 **TB: Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie: The Sonata of Music!**

 **KKD: Our multi-colored heroes fought off a couple new Akuma that while cool in concept and appearance appeared to have made no impact, all while singing their own theme song. Suddenly, a castle came rising up out of the ground and poked past the clouds like it was Gargoyles or something, and a new mystery Melodyger arrives out of nowhere, attacking Neiji and Mikoto.**

 **TB: They ended up being taken to the castle and knocked unconscious before a mysterious man showed up. Discount Phantom of the Opera or Discount Organization XIII member. You make the call!**

 **KKD: We now continue our Gekijouban story already in progress and leaving more questions than possible.**

 **TB: Without any further ado, hit those Disclaimers and let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

"So let me run it down… Mikoto-kun and Neiji-kun were attacked by this new dark Melodyger, you four tried to take him down, but he defeated you all and kidnapped them?" Kami checked, the four nodding in response.

"He took them to that big castle up there!" Jess shouted, pointing to the castle above them outside the store.

"And you're saying that this new Melodyger might be an Akuma no Metal?"

"Well… he did say 'Akuma Finish' instead of 'Melody Finish', so that kinda does narrow it down," Saburo shrugged a bit as Kami sat on the counter.

"MidiMelody… where could he have gotten that power?" Kami wondered to himself as he put his fingers to his chin to think about it before a thought came to his head that made him widen his eyes, "I-... It couldn't be possible…"

"What? What is it?" Kazu asked, confused as to what Kami must be thinking.

"I'm going to look up the archives in the base. You guys stay up here and wait for any further instructions."

"Ok…"

With that, Kami ran and jumped down the doorway to the base.

"I hope Miko-chan and Neiji-kun are okay," Jess sighed.

"They can take care of themselves, I'm sure they're fine," Saburo assured as they all decided to relax briefly.

* * *

Inside the castle, it was decorated rather ornately, similar to a gothic-style structure along with its enormous size. We then focus on a bedroom where Mikoto laid, the bed itself covered in the finest of linens as the man in the cloak sat beside her, looking at her with a smile.

"She looks just like her… so beautiful," he whispered, admiring Mikoto's appearance as she slowly began to stir.

"Ugh… where… am I?" Mikoto groaned, slowly opening her eyes to find the figure next to her.

The sudden sight of her caused her to jump back in shock and fall off the bed, landing on her butt.

"Ouch! Ugh!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the man asked, helping Mikoto to her feet, but she shook his hand off.

"I'm fine," she assured before realizing what she was wearing, a white dress and no socks or sneakers, "...Where did my clothes go? What did you do to me?"

"Relax. I only changed you into the proper wear that I saw fit. I must say you look much more beautiful in this than in those gaudy looking drapes."

"I like my jacket, thank you very much! ...Who the hell even are you anyway?"

"Ah, apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Kazera Jacob," the man apologized, as Mikoto looked at him suspiciously.

"Hold on… that Melodyger fake mentioned your name and kidnapped me to bring me to you. ...Are you his boss or something?" Mikoto inquired.

"Really, he's more like my errand boy. He comes and goes as he pleases. I'm sorry if he had to get a bit rough with you, but I needed to see you."

"...Where's Neiji? He was trying to rescue me."

"I'll be honest, I was not expecting the boy to even be able to keep up with MidiMelody. I did nothing to him, I assure you. My maid is tending to his condition and watching over him even as we speak."

"So… *throws arms up* why am I here? For that matter, why did this castle rise from the ground and into the sky? What is going on here?" Mikoto demanded to know.

"Questions will be answered soon, but I didn't quite get your name first," Jacob inquired.

"...Takimoto Mikoto."

"Ah, Mikoto. Come, allow me to show you around my home. My mansion."

"Okay," Mikoto shrugged, still unsure of what's going on, "But first… I'm going to change, because I'm not walking around in this dress."

"But it looks so ravishing on you," Jacob admitted, Mikoto looking a bit embarrassed.

"It does, but I'm more comfortable in my other clothes. I appreciate you nursing me back to my feet, but I can take care of myself. So please, can you give me some privacy?"

"As you wish."

Mikoto rolled her eyes as Jacob walked out the room and closed the door, allowing her to undress and change back into her normal clothes.

* * *

Over in another part of the castle, Lilith was placing a wet cloth on Neiji's forehead, the green-clad boy breathing heavily as he began to stir as well.

"Okite kudasai (Please wake up). Daijoubu desu ka?" Lilith begged, looking at Neiji before he woke up and his vision became more coherent, making him groan before realizing something.

"What happened? *looks to Lilith* Agh!" Neiji gasped, jumping back on the bed upon seeing Lilith, "Who are you?! Where am I!?"

"Please calm down. You're still in shock from that nasty fall you took."

"Where's Mikoto-san? I gotta make sure she's alright."

"Goshujin-sama is looking after her as we speak," Lilith assured as she managed to get Neiji a nice cup of tea.

"...Thanks… I really needed a drink," Neiji sighed, taking a sip, "So, where am I?"

"You are in the Kazera Mansion."

"Kazera Ma-... hold on…"

Neiji gave her the tea before rushing to the window and looked over, seeing he was in the castle above the clouds, gawking with wide eyes as he stumbled back, clutching his stomach in pain as he wobbled a bit.

"Whoa… I-I think I'm gonna be sick," Neiji groaned a bit, covering his mouth as if feeling nauseous.

"Please, lay back down," Lilith requested again, directing Neiji back over to the bed.

" _I hope he doesn't blow chunks all over the floor,"_ one voice sighed as Neiji heard this.

" _Especially not on the rug, it really ties the room together,"_ another voice added, making Neiji look around suspiciously.

"...Who said that?" Neiji asked aloud.

"Said what, sir?" Lilith inquired.

"I heard two voices speaking."

" _Shh, I think he's onto us,"_ a third voice added, trying to keep the others quiet.

"...Is someone else with you here?"

"...No, no one else at all," Lilith assured, sounding nervous.

"Alright, whoever's there, show yourselves," Neiji demanded.

As if in response, five figures stepped right out of the wall, all of them transparent and blue and wearing much older clothes for the time, making Neiji pause with a confused expression.

"...Ghosts… Ghosts? UWA!"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about them," Lilith apologized, "They are my friends… my only ones here in this castle."

" _Greetings, I'm Carl,"_ the first ghost greeted with a bow.

" _Salutations, my name is Susan,"_ the second ghost waved.

" _I am Hans,"_ the third ghost nodded.

" _Hello. You may refer to me as Paul,"_ the fourth ghost informed.

" _And I'm Olivia. Hi~,"_ the fifth ghost waved with a smile, Neiji still confused and shocked beyond belief.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. They keep me company whenever I feel lonely," Lilith replied as the five all bowed in response.

"I… I have so many questions…" Neiji admitted, gripping his head as if he could feel the thoughts in his head running at a million miles per hour.

"Please calm down and I shall explain everything," Lilith assured as Neiji took deep breaths as he sat back down on the bed.

* * *

"Alright, here is what I managed to find after some research," Kami started, walking back up to the store and meeting up with his staff.

"Anything about that castle?" Saburo asked to make sure.

"I found some information about its past… it's the Kazera Mansion," Kami informed, pulling up a paper about it and showing the picture of the very same castle, "The castle itself belonged to a young man by the name of Kazera Jacob. He was a rather sophisticated and gentle figure, always helping his family and making sure those under him treated just as fairly and equally. He also had a love by the name of Mitsunari Naomi."

"What happened to them?" Jess asked, confused and curious about it.

"Well, from what I can gather, they died in a fire that was mysteriously set to the castle and caused it to fall apart. They were the only casualties while the rest of the family survived," Kami answered, surprising the others.

"That's terrible," Kazu gawked as Kami kept reading the paper.

"Not only that, but I also found some info about our MidiMelody. It turns out, he has his own Dobutsu mecha allied with him, and it's based off metal music and a raven. A Metal Raven, if you will."

"Any idea of how the Akuma got ahold of it?" Neiji wondered.

"My best assumption is that Metal Raven was lost and separated from the other Ongeki Dobutsu. And seeing the Akuma are usually focused on the Metal genre, Metal Raven is the ideal weapon to be used and manipulated for their cause. The poor Raven…"

"Yea, poor Raven," Saburo added.

"Unfortunately, I'm not able to figure out how or why it was brought back to life and is now towering above our town, casting an ominous shadow over us," Kami concluded.

"But what are we waiting for? Aren't we going to get Mikoto and Neiji out of there?"

"Not until we find out more about this mystery and how to storm the castle."

"But-" Jess started.

"Okay…" Saburo nodded, interrupting Jess.

"Saburo-kun, shouldn't we be more worried about Miko-chan and Neiji-kun?"

"I believe in Mikoto and Neiji. There's absolutely zero chance that they would go down that easily."

Saburo just looked up to the castle above them out the window, the others looking as well, hoping that they're friends are okay.

* * *

"So that's the story of this castle, huh?" Neiji responded, Lilith telling him the whole story about the castle's history.

"Yes… I was one of Goshujin-sama's closest maids and I died along with him and Mitsunari-sama," Lilith informed, her ghost friends sitting and listening as well.

"And the rest of you?" Neiji inquired of the ghosts.

" _Since this place was destroyed centuries ago and was resurrected, the only ones who were brought back to life with a physical form were those two. The rest of the castle's residences are all spirits, floating around aimlessly,"_ Susan clarified.

" _Our souls have grown attached to this place, and while some may assume our souls haunt these grounds to scare people away, we just genuinely like the place to the point of staying,"_ Carl added, " _We saw Lilith growing lonely despite the presence of Jacob around, so we keep her company."_

"Alright, everything's coming clearly now. And MidiMelody is the sort of servant to this Kazera guy, and he's taking care of Mikoto-san. I hope she's alright," Neiji wondered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright," Lilith assured.

" _While you're recovering, you wanna hear us sing?"_ Olivia offered to Neiji, the ghosts clearing their throats.

"I always love hearing my friends sing," Lilith smiled as she sat down next to Neiji.

The ghosts all sang together in ooo's, their voices harmonizing, making sure they were in tune.

"Oh, some barbershop/acapella music going on," Neiji whispered, smiling as he got an idea, "Can I make a request?"

" _What did you have in mind?"_ Hans inquired.

"I like what you guys are doing here, so I'm going to jump in and offer up the song by starting it, and I'd like you to follow with me."

Initially confused, the ghosts nodded as Neiji cleared his throat.

" _Papapapapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow, Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow_ ," Neiji started, repeating the lyric while motioning Carl to continue.

" _Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow_ , _Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow_ ," Carl followed up.

"Yeah, that's it," Neiji smiled as he motioned Hans to kick up the beat for it.

Hans, in response, began to make the beat with his mouth, akin to a beatboxer, and the others starting mimic the beat as well.

"That's the song! That's it! You're doing really good!"

(Insert Song: Papa Oom Mow Mow by the Beach Boys)

 **Neiji: Funniest sound I ever heard~! But I can't understand a single word~!**

 **Paul: OH~, OH!**

 **Neiji: But if he's serious or is he's playin'. Whoo~, my my is all he's sayin'!**

 **Susan: PAPAPAPAPAPAPA OOOO~!**

 ***Neiji started dancing a little to the beat, hopping around and moving his legs a bit while Lilith smiled, enjoying the new song.***

 **Neiji: Well I said there, pop, say what's your name~?**

 **Olivia: What's your name, baby? What's your name?**

 **Neiji: Now don't you go and tell me the same old thing!**

 **Olivia: NOO~!**

 ***Lilith giggled at the performance of that lyric***

 **Neiji: Whatcha saying, I can't figure out~! What you gotta say makes me wanna shout~!**

 **Paul: YEA~!**

 **Susan: PAPAPAPAPAPAPA OOOO~!**

 ***Neiji kept dancing to the repeat of the chorus, Lilith smiling and clapping along before Neiji came over to her***

"Come on, Lilith-san, dance with me!" Neiji offered his hand as Lilith shyly accepted the offer, Neiji pulling her off the bed and pointing to her.

 **Carl: Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow, Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow.**

 ***Carl repeats it as Lilith dances with Neiji, shuffling their feet together as Lilith was actually catching up in speed***

"Wow… this is actually very fun," Lilith smiled, giggling a bit as Neiji smiled in response.

 **Neiji: Now I hear this song everywhere I go~! On the records, TV, or a radio~! Oh~! Now, it's spreading out all over the land! Still can't seem to understand~!**

 **Susan: PAPAPAPAPAPAPA OOOO~!**

 **Carl, Paul, & Neiji: Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow, Papapa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow Mow.**

Neiji and Lilith continued dancing before falling on the bed, laughing together and exhausted as the ghosts soon finished singing.

(End Insert Song)

"*giggle* That was rather fun, wasn't it?" Lilith smiled.

"Yea… *pants* It was," Neiji panted with a smile as well, "Almost made me forget about Mikoto-san."

"Goshujin-sama is very kind and gentle… I'm sure she's in the very best of care."

* * *

"Very big place," Mikoto admitted as Jacob guided her through the castle.

"You'll manage to find your way around after some time here," he assured.

"So, this castle and you are from the 17th Century?"

"Yes. I was revived recently thanks to MidiMelody. I don't know why he revived me, but he said it was for a purpose."

"Odd…"

As they kept walking through the hallways, Mikoto soon spotted a particular picture, stopping to look at it.

"Who's this?" Mikoto inquired.

"Oh… that is Naomi… she's passed on, but she will always live in my heart," Jacob sighed, placing his hand on his chest.

"...She looks like… me…"

"Yes… she does…"

"Why?"

"...You are her descendant," Jacob informed.

"I'm what?" Mikoto gasped.

* * *

"I'm sorry, she's what?" Kazu gawked.

"The research isn't lying. Naomi is Takimoto Mikoto-kun's ancestor," Kami informed, showing the ancestral records, "Mikoto's not a direct descendant, seeing Naomi died in the fire, but the resemblance between the two is uncanny."

"...Is that why she's up in the castle?" Jess wondered.

"Could be. But for what other reason would Jacob bring her up there?"

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that we really do gotta get her and Neiji out of there," Saburo pointed out.

Suddenly, the instruments played wildly down in the base down below, putting them all on edge.

"Akuma!? At this time?!" Mayako gawked in shock.

"We gotta get out there," Saburo responded, rushing outside with the others.

Lutah and Kuwake were seen attacking the nearby park, the Melodygers already in their suits and ready to attack.

"Not these losers again," Blue sighed as he and the others prepared their weapons for attack.

The two Akuma noticed them before Lutah ran really fast, clawing at the Melodygers and knocking them down. Kuwake then ran towards them and jumped, flying a bit before slashing at them with his pincers and Lutah whistling his lute sound, causing the four to scream in pain from the sound before Kuwake unleashed energy slashes at them to knock them back down again.

"They were tough before, but this is just getting ridiculous," Yellow winced in pain before they both got back up.

" **These two are impressive, are they not?"** they heard a voice before they saw MidiMelody walk between Lutah and Kuwake.

"You!" Blue gasped in response, seeing the dark Senshi with his wings out.

"You're an Akuma, aren't you?" Pink realized as MidiMelody chuckled in response.

" **Of course I am. Why else would I have these two at my side? However, Jacob does not know that, and I will keep it that way,"** MidiMelody smirked, ordering the two Akuma to rush in and strike.

"Okay, everyone, be on guard!" Yellow called out as they quickly kept a watchful eye out for the speedy Lutah and Kuwake, who was in flight.

Yellow and Pink managed to take on Lutah and Blue and Gold with Kuwake. The former two were watching out for the Cheetah Akuma and slashed him before he got too close. At the same time, Blue and Gold quickly used their blasters to keep Kuwake at bay, but he flew past all of them. As he flew towards them for another slash attack, the two slammed their blasters into his sides, knocking the wind out of him and to the floor.

" **Guess you can't get good Akuma these days,"** MidiMelody sighed, " **But I've got an even better plan. Koi, Metal Raven!"**

With that, they all heard a loud caw before turning and looking up into the sky. They saw a dark green raven with strings on its wings like a guitar, and being more like a jet then a large mechanical bird. MidiMelody chuckled before flying in the air and into Metal Raven's cockpit, playing his electric guitar shield to make Metal Raven shoot lasers out its beak, causing the Melodygers to back up in surprise as buildings were destroyed.

"That must be MidiMelody," Yellow realized before they heard their Changers ringing.

 _-Melodygers! I found a way for you to get up to the castle!-_ they heard Kami inform them quickly.

"Really?! Sweet!" Pink smiled.

"But Metal Raven has arrived!" Blue pointed out.

"Leave it to me," Gold assured, "Go save Mikoto and Neiji, I can take Metal Raven from here."

"...Good luck!"

The three ran towards the towering structure as Gold Melody opened her DJ Phone to insert her kanji before calling forth DJ Koumori and jumping into its cockpit as well.

"Melody Henkei!" Gold shouted as the bat transformed into its mecha form, "MixMaster-Bat! On Stage!"

" **You're not the only one who can do that,"** MidiMelody smirked before playing a tune on his guitar, Blues Hyou and Country Osuushi, shocking the Melodygers as their eyes started glowing red, " **Mise te aru… Kyousei Akuma Gattai! (I will show you… a forced Demonic Combination!)"**

As Metal Raven screeched, it's wings folded up behind it with its legs forming the legs of a mecha while Blues Hyou and Country Osuushi attached as the arms similar to how they would on Melody-Oh, the head having a covering mouth piece and a winged helmet.

" **MetalDai-Oh! On Stage!"** MidiMelody shouted as the mecha stood tall.

"Uh oh… looks like I'm gonna need more power as well. Electro Same!" Gold called out as the shark came flying in, "Melody Gattai!"

With that, DJ Koumori and Electro Same quickly fused together.

"MixMaster-Bat Electro! On Stage!"

MixMaster-Bat Electro rushed in, as MetalDai-Oh prepared itself for battle, walking towards the mecha rather calmly before blocking its hits before backfisting it with the Blues Hyou arm, causing a massive blow to the chest of MixMaster-Bat Electro, making it fall over.

"Oh come on! How OP can you get!?" Gold shouted, clearly annoyed as MixMaster-Bat Electro got back up.

"He took control of two of our Dobutsu!" Kazu shouted in shock by this revelation.

 _-Bummer! But Mayako-kun is very resilient so you three focus on infiltrating the castle!-_ Kami assured and reminded, _-There's a secret passageway at the root of the stone structure holding the place.-_

"Gotcha."

 _-But be careful. It's a long way up to the castle, and I heard there might be some alterations and obstacles for you to take on.-_

"Gotcha, Kami. So, you ready, boys?" Jess asked to make sure as she cracked her neck.

"Always ready, Jess-chan," Kazu smirked.

"Let's save our friends," Saburo declared as they reached to open the door and rushed inside.

* * *

Over with Mikoto, she still looked rather shocked at the image of Naomi as Jacob looked at it with her.

"She's my ancestor?" Mikoto gawked.

"Yes… and you are quite as beautiful as Naomi was," Jacob smiled, about to place his hand on Mikoto's cheek, but she moved his hand away.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there James Bond. I already have a boyfriend, I don't need my ancestor's lover crushing on me."

"...You fail to understand something though. Your ancestor's soul is resting within your body."

"Again… WHAT!?" Mikoto gasped, even more confused by this revelation.

"MidiMelody has informed me of how a soul can be within the person's descendant in some cases and how it can be freed. If I were to coup a wedding between you and I, then maybe… just maybe, Naomi's soul can be freed and reunited with me," Jacob clarified, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"So the whole reason you brought me here… is to ask me to MARRY YOU?!"

"...Yes… yes it was. But it isn't a real wedding."

"I'm 18 years old! This has got to be illegal marrying, not to mention I have a boyfriend like I said, so why are you even suggesting a wedding to free your lover's soul?!" Mikoto snapped.

"I already expressed to you that it's not a real wedding, it's a coup! And I'm going to like your cooperation in this in order to help free Naomi's soul."

"Coup or not, this is all a bit too extreme to pull off. I'm sorry you lost Naomi, but count me out of it!"

Mikoto then turned around and walked away from him like she was going to get out, Jacob sighing as his hair covered his eyes in shadow along with the hood.

"...I'm sorry," Jacob muttered as he approached her from behind and reeled his hand back to knock her out, but Mikoto somehow saw this coming and blocked it with her hand.

"Waiting until I refuse to knock me out? Don't think I'm some woman who will comply with everything you say. That kind of crap faded away with the last millennium," Mikoto pointed out.

She then managed to flip Jacob onto his back, shocking him a bit before he got back up and both of them started blocking each other's punches and kicks. This went on for a while, Mikoto even flipping over Jacob, pulling his hood down as he was slammed to the floor.

"No, stop! My face! Don't look!" Jacob panicked, quickly covering the right side of his face.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Trying to ploy me into marrying you mindlessly out of pity? Well, it won't work."

"No, really, don't look at my face! ...I don't think you can even bare the sight of my gruesome deformity."

"What're you talking about? I'm sure you look fine."

"You don't understand… Naomi died trying to save a little boy… and I died once saving my family from the massive fire that engulfed this castle. But… even though I was brought back for the sole purpose of reuniting with Naomi, I was stuck with the disfiguring burn upon half of my face from that fire," Jacob responded, almost sounding like he was crying, shocking Mikoto before she stepped closer to him, "...I have no doubts that you don't trust me, and I can see the reason why. But please… believe me when I say that I don't want to hurt you or force you into doing anything. That's not what Naomi wants."

Mikoto just looked at him with a confused expression on her face at how vulnerable Jacob seemed to be.

"I… uh… are you for real? Are you sure this is no deception or anything?" Mikoto asked as she was still in doubt about Jacob's true intentions.

"No… I am honestly asking for your help. The staged wedding doesn't have to happen right away, if it makes you feel any comfortable. I will give you some time until the full moon tonight," Jacob informed as he turned away to put his hood back on, Mikoto thinking about it for a moment.

"Give it until midnight," Mikoto countered.

"...You drive a hard bargain. Very well, midnight it is. ...I hope you will allow us to go through with this so I may return to Naomi. In the meantime, shall we get to know each other more?"

"...Sure. You don't seem evil or blackhearted."

"...Thank you."

With that, they both walked side by side down the hall towards a library within the castle, unbeknownst to them that Kuwake was watching with a bit of a grin on his mandibles.

" **...Everything seems to be according to plan,"** Kuwake muttered as he disappeared away.

* * *

Over with Neiji, Lilith was showing him around the rest of the castle, Neiji being amazed by the architecture and the various paintings on it.

"This is so beautiful," Neiji admitted as he looked the place over, Lilith smiling in response.

"My master made sure this place is the best condition," Lilith nodded as they walked into a giant library within the mansion.

"Sugoi desu… I don't think I've ever seen this many books before."

"Indeed."

They continued looking at the massive size, but it wasn't long before they heard echoing of two familiar voices before their eyes turned to Mikoto and Jacob.

"Mikoto-san," Neiji smiled upon seeing her alright, but he felt Lilith put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please wait… Goshujin-sama is commuting with her," Lilith responded, holding Neiji back as they kept back a safe distance above them.

"Do you like it?" Jacob inquired of Mikoto.

"To be honest, Jacob… I've never seen a place this big before," Mikoto admitted as they sat down near a table.

"Care for some tea?"

"Sure."

With that, the two decided to drink, Neiji looking a little nervous.

"What is he doing with her?" he whispered to Lilith, trying to figure out.

"Nothing wrong with them being friendly, is there?" Lilith asked.

"I'm glad you agreed to wed me tonight," Jacob smiled.

"Wedding!?" Neiji silently in shock, jumping and falling back on the floor.

"Don't say it like that. It still makes me nervous," Mikoto muttered, clearly anxious about the whole idea.

"My apologies."

"*sips tea* This is good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"They're getting married!?" Neiji whispered, unable to wrap his mind around the news.

"Goshujin-sama claims to do this because Mikoto-sama looks like the woman he loves, and by marrying her, it will free her soul," Lilith informed, smiling as a tear rolled down her face, "...That's so sweet."

"...You're crying."

"Oh, I… r-really?"

She wipes the tear off her cheek and looks confused for a moment.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Neiji asked in concern, Lilith feeling her heart pounding in her chest, though it was harder than before.

"...Daijoubu desu. I was merely admiring Goshujin-sama's display of friendship toward Mikoto-sama… I didn't know I was crying, and- HNGH!"

"Lilith-san!" Neiji gasped, Lilith falling to her knees while gripping her chest in what almost looked like pain, "You okay?"

"My heart… I don't know why, but-nngh! It's beating louder and harder just thinking about Goshujin-sam-GAH!" Lilith responded, screaming in pain.

"What was that? Lilith, are you okay?" Jacob asked, shocked to see Neiji and Lilith on the upper floor.

"Go-Gomen nasai! I-I didn't know that would happen. I-I'll take her back to her room!" Neiji assured as he helped Lilith up and ushered her to follow him.

"Neiji, you're alright?" Mikoto asked, a bit surprised to see him.

"I'll meet up with you soon, Mikoto-san! Yakusoku desu (I promise)!"

"O-Ok…"

"I told you the boy would be alright. He seems to be making friends with Lilith," Jacob smiled in response as he sipped his tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Kazu, Saburo, and Jess they had just managed to find their way up the passageway to the castle.

"Geez, it's dark in here," Kazu admitted, having a hard time seeing in the dark.

"I got it," Jess assured, getting her cellphone out and turning the flashlight setting on.

"That's better. Now then, how long will it take to get up to the castle and find Mikoto-san and Neiji?"

"I'd say it wouldn't take more than about two to three hours," Saburo answered.

"...That's a lot of steps," Jess gulped as they kept walking up.

Soon enough however, the whole area began to light up, showing that they were in a growing area with a swirling staircase and platforms in the center, each platform showing a glass-stained design.

" **Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"** they heard someone shout before they turned to see Gnork charging at them, causing them to jump and avoid his attack, landing on the platform.

"You?!" Saburo gawked.

" **He's not the only one!"** they heard a female voice giggle before they saw Mokami leap from above.

"C'mon! Why now?!" Jess groaned.

" **The Akuma in the Melodyger suit asked us to deal with you while he executes his plan in the castle above,"** D answered as he suddenly appeared too.

"D, too?!" Kazu gawked.

"Good thing? The stairs isn't our only challenge," Saburo noted as they all pulled out their Tuners and plugged them into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the three declared, transforming into their Melodyger forms before charging at the three Akuma generals with Yellow battling Gnork, Pink against Mokami, and Blue dodging D's sword slashes.

* * *

Back in the castle, Neiji lays Lilith down on the bed and gives her some tea.

"Everything okay now?" he asked as Lilith slowly awoke.

"I'm alright. I don't know why my chest hurt that time…" Lilith confessed, hand over her heart as the ghosts watch over her.

' _Wait… do you love the master?'_ Olivia inquired, Lilith looking very surprised.

"No no no no no, why would I?"

' _Oh my God, she does!'_ Hans gawked, Lilith trying to hide her blush under the covers.

"But… isn't he marrying Mikoto-san so that his own love's soul can be free?" Neiji asked, confused by these revelations.

"Okay, I do love Goshujin-sama, but I don't know why," Lilith confessed, confused as anyone else, "I can hold myself together when I'm next to him, but whenever I think about him I can't help but be enamored by his presence."

"It's okay, I'm not going to laugh at you or anything. There's something suspicious about this castle anyway. If you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Mikoto-san for a moment. I'll be right back, I promise," Neiji assured as he left the room.

Lilith just blushed and nodded in response.

* * *

Over with Jacob and Mikoto, the former was sitting at a piano in a ballroom.

"Almost every single room in this place is massive," she admitted, admiring the room as she sat behind the piano.

"It is the beauty of it. The ballroom would the room with the most gatherings during parties," Jacob nodded as he placed his fingers on the keys, "Naomi always sang beautifully, like an angel. May I hear you sing?"

Mikoto sighed and nodded as Jacob began to play.

"Hold on… can I make a suggestion?" Mikoto asked.

"Why of course," Jacob nodded.

"Scooch over."

Jacob did just that as Mikoto placed her hands on the keys.

"I played a little bit of piano along with the flute as well. And I heard a really good song not too long ago. So… here we go," Mikoto sighed as she began to play.

(Insert Song: Dream On by Aerosmith)

 ***Mikoto started to play on the piano as Jacob soon joined in next to her, getting more creative with the keys, surprising Jacob as it sounded like guitars almost***

 **Mikoto: Every ti~me I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face getting clearer. The past is gone~, it went by like dusk to dawn. Isn't that the way? Everybody's got their dues in life to pay.**

 ***She started to get the music louder and Jacob started matching with her and was enamored by her angelic singing voice***

 **Mikoto: Yeah, I know~ nobody knows where it comes and where it goes. I know it's everybody's sin~, you gotta lose to know how to win.**

 ***Soon, she started getting more creative with the keyboard playing, Jacob feeling stunned as Mikoto kept playing***

 **Mikoto: Half my life's~ in books' written pages. Live and learn~ from fools and from sages. You know it's true~! All the things come back to you~! Sing with me, sing for the year! Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear! Sing with me if it's just for today! Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away~!**

 ***Soon, Neiji managed to make it to the ballroom and noticed Mikoto playing the piano and recognizing the song she was playing as he felt the urge to jump in, but he decided to let her have her moment with Jacob***

 **Mikoto: Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year! Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear! Sing with me if it's just for today! Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away~! Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream yourself a dream come true!**

 ***Neiji tapped her foot as Jacob was admiring Mikoto's skills with the piano***

 **Mikoto: Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream until your dreams come true!**

 ***She really started getting into it the song, creatively making the music from the keys of the piano sound like a guitar solo***

 **Mikoto: Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on! AAAAAHHHHH!**

 ***She let her voice hang on that note as high as she could go, astounding both Jacob and Neiji with her vocal range as she kept playing***

 **Mikoto: Sing with me, sing for the year! Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear! Sing with me if it's just for today! Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away~!**

 **Mikoto & Neiji: Sing with me, sing for the year! Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear! Sing with me just for today! Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away~...**

 ***As Mikoto reached the near end of the song, Jacob noticed Neiji singing along with her as both Mikoto and Neiji notice each other***

"She does have that great voice," Neiji smiled.

"Oh, Neiji!" Mikoto smiled, getting up and running over to give him a hug.

"So you're the boy Mikoto is smitten with right?" Jacob asked of him, earning a nod from Neiji.

"And you must be Jacob. Your maid speaks the world of you," Neiji noted.

"Yes."

"Hold on, Neiji. There's no reason to fight. I chose to go along with his little charade," Mikoto responded.

"Really? Oh thank God," Neiji sighed with relief.

"Of course. The wedding is more of a coup to free Naomi's soul from Mikoto's body," Jacob informed, Neiji raising a bit of an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to notice more and more suspicions about this castle the more we spend time in it. Do you mind we we spend some time together? Investigating any suspicious actions, if you will?"

Jacob and Mikoto looked at Neiji for a moment.

"Very well. I will let you look around my castle, but you will see that I am not a bad person," Jacob nodded and assured as Mikoto took a walk with Neiji.

They soon left Jacob alone in response.

* * *

"...Something funny is going on in this castle, not just the fact of it appearing in the middle of Utau Tani," Neiji pondered as he and Mikoto walked through the halls.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto asked, a bit confused by what Neiji said.

"Think about it. The castle appearing, only two people brought back to life with said castle, Jacob-san wants to bring back his love, but Lilith-san loves him."

"The maid who was with you earlier?"

"Yeah, her chest was hurting when she was thinking about Jacob-san, and she doesn't know why she loves him," Neiji noted, leaving Mikoto even more confused.

However, they soon heard a commotion before they backed up against the wall. They quietly moved by the wall, looking over to see Kuwake and Lutah.

"They're here too," Neiji whispered.

"Shh," Mikoto shushed as they looked to see them talking.

" **How much more time until the plan is activated?"** Kuwake asked, " **I can't wait til it's finally time!"**

" **Patience, Kuwake. We have to wait until Midaven gives the word and then everything will go like that,"** Lutah responded as the two hiding Melodygers listened in.

"So they are planning something for Jacob and possibly us," Mikoto whispered.

"Should we fight them?" Neiji asked as he prepared his Tuner inside his Changer.

"Not yet. Let's listen in some more."

Neiji sighed as they kept listening. However…

" **Do you smell that?"** Lutah asked, sniffing the air, making the two Melodygers look nervous, " **Smells like spies."**

The two Melodygers gulped as the two Akuma spotted them.

" **THERE!"**

"Crap!" Neiji gasped as they rolled out of the way from the charging Akuma.

"Let's change!" Mikoto declared as they got their Changers ready.

"Melody Change!" the two shouted as they transformed into their Melodyger forms before they rushed in and attacked.

(Insert Song: Hero by Skillet)

 ***As the instrumental begins we see Red and Green Melody charge at the two Akuma while we also see Gold in her MixMaster-Bat Electro duking out with MetalDai-Oh and the other Melodygers fighting off against the generals at the same time***

 **Green: I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away! Losing my faith today!**

 **Red: We're fallin' off the edge today~!**

 ***Red and Green were knocked aside as Lutah sped across the field, kicking them across the hallway while Kuwake punched Red and slashed at both of them, causing them to block***

 **Green: I am just a man, not superhuman!**

 **Red: I'm not superhuman!**

 **Green: Someone save me from the hate!**

 ***They pulled out their weapons, slashing at the Akuma, the two trying to fight back as Red slashed at Kuwake with the Flute Slasher, managing to slash at his chest while Green knocked Lutah around, hitting him into a wall***

 **Green: It's just another war~! Just another family torn~!**

 **Red: We're falling from my faith today!**

 **Green: Just a step from the edge~! Just another day in the world we live! I need a Hero~ to save me now! I need a hero!**

 **Red: Save me now!**

 **Green: I need a Hero~ to save my life! A hero will save me!**

 **Red: Just in time!**

 ***The two Melodygers were at a stalemate with the Akuma as when Red slashed with her Flute Slasher, we cut to the Akuma generals battling the other three, Blue fighting D, Yellow fighting Gnork, and Pink fighting Mokami***

 **Blue: I've gotta fight today, to live another day! Speakin' my mind today!**

 ***Blue was blasting at D with his Saxozooka who blocked the incoming blasts with his blade***

 **Pink: My voice would be heard today!**

 ***Pink was blocking Mokami with her Keytar, slashing in retaliation as Yellow swung his Rocker Axe at Gnork***

 **Yellow: I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man!**

 **Pink: I'm not superhuman!**

 **Yellow: My voice will be heard today!**

 ***Blue leaped over D before firing the Saxozooka at him***

 **Blue: It's just another war!**

 **Yellow: Just another family torn!**

 **Pink: My voice will be heard today!**

 **Blue & Yellow: It's just another kill! The countdown begins to destroy ourselves! I need a hero~ to save my life! I need a hero!**

 **Pink: Save me now!**

 **Blue & Yellow: I need a hero~ to save my life! A hero will save me!**

 **Pink: Just in time!**

 **Blue & Yellow: I need a hero~ to save my life! I need a hero~! Just in time! Save me just in time! Save me just in time!**

 ***Pink managed to slash at Mokami when Gnork was knocked into her as well***

 **Melodygers: Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives!**

 **Red & Pink: And we're not ready to die!**

 **Melodygers: Who's gonna fight for the weak?! Who's gonna make 'em believe?! I've got a hero!**

 **Red & Pink: I've got a hero~!**

 **Melodygers: Livin' in me! I've gotta fight for what's right! Today I'm speaking my mind! And if it kills me tonight!**

 **Red & Pink: I will be ready to die!**

 ***With MixMaster-Bat Electro, it was starting to lose its match against Metal Dai-Oh it kept firing energy balls before firing one large one at the bat/shark mecha, which attempted to block the blast, but knocked the two mecha so hard that it separated and forced Gold Melody to jump out***

 **Blue, Green, & Yellow: A hero's not afraid to give his life!**

 **Melodygers: A hero's gonna save me just in time!**

 ***Then, in a split screen, we see Red and Green Melody on the top taking on Lutah and Kuwage while the bottom showed the others taking on the generals***

 **Melodygers: I need a hero~!**

 **Blue, Green, & Yellow: To save me now! I need a hero~!**

 **Red & Pink: Save me now~!**

 **Blue, Green, & Yellow: A hero will save me! **

**Red & Pink: Just in time! **

**Blue, Yellow, & Pink: I need a hero~!**

 **Red & Green: Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive?**

 ***Red and Green were quickly getting the upper hand on the two Akuma and so were Blue, Yellow, and Pink as they were starting to overwhelm the generals***

 **Blue, Yellow, and Pink: I need a hero~!**

 **Red & Green: Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe?**

 **Melodygers: I need a hero~! I need a hero~! A hero's gonna save me just in time!**

 ***As the instrumental ended, Red & Green hit them up in the air with a powerful slash while Blue, Yellow, and Pink blew the generals away with their own tune***

(End Insert Song)

* * *

 **TB: And done.**

 **KKD: That took a while… or did it? That's the beauty of writing in advance. You'd never know when we finished.**

 **TB: I figured we'd end Part 2 on an epic song like Skillet's Hero.**

 **KKD: Totally worth it.**

 **TB: Again, we are gonna reserve our favorite parts for the final part up next.**

 **KKD: And I'm looking forward to it.**

 **TB: Me too. Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: See you in Part 3.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Melodyger: The Sonata of Music Part 3

**TB: Okay, and we are back for the final part of Sonata of Music.**

 **KKD: And boy am I excited for this.**

 **TB: So am I. Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger: The Sonata of Music!**

 **KKD: Mikoto and Neiji woke up inside the castle that rose above the clouds and were introduced to the owner, Jacob Kazera, and one of the maids named Lilith.**

 **TB: Jacob plans on marrying Mikoto in a faux wedding in order to release the soul of her love Naomi, because Mikoto is her descendant.**

 **KKD: However, Lilith appears to be having feelings for Jacob but doesn't remember why.**

 **TB: Outside the castle, the other Melodygers try to reach their friends, but MidiMelody made himself known again by unleashing his own mecha Metal Raven and forcing Blues Hyou and Country Osuushi to combine with it to form Metal Dai-Oh.**

 **KKD: As Gold fought the mecha, Blue, Yellow, and Pink traversed the stairway of the castle only to encounter the generals of the Akuma no Metal.**

 **TB: Both sides kicked some ass while awesome music played and here we are at the epic conclusion.**

 **KKD: More songs will indeed be sung, but will our heroes discover the truth about what is going on here?**

 **TB: Let's find out. Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

Red and Green stood over the downed Akuma before they disappeared, panting in exhaustion and transforming out of their suits.

"I heard noise! What happened?" they heard Jacob asked, rushing over near the two.

"We caught two Akuma spying on us. They may be involved with the wedding that you're planning," Mikoto answered, "But Neiji helped me stop them before they disappeared."

"Thank goodness. I couldn't bare the sight of any of you getting hurt."

"What'll we do now?" Neiji asked, unsure of the situation.

"We'll have to pull off the wedding sooner. It's getting dark outside and these monsters you speak of won't let up, I'm afraid," Jacob informed as the two nodded in response.

"I am going to watch over Lilith-san again, see if she's alright."

They all nodded before separating, Neiji and Mikoto looking a bit nervous as they walked away from each other.

* * *

"Lilith-san… daijoubu desu ka?" Neiji asked, seeing the maid was getting herself back up.

"Daijoubu desu. I'm feeling better now," Lilith assured as she got back to her feet.

"Your master said that he's going to execute the plan sooner due to the Akuma trying to attack us. It shouldn't take long before it begins. You want to come and see?"

"...I would prefer not to…"

"Why not?"

"It's because… I still feel some sort of bizarre attraction to Goshujin-sama. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it with my feelings," Lilith confessed, hand over her heart as her friends floated close.

' _Lilith, it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up like they are,'_ Hans pointed out.

' _Why not confront the problem?'_ Olivia offered, as Lilith looked surprised and unsure of herself.

"I… I can't… no matter how much I want to, I just can't," Lilith whimpered.

"...Sumimasen. You don't have to do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Neiji assured as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'll keep a watch out for any suspicious activity."

"Thank you."

Neiji nodded before walking out of the room, Lilith holding her hand close to her chest, feeling rather uneasy.

* * *

Back on the stairway to the castle itself, Kazu, Saburo, and Jess had reverted back to their civilian forms after they saw the generals disappear and continue their trek.

"No doubt about it, the Akuma must be planning something big if the generals are all here to try and stop us," Saburo pointed out.

"Then why did they leave?" Kazu asked, confused.

"I dunno," Jess shrugged.

"The only reason they would leave would be if MidiMelody's plan is close to being put into motion," Saburo figured as the three soon walked back up the stairs.

"Then we gotta hurry!"

"One thing though… how many floors do you think we're up at?" Kazu asked.

"I'd guess about 10," Saburo figured.

"Okay… when we get to 15, let me know. I'm losing breath here."

"Right. Let's move."

* * *

At that moment, Mikoto was getting dressed in the wedding gown before walking out of the room to Jacob in front of her.

"...Utsukushii (Beautiful)," he smiled as he approached Mikoto with his arms out.

"Isn't it… bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Mikoto chuckled nervously, Jacob simply smiling as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I am very excited that I'll get to see my Naomi again."

Mikoto smiled before placing her hand over her heart and feeling some butterflies in her stomach.

"...Me and Neiji can go after it's all said and done, right?" Mikoto checked.

"As a gentleman, I insist that you and your love shall leave unharmed," Jacob assured, making Mikoto smile and give him a hug.

"...You're not a bad guy, after all. Just a poor soul that needs to be freed."

He smiled back, almost crying as he returned the embrace.

"Lilith-san is okay… I just feel really uncomfortable seeing you hug my girlfriend like that," Neiji admitted nervously as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, Neiji. Gomen," Mikoto apologized as he showed up.

"No, no, it's alright. I just need to remind myself that it's a hoax. It's just part of the plan."

"...You care deeply for Mikoto, don't you?" Jacob inquired.

"Hai… I'm going to watch it, and overcome my discomfort."

"Good to hear. I looked outside and the moon is high and beautiful. Let us begin…"

Mikoto nodded as they walked away to prepare. Further away behind them, Lilith walked out of her room nervously and began to follow, her heart starting to beat faster. It didn't stop her as she took a breath and pushed herself forward.

* * *

Back with the other Melodygers, they took a stop to catch their breath.

"This is going to take forever for us to get up there," Kazu panted, clearly exhausted from the climbing.

"...I agree," Saburo responded, hands on his knees, Jess laying back first on the floor and panting in response.

"Hey, guys!" they heard someone shout before they all looked down to see Mayako, who looked up to see them.

"Maya-chan!" Jess gasped as she rolled over to look.

" _Oh my God_ , there's a lot of steps here!"

"What're you doing here?" Saburo gawked

"I lost against Metal Dai-Oh, but I survived the jump out! I figured I could help you guys out… but you didn't make it that far it seems."

"Nope," Jess admitted.

"I think I can fix that. Melody Change!" Mayako assured as she changed into Gold Melody and turned her weapon into a turn table.

She played a tune with her discs and switches while also scratching the record.

"...What is she doing?" Kazu whispered to Saburo, who just shrugged in response.

"You guys better jump on when I pass!" Gold pointed out as the ground beneath her began to rumble, "Drop the bass!"

With a boom, she blasted off the ground as she kept playing her dubstep on her turntable.

"Oh crap, that's what she meant! Omaera, jump on!" Saburo shouted as the three quickly got up and jumped on top of the turntable, Jess even hanging onto one of the stands.

"Yaaa~, it's like a rocket!" Jess hollered.

"I know, right!? This is awesome!" Mayako smiled as they kept getting higher and higher.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Jacob stood across from each other in the center of the ballroom with Neiji standing between them.

"Okay, I'm acting as the one who 'brings you two together', right?" Neiji checked to make sure as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"That is correct," Jacob confirmed.

"Okay… *clears throat before inhaling* Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two in the bond of holy matrimony. I, at first, want to say that nothing is more beautiful than a woman's heart," Neiji started as he smiled while looking at his girlfriend, "Mikoto-san, would you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to free him from his torment, for good and for bad?"

"...I do," Mikoto nodded as Neiji turned to Jacob.

"Kazera Jacob, would you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to free your love from her descendant's vessel, for good and for bad, until you ascend into heaven?"

"I do," Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Whoever decides that these two should not join in peace and harmony, speak now or forever hold your peace," Neiji continued, all of them looking around, no one noticing a small aura appear around the two to be wed.

"Nobody's really here accept us, Neiji," Mikoto chuckled, Neiji rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, that is what's usually sai-" he started when the doors were suddenly slammed open, surprising the three.

"I OBJECT!" a female voice shouted, making the three turn towards the door, the barely visible aura vanishing, as they saw…

"Lilith?!" Jacob gasped, especially confused that such a loyal servant objected to this marriage.

"Lilith-san?" Neiji gawked, equally surprised that the woman who nursed him back to health and he took care of was against this plan.

"I deeply apologize, Goshujin-sama, but this pain in my chest will not stop until I confront the cause of it!" Lilith apologized and insisted, standing right up to Jacob.

"What is the meaning of this? This plan is to assure that this will free Naomi's soul and be reunited with me! Why would you be against this?" Jacob demanded to know and told Lilith, who had tears dropping down her cheek.

"...I know, but… I cannot defy my feelings anymore… I… I LOVE YOU, JACOB-SAMA!" she shouted, Jacob especially shocked when she addressed him by his first name.

"You… You love me… and you said my name…"

"Oh no…" Neiji gasped.

"What's going on?" Mikoto whispered.

"Lilith-san said that she loved Jacob. I hope this doesn't go bad."

"You have to understand, Lilith, my heart belongs to Naomi. Surely, you must be under some delusions," Jacob informed.

"I do not know why I love you so, Jacob-sama, but I can't deny them any longer…" Lilith insisted, her tears increasing, "My love for you is very strong… I can't keep it contained!"

With that, she kissed Jacob full on the lips, surprising him and the two Melodygers, the two looking at the scene with slack jaws.

' _I want you to understand my feelings, Jacob-sama, even if you don't return them,'_ Lilith thought as she enjoyed the kiss with such an intense passion.

' _What is this? This passion I feel… it reminds me of… b-but how does this feel so familiar?'_ Jacob thought in shock, Lilith slowly removing his hood in their passionate kiss, revealing burns on the right side of his face.

"This is… actually very sweet," Neiji admitted.

"Well… that's true,"

"Don't be afraid of your scars showing, Jacob-sama… I want to see your eyes," Lilith insisted as they continued kissing.

The place stood in silence apart from the sound of their kissing.

" **...You bitch…"** they suddenly heard a growl, making the two kissing stop and turn to see MidiMelody.

"You! What are you doing here, MidiMelody?" Jacob demanded.

"Omae!" Neiji gasped, he and Mikoto backing up.

" **That woman wasn't even meant to be here… she doesn't even exist… she ruined my plan!"** MidiMelody snarled and snapped, " **Did you really think that your true love was residing in Red Melody like she was some vessel? ...IT WAS ALL A LIE!"**

"...What did you say?" Jacob asked.

"I knew they were involved somehow…" Neiji replied, punching his fist into his hand.

" **If you two were to marry, the musical spell I was playing would've converted you to my cause! But this bitch had to interrupt the spell and ruin everything that I set into motion from the beginning! From bringing this castle back and its head resident back from the dead to taking Red here!"** MidiMelody snapped, stomping the ground, " **Now I have no choice but to kill all of you! You especially, Kazera Jacob!"**

"Not on our watch!" Mikoto snapped as she and Neiji plugged their Tuners into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the two shouted, quickly transforming as they prepared themselves.

However, Kuwake and Lutah leaped in out of nowhere, forcing the two Melodygers to get on the defensive as the two Akuma struck and the Imps came in too. The two Melodygers managed to kick and punch their way across the group while MidiMelody walked towards Jacob and Lilith.

" **I'm going to make you pay for ruining my scheme,"** he growled.

"You fiend, you will regret manipulating me," Jacob responded.

" **Out of my way, I'll deal with you later."**

MidiMelody gave Jacob a hard backfist to the side of Jacob's face, knocking him away from the fight, Lilith gasping in shock as MidiMelody glared at her.

" **You bitch… you ruined everything I set up!"** he roared, ready to punch her.

"You don't dare punch a woman!" Jacob snapped, getting back up to punch MidiMelody right in the side of his helmet.

This caused the helmet to crack a bit as he fell back to the floor.

"...Jacob-sama…" Lilith gawked in response.

"I do not know of these sudden feelings you have, but I promise to protect you Lilith," Jacob assured.

Red and Green were starting to feel overwhelmed, with Lutah and Kuwage starting to beat them up. As Lutah was reeling his fist back, he was blasted in the face by a flying turntable courtesy of Gold Melody, Kazu, Saburo, and Jess.

"Sorry we're late," Kazu apologized as he adjusted his suit.

"Min'na!" Red gasped with a smile.

"Melody Change!" Kazu, Saburo, and Jess shouted as they quickly transformed to help in the fight, kicking away the Imps and fighting the two Akuma.

"Great! Neiji and I will take care of MidiMelody!"

They gave her the thumbs up before she and Green ran towards MidiMelody, quickly surprising him before knocking him to the floor.

" **KUSO!"** MidiMelody growled in frustration as his wings turned into blades on his arms.

"Incoming!" Green shouted, as he and Red dodged the blades.

The two pulled out their weapons as they continued fighting. MidiMelody roared as he slashed the two with his blades, knocking them down to the ground. The blades then connected to form the shield before he tossed it, slashing in zigzags with every pass through until it knocked Red and Green out of their suits.

"Itai…" Neiji winced in pain before getting back up.

"I shall protect you two!" Jacob called out, grabbing a sword before pointing it at MidiMelody, who just glared at him before rushing in and clashing blades.

"Jacob-sama…" Lilith gasped in shock as Jacob held his longsword up.

Jacob then slashed at MidiMelody, aiding Red and Green Melody with the dark Melodyger before his two blades turned back into wings on his back and he spun in a twister. The twister managed to sweep everyone off their feet and slash at them. MidiMelody then turned his weapon back to a shield before reeling back and tossing it like a frisbee, slashing them over and over until he unleashed a lethal blow that knocked everyone into a wall, forcing the two Melodygers to demorph and the others getting demorphed as well due to getting beaten by MidiMelody's Akuma.

" **Very soon, this will all be over, and the Akuma shall use this castle to terrify the pathetic humans!"** MidiMelody declared, soon laughing manically as he stepped forward.

"H… He's too strong…" Mayako grunted.

"I… I don't know if I could keep going after that earlier fight and the steps…" Jess winced.

"Come on, guys… we can't give up… this castle was brought back by the Akuma, we have to destroy it and make sure two wandering souls are at peace…" Mikoto pointed out as she tried to get back up.

"So desu… we have a mission… to protect our town…" Neiji added, struggling up.

" **Big words coming from tiny insects… this one is especially feeble. Look at this man… he is pathetic!"** MidiMelody scoffed, referring to Jacob while he kicks his downed body against a wall, " **You are nothing more than a shell of what you used to be. And you've already outlived your usefulness to me."**

As he said that, he actually held the tip of his arm blade to Jacob's throat, making the weakened Melodygers gasp and try to get over there but couldn't.

" **Saa… kutabare."**

Jacob looked at him with an angry and tearful expression before the dark Melodyger thrusted his weapon forward and Jacob closing his eyes as if he was bracing for the impact. After a few moments, though, Jacob opened his eyes to see Lilith standing in between him and MidiMelody… with the blade sticking out of her stomach.

"Jacob… sama," she grunted, spitting a bit of blood as MidiMelody pulled the blade out and let her fall over her master's shoulder.

"Lilith-san!" Neiji gasped, trying to hold her up.

"...Lilith… Lilith, you'll be okay right? Right?" Jacob asked in a concerned/worried tone, seeing the blood coming out of her wound.

"G-Gomen nasai, Jacob-sama… I protected you because I loved you so…" Lilith grunted in pain, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, you love me. I don't want you to die. You have been very faithful to me."

" **I wouldn't get too attached to her. This 'Lilith' didn't even exist when you were alive,"** MidiMelody pointed out.

"You shut up!" Neiji snapped, cradling Lilith in his arms, "Come on, Lilith-san. Please don't die. You've been a great friend."

"Don't worry about me, Neiji-sama. *cough, cough* At least my soul will be at peace like you said… Jacob-sama?" Lilith checked.

"Yes?" Jacob asked with tears in his eyes.

"It was an honor serving you… Arigatou gozaimasu… Jacob… sa-ma… I… love you…"

With that said, Jacob and Lilith gave each other one final kiss before she fell limp, her hands dropping to the floor as Neiji laid her down to the ground. They both had tears in their eyes, Jacob screaming in despair while MidiMelody was laughing maniacally.

" **As I said before, how can you ever have feelings for a woman who didn't exist? You really must be foolish!"** MidiMelody laughed, the Melodygers looking at him with disdain and anger.

"Don't you dare… LAUGH AT THEIR LOVE!" Mikoto snapped as she managed to get up.

As she did, the whole castle apparently started to rumble, making everyone stumble at first before noticing some dust fall off the walls.

(Insert Song: Saviors of the World by Skillet)

 ***As the instrumental began, Mikoto began to feel an energy inside of her almost boiling as if to tell her to scream. And she did, the winds from her scream actually pushing MidiMelody back and surprising Jacob, Neiji, and the other Melodygers***

 **Mikoto: Streets filled with blood~. Bla~ck and re~d. Dreams~ and hearts~ that once knew love are cold and dead.**

 ***As she started singing, Neiji felt the same energy rushing through him as he stood next to her***

 **Neiji: Breathing rust, it's come to this. We burnt to dust, an apocalypse. But we~ could live~ again if we can find ourselves.**

 ***They both started to let their voices echo across their castle***

 **Mikoto & Neiji: We are the Saviors of the World~, and I will not be ruled! We are kings and conquerors~, and I won't bow to you! They will not control us anymore! We will not conform, no, anymore! We are the Saviors~! The Saviors~! The Saviors of the World!**

 ***As they sang this powerful chorus, their voices began to echo and make the inside of the castle crumble, throwing their fists out as if to show that power***

 **Neiji: Will be coming…**

 ***The two screamed out again, debris and stones beginning to crash to the floor as the Melodygers got up and joined in, causing the three Akuma to stumble***

 **Saburo: Cities will burn~, the end~ is come.**

 **Jess: Pa~radi~se is lost, we wonder what we've done.**

 **Kazu: Riches rust, the iron fist crashes down on the powerless.**

 **Kazu, Saburo, & Jess: But hope~ could li~ve again if we can find ourselves.**

 ***The five Melodygers managed to join hands, even Mayako, and they six began to let their voices grow louder***

 **Melodygers: We are the Saviors of the World~! And I will not be ruled! We are kings and conquerors~! And I won't bow to you! They will not control us anymore! We will not conform, no, anymore! We are the Saviors~! The Saviors~! The Saviors of the World!**

 ***Once the solo resounded, the castle began to fall apart as the team held hands, Jacob looking astounded by what he heard and witnessed. Soon enough, the whole castle exploded outward, the pieces crumbling into dust which ascended into heaven***

 **Melodygers: We are the Saviors of the World~! And I will not be ruled! We are kings and conquerors~! And I won't bow to you! They will not control us anymore! We will not conform, no, anymore! We are the Saviors~! The Saviors~! The Saviors of the World!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, as the team quickly let go and began to pose***

" **What is this power!?"** MidiMelody gawked as he and the Akuma stood ready for battle.

As he tried to figure this out, Mokami, Gnork, and D quickly appeared nearby and stood with them.

"You will pay for manipulating Jacob," Mikoto declared, "Min'na, let's go!"

"OH!" the other Melodygers shouted as they put their devices into their Changers, "Melody Change!"

With the devices in, musical notes resounded from their Changers, surrounding each Melodyger before forming their individual suits. The musical bars then surrounded their heads before colliding to form the helmets.

"The Classical Musician! Red Melody!" Mikoto declared, posing as if she were a conductor and ballerina.

"The Jazz Musician! Blue Melody!" Kazu shouted, posing coolly.

"The Percussion Musician! Green Melody!" Neiji posing in a wild fashion as if to show he was ready to bang on a drum.

"The Rock Musician! Yellow Melody!" Saburo roared, posing like a rocker.

"The Synth Musician! Pink Melody!" Jess announced with a twirl.

"The Techno Musician! Goooooold… MELODY!" Mayako shouted, doing some fluent robot like moves before posing in a fashion like a DJ.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" the six declared.

"Musical Sentai!" Red started with her hand raised up.

"MELODYGER!" the six shouted as they posed in a line with Red, Green, and Blue to the left and Yellow, Pink, and Gold to the right.

" **Tch! It doesn't matter how many of you there are,"** Kuwake scoffed.

" **We'll all grind you to the ground,"** Lutah growled.

" **Ike!"** MidiMelody roared.

"We are here to bring a score of peace… from the top!" Red declared with her finger to the sky.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

 ***As the instrumental began, the six started walking slowly with the moon shining brightly on this battle being held as the six Melodygers stood on the ground where the castle once stood and began running towards their enemies***

 **Melodygers: Put on your war paint!**

 ***With that, the villains charged, attempting to overpower the Melodygers but they all scattered. Red took on MidiMelody, Blue fought Kuwake, Green fought Lutah, Yellow fought Gnork, Pink fought Mokami, and Gold fought D***

 **Red: You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down!**

 **Blue: Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground!**

 **Green: We are the jack-o-lanterns in July…**

 **Yellow: Setting fire to the sky…**

 **Pink: He-Here comes this rising tide so come on!**

 ***Red had punched MidiMelody in the helmet while Green was fighting Lutah and avoiding his run by attacks. Blue was trying to keep his distance from Kuwake as Yellow grappled with Gnork before they clashed axes with each other***

 **Melodygers: Put on your war paint!**

 ***Pink had leaped over Mokami and slashed at her while Gold clashed with D's blade. This battle seemed even and Jacob was in awe (con)***

 **Melodygers: Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies, silver clouds with grey linings!**

 **Red & Pink: So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked.**

 **Blue, Green, & Yellow: One maniac at a time we will take it back.**

 **Melodygers: You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart! Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix,then I'll raise you like a Phoenix! Wearing our vintage misery! No, I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!**

 ***With that, all the Melodygers summoned their weapons and used them to have a better chance against the Akuma, Red trading blows with MidiMelody and having a better chance at dealing some damage as MidiMelody's helmet started cracking more and more while Kuwake and Lutah were getting knocked back as well***

 **Pink: Bring home the boys and scrap, scrap metal the tanks!**

 **Yellow: Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks!**

 **Green: Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks!**

 **Red: "You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

 ***Gold was slashing at D some more, knocking him back a ways while Pink launched Mokami into D and knocked him to the ground. Yellow played his Rocker Axe and fired lighting out of the handle to attack Gnork***

 **Melodygers: So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked. One maniac at a time we will take it back. You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart! Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix! Wearing our vintage misery! No, I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!**

 ***Soon enough, the three generals were attacked by energy slashes by Yellow, Pink, and Gold, the three soon landing in the shadows and vanishing away from the fight***

 **Melodygers: Put on your war paint!**

 ***Blue fired a blast at Kuwage as the Stag Beetle flew towards Yellow who powered up his Rocker Axe with a guitar solo before unleashing an energy slash that made the beetle scream while Pink and Gold mixed their solos together to unleash their own combined slash against Lutah, making both Akuma explode in defeat***

 **Red: The war is won before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love!**

 **Green: The war is won before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love!**

 **Blue & Yellow: The war is won before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love!**

 **Pink (Gold): The war is won before it's begun (Wave the white flag!). Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)!**

 ***This left MidiMelody all alone as he roared, wings ready while the Melodygers surrounded him from all sides***

 **Red: HEY~!**

 **Melodygers: Young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix! Wearing our vintage misery! No, I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix! Hey young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!**

 ***The six Melodygers shouted and roared as they all pelted MidiMelody with attacks before playing their instruments to the song***

 **Melodygers: Put on your war paint!**

 ***As the instrumental ended, MidiMelody was struck down by the combined Melody Finish, knocking him near the edge of the platform***

"Yatta!" Red shouted in victory.

"We knocked him around good!" Pink smirked.

"It isn't over yet… look," Yellow pointed out.

MidiMelody panted in exhaustion as he slowly stood back up. With a growl, he slowly removed his helmet, letting out a breath as he did. Lowering his helmet revealed what looked like the face of a raven with the beak and red eyes with white pupils.

" **I am Rave… and you will all pay for ruining my ambitions!"** the Raven Akuma responded with a screech, feathers sprouting out of his suit and suddenly flying towards Red.

She soon inserted the Orchestra Hiyoshidai onto her Changer before blocking his attack with the Dotai Rod despite the small size, quickly stabbing him with her Flute Slasher and knocking him back some more. Once the Rod extended, Rave roared some more before he engaged the Melodygers in a fight, swinging his fists and wings before launching feathers as darts, which hit them and knocked them to the ground.

"Min'na!" Jacob shouted, the heroes trying to get back up but Rave grabbed Red by the helmet and gave her a hard punch.

" **You have been a thorn in my side for long enough,"** Rave snarled, punching and kicking Red Melody rapidly and leaving her exhausted, " **Kutabare, kutabare, kutabare. Kutabare, ningen (Die already, human)... MELODYGER!"**

Red just took all the shots to the face and stomach before getting knocked out of her Melodyger form from all of the power, a bit of blood dripping from her mouth and on her hands and knees.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" the other Melodygers gasped in shock as their leader slowly got back up before Rave picked her up by throat.

" **And now, Red Melody… you will be the first to perish,"** Rave responded with an evil smirk before tossing her off the platform and letting her fall.

Mikoto fell rapidly, but as she opened her eyes she saw a bright red Tuner appear in her hand with fire at the end of it.

"Eh?" Mikoto gawked before she got a call on her Changer.

 _-Mikoto-kun! I just sent you this upgraded Tuner. Use it and you will be on par with MidiMelody!-_ Kami called and informed her as the Melodyger nodded before plugging it into her Changer.

"Melody Change!"

With that, the red notes came out of her Changer, but they were accompanied by golden notes as well as a red Dotai vest with gold trimmings and accents appearing. With a spread of her arms, multiple red feathers formed from her back and onto the back of her arms before she stopped herself and soared back up. Her appearance before the others surprised the Melodygers as she floated above the platform.

" **Nani!?"** Rave gawked, seeing Red Melody with the wings, " **Masaka…"**

"A new power from Kami?" Pink guessed as Red nodded and glared at Rave.

" **You all will not win this fight… Metal Dai-Oh, hakai shiro (destroy them)!"**

With that, Rave jumped down and dived towards the town and his incoming mecha. Red Melody soon followed in pursuit while the other Melodygers jumped down.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!" they shouted as the Dobutsu arrived on the scene and caught them in the air, "Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!"

With that, the Dobutsu all transformed and connected to each other before landing in the city.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

The two mecha stood across from each other, posing to fight when Red Melody and Rave floated outside.

"It ends tonight!" Red shouted as the heroes roared and rushed forward.

" **Indeed. It ends with all of you dead!"** Rave screeched as both mecha charged at each other, the Melodygers engaging in battle.

(Insert Song: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) by Fall Out Boy)

 ***As the two charged, Ultimate Melody-Oh began clashing with Metal Dai-Oh while Red and Rave were clashing blades with each other, Red holding both her Flute Slasher and her Dotai Rod while Rave's wings turned into arm blades while still flying***

 **Melodygers: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

 ***The battle continued like this before Red was at a standoff with Rave***

 **Red: B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark. Can't be sure when they've hit their mark and besides in the mean, mean time. I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.**

 ***Red and Rave spun around while clashing blades as Ultimate Melody-Oh punched at Metal Dai-Oh, blocking any other attacks***

 **Red: I'm in the de-details with the devil. So now the world can never get me on my level. I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage. Gonna need a spark to ignite.**

 **Melodygers: My songs know what you did in the dark~! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire~! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire~! Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~! In the dark, dark! Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~! In the dark, dark!**

 ***The combatants continued for a while, Metal Dai-Oh shoving Ultimate Melody-Oh towards a tall building, making it wobble and crumble a bit while Rave tried to stab Red but she maneuvered away***

 **Blue: All the writers keep writing what they write!**

 **Yellow: Somewhere another pretty vein just dies!**

 **Green: I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see!**

 **Pink: That you're the antidote to everything except for me!**

 **Green: For me!**

 ***Ultimate Melody-Oh summoned its Dotai Boomerang and swung it around, knocking Metal Dai-Oh back a few before the latter mecha fired from the Blues Hyou arm, nearly damaging Ultimate Melody-Oh and knocking it back***

 **Blue & Pink: A constellation of tears on your lashes!**

 **Green & Yellow: Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes!**

 **Melodygers: In the end everything collides, my childhood spat back out the monster that you see!**

 ***The five Melodygers got their mecha back up and pushed it forward to slash back against Metal Dai-Oh, making Rave look confused and shocked***

 **Melodygers: My songs know what you did in the dark~! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire~! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire~! Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~! In the dark, dark! Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~! In the dark, dark!**

 ***Ultimate Melody-Oh tossed its boomerang, Metal Dai-Oh multiple times and knocking it down as Red Melody charged up her blade and unleashed several energy slashes at Rave***

 _-Min'na, I am now passing you a musical composition to bring Blues Hyou, Country Osuushi, and even Metal Raven back to the side of justice!_ Play on _!-_ they heard Kami shout to them as their mecha stood tall.

 **Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: My songs know what you did in the dark~!**

 ***The Melodygers controlled their mecha to let the new tune sound out through the speakers on the sides, the mecha attempting to cover its ears***

 **Red: My songs know what you did in the dark~!**

 ***Red opened her Flute Slasher down the middle before putting the Dotai Rod in and closing her sword, powering it up more with a roar before straight towards Rave***

 **Melodygers: Melodygers: My songs know what you did in the dark~! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire~! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire~! Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~! In the dark, dark! Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~! In the dark, dark!**

 ***Red leaped at the Akuma and slashed down Rave, knocking him down near Subarashii Records while Ultimate Melody-Oh blasted the tune of justice at Metal Dai-Oh, the song managing to knock away an evil aura, causing the mecha to pose heroically***

 **Melodygers: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa~!**

 ***As the song ended, all the Melodygers jumped back down in front of Rave, who was struggling to stand up, body sparking as he panted heavily***

(End Insert Song)

" **How could this be…? I am Rave… the Metal Musician, MidiMelody…"** Rave grunted in pain.

"What you are is an imposter, and you will always be," Red declared before all the Melodygers played their instrument weapons to add more to his pain.

"Saishu Rokuban Gakushou (Final 6 Way Movement)... Melody FINISH~!" the six shouted as they soon attacked him with said weapons, Rave screaming in pain.

" **Baka na… my ambitions… MY AMBITIONS~!"** Rave screamed as he fell and exploded in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony… has arrived," the Melodygers declared, giving the thumbs up before turning it into a thumbs down.

With that done, the huge rock formation that held the castle soon descended right back where it came from before the six Melodygers demorphed and ran towards the destination. They noticed Jacob on his knees nearby.

"Jacob!" Mikoto gasped, rushing over, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… yes, I am. That was incredible," Jacob panted as he looked at the six, "...Thank you all. I am very grateful for your assistance in this calamity."

"No problem," Kazu assured.

"We just did what we could to make sure you are no longer distressed," Neiji smiled.

"All in a day's work for us," Saburo added.

"We're always ready to help," Jess giggled while Mayako showed the peace sign.

However, they looked to see Lilith, who laid in Jacob's arms, slowly stand up, much to their surprise. Then her eyes glowed gold before the transparent image of a familiar woman walked out of Lilith's body, the physical form of Lilith turning into dust that ascended to the stars.

"...Naomi…" Jacob gasped in shock, standing up and walking towards the woman he loved with tears in his eyes.

"Eh!?" the Melodygers gawked as they looked at the spirit of Naomi with shock and awe.

"I am here for you, my love…" Naomi smiled as she approached Jacob, who was close to crying.

"But… how!?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"When you were brought back for that villain's plan, I was brought back in the body of that girl, Lilith. She was a vessel body for my soul, but since I was dormant, she could not recall any of my memories. However, when I sensed the evil plan in our castle, I was powerful enough through my love for you to affect Lilith and stop the plan."

"Of course… it all makes sense now…" Neiji realized, "Lilith-san was the host of Naomi-san's soul the whole time."

"Naomi… it's so good to see you…" Jacob whispered hoarsely before embracing her love as they hugged it out.

"*sniff, sniff* I'm getting teary eyed just watching this…" Mikoto sniffled, trying to wipe away her tears.

"It's so beautiful…" Jess whimpered, putting her face on Kazu's shoulder as Jacob and Naomi kissed, their bodies glowing bright as they began to fly up into the sky.

"Let's go back, my love," Naomi suggested.

"Of course, Naomi," Jacob smiled before they looked back to the Melodygers, "Thank you… Thank you all!"

"We'll never forget you! And Mikoto, Neiji… min'na, thank you for freeing us… and letting us go in peace."

"Take care!" the Melodygers called out while waving farewell to the duo as they glowed gold and their souls dissipated into the stars.

"...We did good today," Neiji smiled, hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"We did… I'm gonna go home, I'm tired…" she yawned as she started walking back.

"I think all of us should turn in," Saburo admitted as they all nodded.

"Oyasumi nasai (Good night), Mikoto-san," Neiji bid, quickly going to Mikoto, giving her a little kiss before they split away from each other.

* * *

Mikoto smiled as she made it home and turned the light on.

"Tadaima, Obaa-chan," Mikoto called out as Yukiko gasped in response.

"Mikoto! Thank goodness, you're alright!" she gasped with a smile, suddenly squeezing her granddaughter, "I've been watching the news and heard what happened. A castle in the sky?! A mysterious figure kidnapped you and I got so worried!"

"Obaa-chan… kurushi (I can't breathe)."

"Oh! G-Gomen," Yukiko apologized, letting go of Mikoto.

"Daijoubu, me and my friends fixed the problem. It's over now. And now I'm tired."

Mikoto sighed as she fell onto the couch, smiling as she was close to falling asleep.

"Hora (Come on), Mikoto. The couch is not your bed," Yukiko laughed as she helped her granddaughter up off the couch and up the stairs, the elderly woman smiling as Mikoto giggled to herself, knowing fully well that she succeeded in a very big way.

* * *

(Insert Song: Irresistible by Fall Out Boy ft. Demi Lovato)

 ***As light shined on a stage, we see the Melodygers in civilian forms by their respective main instruments, bar Mikoto who had a microphone with Neiji next to her as well***

 **Neiji: Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile. I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile. All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine, cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind. You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon! I didn't come for a fight but I will fight til the ending! This will not be a battle, might not turn out okay. You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA~!**

 **Melodygers: Eh~, eh~, eh eh~! Eh~, eh~, eh~, eh eh~!**

 **Neiji: And I love the way you hurt me~. It's Irresistible~, yeah!**

 **Melodygers: WHOA~, OH~ yeah!**

 **Mikoto & Neiji: I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby! I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby~!**

 ***The Melodygers continued to rock out as Mikoto danced next to Neiji while holding the microphone connected to the stand***

 **Mikoto: I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble.**

 **Neiji: Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble.**

 **Mikoto: Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation.**

 **Neiji: Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation.**

 **Mikoto & Neiji: Too many war wounds and not enough wars! Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores!**

 **Mikoto: Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves!**

 **Neiji: You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name~!**

 **Melodygers: Eh~, eh~, eh eh~! Eh~, eh~, eh~, eh eh~!**

 **Neiji: And I love the way you hurt me~. It's Irresistible~, yeah!**

 **Melodygers: WHOA~, OH~ yeah!**

 **Mikoto & Neiji: I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby! I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby~!**

 ***The scenes of the Melodygers on stage was spliced with moments in Utau Tani with the Melodygers fighting the Akuma and even the events in the story***

 **Mikoto: You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke! I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me, mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually!**

 **Neiji: Try to say live, live and let live, but I'm no good, good at lip service! Except when they're yours, mi amor! I'm coming for you and I'm making war!**

 **Mikoto: And I still love the way I hurt you~.**

 **Mikoto & Neiji: It's Irresistible~, yeah! **

**Melodygers: WHOA~, OH~ yeah!**

 **Neiji: I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby! I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby~!**

 ***As the team played, the drums still went off as Neiji got out of the set to approach Mikoto and give her a kiss***

* * *

 ***The audience cheers in response to the story, TB & KKD walking back in with smiles as they bow to the audience***

 **TB: Thank you! Thank you all! You are too kind!**

 **KKD: We really don't deserve this generous applause. *waves to the crowd***

 **TB: Actually we do, we put all our time and effort into this and we are so glad you all enjoy this!**

 **KKD: This took a long time to type out, but we appreciate all the support you give for this series, and we hope you've enjoyed this whole story we've worked on.**

 **TB: How do you think this turned out, KKD? I think this went great!**

 **KKD: I thought this turned out spectacularly! I can't believe it turned out so well.**

 **TB: Favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a tough one, but I felt every time we had a musical segment was a blast, as it gave this special more of its own flare. And as much as I like Kyoryuger, I have to confess this is more of a musical than its own movie, which was a flat out lie.**

 **TB: We stated that when we started working on this story. So the musical segments were always good. How about the development between Mikoto, Neiji, Jacob, and Lilith/Naomi.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, definitely powerful moments, and out of everything we did so far it was just… *Pacha Meme pops up in front of him* Brilliant… wait, what's this doing here? *takes the poster down* Get out!**

 **TB: Oh, and there's also the fights with MidiMelody and Metal Dai-Oh.**

 **KKD: Totally epic to see. Plus, like Tobaspino in Kyoryuger, we got a new mecha to hopefully use in the main series.**

 **TB: There's too many good parts to pick a favorite.**

 **KKD: That's something we can agree on.**

 **TB: So, leave your reviews below and let us know what you think. As for us, we are going to move on to the Sailor Spirits Gekijouban… and they got some traveling to do.**

 **KKD: And I can't wait to see what shenanigans they'll get into after what's happened here.**

 **TB: This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	4. Sailor Spirits: Seigi no Super Soul P1

***TB & KKD come flying from high above using boosters before they landed in their big stage***

 **KKD: Well, here we are.**

 **TB: Our next Gekijouban for the set. And I've been looking forward to this one.**

 **KKD: I'm sure you have, buddy.**

 **TB: This is the 'movie' story for Sailor Spirits, Seigi no Super Soul. According to the previews that built up to this story, this involves interdimensional travel.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, this is gonna get nuts.**

 **TB: It's like visiting Earth 2 in the Flash TV series, except here, things are a little crazier and a bit more serious.**

 **KKD: Yea…**

 **TB: So, what should we call this hellish Earth/dimension that our heroines visit?**

 **KKD: I'm not sure…**

 **TB: Hmm… let's call it Earth 4.**

 **KKD: Works for me.**

 **TB: Wanna get the Disclaimers out?**

 **KKD: Um… where were they again?**

 **TB: In your suitcase?**

 **KKD: Huh? *checks case and finds a black piece before trying to pull it out* RRRGH! It's stuck. Little help?**

 **TB: I gotcha. *grabs KKD* Heave! Ho! *yanks KKD back, causing them both to go flying, the black piece landing on screen, revealing the Disclaimers.***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

In a rather dystopian, desert looking grassland, we see a figure running for her life past all the trees in her way. Huffing and puffing, she struggled to stand back on her feet while avoiding incoming lavaball blasts and lightning blasts, nearly tripping only to teleport further away from her pursuers.

"Gotta hurry… don't have much energy left," the figure panted, soon spotting a platform of sorts made of some kind of diamond, making her sigh in relief as he limped over towards it, "Almost there… don't… stop me… now…"

She turned back and saw six figures in shadow begin to get closer to her before she walked over to the platform. Quickly, she placed her hand down on the platform before a blue pillar of light surrounded her before she was lifted into the air and dissipated into a group of pixels, the pillar of light vanishing soon after. The six figures approached the portal, but were too late, the lead one growling.

" **What happened to her?"** one figure asked.

" **She must've left to another location,"** the lead figure figured, seeing the platform's glow die down, " **She'll be back… she always comes back."**

* * *

 **Gekijouban!**

 **Sailor Spirits The Movie**

 **Seigi no Super Soul**

* * *

We then see a group of seven girls walk away from a school building, heading back to her dorm.

"Good job in class today, Emi," Mako complemented, Emi giggling as they returned back to their dorm.

"Tamashii-tachi, we're back~!" Torrie called out with a big smile as the six uniforms came flying in from upstairs.

" **Oh thank goodness. I couldn't take being hung up in the closet again,"** Takanari sighed with relief as she stretched out her sleeves.

"Yea… sorry about that," Saki apologized.

" **Well, I'm thinking about going to the bathhouse again. May I use your body?"** Yukikami inquired.

"Why would you need to use it?"

" **Because soaking up the uniform my soul inhabits is just unsanitary,"** Yukikami confessed before dropping to the floor while Saki glowed blue along with her eyes.

' _Oi!'_ Saki snapped in response, Y-Saki chuckling a little in response.

" **I'll return it to you as soon as the bath's over,"** she assured, walking out of the dorm and to the bathhouse she said she was going to.

" **Good, we won't have to hear any more of the she-wolf's mouth,"** Hyouno sighed with relief as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"I'm happy we can just relax for now," Mako sighed with relief, plopping right next to Hyouno and Emi even mimicking her by plopping next to Mako.

"Emi tired," she sighed as well, smiling she closed her eyes for a moment, falling asleep immediately.

"Hyouno, with you and your fellow Tamashii here, it got me thinking… you say that six of you survived the final war and were put to sleep, but is it possible that there were some others who survived?"

" **I… well… that is a good question, actually, but all I remember is us leaving and eventually us being placed in that millennia long sleep,"** Hyouno answered, unsure about the answer.

"Well, what would you do if there were more Tamashii out there?"

" **Heh, isn't it obvious? I'd look for them. I'd like to see any other fellow Tamashii that may have survived and maybe ask them to be a part of our little sorority,"** Hyouno admitted and explained as the other Tamashii nodded in response.

" **But wouldn't we sense them by now?"** Mizuka pointed out to Hyouno.

" **Well, yea. I'm not sensing any right now, but hypothetically speaking."**

"Fair enough," Lisa shrugged.

" **Hyouno-dono, I'm sensing a presence,"** Donsai gasped suddenly.

"Must be the mailman," Torrie figured.

" **N-No, it's not a delivery. It's… It's not an Akajyu either. It seems to be tired, wounded… and coming straight here,"** Donsai clarified, making the girls look a bit suspicious.

Karin opened the door and saw the girls immediately saw a figure who looked beaten and bruised. She had skin white as snow, an outfit that appeared to be like some kind of battle armor that was damaged, and she had feathers growing from places resembling a peacock.

" **...No way… it can't be…"** Hyouno gawked, shocked by the sight.

" **...Tori-chan?"** Kazeru gasped as the figure that the Tamashii recognized fell over on the ground unconscious.

" **Somebody help her inside! Quick!"** Takanari shouted, the girls lifting her up and carrying her inside.

"What are we going to do with her?" Mako asked, clearly unsure as to who this figure was or what to do with her.

"Right now, we should make sure she recovers!" Karin pointed out as they laid the figure down on the couch.

"Who is she?" Lisa wondered as they looked at the peacock figure.

" **A Tamashii who led another group in our home. Kujageki,"** Hyouno answered, surprising the other girls, " **She led the Tenchi no Tamashii group known as Tokumitsu. She was a powerful operative when defending our home, but we thought she and her team disappeared along with the rest of our home."**

"Something serious must've happened considering she's been beaten up so badly," Torrie noted.

" **Kujageki-dono, daijoubu?"** Donsai whispered, the peacock Tamashi slowly stirring and opening her eyes.

" **...Hyou… no…"** Kujageki muttered, opening her eyes to see the Tamashii, " **Ba… Ba…"**

" **Nani? What is it?"** Hyouno asked, trying to find out what she's saying.

" **Ba… Ba… th… I need… a bath…"**

This caused the girls to stifle a giggle or two in response.

" **Okay, let's give her a bath. She looks dirty anyway,"** Mizuka admitted as Lisa helped pick her up.

* * *

" **Ah~, kimochi,"** Kujageki smiled with relief as she laid in the water, the girls and Tamashii keeping her company.

"Bird's feathers… pretty…" Emi smiled, touching one of the peacock feathers.

" **Careful, Emi-san, she's a bit sensitive there and she looks bruised enough as is,"** Takanari pointed out, making Emi put her hand back, " **Sashiburi desu ne, Kujageki-san!"**

" **It has, Takanari… and… I see you're stuck to to seeing my under garments?"** Kujageki noted, making Takanari blush and giggle.

"So what're you even doing here?" Mako asked out of curiosity.

" **For that matter, where've you been all this time?"** Hyouno added, more confused by her sudden appearance.

" **It's a long story…"** Kujageki sighed, soon finishing her bath as she got up and grabbed the towel, " **After you girls left, my squad, Tokumitsu, were sent to another area. We thought we were going to sleep on Earth… but it was in fact, a different Earth."**

"A different Earth?" Karin questioned, confused, "You mean like another dimension?"

" **It's… hard to explain… but, yes. We were on another Earth. It wasn't like the one you girls landed on, in that… it was a little more… dark and rural. Now it is nothing but a nightmare. The place has been devastated by an evil group known as the Akuryo (Evil Spirits)."**

This left everyone speechless, half for different reasons than the others.

"So, what next?" Torrie asked.

" **That should be obvious. We help Kujageki out. She needs us now more than ever,"** Hyouno responded quickly.

"Hold on a minute. You can't expect us to just leave to another dimension without knowing any way to get there," Mako pointed out.

" **I know of how to get there,"** Kujageki assured as she hung the towel and put her garments back on.

"Are you sure?"

" **Yes."**

" **How, Tori-chan?"** Kazeru asked, confused.

" **Come… I'll show you,"** Kujageki responded, leading the way.

" **I'm back. That bath felt refreshing,"** they heard Y-Saki smile before she looked down to see Kujageki and gasped.

" **A little late to the party, aren't ya she-wolf?"** Hyouno noted with a sigh.

* * *

The seven girls and Tamashii soon arrived out in a field and saw what looked like a round stone platform with tribal markings all over it and four pillars on multiple sides, complete with different animal designs into each one.

"Whoa…" the girls gawked as the floating Tamashii looked with surprise.

" **I didn't think these things were still active,"** Hyouno admitted, examining the pillar with the leopard etched into it.

"You had devices like this in your homeworld?" Karin asked, surprised by this.

" **Yea, but after the Akajyu invading and us leaving, these things were pretty much destroyed."**

" **Apparently, though, there's at least one of these on every planet with a sentient lifeform. No idea who put them there, but I think their purpose was to open up other areas in other dimensions and can only be accessed at certain points and times,"** Kujageki assumed as she stepped up to the platform, " **This will take us to the dimension where I fought."**

"Wow… I never thought we would be traveling through dimensions…" Torrie admitted, scratching her head.

"Neither did I. But I guess now anything's possible," Saki noted.

"Nee-san~! Min'na!" they heard Nancy call out as they turned to see her rushing over towards them.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked, a bit shocked by her arrival.

"You girls can't leave me by myself and I wanna come with you. Wherever my sister goes, I want to support her and the rest of you."

"It's going to be dangerous," Saki pointed out, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'll keep safely away. I promise," Nancy vowed, holding three fingers up over her chest before she kisses them and then whistled a mockingjay song.

"Okay, you can come with us," Lisa sighed as Nancy smiled and hugged her big sister in response.

"Thank you."

" **Let's head out now. We don't have much time,"** Kujageki told the others as they all nodded and stepped onto the platform.

With that, Kujageki focused her power and concentrated her energy into the platform, causing it to glow and surround the heroines. The group was engulfed by the glow before a bright light flashed around them, suddenly disappearing.

* * *

The ten girls found themselves in what looked like an aurora colored vortex flying forward as they saw the lights form walls on either side.

"Whoa~, this is so trippy~!" Saki admitted while flying.

"Colors pretty~!" Emi smiled, reaching out to try and touch them.

" **Stay close, min'na! Wouldn't want to separate on the way over,"** Kujageki informed as the saw the light at the end of their vortex.

"There it is!" Torrie shouted as they got closer.

Soon enough, the fifteen appeared in a flash of light on a similar looking platform.

"Whew, that trip was fun," Torrie cheered before noticing the red sky, "Okay, that looks weird."

"That's not the worst of it… look," Mako noted with a worried look while pointing towards a nearby city that was in ruins.

"Oh my God… it looks terrible…" Lisa gawked, hand over her mouth.

" **What happened?"** Hyouno asked Kujageki as the latter looked solemn.

" **I don't wish to explain, but this is the current state of my new home,"** Kujageki sighed as they all looked at the ruins in terror.

"It looks like Hell," Saki noted.

"I can only imagine Hell looking worse than this," Karin admitted with a whimper.

"I'm scared," Holly added while hiding behind Mako.

" **We all are troubled. But… we must push forward, right?"** Donsai figured as Kujageki nodded before they all walked towards the trouble that lies waiting for them.

" **I just hope that soon we will defeat the Akuryo,"** Kujageki sighed as she looked around the city, " **No sign of them yet."**

" **We'll be able to sense them,"** Yukikami assured as they looked out for anything.

"Is there any place we could hide from all this hell?" Saki asked.

" **There aren't enough human survivors to my knowledge to have such a place. However, my former colleagues and I managed to hole up a place to keep us hidden from the Akuryo,"** Kujageki pointed out.

Soon, however, they heard noises from 10 feet away, making them hide behind a building.

"What that?" Emi asked, worried.

"Shh, it sounds like someone is coming," Karin whispered.

They stuck close to their hiding spot before some of them poked their heads out to see what appeared to be humans walking in lines and rows, and being led by a young woman with black hair that stretched to her lower back, purple eyes, wearing a black and grey skin-tight armored outfit from head to toe.

"Who that?" Emi asked, confused as she poked her head out from behind Mako before looking shocked when she noticed the girl's face, "...Emi?"

"What?" Mako wondered, looking closely at the woman and realized Emi was right, "You're right, Emi. She does look like you."

"How…" Nancy gasped.

" **This is another universe after all,"** Kujageki whispered, " **That is the result of the Akuryo taking over everything. Their best super soldier, Aminaka, is leading an army of humans infected by the Akuryo known as the Zombie Squad."**

"They don't look like real zombies," Torrie noted.

" **They do look brainwashed, though,"** Takanari replied.

"So… like White Zombie zombies?"

"Pretty much," Saki shrugged.

"So we stay out of their sight, right?" Nancy whispered.

" **Of course, we find the hiding place me and my colleagues use,"** Kujageki pointed out as she ushered the group to follow her.

Before they could go further, Aminaka just appeared right in front of them, making Emi do a double take, looking at where Aminaka stood just seconds ago to see she wasn't there and was indeed in front of them. Suddenly, she then felt a very sharp pain in the gut, making her groan in pain and keel over on her knees.

"Emi/Emi-chan!" the girls gasped in shock upon seeing this and rushing over to her.

"I didn't see anything… I didn't see what happened, but it must've been very strong," Nancy muttered to herself in worry.

"So… fast…" Emi grunted.

"Hmm… you look like me, but you're significantly weaker than I am," Aminaka noted as she soon kicked Emi away.

"Emi!" Mako shouted in shock before Hyouno possessed her and glared at Aminaka.

"The rest of you… you appear to resemble some people we used to know."

" **What's it to you, huh?"** H-Mako shouted as she grabbed Aminaka by the neck.

' _Easy, Hyouno. We could possible get some answers out of her,'_ Mako responded, managing to talk some reason to her Tamashii.

" **Don't do anything, Hyouno! Aminaka is too strong for you to take on!"** Kujageki responded with a warning, but H-Mako didn't listen as she threw the first punch.

But before it could connect, Aminaka vanished from H-Mako's grasp, making her stumble at first before looking around and seeing her teleport again with a kick coming her way. Fortunately, H-Mako was fast enough to block it, leaving the two staring in a sort of stand-off with each other.

" **Tamashii Henge,"** H-Mako smirked, quickly transforming and pushing Aminaka back.

"What's this…? To think there were more spirits with the same power like you, Kujageki," Aminaka noted with an inquisitive grin as several of her brainwashed soldiers came behind her, "Puppets, test these humans and spirits!"

The soldiers then charged into the fight, the girls all scattering and separating to avoid getting hit.

"Nancy, get somewhere safe, okay?" Lisa ordered her sister, who nodded and ran to the hiding spot they were in.

" **Looks like we have no choice but to fight,"** Yukikami sighed before the Tamashii possessed their hosts.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the five declared, quickly transforming to their heroine forms.

Emi got back up and transformed into her heroine form as well, the seven getting out and fending off the soldiers. Kujageki was watching in amazement at how well the girls were able to defend themselves.

" **I hope I'm strong enough to fight alongside them like the old days,"** she muttered, clenching her fist before running into the fight as well, punching one of the soldiers away.

H-Mako blasted fire at more soldiers to incapacitate them, M-Torrie used a water whip to smack their faces, T-Lisa zipped around the field and shocked each of them, D-Holly sent a rock wall toppling down, Y-Saki rained a barrage of icicles, K-Karin blew them all away with a super breath, and Emi spun around and kicked more of them around. Kujageki blocked most of the attacks before spinning her limbs around, launching several of her peacock feathers like darts, managing to paralyze the soldiers before teleporting away leaving her own feathers behind. Then with a gust of wind from her wings, she punched and kicked all the soldiers she paralyzed down, clearing half the field cleared thanks to the Tamashii.

" **I see you haven't lost your skill, Kujageki-dono,"** D-Holly complemented.

" **Thank goodness. My training has not waned, Donsai,"** Kujageki added as they looked towards Aminaka.

"To think you were all this powerful together," Aminaka noted, grinning at the results, "The human with you… Emi, was it? She's able to keep up with you as well. To think MY duplicate can actually fight!"

"Emi not like mean lady!" Emi snapped, kicking one soldier towards Aminaka, who knocked him aside too.

" **Looks like it's just you left,"** H-Mako noted, noticing the gap in numbers between them.

" **No… there's us too,"** they heard a soft yet intimidating voice call out before looking behind them.

The group gasped as they saw six figures walking out of the shadows. The figures stepped out revealing themselves to be dark-looking female animals of sorts, each different yet similar to the Tamashii of sorts. The first figure was a crimson red humanoid jaguar with glowing yellow marks to indicate magma, and wears tattered tribal clothing that look scorched and ripped in some places. The second one was a magenta humanoid shark that wears a black variant of the tribal garments, some gold jewelry, and has tattoos on her limbs to indicate smoke, with some resembling smoke pipes. The third being a chartreuse humanoid condor who has a yellow beak, black eyes, and wears white tribal clothes that seem as long as a dress with cloud markings on her shoulders and wings to represent storms. Then there was a gray humanoid elephant with metallic tribal clothes, a small trunk and tusks, and has bolt tattoos in her arms and legs. Next to her was a humanoid vulture with black feathers, a red beak, and wearing tribal clothing that were mostly brown and beige and even more tattered like it would dissolve into dust. Lastly, there was a humanoid coyote with white fur, burning yellow eyes, and had a set of tribal clothes that were light blue and covered almost all of her body.

" **Who are they?"** M-Torrie asked, confused as to who they were.

" **That's them… the Akuryo…"** Kujageki answered with a gulp.

" **Yogan no Akuryo (The Evil Spirit of Magma)… Yoguar,"** the first figure announced with the same soft spoken tone coming from her mouth as she raised her fist to her chest.

" **Kemuri no Akuryo (The Evil Spirit of Smoke)… Kemusame,"** the second figure declared with a somewhat gruff voice, posing in a manner like she was brushing away smoke in front of her.

" **Raiden no Akuryo (The Evil Spirit of Lightning)… Raidor,"** the third figure screeched with a regal sort of tone, posing with her arms crossing each other at the wrists and then bending down with one leg while the other is outstretched.

" **Kinzoku no Akuryo (The Evil Spirit of Metal)… Zouzoku,"** the fourth figure trumpeted to the sky as she posed like a sumo wrestler.

" **Suna no Akuryo (The Evil Spirit of Sand)… Sunataka,"** the fifth figure declared with a raspy tone, wings spread out with black feathers falling as she moved.

" **Yuki no Akuryo (The Evil Spirit of Snow)… Koyuki,"** the last figure called out with a booming voice while crossing her arms, bending one of her wrists and bending herself back.

" **Ware wa…"** Yoguar started, hand out.

" **Jigoku no Akuryo (The Evil Spirits of Hell)!"** the six declared, posing dramatically.

" **I feel their aura… this energy… osoroshi de gozaru (it is frightening),"** D-Holly admitted, shivering a bit.

' _There isn't a word for how terrified I am right now,'_ Holly confessed.

" **These bitches… trying to copy us and think that they're better?"** H-Mako growled.

' _Hyouno! Bad time to talk tough against six figures that could possibly kill us!'_ Mako pointed out as the Akuryo looked at the Tamashii.

" **So, Kujageki… you came back with reinforcements?"** Yoguar noted calmly, slowly stepping in front of her fellow Akuryo.

" **They help me make you pay for all the suffering that you've caused,"** Kujageki replied, feeling confident.

" **Are you really sure you wanna do that?"**

" **We all still have our trump card,"** Kemusame smirked.

" **Psychologically, you have lost. Did you forget we have these?"** Raidor said in a reminding tone as they all snapped their fingers, causing five girls to walk up next to them, the Tamashii and girls all looking with shocked expressions and wide eyes.

' _What in the name of…?'_ Lisa gasped.

' _No way,'_ Saki muttered.

' _How…?'_ Holly added.

' _Impossible!'_ Karin shouted.

' _They look like… us,'_ Torrie realized as the five girls really did look exactly like Torrie, Lisa, Holly, Karin, and Saki, all wearing the same skin tight suit that Aminaka was wearing.

" **No… my friends… how dare you use them against me after what you did?!"** Kujageki growled, hand clenched into a fist.

" **That's not all. Remember your old partner?"** Yoguar asked with a smirk, holding a young girl with black neck length hair, blue eyes that were bloodshot, and wearing a white t-shirt, a blue skirt, and white high heels by the neck.

' _Her face… that's me?'_ Mako gawked as she looked at Yuna's pained and saddened expression.

" **...Misawa Yuna… I will save you, I promise,"** Kujageki shouted, fist clenched harder.

"Kujageki… it's too late for me… I am far from saving," Yuna whimpered, tears coming from her eyes while struggling to stand up.

" **That is right. You are my tool of destruction, Misawa. Akuryo, let the possession begin and we shall kill any remaining resistance,"** Yoguar smirked, the six dissipating into their respective hosts, Yuna screaming in pain as she gripped her head.

Soon, the girls that the Akuryo went into gained blood crimson red eyes, with Yuna in particular having a streak of the same color in her rattail styled hair. Kemusame's human form gained grey eyes and a mohawk of sorts with a grey streak. Raidor's human form gained amber eyes, and long hair covering her left eye with a dark yellow streak. Zouzoku had her human form gain silver eyes and spiky hair with a silver streak in it. Sunataka had her host's hair go into a long braid behind her back while her eyes turned a sandy brown. Koyuki had her human form's hair go nearly snow white in beady dreadlocks with a white streak and her eyes changing to white as well.

" **Oh dear,"** T-Lisa gasped.

" **To torture my host is bad enough, but using the bodies of people who were already dead… that's is unforgivable,"** Kujageki stated.

" **Those humans are not hosts… they are just puppets…"** H-Mako growled, clenching her own hand into a fist, " **Yurusanai (Unforgivable)... Zettai ni yurusanai!"**

With that, H-Mako rushed in roaring in anger, the other Tamashii and Emi running in with her as the Akuryo charged as well with Aminaka. It all started with Koyuki and Y-Saki battling each other, the wolf blasting icicles at Koyuki, who managed to dodge by flipping and summoning a wall made of snow to block them.

" **So you can control snow, hmm?"** Y-Saki noted as she started to crack her neck.

" **The snow walls I make are ten times stronger than titanium, making it an impervious defense. Like this for example,"** Koyuki declared as she twirled her hands around while Y-Saki jumped up in the air and her palms turned to ice.

" **Ice Block: Partisan!"**

After she crossed her arms, she fired four ice pitchforks toward Koyuki, the Akuryo making snow rise up and compact around her to form a dome surrounding her.

" **Kamakura (Snow Hut)!"** Koyuki announced as she was now inside her dome, actually blocking the Partisan attack.

At that moment, K-Karin and Sunataka were surrounded by wind and sand while flying around and exchanging blows constantly, but as K-Karin used her wind powers, she noticed that sand started to come flying off of Sunataka.

' _This sand can get picked up by the wind, that means…'_ Karin noted before suddenly, Sunataka swung her hand as if swatting a fly.

" **Desert Spada (Italian: Sword)!"** Sunataka shouted as a line she sent from her swatting motion came careening towards K-Karin, who gasped in response before narrowly avoiding the sharp force that came towards her.

She used the wind to blow it away, but it just kicked up a sandstorm, making it worse as some of it touched her eyeballs.

" **Agh! I-It's in my eyes!"** K-Karin screamed as she fell down with hands over her eyes, crying in pain as Sunataka chuckled in her raspy voice.

" **My sand is dangerous, is it not?"** Sunataka smirked as K-Karin got back up and kept trying to get the sand out of her eyes while against the wall of a building.

After a bit of that, K-Karin growled when the sand was out, but soon noticed Sunataka close to her with a scythe like blade out of sand on her right arm.

" **Barchan (Crescent Shaped Sand Dune)!"** Sunataka declared, swiping at K-Karin before she swiftly moved out of the way, the attack hitting only the building.

However, that was enough to leave the building that was behind K-Karin to start looking like it was drying and decaying, close to falling apart and crumbling to dust.

" **Eh!?"** K-Karin gasped in response to this.

' _That is really scary…'_ Karin admitted, shivering.

" **Imagine what that will do to the human body,"** Sunataka smirked.

Over with T-Lisa and Raidor, the two were blurs clashing with each other over and over and trading blows.

" **Your speed is admirable… you are deemed worthy to be killed by Raidor!"** she noted, lightning sparking from their fists as they clashed.

" **We shall see… you have the same powers as me, but I've got the upper hand in speed and determination!"** T-Lisa smirked before she flipped back and charged her hand in a claw formation with lightning, " **Raikiri (Lightning Blade)!"**

With that, she ran towards Raidor about ready to hit her with the attack, but with the lightning Akuryo, time seemed to stop around her as she put her index fingers together to charge up a small line of electricity she used to increase the length.

" **Sansenman Volt… Vari (30 Million Volt… Electrical Discharge)..."** Raidor muttered as she placed one finger in front of T-Lisa's chest and another behind her back.

With that, Raidor unleashed the attack at full force on T-Lisa, sending the powerful shock into her body and making her scream in pain, her body convulsing violently before she got sent crashing into the ground.

" **I can manually adjust the power of my lightning with the weakest being a mere static shock to the strongest being total electrocution."**

" **S… She was fast… I didn't see him coming…"** T-Lisa grunted as she tried to recover from the surprising shock she received.

' _M-My veins and arteries… they feel fried,'_ Lisa whimpered as T-Lisa twitched while trying to get back up.

" **You can still stand? Why do you insist on fighting?"** Raidor asked out of curiosity.

" **Isn't it obvious? I refuse to fall because I won't give up to the likes of you…"** T-Lisa growled, using her powers to vibrate and shake off the surge that Raidor gave her, restoring her to top condition.

" **This warrior spirit… it is incredible… show me more!"**

While that was going on, M-Torrie was splashing water towards Kemusame, who swerved and dodged most of it.

" **C'mon, that's just cheating!"** M-Torrie snapped, blasting more water before Kemusame was up in M-Torrie's face.

" **You can't hit smoke,"** Kemusame smirked before her arms turned to lines of smoke and she roared, punching M-Torrie so rapidly that it looked like blurs of smoke and fists hitting really fast.

She then launched M-Torrie into the air with a single punch before crouching down.

" **White Launcher!"** she shouted as her lower half turned into nothing but smoke before rocketing herself into the air to reach M-Torrie.

Seeing Kemusame reach her, the two girls started to exchange blows once more, M-Torrie trying to mix things up with punches and kicks while Kemusame smugly focused on punching M-Torrie in her pressure points, making her wince and groan before Kemusame started turning into smoke and wrapping herself around M-Torrie.

" **White Vine!"**

The smoke of Kemusame wrapped around M-Torrie tightly, causing the Tamashii to choke a bit before the Akuryo's upper half grabbed the Tamashii by the neck.

" **There is no way to escape!"** Kemusame laughed out loud before she dove down with M-Torrie below her, quickly colliding with the ground with such force that it created a crater.

Over with D-Holly and Zouzoku, the former was summoning roots to try and pierce the latter. Zouzoku quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming roots before one however managed to hit her in the gut.

" **Got her!"** D-Holly smiled before noticing something and gasping when she saw Zouzoku's gut, seen through the pierced clothes, was now a shiny black metal that the root pierced.

It was so effective that it made the root shatter to splinters, Zouzoku smirking as D-Holly was still gasping.

" **I can see you are already aware of my power… I can harden any part of my body into metal. Whether to protect myself… or to increase the effectiveness of my attacks,"** Zouzoku stated before her entire right arm was covered in the same material, hardening to the shiny black before running straight toward D-Holly.

' _Oh my goodness, um… quick, raise the wall!'_ Holly panicked, D-Holly punching the ground before the stone wall rose from the ground.

However, Zouzoku simply smashed through the wall with her hardened arm before it reeling back and punched D-Holly in the gut, making her gasp in pain before being sent hurdling across the ground. D-Holly twitched a bit and was even coughing out blood as Holly whimpered in her head.

" **Tsu-Tsuyoi de gozaru… (Sh-She's strong…)"** D-Holly winced as she struggled to get up before Zouzoku hardened one of her legs and kicked her right in the side of her chest to keep her down.

" **That should be three or four ribs cracked,"** Zouzoku noted rather pointedly.

Over with Emi and Aminaka charged at each other, the two going into a blur of punches at each other, flying upwards and trading blows each stronger than the last.

"You may be have my strength and speed, but you clearly lack experience and intelligence!" Aminaka smirked, fending off Emi blow for blow.

"Mean fake lie!" Emi snapped, throwing her rapid barrage of punches to Aminaka's head, but she avoided every single one of them while throwing her own barrage of punches.

With an insane laugh, Aminaka sucker punched Emi out of nowhere, causing her to cough up some blood as the punch sent her crashing towards a decaying car. However, Aminaka then vanished and reappeared in front of Emi in seconds, giving her a jab followed by a solid right hook to the chest, making her yell in pain before she crashed on the car so hard in broke apart easily.

"EMI-CHAN!" Nancy gasped upon seeing this happen, "There's no way… everyone is being overpowered by duplicates… this is impossible!"

Meanwhile, H-Mako was trying to use fire-enhanced punches to get at Yoguar, but the latter countered with her own magma enhanced punches, the sparks of flame and lava going back and forth, but it was starting to cause the lava to splatter around them, melting the concrete and making things more difficult.

" **Fire and lava, both strong indeed and both extremely hot. But which shall top the other?"** Yoguar replied, glaring at H-Mako with a grin as the latter scowled while they backed off each other.

' _I can hear Kujageki's host… Yuna I think, crying in pain… it really is torture,'_ Mako realized, ' _It's as if she wants to continually break her mentally.'_

" **That is unforgivable!"** H-Mako roared in a blind rage.

" **Why are you so offended? Isn't it the same with you?"** Yoguar inquired, " **You use your host to grant you greater power and a better chance at fighting. If anything, your host is just as much of a puppet as Misawa is to me."**

" **Yakamashi! Don't try to lump me together with you!"**

" **Oh, but we are similar. Everything about you… the way you fight, your powers, and your techniques… they all scream of rage, fury, and tragedy. What terrible wrong was done to set you on this path?"** Yoguar asked in a near taunting/mocking manner as she clasped her hands together with her arms pointing out in front of her as her arms started to glow hot with heat, turning into straight up magma, and their size increasing rapidly, " **It doesn't really matter… Inugami Guren (Dog Biting Crimson Lotus)!"**

With that, her arms stretched towards H-Mako, the fists combining to form the head of a hellhound and barked at her as it was coming towards the Tamashii.

" **Grr, KYOUKAEN!"** H-Mako screamed, her arms engulfed in flames before spinning and unleashing a wave of fire as big as the hellhound Yoguar unleashed.

The two attacks colliding, releasing an intense amount of heat that would've made normal humans see mirages for miles. The two attacks were actually raised up to the sky, causing the clouds to turn into storms, forcing rain to fall down all around as their attacks died down with both of them staring at each other.

"Whoa! I… I can't believe my eyes! That lava freak is actually holding her own against Hyouno!?" Nancy gawked in shock at the sight of the fighters standing across from each other.

H-Mako panted in a bit of exhaustion as the smoke cleared and revealed that Yoguar was now gone.

" **Huh…? Where'd she go? That bitch…"** she grunted before noticing a nearby puddle of lava, eyes widening when she realized it was moving, and just as she moved out of the way, Yoguar popped out of it, unharmed as she reeled her arm back.

" **Meigo (Dark Hound)…"** Yoguar muttered, throwing her magma arm in a claw like formation, slashing at and burning the left side of H-Mako's face, making H-Mako and Mako scream in agony before it sent them flying back, landing face first in an empty building, " **Do you understand now? There's absolutely no way for you and your fellow Tamashii to win."**

" **Don't tell me you already forgot about me!"** she heard Kujageki shout, making her turn around, and to her shock, Kujageki threw several feathers at her before giving her a punch to the face.

However, everyone just stood still as Yoguar just seemed to tank the punch like it was nothing.

" **...Really, Kujageki? Is that all?"** Yoguar asked, almost mockingly, leaving the peacock stunned as she knocked the feathers off of her and then punched the Tamashii in the gut.

' _Kujageki!'_ Yuna gasped in shock.

" **Is this really the best your reinforcements had to offer? You must've been very desperate if you're willing to bring in such hairless kittens."**

" **I… b-but…"** Kujageki grunted, trying to get back up.

' _Don't kill her… please don't kill her…'_ Yuna begged and pleaded.

" **This is your body's doing, therefore it will be your fault,"** Yoguar pointed out as she was about ready to kill Kujageki.

" **...What kind of bullshit thinking is that…?"** she heard a voice grunt, making her turn to see H-Mako limping out of the building she crashed in.

" **You can still stand? I admit, I'm impressed. You and your puppet are exhausted and burned, yet you still want to fight."**

" **You said that we are alike… if we really are, then that means the actions you perform from within the host body are entirely yours. What kind of bullshit mindset do you have to blame your puppet, your PUPPET, not your host, for all the horrible things that YOU do?!"**

" **Misawa is already mentally broken. If you want more of the story, ask the shell of a Tamashii that's about to die…"**

' _H-Hyouno… we have to retreat… we're losing badly to these guys… and I can't take much more,'_ Mako panted, but H-Mako didn't listen.

" **Our hosts are not puppets… they're our equals! Our partners! Both of our lives are on the line, but we believe in each other! If I die, my host dies with me! Whatever happens to us, we go through it together, no matter what!"** H-Mako shouted, Kujageki and Yuna in Yoguar's head at a loss for words for what H-Mako stated, " **I hope for your sake that you do finish me off… because the next time you and I fight… I will kill you."**

" **Hmph… big words for such a little kitten on her deathbed. I will do you a favor and finish you off here and now,"** Yoguar scoffed as her right arm turned into magma again and increased in size while she reeled it back, " **Dai Funka (Great Eruption)."**

She then launched her fist out towards H-Mako, making it zoom right for her. She closed her eyes as she was preparing to take it, and it soon hit her as it launched her off her feet and sent her careening against the nearby building wall. This got everyone's attention and stopped the fight, looking to see H-Mako, unmorphed, covered in magma that was slowly eating at her skin and clothes, while dropping lifeless to the ground, eyes blank and white as her jaw was slacked open.

"Ma… ko…?" Emi gasped, unable to bear what she just saw.

" **Hyouno-dono…"** D-Holly muttered, stunned.

' _No… it can't be possible…'_ Lisa gawked as everyone looked in shock and terror at their friend falling.

' _MAKO-CHAN~!'_ Torrie cried out in horror.

* * *

 **TB: ...Yeah… we just did that.**

 **KKD: 0-0… Well… that just happened…**

 **TB: Took about the end of the first part for this to get very serious, huh?**

 **KKD: No joke. I don't know what to say… and before you say anything, I myself was like, 'there's no way we'd do that… would we?' But… yea…**

 **TB: We can't say anymore, but… shit is gonna get real. Like with Sonata of Music, we are gonna uphold our favorite parts until the end. However, thoughts on the story so far?**

 **KKD: I gotta say this is definitely cool to see an alternate world in something like this, but it is still shocking to see this.**

 **TB: Thoughts on the Akuryo?**

 **KKD: They're… kinda interesting to say the least. I kinda wonder what made these girls like this in the first place.**

 **TB: They are evil, alternate versions of the Tenchi no Tamashii, but more will be revealed in Part 2. This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… and let's hope things aren't as bad as they seem. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	5. Sailor Spirits: Seigi no Super Soul P2

**TB: Well…**

 **KKD: Uh… I'm not sure how to recover from that last part.**

 **TB: I'm not sure either. Just some really serious shit is about to go down. So… Previously on Sailor Spirits: Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **KKD: Uh… the girls got visited by an old Tamashii friend, Kujageki, who needs their help. She brings them to a new dimension where Earth is in ruins.**

 **TB: I called it Earth 4. So they travel in it and find our villains of the story, the Jigoku no Akuryo, who are evil, alternate versions of the Tamashii.**

 **KKD: It was bad enough that the six of them, plus an evil Emi known as Aminaka had control of the world, but the six Tamashii had control of Kujageki's old host/partner, Yuna Misawa and the resurrected bodies of Earth 4's girls.**

 **TB: More on that will be revealed soon. As of now, the Akuryo kicked the assess of the Tamashii and Emi, Yoguar then used a powerful lava punch that KOs Hyouno and Mako, and also possibly kills them.**

 **KKD: This shocking defeat is where we left off, so what will happen next?**

 **TB: Well, let's continue on and find out. Cue Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

All the heroines see H-Mako's lifeless body covered in magma, starting to burn on her skin and clothes, shocked in horror at the sight.

" **Heh heh heh, I guess the little kitten didn't have that much in her. Her host was probably just as much a stupid novice as she was,"** Kemusame scoffed, laughing as the other Akuryo stood victorious with smirks on their faces.

" **This is bad… very, very bad…"** Kujageki gulped in admittance as the girls and Tamashii all looked in terror and seemed to almost cry, " **We have to retreat now!"**

The other girls were a little slower to pick up on this due to their near mourning phase, but Kujageki growled before running towards the girls and spinning around in a tornado. The tornado blocked the view of the Akuryo as Kujageki had it spin around the Tamashii, Emi, and Nancy before throwing feathers out the tornado at the Akuryo. They all raised their arms in defense before looking to see that they disappeared.

" **Tch! They're gone,"** Koyuki sighed.

" **They'll be found soon… Aminaka, send your soldiers to find them. Along with… the hounds,"** Yoguar ordered, Aminaka smirking in response.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded and saluted as a group of men wearing thick black uniforms and wielding spears came marching forth along with glowing red eyes behind them in the shadows.

* * *

Over with the heroes, they managed to run to a small bunker that was large enough to fit everyone and they all placed Mako on the main table in the center.

" **Kazeru-san, use your wind to blow all the lava off her now!"** T-Lisa panicked, K-Karin nodding as she was using her power of wind to cool off Mako and get the lava off, hitting the wall.

Mako's body looked normal, minus the bruises, burns, and cuts she sustained, and wearing the uniform that holds Hyouno's soul. Neither of them were moving, leaving everyone in silence as the girls demorphed out of their forms.

"This ain't right… this ain't right at all," Saki sighed, clenching her fists in frustration.

"Mako-chan… come on, get back up," Torrie begged, nearly whimpering as Emi walked closer to Mako.

"Mako… o-ki-te (wa-ke up). O-ki-te… okite," Emi whispered, nudging Mako's body in the hopes that Mako or Hyouno would awaken.

" ***checks for a pulse despite the heat* ...I'm not getting anything,"** Kujageki noted.

"...Sh-She can't be dead…" Karin muttered, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't true.

" **Hyouno-dono… my sister… I can't believe that would you fall like this…"** Donsai gawked, unable to bear the pain of this.

" **Girls, I… I don't know what to tell you. They are dead,"** Kujageki sighed.

"No… No, no, no, no!" Saki yelled while banging the desk.

" **...I didn't really think Koneko-chan would bite the dust like that… I didn't even think I would miss her…"** Yukikami muttered.

"Mako-chan, no~..." Torrie whimpered hoarsely while putting her head on Lisa's shoulder.

"It's okay… Mako and Hyouno took a last stand… I didn't want to believe it either, but…" Lisa replied, tears going down her face.

Holly was only sniffling and whimpering while Karin was wailing on the former's shoulder in an attempt to find comfort. Emi was the only one who was silent as her eyes were covered in shadow.

" **The Akuryo are looking for us and we need to stay hidden in order to-"** Kujageki started before Saki slammed her fists on the desks.

"How can you say that after what we just witnessed and what we're going through!?" she snapped, her voice almost cracking.

This left Kujageki in shock as she saw the others trying to seek comfort and cope with the loss of their friend and leader.

"You were the one who called them to save this Earth! You were the one who asked them for help! And now, Mako and Hyouno are dead because of you! Why didn't you help them?! Why didn't you help her?!" Nancy shouted, punching and kicking Kujageki over and over out of frustration and sadness.

Kujageki just stood there, taking the shots like they weren't affecting her as she looked saddened as well.

" **I've seen too much death happen around me… that… I almost grew callous to it. I've seen my colleagues die in the worst ways imaginable, so many methods I can't even describe, that a blast of lava like that is nothing new to me,"** she confessed, tears starting to fall down her eyes.

" **How heartless are you that you can't even mourn for your own teammates?!"** Takanari snapped in response to this.

" **I still mourn… every waking day in this dimension…"**

The others simply looked at her as she looked to the ground very solemnly, tears falling from her eyes.

" **However, I move on with the burden of their deaths on my heart. Or rather… on Misawa Yuna's heart,"** Kujageki sighed, one of the girls about to ask a question in response before noticing something.

"Where's Emi-chan?" Torrie spoke up, everyone looking around only to find her not with them and the bunker door wasn't even open.

"...Oh God no…" Saki muttered in fear.

* * *

Over with Emi, she walked in the middle of the desert like area outside of the ruined city, shadows still covering her eyes as she felt nothing but the dust and dirt underneath her feet. She was clearly sad about the loss of Mako, the one her friends considered to be the big sister to her and the one who took care of her and she felt the closest to. But something else inside her was very close to snapping as she heard incoming footsteps, revealing it to be the soldiers led by Aminaka.

"So, one of the 'heroes' reveals themselves just so soon after retreating? You must be stupider than I gave you credit for!" Aminaka chuckled as her soldiers prepared the spears.

"Fakes… kill Mako…" Emi muttered, clenching her fists in increasing anger.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fakes kill Mako…"

"Yeah, we did. And you're next," Aminaka confirmed as her soldiers pointed their spears at Emi.

"Now… Emi mad!" Emi growled as she looked up, giving everyone looking at her an intense glare, eyes bloodshot and filled with tears as she transformed into her heroine form, "Emi REALLY MAD!"

"Soldiers, KILL!"

The soldiers all yelled a battle cry as they ran towards Emi, who roared in response as one soldier tried stabbing at her. Emi growled, chopping the spear in half before palm thrusting the soldier in the chest, sending him crashing right into a broken wall, flipping over.

"What!?" Aminaka gasped in shock as Emi kept walking forward.

Emi growled, kicking one soldier and socking another in the head so hard she shattered his helmet into several pieces. The soldier fell over and Emi kept moving, kicking one guy in the crotch which sent him flying in the air.

"What is the meaning of this…? She wasn't this strong when we last fought… it's impossible for her to have this much power," Aminaka gawked in shock as Emi kept punching and kicking her soldiers away, "This emotion… it's nothing but pure rage… is that what's giving her power?"

Emi screamed as she knocked away most of the other soldiers, and soon all the soldiers are gone, leaving Emi to roar to the heavens before glaring at Aminaka.

"Fake Emi next…" she snarled as she walked forward.

"Heh… heh heh heh heh heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aminaka cackled, "You really must be stupid if you think those were my only reinforcements! I've got some… bigger help. Hounds!"

With that, Emi looked to the shadows and saw the glowing red eyes. The figure emerged to show four large dogs on four legs, covered in black fur and large snouts and teeth. The canines snarled at Emi and then all ran towards her, baring their teeth and getting ready to tear her apart. Emi's pupils shortened as she screamed while punching one hound in the side of his snout before leaping up and kicking another one in the chin. However, one of them managed to jump up and bite her in the arm, making her scream, but she punched its nose several times to knock it off.

"That's not the only thing these dogs can do," Aminaka smirked, snapping her fingers as the hounds howled, standing up on two legs and their front paws turning into clawed hands.

Emi just growled, charging again at the newly formed hounds, managing to punch two of them in the chest, knocking them back before she executed a spinning hurricane kick that pushed the other two back. However, the hounds all roared before jumping up around her, making it seem impossible for her to shake them all off. Suddenly, Emi was bitten in the head by one of them, making her scream in pain before one of them attempted to claw at her chest. She struggled in an attempt to get them all off.

" **Heh, you're actually putting up a better fight than your leader ever did,"** Aminaka smirked, the mere mention of Mako being enough to anger Emi even more furious, making her roar before punching them all off her and standing back up.

Emi screamed in so much rage that the blood from her head actually splashed onto her hand before she made a chopping motion with her hand, sending out a cutter shaped energy slash made out of her blood. It actually hit one of the hounds in the chest, making it howl in pain and fall to the ground in defeat. Emi then attacked the other hounds and kept knocking them all down before giving one of them her signature rapid barrage of punches which actually made the ground crack underneath the mutant dog, crushing and defeating it.

" **You mowed through my army like a blender,"** Aminaka noted with surprise.

"Fake Emi next!" Emi growled, eyes filled with nothing but rage.

" **El Thor!"** a voice suddenly shouted, the ground underneath Emi suddenly lighting up with blue.

She looked up to see a flash of blue come towards her before a giant lightning bolt hit her head on, making her scream in agony. It was revealed to be Raidor, still in the human form, who summoned the attack, floating above Aminaka and descending back down to the ground.

"Ah, Raidor. Good to see you made it," Aminaka smirked as Raidor landed beside her.

" **Where is the Lightning Spirit… I wish to continue our battle,"** Raidor responded.

"Hiding with her other comrades like a coward."

Raidor sighed in response before they spotted Emi trying to get back up, twitching from the severe electrical shock that she suffered and yet was still managing to stand.

"Fakes… kill Mako… Emi fight for Mako…" Emi panted.

" **You are standing even though your insides should be fried and immobile at this point…"** Raidor noted as she started to step down in front of Emi, " **Kore wa… kakugo (This is… resolve)."**

" **What's taking the killing so long?"** they heard another voice snap before they saw Koyuki, who was also still in the human form, clearly mad, " **How much trouble should it be to kill one of these losers?"**

"My apologies, Koyuki. Emi here is a stubborn one to go down," Aminaka pointed out.

" **Emi, you say… I shall keep you in a special place in my memory for your will power… after I defeat you right here,"** Raidor informed the girl as she prepared herself to fight.

" **You will do no such thing!"** they heard a voice shout before a lightning bolt struck at Raidor, making her stumble back before she looked up to see T-Lisa landing next to Emi.

"...Li-sa…" Emi grunted, struggling to hold herself up.

" **What were you thinking, Emi-san!?"** T-Lisa snapped in response, " **Is fighting in a blind rage really worth avenging Mako-san and Hyouno-san?!"**

"But…"

" **Takanari is right…"** they heard Y-Saki point out as she skied next to them, " **There's a time to mourn and a time to survive. Right now, we need to survive."**

" **Ah… now this will be more interesting…"** Koyuki admitted with a grin as she and Raidor both looked at each other, " **Let's finish them together!"**

" **As you wish,"** Raidor nodded, as they both ran towards the two Tamashii as Emi and Aminaka stood by and watched.

Y-Saki avoided any punches and kicks from Koyuki while also throwing some of her own. They traded and countered each other for a time until Y-Saki blew out a cold air onto her hand, which formed into an ice sword of sorts.

" **Ice Saber!"** Y-Saki announced, brandishing it and swinging it at Koyuki, who was doing her best to avoid all the slashes.

Y-Saki did manage to slice at bits of Koyuki's clothes, making them start to freeze over, until she then swung at Koyuki's right arm, actually cutting it off.

" **GAGH!"** Koyuki screamed in pain as she saw her arm hit the floor.

" **Hah! I actually managed to do some damage to you,"** Y-Saki laughed and taunted, " **What'll be next? Your other arm? One of your legs? Or how about your head next? It'll be great payback for what you did to Koneko-chan and Mako."**

" **My arm… y-you cut off my arm. You cut off my arm…"**

Koyuki actually started tearing up, despite her tears turning into snow, gripping the spot where her arm was cut. Her whimpering soon turned into straight up bawling as she was convulsing so much it made her look like she was having a seizure, squirming on the ground.

" **MOU DAME DA~! (I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE~!)"** Koyuki wailed while looking at her dismembered arm.

" **She's wailing her eyes out… seriously?"** Y-Saki gawked in disbelief.

' _...What the hell? She's crying over that? She is a literal big freakin' baby!'_ Saki scoffed, finding the Akuryo to be pathetic for crying in the middle of the battle.

" **Nante ne~ (Just kidding~)"** Koyuki smirked as she raised an arm that was covered in snow before the snow fell off, revealing her real arm in the process as the arm that got cut off also turned into snow.

" **Wh** _at?!'_ Yukikami and Saki gasped in shock.

" **Whew, I'm sorry for crying back there. It was the greatest charade I could think of, and you fell for it. I covered my body in a special and elusive armor made of snow that would make it look just like my regular body. It's perfect for deceiving the enemy into thinking a limb has been severed."**

" **Tch,"** Y-Saki scoffed before Koyuki suddenly punched the Ice Saber so hard that it shattered into pieces.

Koyuki then rubbed her fingers together on her right hand before little spheres of snow appeared between them and she spun around.

" **Yuki Rabi (Snow Rabbit)!"** Koyuki shouted, tossing the small spheres from between her fingers which turned into bigger snowballs with rabbit ears, whiskers, and even coal for eyes.

The snowballs collided with Y-Saki, exploding on each impact and knocking her back.

Over with T-Lisa and Raidor, the two zipped around back and forth punching and kicking each other to see who had the more powerful strikes. T-Lisa was starting to get annoyed as she fired more electricity at Raidor, who simply dodged or absorbed any of her attacks.

" **It is useless. Your puny lightning attacks don't faze me,"** Raidor scoffed as she danced around for a bit before lightning appeared between her palms, " **Sansenman Volt Hino (30 Million Volt Thunderbird)!"**

With that, she thrusted her hands forward, launching out a giant bird-shaped blast of lightning and it managed to hit T-Lisa in full. The blast initially seemed to hit her, but T-Lisa managed to shrug it off due to having the same powers.

" **I've also learned a bit more from our last fight… we have the same powers, so lightning effects neither of us,"** T-Lisa pointed out.

' _...That's right. If anything, it conducts both of us and we absorb more lightning,'_ Lisa realized, smiling as T-Lisa stood for battle.

" **Then it shall come down to whose lightning is the strongest and fastest,"** Raidor declared as they disappeared in lightning flashes again.

They traded punches and kicks on each other, each hitting both of them with a powerful force as their attacks sparked off with each impact. This went on for a while before they split back up and were staring at each other again, panting.

" **I really commend you… what is your name?"** Raidor asked of her Tamashii counterpart.

" **Takanari desu,"** T-Lisa introduced herself.

" **Well then, Takanari, I will honor our battle and keep it in my memory forever."**

" **Your code of honor is not going to save you from getting beaten after what you did to my leader."**

" **It's true… we absorb each other's lightning, but there is a limit to how much we can absorb. The more lightning we send out, the more our ability to absorb becomes moot. I shall demonstrate… Rokusenman Volt (60 Million Volt)…"**

Raidor danced some more until she charged some more lightning between her palms and held it above her head.

" **Jamubuuru~! (Thunder Dragon~!)"** Raidor roared, launching a powerful burst of electricity in the form of a Chinese dragon.

" **Nani!?"** T-Lisa gasped as the blast hit her dead on, making her scream in pain from the high voltage before she fell to her knees.

' _Na-Nani… th-this voltage… you didn't absorb it…?'_ Lisa gawked as T-Lisa twitched.

" **Sh-She's right… I-I-I can't absorb it… I can't move…"**

" **And thus, it is over!"** Raidor declared before teleporting right in front of T-Lisa while holding her palm out, charging it with lightning, " **Ichi'oku Volt Vari (100 Million Volt Electrical Discharge)!"**

T-Lisa vibrated in an attempt to shrug off the voltage, but it was too late as the large blast hit her point blank and past her body.

" **TAKANARI/** _LISA!'_ Yukikami and Saki gasped in shock as the aftermath caused T-Lisa demorph back into Lisa as she falls to the ground, twitching and gasping for air.

"No…" Emi muttered, in sheer disbelief at the fact that another one of their friends possibly died in battle.

" **You're both wide open!"** Koyuki shouted as she raised her hands as the snow flew up around her before it flew around Y-Saki and Emi, " **Kamakura… Jussoushi! (Ten Layer… Snow Hut!)"**

The ten-layer dome then encased Y-Saki and Emi, actually growing taller and taller until it was the size of a building.

" **Blast… we're trapped!"** Y-Saki gasped.

"No!" Emi shouted as she tried throwing a punch at the wall, but it wouldn't break.

" **This ten layer dome is much stronger than the usual Kamakura… it's designed to be unbreakable with no way for you to escape,"** Koyuki cackled, " **Although one of you has ice powers, have fun freezing to death."**

"Let's return back to Yoguar…" Aminaka told the others, she and Koyuki walking off as Raidor stared at the dome.

Raidor was about to leave along with them as well, but she soon noticed the still twitching Lisa struggling to stand up and panting in response.

" **Stop… Tamashii lives are short and human lives are even shorter,"** Raidor told her, as if trying to warn her to stop fighting because of her injuries.

"...I-It's a miracle that I'm even standing…" Lisa panted hoarsely as she managed to get to her knees.

" **Lisa-san… no more… if she hits us one more time… it's over for us…"** Takanari grunted in pain as Lisa got her one foot up.

" **Listen to your Tamashii… the only reason I'm leaving you now is out of respect for you as a warrior. Don't take my mercy for granted,"** Raidor told Lisa.

"Why would you talk about that… when your leader murdered a friend in cold blood…?" Lisa demanded to know, nearly making Raidor flinch, "We are fighting… in her memory… to make sure neither of us dies in this wretched cesspool… and I have a little sister who's cheering me on and waiting for me. If I die here, then I am breaking a promise I made to my sister…"

Raidor stared at Lisa, a bit stunned by this before she looked and saw Yuna running desperately towards them.

" **Misawa Yuna… what are you doing here?"** Raidor gasped in shock as the human stopped between them.

"Let her live… come on, do you really want her to die slowly?" Yuna asked, "That wouldn't be honorable of a warrior like her, you know. Wouldn't you prefer to fight her at full strength?"

Raidor considered what Yuna said as well as Lisa's speech, soon making her decision as she conducted electricity in her palms again.

" **Shinzou (Heart) Massage!"** Raidor spoke, placing her hands on Lisa and with a press and suddenly sending a huge burst of electricity within her body, making her scream in pain.

"ITAI~!" Lisa screamed as she fell back down to the ground.

"Lisa? Lisa!?" Emi gasped, hearing screaming from inside the dome, trying to break out with her punches.

Raidor then stood back up, Lisa groaning as she managed to get up to her feet.

"Eh? I'm… I'm completely fine…" Lisa gawked as she looked at her body and stretched her arms out, "My body is all healed up."

" **I did not do it out of sympathy. I did it because you have my respect as a warrior,"** Raidor informed, " **Do whatever you like to Misawa Yuna and wait for our next fight. I will be waiting for you to grow stronger… Lisa."**

With a burst of lightning, Raidor disappeared, leaving the girls by themselves and the dome by itself as well.

"We'll be ready," Lisa assured before turning to Yuna, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about everything… I escaped from the Akuryo before they noticed," Yuna informed, "I don't know how long I have, so let's go to the bunker before they find out I'm gone."

Lisa just nodded as she looked at the dome.

"What about the dome?" she asked.

"It really is hard. It's going to take a very long time for them to break it on the inside," Yuna admitted.

"But I can't just leave Emi-chan and Sakiyo on their own here."

"The dome is hard to break on the outside too. Let's get to the bunker before they discover us out."

Lisa reluctantly nodded before they both walked away.

* * *

Inside the dome, Emi was screaming as she unleashed her rapid barrage of punches, managing to make a dent in the first layer but it still wasn't working. She was panting in exhaustion, fists straining in response before she tried again.

" **Emi-chan, please stop. Your rage is not worth fighting for the sake of Mako's life,"** Y-Saki scolded.

"But… Emi fight for Mako! Emi must fight!" she screamed before Y-Saki suddenly morphed back into Saki.

"Listen up, you went out and gave yourself away to the enemy, were almost killed in battle, and your head wasn't on straight!" Saki snapped, grabbing Emi by the collar, "You almost killed yourself out there! We don't want someone else dying after we already lost one!"

"But… But…"

Emi had tears in her eyes in response before she fell to her knees, sniffling and squealing in sadness as her tears fell to the ground, freezing on the ground beneath them.

"...Why Mako die…?" Emi whimpered hoarsely, trying to hold back her crying and refusing to look up.

"I know you two were like sisters… but even I know that Mako would've wanted you to move on and instead of being angry while fighting, focus on surviving while still fighting in her memory," Saki responded, getting down to Emi's level and making her look at her, " _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out, till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out, and my high burn out, Imma rip this up, till my bones collapse._ "

Emi just looked at Saki and buried her face on her shoulder, just letting it all out on her, Saki hugging and comforting her.

"Yeah, that's it. Let it out, have a good cry. It's okay," Saki assured, Emi's muffled screams managing to echo in the confines of the dome, "Okay, that's it. Now, how are we gonna get out of here?"

" **I could freeze the dome, but I don't know if the reach is strong enough to encompass all ten layers,"** Yukikami admitted.

"Emi think… go under dome," Emi suggested.

" **That would take too long, considering we have to go under ten layers and it's the size of a building."**

"No. Under-ground."

" **What do you plan on doing? Punching your way under?"**

"Mmhm!" Emi nodded before she warmed her hands and then started releasing her rapid barrage of punches on the ground.

Saki and Yukikami gasped when they saw Emi actually start to burrow through the ground by punching it.

"Huh… what do ya know?" Saki shrugged, surprised.

"HURRY!" Emi shouted from deeper in the tunnel.

" **This will take a while,"** Yukikami admitted as Saki followed Emi into the hole.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Yuna and Lisa arrived as Kujageki was pondering what to do next.

"Lisa-sempai, you're safe!" Torrie gasped with a smile before they all noticed Yuna with her.

" ***gasp* Yuna!"** Kujageki gasped in shock seeing her old partner.

"...Hi, Kujageki. I managed to escape without any of them noticing and made it here in time," Yuna replied, Kujageki suddenly giving her a hug, much to her surprise, "I-I don't think the embrace is necessary."

" **Oh, very much so. It's so good to have you with me again."**

"...I'm not feeling too good about it though."

It was at that moment, Yuna directed her gaze towards Mako's prone and lifeless body, her look growing very solemn as she looked at her.

"I didn't want it to be like this… but Yoguar was deceiving me and using my body for stuff like this," Yuna confessed, "She is pure evil and her tortures on me are inconceivable."

The others all looked at her and Kujageki as if to demand some answers.

"How long has this been going on?" Holly asked.

"And what did she do to you?" Karin inquired with concern.

"Two years and… Yoguar possessed me and forced my body to kill Kujageki's friends… and mine as well," Yuna began to explain while holding her elbows and looking very upset, "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Her tone and words hit you like a dagger to the heart, and she somehow convinced me that it was all my fault."

The others had their eyes widen in response.

"That's terrible," Holly gawked in disbelief.

"It is very difficult for me to hate something, but if there's one thing I hate… it's disgusting, vomit-inducing evil. Ugh," Torrie nearly gagged, literally disgusted by the actions of the Akuryo.

" **But earlier, you said you were beyond saving… why did you come here then?"** Donsai pointed out.

"Because despite all the despair that I've been put through, I am now holding on to just one glimmer of hope that I would be forgiven and that it would all be over," Yuna informed, "...The speech of this girl's Tamashii managed to reach out to me and open my eyes… I've had enough of what they did to me. They need to pay."

" **Yes, they do,"** Takanari agreed.

" **But what can we do against them? They're too strong,"** Kazeru pointed out.

"However, they are not invincible. Being held captive in there has taught me a few things about them," Yuna informed, "I can help you defeat them."

"Are you sure you're not being followed?" Karin asked to make sure.

"I managed to sneak out of there and get Raidor to spare this girl over here. *points to Lisa* If she's as honorable as she is, then she will make sure we're alive long enough for the next battle to come."

"Hmm… you're telling the truth."

"Yeah, Karin-chan can tell if a person is lying or not," Torrie informed, "If she believes you, we can trust you."

"...That's good to know," Yuna noted as suddenly, the ground burst up in front of her, revealing a pair of fists that belonged to Emi.

"We actually found the bunker. What are the odds?" Saki smiled as she popped up with Emi.

"Emi make it?" she asked.

"Huh, you two are just in time," Torrie smiled.

Back with the Akuryo, they had actually been standing on top of a building, looking at the desert area outside of the city.

" **Do you really sense Misawa somewhere over there?"** Zouzoku inquired of her leader, who stared out into the vast area..

" **Yes. I've been possessing her for so long that it really is possible,"** Yoguar answered, " **She's with the other Tamashii. I will flush them all out… and then Misawa is mine again."**

Yoguar stepped at the edge of the building, her arms becoming lava once more, growing rapidly as she rose them to the skies above her.

" **Ryuusei Kazan (Meteor Volcano)."**

She then launched meteors of magma up into the air before they all rained down on the desert area.

In the bunker, the girls felt the place shaking violently as they heard a rumbling outside.

"What's that?" Saki asked nervously.

" **Abunai (Watch out)!"** Kujageki shouted as their bunker base suddenly exploded.

Outside, the Akuryo were all walking towards the area where their bunker was destroyed. Yoguar laughed at first, but then she stopped, noticing some distinct feathers as they saw a force field formed by Kujageki around the girls and Tamashii.

" **I knew you would do that, Kujageki,"** Yoguar growled as the Akuryo all prepared for a fight.

" **I couldn't just allow any more lives to go to waste,"** Kujageki panted as she soon let the force field go.

" **Misawa Yuna… did you forget how long I've been taking you over? I can sense where you are now, in other words… you cannot hide from me."**

The girls just glared at the Akuryo as Yuna got behind them, the Tamashii possessing their hosts to prepare for a fight.

" **Why would you hold that girl with you? She killed her friends and the rest of Kujageki's Tamashii buddies!"** Kemusame snapped.

" **Damare!"** Kujageki shouted.

" **She didn't kill them… you forced Yuna-dono to kill them and put her through two years of torture…"** D-Holly informed, " **It is one of the most unforgivable sins I have ever bared witness too!"**

Yoguar just growled with her fist clenched as it turned into lava again before she reeled it back.

" **Bakuretsu Kazan (Exploding Volcano),"** she muttered as she punched the ground, creating a volcanic eruption right under the heroes and separating them away from Yuna, " **Soshite, Misawa Yuna… kisama wa Watashi no mono. (And now, Yuna Misawa… you are mine.)"**

Yoguar roared as she flew at Yuna, quickly possessing her and making her grunt in pain.

"No… not again… Kujageki… tasukete (save me)…" Yuna begged, trying to reach back to her Tamashii before she screamed to the sky as Yoguar began to take a hold of her, her eyes glowing blood red as a result.

" **Yuna!"** Kujageki shouted.

" **She can no longer hear you…"** Y-Yuna chuckled as she turned to Kujageki and started to slowly walk towards her, " **It is the end of your pathetic retribution, Kujageki. First you will die, and then the rest of your reinforcements will fall."**

Y-Yuna's arm turned to lava again as she reeled it back, the girls and Tamashii trying their best to get back up, but they couldn't as the damage to them was too great. Kujageki was then on her knees, struggling to stand back up.

" **Saa… kierou, Kujageki."**

Then, as Y-Yuna was throwing the punch, she suddenly felt a twinge of heat hit her chest that made her stumble back. She looked at the mark on her chest.

" **...Nani?"** she questioned in confusion before looking at the burning bunker only to see more pellets of fire coming right towards her, " **NANI!?"**

She suddenly got hit by every blast and soon was knocked to the ground in response, leaving the other Akuryo confused by this.

" **This… This cannot be… I was not expecting this. Retreat now."**

" **But you got them right where you want them!"** Sunataka pointed out.

" **Do not question me, I said retreat,"** Y-Yuna demanded as the Akuryo soon fled the scene and disappeared.

' _They left? Why?'_ Torrie gawked in confusion.

" **I don't kno-…"** M-Torrie shrugged before her eyes widened, " **Wait a minute… I sense someone… behind us."**

The Tamashii and girls all turned to looked at the burning bunker. They looked and saw a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes walking through the flames, a figure all too familiar to them.

" **Y-You are…"** Y-Saki muttered with a slack jaw.

' _No way…'_ Saki gasped.

' _Is it…?'_ Torrie nearly stuttered, all the girls widening their eyes in utter shock and surprise while Emi had her hands over her mouth.

" **It can't be… but it is…"** Kujageki gawked as the figure walked out of the flames, and it was very clear to them who they saw…

" **H-HYOUNO/HYOUNO-SAN/HYOUNO-DONO!"** the Tamashii realized in shock.

"Ma… MAKO/ _MAKO/MAKO-SAN/MAKO-CHAN!'_ the girls gasped, H-Mako standing out of the flames alive and well in her heroine suit.

* * *

 **TB: Gah, that reveal was so badass…**

 **KKD: Yea, talk about a comeback!**

 **TB: Did you guys really think we'd kill off the main leader, no, a main character in our story? Hell no!**

 **KKD: We're not that cruel.**

 **TB: Now, those of you are wondering 'How the hell did we make a character cheat death?'. Answers in the final part of this story.**

 **KKD: Speaking of, we're getting close to there.**

 **TB: Still, reserving favorite parts. Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	6. Sailor Spirits: Seigi no Super Soul P3

**TB: Here we are. We've reached the final part of Sailor Spirits: Seigi no Super Soul.**

 **KKD: I bet you guys are ready for this.**

 **TB: This is what we've been building up to. An exciting climax of epic anime proportions.**

 **KKD: Sweet. So, will our heroes win and save this world?**

 **TB: Let's recap first. Previously on Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **KKD: Last time, the Tamashii had retreated to Kujageki's bunker to recover from the attack. However, Emi left out of guilt of Mako's death, and took her rage out on Aminaka's soldiers and hounds.**

 **TB: It didn't go well and she, as well as Takanari and Lisa were almost killed. Emi's not the only one feeling the burden of a friend and leader dying for them.**

 **KKD: However, as Yukikami and Saki came to help, two of the Akuryo arrived to cause them some real trouble.**

 **TB: They did managed to escape with their lives along with Yuna Misawa, who was tortured and possessed by Yoguar into killing Kujageki's Tamashii as well as their friends so that the other Akuryo can use their bodies and their leader can continue torturing Yuna.**

 **KKD: This, however, leads to another problem. As Yuna promises to help the Tamashii, the Akuryo arrived to destroy the bunker and take Yuna back. And just as Y-Yuna is ready to kill them off, a familiar fire blast forced her back into retreat.**

 **TB: It's revealed to be Hyouno and Mako, come back to life and rising from the flames of the destroyed bunker! How did they come back?**

 **KKD: Roll the disclaimers and let's find out.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

H-Mako stood outside the burning bunker to the shock of everyone, staring at her as the Spirit of Fire returned to normal and let Mako regain control.

"Geez… how long was I out for?" Mako groaned, cracking her back to stretch.

" **I don't know… dying is such a bitch,"** Hyouno added, groaning from dizziness.

The girls returned to normal as well as they all stood up and stared at Mako and Hyouno in utter disbelief.

"Mako-chan's alive… I can't believe it…" Torrie muttered in shock, eyes watering as a smile quivered across her lips.

"Mako~!" Emi cried out, running towards Mako and giving her a very big hug while tears flew down her eyes, "Emi miss Mako! Emi miss Mako lots!"

"Egh, Emi! *feels it too hard* I-I'm happy that you're glad to see me, but… you're kinda crushing me… I need to breathe…" Mako pointed out, choking from Emi's embrace.

" **Me too! I can't see!"** Hyouno screamed, her voice muffled by Emi's chest.

"Oh! Sorry," Emi apologized, letting go of her friend and caregiver.

"It's really great that you're back, Mako-chan!" Torrie smiled as the other girls walked towards Mako.

"Not too hard, please…" Mako requested as the others each gently gave her a group hug.

"Welcome back, girl," Saki smiled, giving Mako a little noogie.

" **How did you two even wake back up? You had no pulses,"** Yukikami pointed out, still stunned at this revelation.

" **When we died… our souls kinda retreated into our bodies for protection. I didn't think we could actually do that,"** Hyouno started, " **I was trying to absorb the amount of heat we suffered when we got hit by that big volcano punch. But I guess with this big fire, I was able to obtain a whole lot more and… here we are."**

"Like a phoenix reborn from the ashes…" Karin realized, gasping a bit.

"It makes sense now," Lisa smiled as Mako smiled in response, knowing that her friends were actually concerned for her as she embraced them all.

" **It's great that you're back, Hyouno,"** Kujageki smiled, " **I'm sorry for everything I've put you all through. Especially you two, Hyouno… Mako."**

The two in question simply smiled and walked towards the Tamashii of Earth 4.

"Nothing to apologize for," Mako assured as she placed her hand on Kujageki's shoulder.

" **Yeah. You did what you could to protect us… now let's go kick some ass. I'm the type that gives payback to whoever dealt me and my host a good ass kicking,"** Hyouno pointed out.

" **...They got Yuna again. We have to rescue her,"** Kujageki responded.

" **I'll leave that to you…"**

" **...Yes. Thank you."**

* * *

Over at an abandoned building lot that was in ruins, the Akuryo were walking back to their base.

" **Misawa Yuna is mine once again. And this time, she will be silenced… unable to do anything else but submit to my will,"** Y-Yuna grinned evilly.

" **She will not be a puppet to you anymore!"** the Akuryo heard a voice shout out before she turned to see Kujageki standing across from the Akuryo, " **She fought against you before… and now she will be coming back to me!"**

" **Oh, Kujageki… just you? Where are the others?"**

"We're right here!" they heard another voice shout before they saw Mako and the girls standing behind Kujageki, "Your reign of terror will end here!"

" **...I had a feeling that it was you who shot at me from the burning bunker…"** Y-Yuna growled as she spotted Mako wearing Hyouno.

" **Thinking you're too scared to face me again?"** Hyouno scoffed, daring Y-Yuna to fight again.

" **It's just you… and me, Yoguar. The victor gets Yuna back,"** Kujageki wagered.

" **Fighting using a human's body is very powerful… how can you expect to beat me without a host?"** Y-Yuna laughed.

" **You never know what can truly happen in a fight."**

Kujageki and Y-Yuna stood across from each other, ready to fight before Y-Yuna roared, charging at the peacock. The Tamashii was waiting for this though as she tossed several feathers like daggers at Y-Yuna, the blades impacting against her before she jumped up and gave a diving dropkick, which quickly connected and knocked her down.

"Get her, Kujageki!" Nancy cheered, thrusting her fists into the air as Kujageki prepared a few more feathers to toss out.

Y-Yuna set up a magma shield to burn all the feathers coming her way before she jumped over the magma wall and launched some magma spheres at Kujageki. She avoided them before rushing in and trading some punches and kicks with Y-Yuna, the two seeming to be at a stalemate with both the Akuryo and the heroines watching intently at the fight.

" **Yuna… can you hear me? I'm going to save you!"** Kujageki called out, currently locking with her.

" **I told you… that she can no longer hear you,"** Y-Yuna growled, getting out of the lock and turning her arms into lava before punching her.

Kujageki screamed as she started to feel burning scratches and bruises, but she got back up and ran towards Y-Yuna, roaring as she tried to get some kind of advantage, but every time she tried attacking, she gets hit by another lava punch, dealing more damage to her body.

" **Yuna… I'm certain that you wouldn't fall for whatever tricks this cretin pulls on you,"** Kujageki responded, trying to get to Yuna to answer back to her, only for Y-Yuna to keep punching her, actually burning some of her feathers off.

" **She'll never hear you… she'll always be my puppet, my tool of destruction,"** Y-Yuna smirked.

" **C'mon, Kujageki… you can do this,"** Hyouno muttered, the peacock slowly getting up as she started panting and grunting from her injuries.

" **Yuna… I swear that I would save you… and I am going to fulfill that promise!"** Kujageki shouted as she threw some more punches and kicks, doing a bit more damage to Y-Yuna, but she kept hitting her with her lava fists, each injury more fatal than the last but Kujageki kept fighting, " **I'm reaching out to you, Yuna! If you really can hear me… grab my hand!"**

Y-Yuna scoffed, smacking the hand away before punching Kujageki around some more, her feathers getting singed off and her bloody scratches getting more and more visible. It still didn't stop Kujageki as she tossed some more feathers like darts before teleporting in front of Y-Yuna to grab her again.

" **Come back to me, Yuna… Yuna… YUNA~!"** Kujageki screamed before Y-Yuna pushed her arms away.

" **Enough of this… kierou!"** Y-Yuna growled, encasing her fist in lava before punching Kujageki so hard, she impaled actually impaled her, going from her chest to out of her back.

This made the girls and Tamashii all gasp in shock, speechless at what happened.

" **Tori-chan!"** Kazeru gasped.

" **Kujageki!"** Hyouno shouted, Nancy with tears in her eyes.

" **Kujageki-dono!"** Donsai nearly screamed in terror.

"No…" Mako muttered in shock as the other girls were all watching in horror as Y-Yuna pulled her fist out of Kujageki, revealing a big hole in her body as the Tamashii spit out blood.

" **I told you, Misawa's no longer able to hear you. She is mine… and mine alone,"** Y-Yuna growled as Kujageki was slowly starting to fall back.

"No!" Emi screamed.

" **Kujageki-san!"** Takanari gasped.

Kujageki coughed up some blood a bit before falling back, looking like it'd be her last when suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling. It was revealed to be Y-Yuna who grabbed her arm, but not of her own accord.

" **...Nani?"** Y-Yuna gawked.

' _...Kujageki…'_ Yuna grunted, the peacock looking at Y-Yuna.

" **It cannot be."**

Kujageki couldn't help but chuckle, albeit weakly, in response to this, staring Y-Yuna in the eyes.

" **I knew that I would reach you,"** Kujageki smiled before she roared, glowing a powerful white aura, which weakened Yoguar's grasp on her before she started to faze into Yuna's body, " **I'm coming back to you, Yuna!"**

The force that Kujageki gave off was so strong, that Yoguar was launched right out of Yuna, forcing her to crash through a nearby wall, surprising everyone watching the fight. Then Kujageki stood inside Yuna's body, Yuna's hair now having streaks of white in it as it was more fluffed up and was tied in some braids on her head with some fluffs up behind along with a peacock feather in her hair as an accessory. She also had white eyes with black outlines on the pupils as K-Yuna smirked.

' _...It's good to be one with you again, Kujageki,'_ Yuna smiled happily.

" **It's good to be back with you again, too, Yuna,"** Kujageki responded with her own smile.

" **Tori-chan!"** Kazeru smiled as the girls ran towards K-Yuna.

" **Yogatta,"** Donsai sighed with relief.

"Are you two okay?" Holly asked, concerned for their safety.

" **Easy… I'm still trying to recover from that hole in my chest,"** K-Yuna winced a bit, trying to rub it off.

"Now… everyone together!" Emi shouted as the Tamashii got into position and posed, the Tamashii possessing their hosts.

" **Tamashii** _Henge!'_ the six girls and Tamashii shouted as they spun around, creating elemental tornadoes before they stopped to reveal their heroine forms.

Emi posed for a bit until she glowed, her clothes changing into her superhero form as well.

" **Tamashii… Henge!"** K-Yuna shouted, a tornado of wind surrounding her until she stood still.

K-Yuna soon stood in a white and shining silver outfit similar to the other six Tamashii, but with the head of a peacock on her chest, all of them standing side-by-side as the Akuryo all looked shocked at this.

" **Why did I lose my grip over her? How?!"** Yoguar roared, pounding her fist on the ground.

" **Hehe, you stupid bitch. You will never understand the bond between Tamashii and host. Now this is how you fight,"** H-Mako smirked, cracking her knuckles.

" **First, we shall free the bodies of Yuna's friends from the other Akuryo, therefore they will be in peace!"** K-Yuna declared as the seven Tamashii all joined hands, the animals on their chests opening their mouths and charging energies within them.

" **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Rai!"**

" **Don!"**

" **Fuu!"**

" **Hyou!"**

" **Byuu!"** K-Yuna shouted.

" **Chou Gensou Burst (Super Elemental Burst)!"** the seven shouted as they launched the powerful cannon blast out of their animal chest pieces, all combining into one powerful stream of energy.

They hit all the Akuryo, knocking the other five out of the human bodies, the human forms just collapsing down and dissipating into the sky.

" **Let's see how you well you fight without your human forms!"** M-Torrie smirked.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

"Superhero lover, Shinteki Emi!"

" **Arashi no Tamashii (The Spirit of Storms)! Kujageki!"** K-Yuna declared with a pose reminiscent of a kabuki performer.

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"**

They all posed together, Nancy jumping and cheering for them, happy that the group is all together and ready to fight.

"Shall we kill them?" Aminaka asked Yoguar.

" **Yes… all of them reduced to dust,"** she growled as the Akuryo stood ready before they roared and charged towards the heroes.

" **IKE!"** H-Mako shouted as they all charged at the Akuryo as well.

Both sides then scattered and fought their counterparts, and at first it seemed like a stalemate with them being even. First was Y-Saki fighting Koyuki, the two exchanging blows again, with Koyuki summoning up a blizzard to blind and disorient her. However, Y-Saki focused through the snow as she fired icicles at Koyuki, which somehow cut through the blizzard and managed to pierce Koyuki right in her shoulders first.

" **Do you think you'll be able to end me like this? I can harden myself with my snow like it's armor!"** Koyuki shouted, her entire body becoming white like snow.

" **But you are forgetting something, there is only one absolute. Everything… freezes,"** Y-Saki informed as they continued trading punches and kicks, said attacks doing nothing to Koyuki due to the tough snow body.

" **Fubuki (Snow Storm)!"**

With that, Koyuki blew a stream of snow from her lips that created another blizzard to blind Y-Saki. Koyuki then leaped through the air, roaring as she tried to give Y-Saki a mean double drop kick. Y-Saki looked up and smirked before her arms transformed into ice and she grabbed Koyuki's feet before forcing her legs apart, making the Akuryo do the splits.

" **Na… Nani!?"** Koyuki gasped in shock.

" **I saw this in a show once… it was called the Reitou Hou (Vaporizing Freeze). I prefer to call it Ice Time,"** Y-Saki grinned as her icy frost spread up to Koyuki's legs, solidifying the snow used to protect her before it went straight through to the Akuryo's body and up to her neck.

" **H-How is this possible?! My armor is supposed to be impenetrable to pain!"**

" **I told you… everything freezes. Even snow. It'll be a cold path to Hell for you…** _ **Hell 2 U.**_ "

Y-Saki dug her fingers into the legs that were covered in ice, making it crack as Koyuki screamed, trying to regain control, but Y-Saki's grin grew more as the cracks stretched across Koyuki's body. And then, clenching her hands tighter on Koyuki's feet, she brought both back up over her head, shattering the Akuryo's body and making her explode in defeat.

' _Damn… that was brutal, girl,'_ Saki winced as Y-Saki's arm return to normal.

" **I thought you'd like it if I did that for a change,"** Y-Saki replied.

' _...That was very cool, though.'_

" **Thought so."**

Over with Emi and Aminaka, the two were continuously punching and kicking each other before the latter knocked Emi down to the ground, making it crack underneath. Aminaka lifted Emi's foot up and then grabbed her toes like she was gonna break them. She started with her middle toe, and just before she could snap it, Emi desperately kicked Aminaka repeatedly in the chin before she backed up, rubbing her foot in response.

"Fake mean… Emi definitely win!" Emi responded as they both vanished in an instant.

Shockwaves occurred every time they clashed, happening multiple times in the air as the two seemed evenly matched. This went on for a while until they knocked each other down to the ground, Aminaka having more tears in her outfit as Emi was panting in exhaustion.

"You are very strong… but I assure you that I have more than what you could ever deal towards me," Aminaka growled as she powered up a bit.

She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Emi in nanoseconds and already threw a powerful punch to her gut. However, Emi had blocked the punch using her palms.

"...Emi no dumb," Emi grinned as she kicked Aminaka in the chest, knocking her into the sky before vanishing in an instant and reappearing in front of her, "Emi stronger than any fake!"

Emi roared loudly as she fired off a barrage of punches on Aminaka so fast that it looked like a thousand fists hitting her all at once, the counterpart yelling in pain as Emi let all of her power, not letting up or giving Aminaka a chance to block. Emi kept going, giving several rights and lefts separately to her counterpart before resuming the barrage until she knocked Aminaka right through a wall, the counterpart exploding in defeat.

"...Emi… katta (win)," she sighed as she fell to the floor on her butt, exhausted from her fight.

Over with K-Karin, she was blasting wind at Sunataka, who turned into sand and blew away along with the wind. K-Karin looked around to find out where she went, but she was unaware that Sunataka was reappearing behind her with a devious smirk.

" **Sables (Sandstorm),"** she declared as a miniature tornado of sand appeared in her palm before she tossed it at K-Karin, picking her up as the tornado grew giant sized.

However, the Wind Spirit managed to ride on the wind and take this advantage to use the momentum of her flight to zip straight out of the tornado and have circles of wind spin around her hands while she reeled both her arms back.

" **Sonic… Hurricane!"** K-Karin shouted as she threw both of her arms forward, creating a huge disc of energy from the air and blasting it at sonic speeds at Sunataka.

The disc hit her and grinded against her stomach, but she turned herself into sand just in time to block the rest of her attack before flying up into the air.

" **Let's see if your puny winds can handle this! Sables…"** Sunataka grinned as she reeled her hand back, the tornado of sand appearing in her palm again, " **Pesado (Heavy)!"**

Sunataka then hurled and tossed it at K-Karin, the impact creating a big shockwave that sent her flying up into the air. K-Karin used this to her advantage and flew up and around the pressure.

" **Take this… Kamizuna…"** K-Karin started as she bent her arms back and created gusts of wind around her forearms.

" **Grr! Desert…"** Sunataka started as her right arm turned into sand.

" **ARASHI!"**

" **LA SPADA (ADAMANT TREASURE SWORD OF DESERT)!"**

Sunataka then threw her arm forward, transforming into several large blades with fan-shaped edges while K-Karin spun her arms so fast that it created two tornados on both sides of her. The two tornadoes actually managed to power and blow through the La Spada attack, whipping and whisking Sunataka around like she was in a blender until she screamed while exploding in defeat.

' _A couple poems… Blown off by the winds, the rocks bend down to their might. Sand's the Earth's remains. Ground into small bits, picked up into fearsome storms. Ever lost within the breeze,'_ Karin recited as K-Karin let the wind die down.

" **You made those up, didn't you?"** K-Karin asked.

' _One of my classes does involve poetry.'_

Over with T-Lisa, she was trading blows with Raidor at rapid speeds, both of their lightning creating sparks with every impact as they were again evenly matched. They skidded away from each other in response, staring each other down.

" **You are growing more and more powerful than either of us can imagine,"** Raidor noted, " **But only one victor shall stand!"**

" **I could not agree more,"** T-Lisa nodded.

" **Kiten (Thunder Beast)!"**

Raidor roared as she launched out a bolt of lightning in the shape of a wolf, hitting T-Lisa on impact, but the Tamashii simply stood there, taking the lightning as Raidor noticed her putting her hand on her chest.

" **Raijin… KAI!"** T-Lisa shouted as she twisted her wrist like she was opening a safe.

With with a loud roar and the sound of a hawk screeching, T-Lisa's body began to twitch before the giant blast of lightning was absorbed into her body. Then, suddenly, T-Lisa stood there, hunched over and twitching as she charged up with more electricity than Raidor expected.

" **I see… so you were holding back. Well, neither shall I! I will show you MY true potential!"** Raidor declared as her own body began to twitch until her physical form began to change into pure electricity, " **Max Ni'oku Volt Amaru (Max 200 Million Volt Thunder God)!"**

With a roar and screech of her own, Raidor and T-Lisa both zipped at each other, attempting to shoot each other down, but their forms proved very powerful and seemed to counter each other well. Then, T-Lisa used her power to punch Raidor down, and with her hand on the Akuryo's shoulder, she began to send her own voltage into her body. This made Raidor twitch in response before it knocked her down.

" **This power… it's… it's potentially limitless,"** Raidor grunted in pain.

" **And THAT'S how it's done, Raidor… anything you throw at me now, I will absorb it,"** T-Lisa smirked as she glared at the Akuryo.

" **It is incredible… all the more reason why you shall fall gloriously!"**

With that, Raidor zipped up to the sky and roared as she started to form a black ball of electricity and raised it high above her head.

" **Raigo (Thunder Greeting)!"** she screamed as she winded up and tossed it down to the ground.

T-Lisa managed to zip across the field, avoiding the blast before shattering the big black ball and zipping in front of Raidor, the Akuryo having a shocked expression on her face as T-Lisa winded her fists back charged with electricity.

" **ASAKUJAKU!"** she roared as she started punching Raidor at lightning-fast speeds, each punch faster than the last as she kept pouring out the lightning out at Raidor, making her scream in pain.

She eventually finished with one last punch, sending Raidor crashing down to the ground before T-Lisa landing in front of her.

" **Raidor… out of all those that I've fought… you have earned my respect as a great warrior,"** T-Lisa admitted as she demorphed out of her Seal Released Form, taking a deep breath as Raidor dissipated and the Tamashii walked away while the Akuryo disappeared into dust.

Over D-Holly, she was slamming down on the ground to summon up roots and boulders that would knock Zouzoku down, but the elephant Akuryo tanked the shots before jumping up and hardening her right arm into metal followed up by throwing a punch to D-Holly's face.

" **It's pointless to try and stop me, Donto no Tamashii!"** she shouted as she grabbed a metal pipe and tore it off before hitting D-Holly multiple times with it.

D-Holly tried to block it, but Zouzoku kept at it, even hardening the pipe to the same shiny black color as her body to increase the damage, and it appeared to cut D-Holly a bit on the cheek. She growled before the Tamashii raised another stone wall to try and knock it down on Zouzoku, and it seemed to do nothing as the Akuryo suddenly thrusted the metal pipe onto D-Holly, managing to stab her in the stomach. She screamed in pain as she fell on her knees.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you! You're pathetic! Nothing can break my metal, especially not your puny roots or stones!"** Zouzoku taunted as she walked towards D-Holly, " **If I launch your head off your shoulders. It's all over for you and the Tamashii struggle. And so I bid thee farewell.** _ **Goodbye**_ **, Donto no Tamashii!"**

With that, Zouzoku threw her metal covered fist at D-Holly's head, only for the fist to be blocked by the Tamashii's own hand as she grabbed it. The Akuryo was surprised at first, but then she felt her fist being gripped very hard as if D-Holly was gonna crack her wrist. Then suddenly, D-Holly's fist began to burn bright orange before it turned into a shiny black metallic color, making Zouzoku's eyes widen in surprise before the Tamashii's other fist became hardened with that metal and she punched her back, sending the Akuryo stumbling.

" **Nani!? Na… Na-Nani?!"** Zouzoku gawked as D-Holly stood back up, revealing that the metal pipe in her stomach was stuck, but D-Holly pulled it out revealing that her stomach was hardened into metal to prevent it from doing any damage to herself, " **Masaka… Masa… Makaka! You can use manipulate metal too!?"**

" **Metal is another part of the Earth… a more enhanced part of the Earth, and it's only natural I'd eventually be able to control it,"** D-Holly informed as she hardened both her fists and her legs as well.

With this, D-Holly rushed in, punching out Zouzoku with her new armored limbs, dealing more and more damage than imaginable as the elephant screamed from the pain of every punch, even hardening herself didn't protect as the more natural metals produced by D-Holly kept pounding onto her counterpart. She then knocked her away before she slammed her palm on the ground and dug her fingers into it, hefting up a gigantic boulder with her armored right arm.

" **How could I, the Kinzoku no Akuryou be beaten by metal…?"** Zouzoku grunted as she was simply trying to get back up.

" **Simple, because the Earth is on my side. It would never aid a monster like you,"** D-Holly answered as she reeled her arm back, " **Saidain Punch!"**

With that, D-Holly threw her arm forward along with the big boulder, the big rock being encased with the metal as well. Zouzoku tried to block the boulder by turning her entire body into metal, but the boulder managed to crack the armor and send her crashing against the wall. Zouzoku tried to get up and recover only for her to yell in pain as she fell back down and exploded in defeat.

" **Perfect de gozaru,"** D-Holly declared as her arms and legs return to normal.

' _That was amazing…'_ Holly smiled internally as D-Holly bowed in victory.

Over with M-Torrie, she was busy splashing water at Kemusame, who turned into smoke and avoided all attacks.

" **White Blow!"** she shouted before she threw her arm forward, turning into a long stream of smoke before her fist actually hit M-Torrie, making the Tamashii fall back before Kemusame teleported behind her, " **White Out!"**

Her arms then turned to smoke again before she enclosed M-Torrie in more and more smoke, turning it into a sphere.

" **Let the smoke seep its way into your immune system!"** Kemusame smirked, almost cackling in victory as M-Torrie tried to get out.

' _This isn't good! We have to do something,'_ Torrie nearly panicked.

" **I got an idea,"** M-Torrie assured as she put her hand on her chest, " **Suijin… KAI!"**

With a shout and dolphin screeching, she was surrounded by a purple aura before water exploded outward, releasing her from the smoke sphere, shocking Kemusame.

" **What the?!"** she gawked.

" **Be formless… like water,"** M-Torrie grinned, flexing her limbs before crouching into a fighting pose, " **Hooaaa~. *motions with her hand to come and get it*"**

Kemusame just roared, leaping in to try and attack some more, but M-Torrie moved fluently and dodged all of the shark's blows before throwing punches of her own. The blows managed to hit home, causing the smoke shark to stumble back every time.

" **ATCHAA!"** M-Torrie screamed before she threw a punch enhanced with her water power, which nearly broke the shark's neck and sent her crashing against a wall.

" **Th… This is all wrong… you can't be this strong… nothing about this makes any sense!"** Kemusame shouted, trying to fight back, and this time, her punches went through M-Torrie like nothing, the Tamashii's body reforming via her water powers, " **Grr, just die already!"**

Kemusame roared loudly, her arms turning to smoke again while she threw a rapid barrage of punches to M-Torrie, but the spots she hit just turned into water as she absorbed most of her blows.

" **Water… does not hit back. But I do,"** M-Torrie smirked before she raised herself with a water tornado covering her lower half and then blasted the Tamashii up in the air before she flew back down for a flying dropkick, " **HOOOAAAAAA, WATCHA~!"**

Kemusame screamed as she got hit by M-Torrie multiple times and then hit again, sending her crashing onto the floor and exploding in defeat.

" **Yatta…"** M-Torrie sighed as she morphed out of her Seal Released Form, calming down.

' _Yatta! That was so cool!'_ Torrie cheered.

H-Mako roared as she punched out Yoguar, knocking her back over to K-Yuna now and then, the two basically using the Akuryo like a ball in Ping Pong before Yoguar turned her arms into lava and stretched them out to punch both of them, this sent the two Tamashii launching back away from each other.

" **Her magma is strong…"** K-Yuna noted, shaking off the attack.

" **You two may be fighting me, but I am still far stronger,"** Yoguar roared.

" **But you forget, your magma can no longer kill me,"** H-Mako pointed out, hand stopping Yoguar's fist and absorbing the heat from it.

Yoguar gasped as her magma arm actually started to slowly turn into rock and it fell to the ground.

" **M-My arm… what is the meaning of this…?"** Yoguar growled in pain as K-Yuna threw some feathers at her as the projectiles started cracking at her, making her fall back down.

" **When hot lava or magma comes into contact with something with less heat than itself, it cools off and eventually becomes the solid form of what it is, rock. By removing the heat, Hyouno is creating the exact same effect with your power,"** K-Yuna explained.

" **In short? ...You can't beat me now,"** H-Mako smirked.

Yoguar growled in annoyance before the rock on her arm began to crack, the heat showing from the cracked before the rock exploded off, the lava reforming Yoguar's arm as she flexed her fingers. The rest of the Tamashii joined H-Mako and K-Yuna, Yoguar looking around to see what became of her fellow Akuryo.

" **All my allies… defeated… I'm all alone…"** Yoguar muttered, feeling outnumbered and frustrated.

" **That's right. Say your prayers, because you are about to answer for all of your sins!"** D-Holly growled, everyone preparing to end this fight.

Yoguar growled again as her entire body turned into magma before her fists grew larger and she roared as she slammed down on the ground, causing the ground to rumble violently and explode with lava as it made its way towards the Tamashii. It managed to hit all of them and knock them to the ground, making them all groan in pain as Yoguar's body reverted back to normal. The heroes struggled back up, but were either too tired or injured to do so as Yoguar walked away.

' _Come on, Hyouno… get back up. It's not over yet,'_ Mako grunted as H-Mako stirred for a bit.

" **...I know that…"** H-Mako panted as she was now on her elbows and knees before slowly standing back up, getting Yoguar's attention as she turned around.

" **...Do you not know when to stay dead?"** she asked out of annoyance.

" **...Ha… Haven't you heard the phrase 'Never Give Up'? I've seen some humans live by that motto… and you know what, so do we."**

H-Mako and Yoguar both stared at each other, glaring needles before roaring and charging at each other. They then began to trade some punches and kicks with the other Tamashii getting back up and watching as the battle ensued, sparks of magma and fire flying off from their punches and kicks.

" **Hotarubi…"** H-Mako started as she let the little green spheres of fire fly out of her palms towards Yoguar, " **Hidaruma!"**

She then clapped her hands together, making them explode, creating craters of rock in Yoguar's body before she healed them back up. Yoguar then clapped her own hands together before they turned into lava and became giant sized.

" **Inugami Guren!"** she shouted as she stretched her arms together and they formed the head of a hellhound, and it managed to hit H-Mako dead on.

" **Grr… Kajin, KAI!"** H-Mako roared, her fire aura powering up around her quickly rising in temperatures as it went from yellow, orange, and red to a brilliant blue while she absorbed the attack.

Yoguar looked in disbelief as H-Mako was now hunched over and growling before rushing at Yoguar, slashing with her fiery hands, going at it on all fours until she jumped up and threw some more blows. Yoguar tried to counter, but the heat-absorbing Tamashii kept throwing more powerful blows every time, taking away the heat from her and turning lava to rock faster than the Akuryo expected.

"Hyouno… is actually winning!" Nancy gawked with a smile.

H-Mako roared louder with each punch and kick as she eventually knocked Yoguar back across the ground, the rock exploding off her and plopping to the ground before she panted as she tried to get back up.

" **...You will not terrify this place anymore,"** H-Mako stated as she posed.

" **Kuso… kierou… kierou… kierou… kierou…"** Yoguar grunted, getting back up but was still exhausted.

The two heat-based beings glared at each other once more, the silence getting to the others before the two charged with a roar once more.

" **Hiken!"** H-Mako shouted.

" **Dai Funka!"** Yoguar roared.

The two seemingly missed each other, standing with one behind the other, arms forward as if they threw the punch, and the area was filled with silence once more before Yoguar stumbled a bit in response.

" **...So the one to disappear… is me?"** Yoguar muttered as she sees herself crumbling, too weakened to counter or do anything.

" **Earlier you talked about how similar we are. Well, there is one defining difference between you and me,"** H-Mako informed, standing up proudly and turning to see her foe, " **We both looked into the abyss. But when it looked back at us… you blinked."**

Yoguar just glared at H-Mako, no heat left to unleash as her rock-body slowly crumbled as she gave one final sigh and as she fell, her entire form poofed into dust as H-Mako demorphed out of her heroine form and let Mako regain control, the girl falling to her knees and panting.

" **...We did it…"** Hyouno panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Man… that was the most tired I've ever been with you fighting so far," Mako panted, struggling to stand as the rest of the girls demorphed and ran over to her.

"Mako-chan, we did it! We did it, we did it, we did it!" Torrie cheered as she helped Mako up and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Y-Yatta, Torrie."

"You did splendidly out there!" Lisa smiled, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Ite!" Mako winced as she grabbed said shoulder.

"You're still trying to recover?" Saki asked, Mako nodding in response as she stretched her limbs.

" **That fight sure took a lot out of us… but I'm happy we won…"** Hyouno panted.

" **Thank you again, my friends,"** Kujageki thanked, approaching them with Yuna behind her, " **Without your help, I doubt I would've been capable of defeating them alone…"**

" **That's what Tamashii are for… we help each other…"**

"I'm… I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through," Yuna apologized, bowing to the others.

"Come on, there's no reason for that," Saki assured, hands up in the air in defense.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Torrie asked with a smile.

"...Friends…? Honto (Really)...?" Yuna gawked in surprise, taken back by their acceptance of her.

"Of course… you fought valiantly against the tortures and despair, and you've triumphed against all odds to come to us…" Holly assured.

"Yea… gotta agree. And I'm happy you're safe," Mako nodded, finally catching her breath and smiling at Yuna.

"...Arigatou… Honto ni arigatou," Yuna smiled as she and Kujageki embraced Mako, everyone else joining in a group hug.

* * *

"Do you think everything will be okay now that the Akuryo are defeated?" Mako asked as she and the rest of the girls walked onto the platform they came in from.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It'll take awhile to rebuild and find any survivors, but with Kujageki with me, I'm sure we'll help bring this world back to peace," Yuna assured.

" **Good luck with that,"** Hyouno bid as Yuna smiled and Kujageki walked up to prepare to send the heroes back, " **Kujageki, you sure you and Yuna don't wanna come back to our dimension with us?"**

" **I'm sure. You got our world safe now from what you told me, I can handle this place. But I'll try and stop by for a visit once we get things back in order. Your Earth already has its Tamashii defending it… so does this one…"** Kujageki pointed out as she posed before slamming her hands on the platform and letting it glow.

" **Welp… see ya later."**

" **It's been a great honor seeing you again, Kujageki-dono,"** Donsai added with a bow.

" **Hope to see you again, Tori-chan!"** Kazeru replied.

"Keep up the good fight!" Saki agreed as she beat her chest twice before showing the peace sign.

"You'll both do great things in the future," Lisa smiled as she waved.

" **Ganbare, Kujageki-san!"** Takanari smiled.

"It's been one crazy trip!" Nancy admitted.

" **Hope to see you soon!"** Mizuka smiled as the platform glowed underneath the girls before they disappeared, Yuna and Kujageki waving farewell to them.

* * *

After a bit, the girls appeared in a flash of light back in their home world on the platform, wobbling a little bit from the sudden trip.

"Whoa… I'm a little dizzy from looking at all those colors," Nancy admitted, holding her head in dizziness.

"Yeah, me too," Saki groaned a bit.

"At least we made it back home," Mako sighed with relief.

" **Yea, thank goodness,"** Yukikami added.

" **Kicking butt over there was fun,"** Kazeru smiled.

"Mmhm…" Emi nodded with a smile.

" _Oh my God_! Our tests are today!" Torrie gasped, hands on her face and eyes wide.

"You're right!" Mako realized in shock.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Saki shouted, the girls rushing away from the area and running back towards their school.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, the girls rushed off to class and it panned up to the clear blue sky before showing the school scene from above***

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We then see the scenes that have unfolded throughout the story, showing how the girls arrived on Earth 4 through the portal vortex***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***We then see scenes of the girls on Earth 4, encountering the Akuryo and showing off their first brawls against each other***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***It also shows their first defeat, H-Mako's death, and Emi fighting Aminaka's soldiers.***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***It then showed T-Lisa and Y-Saki taking on Raidor and Koyuki to help save Emi from the Akuryo***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams** ~! **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***Yuna is then seen running towards the bunker to get help, having gotten away from the Akuryo***

 **Saa, sa sorekara doushita? Yogoto onboro kigeki. Sore ga ninjou da yo ne. Sore ga real nan janai? (Come come, so what? It's a worn out comedy every night. That is humanity. That is not reality?)**

 **Te, te, ten made agare! Ye-ye-yes hoisa! Appare par mui terya, atsui wo sono te de tsukameru sa! (To-to-to the heavens! Ye-ye-yes and hoi-sa! Be splendid, face forward and grasp tomorrow in your hands!)**

 **Nanimonai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nuritakure (Rearrange it!) dohade ni (This empty (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's besmear it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors)**

 ***We then see H-Mako rising from the fiery bunker, blasting Y-Yuna as the other Tamashii looked surprised***

 **Hengen jizai (Be it!), dare datte (See it!), jiyuu ni (Just believe it!) ikiru ii (Changing (Be it!), phantasmagoric (See it!), everyone should (Just believe it!) live and be free)**

 **Min'na (Live it!) chigatte~ (Give it!) sore dakara (You can win it!) iin janai? (We are (Live it!) all different~ (Give it!) Isn't that (You can win it!) great?)**

 **Taiyou datte (Paint it!) suki datte (Change it!) zenbu betsu (Rearrange it!) betsu de suteki deshou~? (The Sun (Paint it!), the Moon (Change it!), They're all individuals (Rearrange it!), isn't that amazing~?)**

 ***The Tamashii are then seen with Kujageki fighting against Y-Yuna first until she regained control over her host back***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono umi no warera ichi hitoshizuku (A picture scroll of this transient world~ we are just one drop in this vast ocean)**

 **Ah, omou ga mama doko e demo jidai koete ike (Ah, as long as we wish~, we can overcome eras and go anywhere)**

 ***The final battle then proceeded with Tamashii against Akuryo, with the highlights of Y-Saki tearing Koyuki apart, Emi delivering her barrage of punches on Aminaka, and K-Karin unleashing her winds against the sands of Sunataka***

 **Saa kimi mo issho ni mi ni ikouyo, owaranai nekkyou no hajimaru kuni e (So, come together with us, to the kingdom with endless beginning enthusiasm)**

 ***We also see D-Holly learning to use the power to manipulate metal as part of the Earth before using it to crush Zouzoku, and M-Torrie overpowering Kemusame's smoke***

 **Tori to sakana to kaze to honoo to, soshite ima shoujo wa tobira wo aketa (The birds, fishes, wind, flames, and now, the girls have opened the door)**

 **Ah, ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~. (Ah, a picture scroll of this transient world~, we are just one fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***It then showed the final fight as H-Mako was absorbing Yoguar's heat and Kujageki fighting along with her until the Akuryo crumbled to dust***

 **Ah, omou ga mama doko e demo jidai koete ike~. (Ah, as long as we wish~, we can overcome eras and go anywhere~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ended, we see the girls and their Tamashii returning back to their dorm Hoshi Shoujo with the sun setting after their victorious day of battles and tests, leaping into the air***

* * *

 **TB/KKD: ALL OF OUR FAN LOVE!**

 **KKD: Thank you guys so much for following this story, and for checking out this special 'movie' we made for you.**

 **TB: That's two down, and oh my God was this one SO worth it!**

 **KKD: We were worried we wouldn't even make it this long.**

 **TB: Yeah, but we found some way to pull it off. Ureshi ze (I'm so happy)!**

 **KKD: That was awesome to say the least, and if you know what we enjoy, you'll be able to spot some references to some other shows we watch.**

 **TB: Do you like how this turned out?**

 **KKD: I think it turned out pretty well.**

 **TB: I think so too. Everything from the action to the drama to even the fake out death we threw in… TWO OF THEM!**

 **KKD: Surprised by that?!**

 **TB: I'm sure everyone was. Now, favorite parts?**

 **KKD: That final battle was amongst my favorites so far.**

 **TB: The final battle was one of my favorites too… but I can't find a single one. Why? CUZ THERE'S TOO MANY! 8D**

 **KKD: Dang right there is! It's hard to list any favs with these things.**

 **TB: Alright, I'm happy I got two thirds of my Gekijouban special stories done so far! Let's see if we can finish the last one and upload this triple feature before January ends.**

 **KKD: It's gonna be a long shot, but we've managed to bust through these deadlines before.**

 **TB: Until the last one, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	7. Buccaneer: Treasure of the Tides Part 1

**TB/KKD: AAAAA-AA-AAAAAAAAAAAA-AA-A-AAAAAAAAAA~! *the two authors swung in on ropes and land on their studio ship***

 **TB: Here we are. One last Gekijouban story to complete the Triple Feature!**

 **KKD: And this one is going to be quite the epic to behold!**

 **TB: We've got quite the very interesting quest for Yoshi and his crew today. They are going to find a treasure underwater, but instead find… AN UNDERSEA KINGDOM!**

 **KKD: Is it the kingdom of Atlantis? We've seen it about a dozen times by now.**

 **TB: Nope, but you'll soon see and find out.**

 **KKD: Ok… Shall we bring in the disclaimers?**

 **TB: Go ahead. Fire!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

 _Hey everyone, it's Imamura Yoshi here. And hoo boy, do I have a tale to tell you guys today… well, via Narrator-san anyway. I mean, this is some crazy James Cameron/Joss Whedon level shit right here. But then again, I think we need you to hear the story before we can get to those parts. But be warned, this story is so epic, so funny, and so amazing… your balls might explode from sheer awesomeness. Here we go…_

* * *

We find ourselves gazing upon the S.S. Anne Bonnie underwater by the docks, zooming into the cabin to see our heroes relaxing and doing their own thing as Yoshi had a lightbulb moment.

"Okay, crew, I have an idea," Yoshi called out, getting their attention.

"Wow, that's almost as scary as when someone from the government says that," Jack replied jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. We're always finding artifacts and relics from museums only to sell them to the highest bidder and often returning it right back to the museums while we come back with fat stacks of gold. So I thought, I was like why not go for a more traditional pirating quest? Let's try finding a traditional treasure again."

"So, what you're suggesting is…" Robin started, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"We are going undersea exploring-ing-ing-ing!" Yoshi declared, mimicking an echo noise.

"Really? What sparked this idea?" Mitsuru inquired of the captain.

"Ask the writers, they thought of it. *clears* In all seriousness though, I figured we could find something even bigger, maybe find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. To do so, we have to journey deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea."

"Which area?" Mizuki added out of curiosity.

"Not the Midnight Zone which is home to our worst nightmares, God no. We're going to try and aim for some sort of legendary treasure that no one has found, but yet has been documented on millions of times," Yoshi informed.

"...Is it Atlantis?" Ai asked to make sure.

"...No, not Atlantis. The writers already made it clear we're not going to Atlantis. *clears throat again* We are going to a different area, an area that actually gave me this idea to begin with."

Yoshi walked to the ship's computer and began to type in some letters to research, a document with big bold letters describing an undersea castle of sorts, a picture showing the open blue ocean with only a shadow on the ground.

"...An undersea kingdom?" Satoshi read aloud before reading the rest in his head.

"That is the crappiest picture I've ever seen. It looks like it's been through a copy machine a hundred times," Jack scoffed, finding the image to be rather hoaky.

"It seems that scientists and oceanologists have been documenting and studying the rumors and legends of a kingdom residing in the depths of the ocean far away from any coastline and in the center of the world," Robin informed, reading the lines.

"I don't see a castle here! It's no better than showing a picture of the Loch Ness Monster showing the loch with nothing in it, or a picture of Bigfoot showing the woods with nothing in it, or a picture of a UFO showing the sky with nothing in it. This is a picture of an ocean, with nothing frickin in it!" Jack snapped, clearly skeptical about this.

"Relax, Jack. This is where we come in. We are going to set sail across the briny sea to see, ha I made a pun, if the legends are true or not. We are like Pirate Mythbusters!" Yoshi responded, trying to keep things interesting as he grabbed the wheel, "Alright, crew. We set sail for it… now!"

With that, he spun the wheel with a smile on his face, the ship trekking through the water and swimming through the shallower depths as it went away from the docks. As the vessel "sailed" under the waves, though, a shadowy figure stood watching them ominously before zipping off.

* * *

 **Gekijouban!**

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer The Movie**

 **Treasure of the Tides**

* * *

The crew searched the depths for any signs of life beyond the fish, plants, and rock formations.

"The ocean is so beautiful, but it's also kinda scary," Ai admitted upon seeing the many creatures through one of the cabin windows.

"I can understand that. It is a rather unpredictable place, the ocean," Satoshi agreed as he looked at the GPS system on the ship's controls, Yoshi still steering the ship with an outside view of the ocean on the screen.

"Just hang tight, folks. We'll be getting somewhere in no time," Yoshi assured as he continued to sail the ship through the water.

Unbeknownst to the S.S. Anne Bonnie, there was a peculiar looking submarine following them, complete with the red circle you see on the Japanese flag on the side.

* * *

"Taijou, we have spotted Imamura's ship. I repeat, we have spotted the ship," one officer reported as he and others kept a watchful eye on their radar.

"Good, keep pursuit. We must make sure that they are put under our custody," Kizuki grinned as he sat in his own captain's chair with Gekka, Haruka, and even Chibi standing by his side.

"Gekka?" Chibi asked, looking to the man who raised him.

"Easy, Chibi-kun. Let's see how things play out," Gekka whispered as he gave the dolphin as an apple.

"How do we obtain Imamura, Taijou?" Haruka inquired of the admiral.

"Well, Chui (Lieutenant), we shall weaken the ship's strength and integrity. Since it's underwater, we will not destroy it. I need the pirates alive," Kizuki informed as he touched his chin with his fingers, grinning at his strategy.

* * *

"I've got an idea. Mizuki, Hariko, you think you two can stand outside the ship, be our scouts and let us know if you spot anything?" Yoshi checked, "Being Gyojin, you can naturally breathe underwater, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Understood," Mizuki nodded as she and Hariko walked towards the trash chute that leads outside before turning into their kaijin forms and jumping in.

"Good luck."

With that, Okamizu and Harisento swam outside of the ship before landing on main deck and began to look around.

" **All clear from out here,"** Harisento assured, Yoshi looking at the view from the outside deck to see the two standing outside.

"Good. Keep us posted in here," Yoshi instructed.

"We're about to be floating in open water territory," Satoshi informed as the group saw they were passing the shallow sands and were now floating in the middle of the ocean.

"The vastness… the almost foggy view of the ocean. Very mysterious," Mitsuru gawked as they sailed across.

The submarine started to get closer, slowly increasing speed, but not at a noticeable rate and still remaining unseen.

" **The fog makes things harder to see,"** Okamizu admitted as she tried to look around for any possible hostiles.

Harisento spied around before looking behind the ship. He squinted a bit, thinking he saw something in the distance before it came into view, revealing the submarine.

" **Sister…"** Harisento responded, tapping her shoulder before they both looked over the stern to see the marine vessel

" **Yoshida, we may be being followed,"** Okamizu warned.

"By what?" Yoshi asked, Satoshi looking at the GPS.

"By… well… I'm not getting anything," Satoshi noted, unaware of the submarine that didn't show up on their radars.

"Their radar has been dampened, sir. We are now invisible to them," one of the officers informed.

"Excellent. Wait for my word…" Kizuki grinned and ordered.

"How are we not getting anything?" Jack gawked as they tried to find out what's following them.

" **The vessel is coming closer,"** Harisento called out.

"We've got eyes up there, what is it?" Yoshi shouted out to ask.

" **It's… a marine vessel…"** Okamizu gasped in realization.

"Wait for it…" Kizuki started.

"... _Holy shit_ ," Yoshi gulped..

"FIRE!"

The sub soon fired torpedoes at the S.S. Anne Bonnie, hitting the hull and making the ship shake a lot, more so in the cabin.

"We've been hit!" Robin shouted.

"Damn it! What's the damage!?" Yoshi demanded.

"The hull's been hit, but the ship isn't sinking!" Satoshi confirmed.

"I don't think they want to sink us…" Mitsuru pointed out.

"Well, they aren't taking us if I have anything to say about it. Hold on to something, everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy trek!" Yoshi shouted as he gave the wheel a hard turn to maneuver away from the sub.

"They're getting away, sir!" an officer reported.

"Engage pursuit and fire more on command!" Kizuki ordered, the officers maneuvering the sub to start chasing.

" **Yoshida, the vessel is on our tail!"** Harisento informed.

"I figured they'd give chase… Oka-chan, Harisento, find anyway to defend the ship!" Yoshi ordered, the two former generals nodding before they got into a fighting pose, "Satoshi, Robin-chan, prepare cannons!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" they nodded before they pushed some buttons on the control panel, cannons popping out of all sides of the ship.

"Ai-chan, Mitsuru, Jack, take control of one side for each of you!" Yoshi told everyone else.

"I got the front!" Jack called out.

"I will take the right!" Robin added.

"Left for me!" Ai confirmed.

"I'll take the rear side!" Mitsuru assured, all four running over to their posts and climbed the ladders deep down into the hull.

Each station they went to was decked out with five cannons each, and they saw that the controls were five buttons, one for each cannon.

"They are arming their vessel, sir!" Haruka called out.

"...Good! I was beginning to think this would be too easy!" Kizuki smirked, "Fire again!"

The submarine fired more torpedoes as Harisento tossed his knives, making one of them explode prematurely while Okamizu made bowl shaped gestures with her palms.

" **Gyojin Juujutsu: Mizugokoro (Fishman Juujutsu: Water Heart),"** Okamizu started as water formed around her hand before she brought it together while she jumped up and spun around, " **Kairyuu Ipponzeoi (Sea Current Lifter)!"**

She thrusted her hands forward, causing the water to curve and forming a streamline. It not only destroyed a couple of the torpedoes, but also managed to hit the submarine hard in its port side, making the cockpit shake violently.

"Damage report!" Kizuki demanded.

"Something hit us on our port side, sir! And the torpedoes are being destroyed before impact!" an officer answered.

"Keep firing!"

The torpedoes kept launching out at the S.S. Anne Bonnie.

"They wanna fire? Okay then… we'll fire back. Aim all cannons to the sub!" Yoshi ordered, the cannons aiming behind the ship towards the sub, "Take out the submarines before they hit the ship! Think of it like one of those video game levels!"

"Roger!" they shouted, firing their cannons at will and destroying some of the torpedoes.

The blasts fired back and forth, dents being formed onto both vessels as the submarine got closer to the S.S. Anne Bonnie until it was right next to it.

"We are on their port, sir," Gekka informed.

"Good… release the baby!" Kizuki ordered with a smirk.

"Eh?"

"...Chibi-kun…?" Haruka gawked, noticing that their own Gyojin is not with them.

The two looked around, confused at first as Chibi wasn't there until they saw a torpedo being fired with Chibi on top of it like he was riding a horse.

" **BAN~ZAI~!"** Chibi cheered, riding the torpedo that was heading straight for the ship.

Chibi then jumped off and landed on the deck as the torpedo hit the S.S. Anne Bonnie, causing the galleon to lurch to one side and the cabin to shake.

"Damage?" Yoshi demanded to know.

"We just got smacked in the starboard side, Yoshi. And the little guy was riding one of them!" Jack informed, Yoshi's eyes widening when the words "little guy" was mentioned.

Yoshi quickly turned the camera's view to the deck and saw Chibi fighting Harisento and Okamizu.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Yoshi gawked, "Oka-chan, Harisento, be careful, we don't want to hurt him. Just knock him out and bring him in the ship!"

" **Understood,"** Okamizu nodded as she kept blocking most of his blows, Chibi giggling all the way, " **Don't make me hurt you, little one."**

" **Oyabun (Boss) said Chibi get lots of fruit if he bring pirates!"** Chibi informed.

" **Careful there, young dolphin. Don't you remember that we are all on the same side here?"** Harisento pointed out.

" **Chibi does, but… mou, Chibi wants more fruit!"**

" **He certainly is a little one… always thinking with his stomach,"** Okamizu sighed, blocking Chibi's moves until she eventually knocked him out.

" **The baby has been pacified,"** Harisento assured.

"Good. Keep firing at the sub, guys!" Yoshi called out.

"They seemed to have taken out our Gyojin, sir," one of the officers gasped.

"Damn… fine then… get ready to board the ship!" Kizuki shouted before the officers nodded and began controlling.

The sub then fired off several harpoons that latched onto the ship, making the cabin shake for a bit.

"Ok, what the hell was THAT?!" Yoshi asked.

"Um… the ship is being held… and I think we're about to have company…" Ai gulped nervously as she noticed several soldiers running inside said harpoon wire like a massive hallway through the windows.

"I ain't about to let them take us alive! Everyone hold on… you three hold on up there too… I'm about to do something really stupid!"

"Oh boy," Satoshi gulped, "Everyone, hang onto something!"

Yoshi then steered the S.S. Anne Bonnie's wheel pretty far in hopes to get the harpoons off of the ship. He kept trying to turn it, but it became harder and harder to do so due to the grip of the harpoons.

"What is he doing?!" Haruka gawked, noticing the sudden lurching.

"He's trying to break away from the grip of the harpoons, ma'am!" an officer informed.

"He seems to be pulling us along with him!" another one realized.

"If he keeps this up… BRING OUR SOLDIERS BACK NOW!" Kizuki commanded, getting out of his seat while the troops attempted to retreat away from the entranceway.

"One more pull! Come on~!" Yoshi grunted and screamed as he gave one more very hard spin, forcing the harpoons off and the galleon to sail onwards, "Yatta ze! We're free!"

"But one problem… we seem to be sinking!" Mitsuru pointed out, "This ship has sustained so much damage that we are descending increasingly!"

"Oh… shit."

"The holes are too big to patch up right now! What do we do?!" Satoshi panicked.

"Everyone return to the cabin and brace for a crash landing!" Yoshi ordered.

"We're losing sight of the ship, sir!" an officer called out as the further the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the more foggier the view got.

"What the hell's going on?! Is it really sinking!? I didn't want to sink it!" Kizuki snapped, smacking one soldier in the head before walking off in frustration.

"Good news, we lost them! Bad news, we're about to crash to the ocean floor!" Satoshi pointed out, the cabin shaking as the Gyojin and the rest of the crewmates returned.

"Brace for impact!" Yoshi shouted, steering the ship towards open area of the ocean, the vessel hitting the sand and sliding across the ocean floor.

It wasn't long before the galleon ran into a large stone, crashing to a sudden stop and knocking the crew off their feet.

"Ugh… Man, what a rough landing… Is everyone okay?" Yoshi checked after groaning in pain.

"I'm alright!" Jack assured.

"A little bruised, but nothing serious," Mitsuru assured.

"...I didn't think this would happen," Ai whimpered a bit.

"Good news, no casualties…" Satoshi grunted as he sat back up.

" **Mou~, Chibi's head hurts~,"** Chibi whimpered in pain as Okamizu and Harisento helped the young dolphin up.

" **We're alright,"** Okamizu informed, Yoshi now realizing how much Chibi had grown.

"Hey there, little guy. Looks like you're with us now," Yoshi smiled, petting Chibi on the head.

" **Do pirates have fruit?"** Chibi asked.

"There might be some in the kitchen," Ai answered, pointing to where the kitchen was.

" **Wai~-, ite ite ite!"**

"Easy there, Chibi-kun. Come here, let me take a look at your ouchies," Mitsuru replied, taking the dolphin from Okamizu and bringing him to the med-bay.

"Well, now that we are in this predicament… what do we do now?" Yoshi asked randomly.

"We could go out and keep looking for that kingdom," Ai figured.

"How? We practically sprung a leak, we can't go anywhere! The ship is immobile!" Jack pointed out.

"Not possible… I made these in case of a certain situation," Robin informed, pulling out some tablets with glowing blue stripes, "I made these special pills for all of us in case we would be trekking throughout the ocean floor. They will strengthen our metabolism and breathing apparatuses to help us breath underwater."

"Ooh, plot convenience!" Yoshi smiled, immediately taking one and tossing it in the air before it landed in his mouth, "...Also, why is it that this feels like something out of a Felix the Cat cartoon?"

"No clue… anyways, it lasts for a full day, so let's use them wisely. I've made a whole matchbox of them so let's all take one each. The Gyojin with us have no problem with breathing underwater."

" **We're natural water-breathers,"** Harisento replied.

"Ok, let's go," Yoshi told the others.

* * *

A hatch opened from the outside of the vessel, as the crew walked out onto the ocean floor, looking at the wide expanse of water around them complete with some bits of seaweed rising.

"Oh my God, this feels so weird… yet so awesome at the same time," Yoshi admitted as he breathed in the water as easily as he did air without any problem.

"I didn't think it was possible… but damn. Thanks, Robin," Jack smiled.

"My pleasure, Jack-kun," Robin nodded.

" **My sister and I shall lead the way as we search for the kingdom,"** Harisento informed.

" **Feel free to follow us,"** Okamizu added as they all began swimming and following suit.

"This is amazing to see… it's even more beautiful when you're experiencing it," Ai admitted.

"And to think, we would be going to an undersea kingdom by swimming there," Jack chuckled a bit.

"I imagine that it's probably as big as Atlantis or-or even bigger than that like New York or Tokyo," Yoshi figured with a wide grin.

"Just seeing it will put our imagination to shame," Satoshi added as they kept going straight.

They swam for awhile as some fish swam by, the girls waving at them and so was Chibi. After a while, Robin began to whistle a tropical sounding song, Satoshi joining in by humming.

" _The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake,_ " Satoshi started singing, " _You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake._ "

" _Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor,_ " Ai joined in, " _Such wonderful things around you, what more are you looking for?_ "

" _Under the Sea! Under the Sea! Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me~,_ " Yoshi sang aloud, Robin still whistling while the others hummed along, " _Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away! While we devoting full time to floating! Under the Sea!_ "

They kept whistling, humming, and even doing a little beatboxing to mix it up and kill the boredom when the Gyojin got their attention.

" **I spot a glow in the distance!"** Okamizu pointed ahead, making the humans stop and swim closer to them.

"Really!?" Yoshi asked as they got closer to the destination.

Before them stood a glamourous kingdom that appeared to be inspired by greek architecture and medieval castle designs. The main color scheme seemed to be white, pink, and gold with the occasional greens and it was surrounded by a large dome.

"...Now I realize how poor my imagination is…" Ai admitted, everyone wide eyed at the sight of the place.

"Now I know this will sell a lot of girls' toys," Yoshi admitted as they swam a little closer to the castle.

" **Now we do not know who occupies this kingdom… it has a village and a castle, which means that a king and/or queen is ruling,"** Harisento informed the others.

" **We shouldn't be hasty in just waltzing into this kingdom. We have to be careful,"** Okamizu added cautiously.

"Look, there's a dome surrounding it!" Mitsuru pointed out.

"That must mean that it is an air pocket dome," Robin figured.

"Okay, everyone. Stealth mode, don't fail us now. _Mission… start_ ," Yoshi declared as they landed on the ocean floor.

The group then walked into the dome, phasing through it as if it was another doorway, emerging out of it all wet, the Gyojin becoming dry almost instantly by absorbing the water into their skin.

"...Whoa…" Jack gawked, shaking off the excess water.

"Okay, if my guess is right, the main castle should have all the treasure. Let's sneak around the villagers and make sure we aren't spotted," Yoshi whispered to his team as they started to sneak around.

The walked through enclosed areas, staying in the shadows to remain unseen. As they peered out, they bore witness to the citizens of the city and their eyes all widened at what they saw.

"Masaka…" Mitsuru whispered in shock.

"...Merpeople?" Ai gasped, seeing a whole bunch of merpeople crowding a marketplace of sorts, all with rings of water around the waist of their tails to help them move.

" **Wow… Chibi never seen merpeople before,"** Chibi smiled widely.

"Not many can say they have," Robin admitted.

" **Even we haven't seen them before,"** Harisento added, referring to himself and Okamizu.

"Alright, let's split up and head to the castle," Yoshi whispered as they all nodded and did so.

Ai, Satoshi, Robin, and Mitsuru followed Yoshi while Jack and the Gyojin went in the other direction. Yoshi was tipping his toes behind houses, making sure to not be seen or heard as he looked at the merfolk, seeing how those water rings around their tails helped them swim like normal even if there was no water.

"Look at this, they actually sell food," Yoshi noted, soon noticing his stomach slightly rumble, "Uh oh, I'm actually getting hungry."

"Keep it down," Robin whispered as they snuck on by.

"How are we gonna get to the castle? It's heavily guarded and not like we can go through the front door," Mitsuru inquired.

"Hmm… maybe we could find different entranceways inside…" Yoshi figured, "I'm grasping at straws here."

"Well, let's get a little closer. Then we'll think," Robin whispered as they started to go closer, past the marketplace.

* * *

Over with Jack, he was following the three Gyojin as they carefully moved around the other side of the market, Chibi's stomach growling.

" **Unh, Chibi hungry~,"** Chibi whined while holding his stomach.

" **Shh… quiet, Chibi. We can't risk being found out…"** Okamizu whsipered.

"I'm essentially sneaking around a foreign kingdom as an outsider… I am a little more than uncomfortable," Jack admitted.

" **Tell me about it,"** Harisento added as they continued to sneak past the stands.

" **Mou, Chibi can't take no more! Chibi want food!"** Chibi whispered and tried to rush over as he suddenly took an octopus leg on a stick.

" **Young one, what are you doing!?"**

Chibi took a bite out of the octopus leg, smiling happily.

" **Umai!"** Chibi smiled, chowing down on the octopus leg.

"I hope you plan on paying for that," Chibi heard as he stopped, looking up to see a Merman while Jack quickly hid behind another stand, "Oh, hello little one. Are you hungry?"

" **Excuse him, he thinks with his stomach first,"** Harisento apologized, walking over and picked up Chibi, " **My sister and I would be glad to pay for it in advance."**

"Oh, don't worry my Puffer friend. If this little dolphin's hungry, I'll be happy to give him something to fill his belly, free of charge," the merman assured.

" **WAI! Ne, does Ningyo-san (Mr. Merman) have any fruit for Chibi?"** Chibi asked in excitement, the merman checking his stall, Okamizu silently giving Jack a cue to move closer and scout the castle, before the merman pulled out a kelp covered apple.

"Here we go. There you go, little one. Enjoy," the merman smiled, letting Chibi take what he wanted as Jack gave a gesture that pointed straight ahead to the castle.

" **Well… sorry for the sudden intrusion, but we shall be going now,"** Okamizu replied, Harisento holding onto Chibi's food while Okamizu helped the dolphin up and the three Gyojin walk away.

"...Those three have to be the nicest Gyojin I've ever met," the merman noted to himself as he returned to business.

"Whew, that was close. Good thing merfolk are used to seeing you guys," Jack noted.

" **They live at the bottom of the sea with all kinds of sea life. I'd assume any Gyojin would not be seen as any stranger than them,"** Okamizu replied as they moved closer to the castle.

However, as they moved towards the castle, one of the mermen looked at the Gyojin group and spotted Jack amongst them.

"Min'na, there is a strange creature amongst the three Gyojin!" one merman called out, making everyone look to see Jack.

"...Uh oh…" Jack gulped, the four immediately running away.

"...Th-They seem to be headed towards the castle!" the merman realized.

"Assassins!" a mermaid shouted, "STOP THEM! GUARDS! ANYONE!"

"Crap baskets," Jack groaned.

" **Not around Chibi,"** Okamizu scolded before mermen in armor started chasing them on seahorses.

"Of course merknights have seahorses!"

" **Shut up and run, you oaf!"** Harisento shouted as they kept running.

The merknights kept chase after the quartet before a small group managed to come around the other side and stop them.

"Halt! You are all surrounded!" one knight shouted.

"...Find me in the Alps," Jack sighed in defeat.

* * *

Back with Yoshi, they managed to sneak their way under the drawbridge, hiding out to find an entrance.

"There seem to be three different entranceways through the castle. Through the catacombs, the drawbridge, and any of the high windows," Robin noted, "It'll be tough to get in through the drawbridge so no. Any of the windows are too high for us to reach. The catacombs could be very easy for us to reach, but we don't know how well-guarded they are."

"Who really guards the catacombs? No one guards an underground entranceway," Yoshi countered.

"Don't jinx it, Yoshi-san," Satoshi replied, nudging him.

"Sorry," Yoshi responded before they saw some guards walking by with very familiar figures, "Shit, Jack and the Gyojin were spotted."

"How did they even get spotted?" Mitsuru wondered as drawbridge began to close and they moved out of sight.

"I don't know, but we will not make any mistakes. The rest of you go into the catacombs, I'm gonna look through the windows and do a little spying," Yoshi instructed.

"But how will you get up there without being seen?" Robin inquired.

"I'm a master of Stealth Mode."

As he said that, he started climbing the castle wall, making sure to not be seen.

"I sometimes question our captain's methods…" Mitsuru admitted as Yoshi managed.

"But he's still so bold," Ai smiled, Yoshi nearly slipping before recovering and continuing to ascend.

"Let's go, shall we?" Robin offered as the group found the catacomb entrance and walked through the bars.

They began walking through the enclosed space of what could only be described as the Mer Kingdom's drainage pipe. Mitsuru and Ai felt a bit disgusted by the smell as they got a little deeper.

"Ugh… what kind of garbage do they throw down here," Satoshi groaned as he covered his nose.

"I'd rather not think about it," Robin muttered, almost feeling sick from the sight and smell.

They kept moving until they spotted light somewhere up ahead, giving them some relief as they looked out and saw a room, specifically the kitchen. They peeked in to see if anyone was there, soon seeing that the room was empty.

"Coast is clear," Satoshi stated as they crawled out of the catacomb and into the kitchen.

"So where do we go from here?" Mitsuru asked.

"Wait for Yoshi-san?" Ai guessed.

"Who knows where he ended up. Besides, this place could be a maze, he doesn't know this place any better than we do," Satoshi responded as he peaked out of the kitchen to look down the halls and saw only a handful of guards standing at different spots as well as swimming on pass by.

"What's going on?" Robin whispered.

"Some more guards. But their spread out far in different spots. A few more are gonna walk down that hall."

"How're we gonna get out of here?" Ai asked nervously.

"...I don't know…" Satoshi shrugged as they seemed to be trapped.

* * *

Back with Yoshi, he managed to climb up the wall of the castle skillfully before he almost slipped.

"Oto… I'm so high up… wouldn't want to ruin that momentum," Yoshi gulped, managing to get his grip back, "Good thing there were some bricks laid out like this was Uncharted or Assassin's Creed. Or maybe the Narrator-san is like a God in this story and is granting me divine luck."

Don't push it, Yoshi.

"Sorry, keeping my mouth shut. I don't want to end up like that goon from George of the Jungle and get in a fight with you."

I know you like to joke, but you do seem to be close to your destination.

"Huh? *looks* Oh look, an open window and balcony. Sweet," Yoshi smiled as he climbed towards the window, managing to get inside, "Oh yeah! Made it!"

Yoshi cheered to himself as he did a victory dance for a bit while he turned around and then stopped when he saw the room. He looked around and saw the room was covered in pinks, whites, and golds, the bed being super frilly and queen sized.

"Wow… it's very… pink," Yoshi noted, "If there is a king or queen here, this must be the princess' room."

He carefully tiptoed inside before hearing a groaning noise. Yoshi saw the be-.

"Shh… a little more stealth, please Narrator-san?"

Excuse me. *clears throat before whispering* Yoshi saw the bed and noticed the bed sheets moving a little, realizing someone was under them. He figured that the princess was sleeping and he had to make sure to be as quiet as he could. However, he suddenly stepped on a music box of sorts, making some noise and surprising him before he fell on his back.

"Huh? Who is that?" the princess under the covers muttered, obviously just waking up and pushing the covers off her to reveal a mermaid with long pink hair, a yellow coral bra, and a red and pink mermaid tail.

"Ite…" Yoshi winced, rubbing his back as he sat up before noticing the princess looking him in the eyes.

"Wh… Who are you, sir?"

"N… Ningyo Hime, da na (Mermaid Princess, right)?"

"Y… You've come to kill me like the others, haven't you? But I'm not scared, not scared at all! I… I'm not scared…" the princess responded, getting up out of bed to show she isn't afraid despite looking like she was about to cry.

Yoshi looked confused, simply got up a bit, hands in the air as the princess suddenly began to cry, hands covering her face.

"Somebody! Otou-sama! Onii-sama!" the princess cried out in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, come on. I didn't do anything to you," Yoshi responded, trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working, "Mou, don't cry, will ya!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the ocean, Gekka and Haruka was swimming around in traditional scuba suits and noticed the crashed S.S. Anne Bonnie.

"Senjou, mite kudasai (Captain, look)," Haruka responded, pointing out to the ship.

"...They seem to have escaped… and headed in that direction," Gekka noted, seeing some faint imprints in the sand.

"Surprised that they could swim for long in this deep, open area."

"Their inventor must've helped with that problem. Regardless, let's see where they ended up."

The two continued to follow the faint trail for some time until something came up on their wrist radars.

"I'm getting another signal up ahead," Haruka informed, looking up to see the undersea kingdom, "...Oh my God…"

"What…?" Gekka gawked, feeling his eyes were deceiving him, "...What is this…?"

"I… do not know, Senjou."

"...Let's investigate it."

The two swam closer to the dome, not close enough to the ground to walk in, but they soon passed through the barrier 10 feet above the ground.

"We probably should've descended closer to the ocean floor," Gekka admitted as they both fell to the ground, landing on their back and front respectively.

They winced in response before they got back up and took off their scuba tanks, flippers, and masks and hid them in a little hut.

"It seems that the population of this mysterious kingdom… consists of sirens," Haruka noted as she saw the merpeople surrounding the castle.

"Correction… merfolk," Gekka corrected until they both walked into the hut, "Let's change, shall we?"

"Into what, sir?"

"I packed our outfits into this bag I brought with us."

Gekka opened the bag and revealed their regular clothes.

"...Your planning and timing are amazing," Haruka smiled as they took out the clothes.

Back over to Yoshi, he was still trying to calm down the crying princess.

"Easy, easy! Shh, the guards are gonna hear you and it'll be bad for all of us!" Yoshi shushed.

"Yo-Yo-You are an intruder, aren't you? I swear that you have come to kill me!" the princess whimpered, trying to keep away from Yoshi.

"No! I'm serious! I won't hurt you! Look," he started, showing he took what could be considered weapons on him and placing them on the ground, "Putting my weapons on the ground and approaching you means I come in peace, right? And why would I kill someone as beautiful as you, huh?"

The princess just sniffled in response as she saw that Yoshi had his hands up, nothing in them at all and they were wide open.

"Besides, when I came here, I had something else on my mind," Yoshi assured as he slowly stepped towards the princess.

"What… Who even are you, sir?" she asked, Yoshi growing confident again.

"*smiles* Ore wa Imamura Yoshida… Yoshi te yonde (call me Yoshi)."

"...Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu… Yoshi-sama. H… Hoshira desu," the princess nodded, slowly smiling.

"...Yoroshiku na, Hoshira-chan," Yoshi smiled as suddenly, a throwing knife flew into the window and lodged itself in the wall of Hoshira's bedroom, making her scream in fear, "What the hell!?"

"Th-That's what I meant before. He has always been trying to kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…"

Puffers suddenly started to crawl up into her room, along with what appeared to be a squid Gyojin with most of it's tentacles coming out of its back aside from its arms and legs, dressed up in a full length black vest and navy blue pants as it held up several knives.

"So the Gyojin followed us here?" Yoshi noted, soon noticing the knives, "What is it with you guys and your obsession with throwing knives? Do some of you secretly wanna be DIO?"

" **Kamen Rider Buccaneer… I didn't think that I would see you here of all places,"** the squid growled out of his beak mouth while ink was dripping out of it.

"H-He's the one who's been sent to kill me for quite some time now!" Hoshira pointed out.

"Stand back, Hoshira-chan," Yoshi responded, going to pick up his Driver and put it across his waist before pulling his Kaizoku Key out, "Time to keelhaul all of ya… Henshin!"

Yoshi inserted his Key and quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Buccaneer, surprising Hoshira with his sudden appearance change and he picked up his sword. He aimed the blade at the Gyojin.

"See, Hime-chan… this is why I have my weapons. Now watch me protect you and kick some ass," Buccaneer grinned under his helmet as he ran towards the Gyojin.

He started slashing away at the Puffers, knocking them out the window with ease before tangling with the Squid Gyojin. The blade clashed against the squid's vest before the Gyojin clashed knives with him, tearing up some of the room around him.

" **You can never stop my master's plans… he will soon be a god!"** the squid shouted, making Yoshi look a little confused.

"Kuroken a god? Don't make me laugh, ho ho ho!" Buccaneer scoffed, letting out a hearty laugh.

" **You fool. I am not talking about Kuroken… I work for a greater Gyojin."**

"A greater Gyojin? Well I guess I'll just have to kick his ass too!" Buccaneer shouted as they kept clashing blades back and forth, even with each other.

This went on for some time until the squid suddenly spat ink out, trying to get Buccaneer in the face, but he moved out of the way. The Rider tried to counter with a kick, but one of the tentacles grabbed him and flipped him on his back.

" **This is a pathetic display,"** the squid scoffed as he held Buccaneer upside down.

"Yea, that's only because I'm not fighting at my best," the Rider pointed out as he pulled out his gun and fired at the squid Gyojin, making the squid launch Buccaneer away as he kept firing and slashing at the Gyojin.

This lasted until the Rider was bashed into a wall and then he slashed the tentacle, forcing the squid to let go before Buccaneer tackled him and tossed him out the window, making him scream.

"And stay out!" Buccaneer shouted as he panted and turned to Hoshira.

"...Who are you, really?" Hoshira asked.

"...Kamen Rider Buccaneer."

* * *

 **TB: I figured that would be a good way to end the first part.**

 **KKD: It sure worked.**

 **TB: Thoughts on this so far?**

 **KKD: Certainly exciting.**

 **TB: An actual adventure is certainly a nice change of pace.**

 **KKD: Sure is.**

 **TB: We'll reserve favorite parts for when this is over.**

 **KKD: Of course.**

 **TB: This is the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King… signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	8. Buccaneer: Treasure of the Tides Part 2

**TB: Alright, we made it back.**

 **KKD: Yea, thank goodness.**

 **TB: *notices KKD's hair* Um… your hair is still in the pompadour from our DA reviews.**

 **KKD: Huh? *feels hair* Oops. One sec. *slips on a box for some reason, and after some random sounds from the now shaking box, KKD removed it to show his normal due in the Jack Sparrow cap* Much better. It's really hard keeping that pompadour, anyway.**

 **TB: Very good. Anyway, we continue our story about pirates looking for treasure in an undersea kingdom of merfolk.**

 **KKD: Who find the Gyojin ok but freak out at the sight of humans. Wonder why that is…**

 **TB: Previously on Treasure of the Tides! The crew finds out about said undersea kingdom and set sail for it, but get attacked by a marine submarine.**

 **KKD: After the S.S. Anne Bonnie sunk, the team goes out swimming and find the kingdom soon afterwards.**

 **TB: The merfolk spot Jack when they split up while Yoshi climbs aboard the castle walls and through the window of a mermaid princess named Hoshira, who is the target of assassination.**

 **KKD: Yoshi saves her and formally introduces himself as Kamen Rider Buccaneer.**

 **TB: Alright, let's see these two interact as well as more plot being unfolded. Fire the Disclaimer cannon!**

 **KKD: FIRE! *cannon blast is heard as the disclaimers launch at the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

"...You are a pirate…?" Hoshira gawked.

"Yep. I'm the kind of pirate who gets things done and protects everyone," Yoshi declared after he demorphed, setting his Driver down on a nearby desk before hearing his stomach growling, "Ooh, sorry about that. My stomach's telling me I'm hungry."

"Oh, really? I have food right here."

Hoshira showed that she had octopus legs on sticks like the ones from the market, seaweed serving as lettuce, bread, and what appeared to be mussel clams.

"Whoa! You've already been served in here? _Lucky timing~_ ," Yoshi smiled, "Uh, may I?"

"You may."

"Ooh, arigatou na."

Yoshi took one and took a bite of the octopus leg, smiling and groaning from the taste.

"Umai~!" Yoshi smiled widely as he continued eating, "So, how long has that guy been trying to kill you?"

"...Three years, actually," Hoshira admitted with a sigh.

"Three years!? Jeez, it must've been tough for you."

"It became such an occurrence that I'm essentially kept in my room for my own safety as under the orders of my father, King Neptune."

"Neptune himself runs this kingdom? Boy… and it really is tough if you are pretty much a prisoner."

"Not at all, I get company every now and then from my father, my brother, and the guards…" Hoshira answered as Yoshi kept eating, "You're a human, right?"

"Yep. Me and my crew were actually looking for this kingdom and we found it. We came looking for a great treasure in this kingdom, so we split up," Yoshi explained.

"Treasure… the Treasure of the Tides?"

"That's what it is? You know it?"

"Only heard, but… I do not know where it is."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll ask your father about it when we eventually see him. Don't worry, it doesn't involve harming you or his kingdom. I'm only gonna take a portion of it and me and my crew will be off. Ooh, is that clam?" Yoshi replied as he ate what he thought was a sort of kebab with the inside of clam.

"Hmhmhm, you don't seem like a bad person at all," Hoshira smiled as she laid down on her stomach, "Since you're a pirate, have you gone on all sorts of adventures?"

"Not a whole lot, but I have seen a lot of great treasures. And I've been in all kinds of crazy battles, and managed to prevail every single time.

"I see. Then have you seen the sun? When night falls, one can see stars floating in the sky, right? And there are many different kinds of flowers, as well as animals with fur all over their bodies! Have you ever been to a green place called the 'forest'?" Hoshira bombarded Yoshi with question after question, excited about the surface world that Yoshi is a part of.

"Hold on, hold on, one question at a time. That's a lot for me to think about, and I still need to take care of my empty stomach," Yoshi responded as he stuffed his face with food, Hoshira nodding as she giggled at how big his cheeks were from the food.

"Hehe, you have big cheeks."

She playfully poked Yoshi's cheek, causing him to accidentally spit some food out and cough a couple times.

"Don't do that while I'm eating! I almost choked!" Yoshi coughed, Hoshira gasping at him suddenly yelling, making her lean back in surprise.

"So… So na… Please do not yell at me…" Hoshira whimpered, Yoshi looking confused as the princess looked like she was about to cry, "Y… You are a scary person after all… Yoshi-sama."

"Oi, oi, oi, come on now. I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to act like that."

"*sniff, sniff* I-I've never been yelled at by anyone before…"

"You may be a princess, but that doesn't seem very princess like. And it probably won't make for a very good queen either."

"Eh!?"

"...Me and my big mouth…" Yoshi sighed as Hoshira was now under her covers in despair.

"No one has ever said anything so horrible to me…" she cried, "How could you? Please leave my room. *cries*"

"Hora, hora, Hoshira-chan, I'm not bad. C'mon," Yoshi tried to assure, thinking of something to cheer up the sensitive princess, "Aha! I got an idea. Japanese Wordplay #1! Kono akuma no seikai, yuenchi to wa… *inhales* YUENCHI~! (In this world of nightmares, an amusement park… *inhales* IS BECAUSE~!)"

"Eh?" Hoshira responded, wiping some tears off her eyes.

"Did that not make you laugh? I've got a couple jokes… well… What's the difference between divorce and hurricanes?"

"*sniff* What is it?"

"Nothing, someone is losing their house," Yoshi answered, making Hoshira giggle a little bit, "Hold on, one more. One more. There's this sport we have on the surface called golf. Crazy guys called the Scottish came up with it as a joke in itself. It may sound cruel, but here's the start. Basically, you knock a ball into this tiny hole in the ground, but then you go into this vehicle called a cart. And it goes."

He started making a sputtering sound with his lips, almost sounding like farts at points, making Hoshira giggle some more.

"You keep doing that for 18 holes… and when you're near the end they throw water and sand traps in your way just to mess with you! What kind of sense does that make?! It's like playing keep away with a fish!" Yoshi added, Hoshira flat out laughing now while rolling off her bed, "See, I made you laugh! You are laughing!"

"Hai… I haven't felt this happy since those memories with Okaa-sama," Hoshira giggled happily before managing to calm down a bit, "So… you're not a bad person?"

"Not at all. I'm still the nicest pirate you will meet," Yoshi assured with his trademark grin.

"Well… that's good."

They both smiled at each other before there was a knocking on the door.

"Hime-sama, are you okay? We heard you crying," they heard male voices call out from behind the door.

"It's the guards!" Hoshira gasped.

"What am I supposed to?!" Yoshi asked frantically.

"Hide, quickly!"

Yoshi looked around to find the best spot to hide before he threw some sheets up and crawled under the bed. Once he was hid, the guards opened the door with Hoshira quickly climbing back onto her bed.

"Hime-sama, any problems?" a guard asked.

"No, none at all. I'm fine. I was just sleeping and I fell out of my bed. I'm okay now," Hoshira assured, the guards all looking around the room and finding some of the stuff crashed or holes in the walls.

"There seems to have been another intruder in the castle. Possibly trying to make an attempt on your life… whoever else was in here was fighting the intruder…" another guard noted, examining the marks, Hoshira sweating a little in nervousness.

"It would appear that the intruders… continued their fight out your window. It'll be a miracle if either of them survived the fall," the lead guard said in inspection.

"So desu ne," Hoshira nodded as the guards started to swim out of the room and close the door, "Okay, you can come out now."

Yoshi popped his head out first to make sure they were all gone before he walked out from under the bed.

"Whew, that was close," he sighed with relief as he stretched a bit.

* * *

At that moment, Satoshi and the others were being dragged by the guards and being escorted at spear point.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before we were discovered," Mitsuru groaned.

"I just hope Yoshi-san is okay," Ai sighed as she winced from the spear poking.

"I hope the others are okay as well," Robin nodded before they noticed Jack being escorted with Harisento, Okamizu, and Chibi, "...Spoke too soon."

"You guys, too?" Jack asked, confused.

" **They are taking us to their king, no doubt,"** Harisento figured, " **I feel so ridiculous like this."**

"Silence. The king has several questions before you are imprisoned," one of the guards scolded, smacking the blunt end of the spear in the Gyojin's back.

" **Easy on my brother, we will go without resistance,"** Okamizu assured.

It wasn't long before they were in a throne room and then brought to their knees, looking up to see a merman about 7'5" feet tall with a tail of green scales with a ring of water around his waist, long ginger hair and a gold crown atop his head.

"Neptune-sama, we have brought forth the intruders," the lead guard informed as he bowed.

"Good work," the king, Neptune nodded, motioning him to move back now.

"He truly is a frightening sight," Ai whispered.

"How is it that humans have found this kingdom of Pacifica? It's impossible for them to even find this place."

"With all due respect, we had only heard rumors about this kingdom you have at first," Robin informed.

"So you've heard of this kingdom?"

"...Recently."

"And what is your purpose for intruding on my kingdom? Did you come to take the life of me and my daughter!?" Neptune demanded to know.

"No sir, no! Nothing like that at all!" Ai defended.

"We are not interested in taking your life! We're not like that!" Jack shouted.

"Silence! You do not have the right to state any claim to enter my kingdom!" Neptune shouted.

The humans and Gyojin simply crouched a bit, wincing at his yelling.

"For three years, I've had intruders come and try to take the life of my daughter in order to get to me… with very little success. And you humans and three Gyojin dare come to my kingdom?"

" **Please listen to us, Neptune-sama. We have no intentions of harming anyone. In fact, we weren't even intent on harming you or your daughter, the princess,"** Okamizu assured, earning Neptune's attention as he motioned his guards to bring them back to their feet.

"...Continue," Neptune permitted.

" **If you would please, we would like to introduce ourselves to you."**

"Very well, I shall hear your pleas. State your names."

"Matsuda Satoshi desu," Satoshi greeted as he bowed.

"Saromi Robin," Robin nodded.

"Kusuhara Jack su," Jack added while waving.

"I'm Fujimoto Ai, and this is my big sister Mitsuru," Ai introduced.

" **Watashi wa Okamizu, this is my brother Harisento,"** Okamizu concluded, pointing to her brother.

" **Chibi~,"** Chibi squealed as he was waving.

"Three Gyojin and five humans… state your story for coming here," Neptune requested of the eight.

* * *

"Wanna show me around the castle?" Yoshi asked the princess as he got up off the bed.

"Um… I don't know if I can do that. Remember, I'm locked in my room," Hoshira pointed out as Yoshi walked towards the door.

"There isn't a lock I can't pick, Hoshira-chan."

He smirked as he cracked his fingers and then took out a small metal pick, inserted it into the lock and moved it around for a bit. Hoshira took note of what Yoshi did and how, seeing he carefully twisted the pick, shuffling it in the lock until he heard a clicking sound.

"Voila!" Yoshi declared with a smile as he opened the door, Hoshira looking amazed at his skills, "Shhh… be vewy vewy quiet. No one must know that we are out there."

Hoshira giggled at Yoshi's humor as she grabbed a large ring to put around her waist, forming the ring of water, which actually helped her swim around.

"That's actually pretty handy," Yoshi noted as he slowly opened the door, the two peeking down the hall and seeing it was empty, "The coast is clear."

The two then slowly stepped out into the hall and walked through it with no guards around.

"Whoa… this is pretty big for a hall."

"Many levels to the castle, so this is the highest level where my room is," Hoshira whispered as she led him on the tour.

They looked around and saw statues of mermen soldiers, as well as pictures of the royal family, seeing not only Hoshira and Neptune, but also a mermaid with short blue hair, wearing a light green seashell bra and red scales on her tail.

"Who's the mermaid in the picture?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the mermaid in question.

"Oh, that's my mother," Hoshira answered, smiling a bit before it turned solemn.

"What's wrong? Do you miss her?"

"Hai."

"Is she away somewhere?"

"Yes… she's in the afterlife now."

"Oh… I'm very sorry to hear that," Yoshi apologized as he suddenly noticed some tears dripping down Hoshira's eyes before she wiped them off.

"Daijoubu desu. I've learned to cope with after a year," Hoshira assured as she took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's looking down and smiling on you right now… same with my father."

"You lost your father?"

"Yeah… we both lost a parent," Yoshi sighed as they looked at each other.

"Hoshira? What are you doing out of your room?" they heard a voice shout, making Yoshi hide behind a pillar, the two seeing a tall merman with long blue hair, was wearing gold armor, and also had a blue and green scaled tail.

"O-Onii-sama!" Hoshira gasped, shocked to see him as he moved towards her.

"Our father is going to be angry if he sees you out. It's for your protection."

"I know, but… I wanted to get out and stretch my limbs for a bit."

"I understand you hate being cooped up in your room, sister, but for your safety, it's so that those Gyojin assassins cannot attack you. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to bring you back."

"I'm sorry, I cannot take it anymore," Yoshi groaned, suddenly revealing himself to Hoshira's brother.

"Yoshi-sama!?" Hoshira gasped.

"Another human intruder?" the brother responded, pointing his sword at Yoshi.

"Another…? You got my crew!?" Yoshi gawked, "Looks like I gotta rescue them."

"They are meeting with the king as we speak. It's just surprising that you aren't with them."

"Onii-sama, please don't be hard on him," Hoshira pleaded.

"If your idea of protecting Hoshira-chan is imprisonment, then I say you guys are going about this all the wrong way. I'll come to see your king about this situation, and discuss the matter of treasure with him!" Yoshi responded, stomping his foot.

"If you think you can just take the Treasure of the Tides, you are sadly mistaken, human," the brother growled, hanging onto his sword.

"I'm also a pirate, thank you very much."

"Min'na-sama, please stop fighting," Hoshira begged.

"I got this, Hoshira-chan," Yoshi assured as he pulled out his Driver and slapped it on while also showing his Key, "Henshin!"

With that, he became Buccaneer and showed his own sword, preparing to fight with Hoshira's brother.

"I, Toshika, will strike you down!" Hoshira's brother declared before rushing towards Buccaneer.

The two went at it like they were fencing at first before trying to slash at each other, the two barely knicking each other in the shoulder. Buccaneer then leaped up and tried to throw more slashes, but Toshika swam right under and unleashed some slashes of his own. Hoshira was watching helplessly, unable to do anything to stop this until more guards saw the commotion.

"Captain! You found another intruder!?" a guard gasped as Toshika blocked another strike from Yoshi.

"Take him to the king with the others!" Toshika ordered, tossing the Rider to the guards, Buccaneer now surrounded.

"The princess is out of her room!?" another guard gawked.

"Yoshi-sama!" Hoshira screamed.

"Daijoubu, Hoshira-chan. I wanted to see the king anyway," Buccaneer assured as he demorphed out of his Rider suit and put his hands up.

* * *

"And that is how we ended up here," Robin finished explaining to the king, who simply nodded in response.

"...A fascinating story, to say the least," Neptune noted, "So you ten have not come to take the life of me and my daughter… what have you come for?"

"We have come for treasure, Your Lordship!" they heard a voice shout before seeing Yoshi walking into the throne room with the guards surrounding him.

"We found the other intruder, Otou-sama! He also seemed to have let Hoshira out of her room," Toshika informed, shoving Yoshi into the throne room.

"WHOA! Hey man, don't shove, that thing's pointy!"

"How did you even hear him from all the way over there!?" Jack shouted from across the room.

"Don't ask. So! You must be King Neptune, are ya not?" Yoshi checked.

"Yes… these humans and Gyojin have told me all about you. You dare to let my daughter out of her room with little to no regard for her safety?" Neptune demanded to know.

"You seem to be confusing safety with imprisonment."

"Don't you dare to presume my actions. You call yourself a pirate and you and your crew waltz into my castle for the Treasure of the Tides? What even makes you think that I will hand it over to you?"

"I'm the one who saved your daughter from a Gyojin that tried to kill her for three years! I'm trying to protect every living creature from these things. I think those three years of attempts on your life has made you a bit callous."

"You assume too much."

"Yoshida-kun, what are you doing!?" Mitsuru whispered, finding this to be stupid.

"I got this. You seem like a fair and reasonable ruler, why not listen to me for a change?" Yoshi inquired.

"Why would I listen to an untrustworthy pirate?" Neptune pointed out, "I had already listened to your crew and they seem innocent enough, even the Gyojin who fought the surface dwellers and you for a time. Why would I believe a single word you say?"

"Because like you, I also lost a loved one," Yoshi pointed out, making Neptune and Toshika's eyes widen, the prince/captain of the guard going up to Yoshi with his blade to the human's neck.

"Just give me the word, Otou-sama, and it will be done," Toshika told his father, "How dare you talk about Okaa-sama like that? You know nothing about losing a parent to the Gyojin!"

"Yoshi-sama! Please, Onii-sama, don't hurt him!" Hoshira pleaded, but the guards kept her back.

"...I wouldn't do that if I were you, big boy," Yoshi pointed out, elbowing him in the gut and knocking him out before pulling out his gun and points it at Neptune, the guards all pointing their spears at him.

"YOSHI! KNOCK IT OFF!" Jack shouted.

"Yoshi-sama…?" Hoshira gasped, nervous that her new friend might actually kill Neptune.

"Your son just made a very bad mistake. Excuse me for a moment," Yoshi replied to Neptune before walking over to the downed Toshika and crouching down, "I lost my father to those Gyojin bastards, and you dare to say I don't know what loss is like!?"

"Yoshi-san, calm down please!" Ai begged, trying to get their captain to listen to reason.

"I'm not going to kill you, because I'm not like the bastards that killed the queen. Yeah, I figured it out rather quickly. The only reason I reacted that way? You just really pissed me off. *gets back up before turning to Neptune* Now back to you. I don't want to break up a family, so I'll tell you what. My crew and I will help your kingdom deal with this Gyojin problem, and you can give us a portion of the treasure. Not all of it, just a portion of it. I'm generous enough to let you have all of it."

Neptune looked at Yoshi, the two seeming to stare for a bit as Neptune held up his hand.

"...Lower your weapons," Neptune ordered his guards, Toshika looking stunned by this as the guards just did as ordered.

"...Otou-sama," Hoshira muttered with Neptune looking at his daughter.

"Hoshira… come here."

"H-Hai."

Hoshira moved over next to her father as Yoshi smiled, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed in a pretzel position.

"Sorry about that whole thing, min'na," Yoshi apologized to his crew.

"Don't scare me like that, man," Jack snapped.

"Yoshi-san… why did you react like that?" Ai asked, still in disbelief over his reaction.

"I just said he really pissed me off. Anyone talks shit about my mom or dad, then they're talking shit about me. You should know how I work, Ai-chan," Yoshi pointed out as his gaze turned towards Neptune, "Sorry about that, Neptune."

"No apology necessary… defending your family's honor is something I can respect," Neptune nodded, "You have my trust, Imamura."

"Please… it's Yoshi."

"Yoshi… very well then. It is true, in the three years these two Gyojin tried to kill us, they have taken the life of my beautiful queen."

Hoshira and Toshika looked solemn as they lowered their heads with their father.

"It's what made me take the extreme measures to protect my princess. I became so sure of this that I did not see it as imprisonment. I kept justifying it was for the safety of my family," Neptune sighed as he held Hoshira close to him.

"There could be a reason why they are going after you… what do you know about the Treasure of the Tides?" Yoshi inquired.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Squid Gyojin was in the middle of sharpening his knives as he saw the shadowy figure approaching him.

" **You failed to kill her again?"** the figure asked, his voice growling in a gruff tone.

" **Hey, not my fault! There was some new interference this time! It's Kamen Rider Buccaneer!"** the Squid shouted.

" **I know… I saw him setting sail for Pacifica."**

The villain stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be humanoid with the appearance of a bull shark, scars all over his face, back, and fin while wielding a sword made from shark skin with the hilt resembling a hammerhead, the blade having a saw shark appearance with the teeth being real shark teeth.

" **Samehada-san, when will we get the Treasure of the Tides?"** the Squid Gyojin demanded to know.

" **As soon as we get rid of Buccaneer and the rest of the royal family,"** Samehada answered with a slight growling, sharpening his own blade.

" **Understood, sir."**

" **Once I get to the Treasure of the Tides, I will be able to take an item from it that will make me a god!"**

* * *

Back in Pacifica, Neptune brought Yoshi and his crew to a particular room in the back of the palace.

"This is where I keep my precious treasures," Neptune pointed out, opening a door to reveal piles and piles of gold, old portraits, various priceless gemstones, and other priceless items.

"Wow…" Ai gawked at the sight of the place before Neptune led them in.

"Just imagine a handful of this stuff. How rich could one be with that much gold?" Jack wondered.

"It's… It's so beautiful…" Yoshi smiled, wiping some tears away from the sheer sight of it.

"It is a beautiful sight. But there is yet one treasure more priceless than all you see before you," Neptune informed, taking a small box from the back of the treasure room before showing it to them, opening it to reveal a little charm in the shape of an ocean wave, "This was worn by my beloved wife. And I've kept it preserved in here ever since her death."

"What is it?" Mitsuru inquired.

"This ring that she wore allows one to control the entire ocean itself. Everything from the waters, to the sea life, plant life, and everything under the waters. My wife used it to bring peace between the surface and our people seven years ago… but then, she was killed three years ago by a Gyojin by the name of Samehada."

"A Gyojin attack? That's terrible," Satoshi gawked.

"This could be what he's after," Yoshi figured, examining the ring closely.

"That makes sense… why else would he murder the bearer of this ring?" Robin figured as she looked at the ring as well.

"I've considered giving it to Hoshira, but it would only make her a bigger target for assassination," Neptune explained as he took the ring back and put it in its box.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'll protect the ring, your daughter, and your kingdom," Yoshi promised as Neptune nodded, putting the box back down on the pillar.

* * *

Back out in the village, the two marines stayed behind the stands and were sneaking past the villagers who were all discussing the issue of humans in the kingdom, forcing the two in hiding to stay quiet.

"The crew could already be in the castle," Haruka pointed out as Gekka looked to the said building.

"Perhaps. Let's move," Gekka whispered as they started to move behind the castle.

However, they soon heard screaming from the merfolk as they swam away from the incoming Sameda and the Squid Gyojin.

"Gyojin?" Haruka gawked as Gekka sighed for a moment.

"Yare yare da… guess we got no other choice," Gekka muttered as he set his Driver up and pulled out his Key, "Henshin."

Quickly transforming into Corsair, he twirled his jutte before pointing it at the two Gyojin.

" _Mission start_."

The Rider rushed in, getting the attention of the Gyojin before clashing with Samehada.

" **Gesoika, head on to the castle and get the treasure!"** Samehada ordered, holding Corsair as the Squid Gyojin nodded in response before running off.

"Haruka, after him!" Corsair ordered.

"Hai!" Haruka saluted before chasing the Gyojin in question towards the castle.

Corsair slammed his jutte against Samehada's sharkskin blade, trading blows one after the other until Samehada slashed at Corsair a few times. The marine Rider grunted as sparks flew off before he pulled out his gun and fired, the Gyojin deflecting the blasts with ease.

" **A marine Kamen Rider, eh? Never thought I'd live to see such a thing,"** Samehada admitted with a slight grin before running towards Corsair.

They kept clashing weapons and trading blows, the two soon entering a clash of weapons before Samehada knocks the Rider back down again. Just as Samehada was about to attack again, he felt something was off as he looked up to see the marine submarine outside and above the dome. The torpedo pod opened and something was fired from it, making the dome ripple until from the top Kizuki dropped through, crashing to the ground on his hands and knees, surprising Samehada.

"Taijou!" Corsair gawked.

"Looks like it's up to me to even the odds," Kizuki smirked, cracking his knuckles before posing for a bit, "Hen~SHIN!"

With that, Kizuki transformed into Privateer.

" **Three Kamen Riders!? Mendoku sei na,"** Samehada gawked and groaned.

"So Buccaneer's here, too? Go to the castle and apprehend him! I will finish this Gyojin off," Privateer ordered Corsair as the latter nodded in response before the admiral Rider ran towards the Gyojin.

" **You will not stop me from getting the Treasure of the Tides!"**

"I don't know anything about this treasure, but you will not live to see it!"

Privateer punched Samehada in the gut, launching him towards a nearby stand and crashing into it. Samehada growled as he got back up before he ran back towards Privateer with his sword and tried to slash at him, the Rider managing to avoid the slashes while also throwing punches and kicks back at the Gyojin.

* * *

Over at the castle, Yoshi and the crew walked out of the treasure room with Neptune.

"Thank you for showing us the treasure," Robin replied with a bow to Neptune.

"You're very welcome. It's best to know what you're protecting," Neptune smiled back.

"Neptune-sama!" they heard a voice shout out before they saw Toshika rushing towards him, "A Gyojin intruder has invaded the castle! And he's going after Hoshira again!"

"Oh boy… ikuze, min'na!" Yoshi shouted as the team went running.

* * *

Hoshira screamed as she swam away from Gesoika until the squid spat ink out its mouth that hit her and made her collide with the wall.

"I-I-I can't move…" she whimpered, struggling to escape.

" **Your death won't be painful, Hime-san. It'll be very quick… if you tell me where the Treasure of the Tides of course,"** Gesoika replied, holding up a knife to her neck.

"Someone… please save me…"

" **Nobody's around to hear you!"**

"I am…" he heard, Gesoika slowly turning behind him to see Yoshi and his crew.

" **BUCCANEER!?"** Gesoika gawked, almost fearful.

"Yoshi-sama!" Hoshira smiled as Yoshi put his Driver on and showed his Key.

"...Henshin!" Yoshi shouted, transforming as he rushed in to attack, Buccaneer slashing him away.

" **Grr… Puffers!"** Gesoika ordered as the grunts appeared from outside the castle.

"Scatter!"

Everyone nodded as they split up and took on the Gyojin. Satoshi and Robin rushed in and attacked with their weapons, Satoshi swinging rapidly at each grunt Robin punched her way with her gauntlets. Mitsuru kept the Puffers at range with her blade whip while Jack fired his pistols and also slashed at the grunts. Okamizu and Harisento were punching and slashing up the Puffers that came at them while Chibi did a body splash on a couple of the grunts, laughing with glee as he did.

" **Onee-chan, lift Chibi up!"** Chibi asked Okamizu as he ran towards her as she grabbed the dolphin and did a gorilla press lift, holding him in the air before throwing him towards another group of Puffers, " **BANZAI~!"**

The Puffers started to panic before Chibi body slammed them all to the ground. Over to Buccaneer and Ai, the two were back to back against Gesoika who squirted ink at them, but they dodged with sideways and backwards flips.

"Time to turn up the heat," Buccaneer declared as he pulled out his Kaen Key and inserted into his Driver, causing the fire to surround him.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Quickly gaining his new form, Buccaneer bashed his gauntlets together before running towards Gesoika, punching him to cause some burn damage and knocking him back away.

" **Onore!"** Gesoika growled as he spat ink on his knifes before tossing them, trying to get Buccaneer, but he easily burned them all with his punches.

Ai ran and tried throwing a dropkick to Gesoika, but the Gyojin dodged and used one of his tentacles to knock her back.

"I have a whip too!" Buccaneer smirked as he pulled out his Mizu Key.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

With a swap of powers, Buccaneer rushed forward and threw his Mizu Whip forward, cracking it against Gesoika's chest, forcing the Gyojin back a bit. He then spun around, letting the tentacles around his legs lift him up into the air before he slammed the Rider back down, nearly knocking him on his neck. Ai then jumped up and threw a roundhouse kick to Gesoika's head, making him let go of Buccaneer.

"Azasu, Ai-chan," the Rider smiled as he pulled out his Dengeki Key and activated it.

 **=KAITEN! DENGEKI FORM!=**

Now in his electric form, Buccaneer twirled the Dengeki Escrima around, making them collide with Gesoika, the squid avoiding all the strikes before actually managing to stab Buccaneer with his knife, making the Rider scream in pain at first, but he still managed to hit the Gyojin with one of his escrima, sending him backwards and shocking him. Buccaneer grunted before pulling the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it to the floor.

" **Let's see how you like more ink knives!"** Gesoika shouted as he tossed more of his ink covered blades, the blades igniting on fire when they were suddenly fired out of their direction, " **Nani!?"**

They all turn to see Corsair with his gun, twirling it a bit before putting it down while Haruka slashed at a nearby Puffer.

"Good timing!" Buccaneer smirked with a thumbs up before he opened and moved his fingers to reveal the Geo Key as he slipped it into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! GEO FORM!=**

Buccaneer held his Geo Hammer with one arm, twirling it like a baton before he and Corsair rushed in and swatted at the squid Gyojin with both the hammer and jutte. The large weapons quickly made short work of Gesoika and knocked him down to the ground.

"Let's finish this clown!" Buccaneer smirked.

"Will you be able to with one arm?" Corsair asked, seeing the stab wound in Buccaneer's left shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

With that, Corsair pressed the three buttons before both Riders turned their Keys.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

 **=HISSATSU! GEO/CORSAIR STYLE!=**

The duo held their weapons as they glowed before Buccaneer stomped on the ground, making a big boulder pop out from it. Then Buccaneer swung his hammer, single-handed, like a baseball bat, making it go flying while Corsair unleashed an energy slash, both heading right for Gesoika, who soon took the full impact, making him scream as he exploded in defeat. Buccaneer panted as he demorphed out of his suit and walked over to Hoshira before he managed to use the sword to slice through the hardened ink.

"Easy there, princess. I got you," Yoshi assured as he freed Hoshira.

"Yoshi-sama!" Hoshira smiled while quickly embracing Yoshi, making him grunt a little in pain while she was crying, "It was so scary! Arigatou gozaimasu, Yoshi-sama!"

"Nng… there… there…"

"Hoshira! I'm happy to see you alright…" Neptune smiled as he came in.

" **Gekka~! Haruka~!"** Chibi cheered as he ran towards the two marines, leaping up to hug Gekka and Haruka at the same time.

"Chibi-kun…" Gekka grunted, surprised by the hug, but returning it nonetheless.

"Happy to see you again," Haruka smiled, joining in on the hug.

"The princess is safe… yogatta," Robin sighed with relief as the crew all smiled at their victory.

"ARRGH~!" a voice shouted as they turned to see Kizuki crashing into the castle as if he were thrown in.

"TAIJOU!" Gekka and Haruka gasped.

" **Oyabun!"** Chibi panicked as he rushed over to help him up.

"The hell was that!?" Jack gawked as they looked out the hole in the castle.

"Otou-sama…?" Hoshira gasped, fearing what's coming.

"Get behind me," Neptune ordered as Samehada walked in, making the princess panic as she hid behind her father.

" **Kaizoku-domo, Kaigun-domo… royal family… I have come for what is mine. The Treasure of the Tides… where is it?"** Samehada demanded, brandishing his blade and pointing it at the heroes.

"You will never get your hands on my wife's ring… it's too valuable and precious to be in the hands of a monster like you!" Neptune growled.

" **We will see."**

"You will not lay a hand on my sister and father!" Toshika roared, swimming in to fight against the Gyojin, but Samehada blocked his blade with his own before kicking the captain of the guard away.

" **Mezuwari da (You're an eyesore)!"** Samehada growled, slashing his blade in the air, the shark teeth launching off like darts as they hit the Toshika in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Onii-sama!" Hoshira gasped in shock.

Gekka fired his gun at Samehada, who blocked most of the bullets with ease as the shark teeth grew back on his blade after flinging off. The Gyojin grinned widely as he walked slowly towards his destination, carrying his blade as Gekka rushed with his jutte. Samehada swatted Gekka aside with a single hand, knocking him to the side.

" **I have waited too long to get what I've come here for… it shall be mine!"** Samehada roared, his grin never fading as he knocked out anyone who tried to stop him, stabbing and slashing at multiple guards until he reached the treasure room door, touching it with satisfaction, " **Ah~."**

Samehada smiled evilly as he kicked the door down, revealing all of the treasure inside and revelling at the sight of it all. He looked around the whole area before spotting the same box before picking it up.

"Oi! ...I can't let you get that ring…" Yoshi snapped.

" **You intend to fight me… with one arm?"** Samehada scoffed, pointing out the wound in the Rider's left shoulder.

Yoshi just winced as he turned his shoulder around, despite the pain, shouting loudly before rushing in and slashing with his sword, attempting to cut off the Gyojin's head while Samehada blocked effortlessly and maneuvered away from a lot of them. Samehada then started slashing at Yoshi, pinning him down with his foot before letting some of the shark teeth stick on his back, making him scream in pain.

"Yoshi-san/Yoshi-sama!" Ai and Hoshira panicked as Samehada used more teeth to pin Yoshi's clothes into the floor as the Gyojin opened the box.

" **You fool! Did you really think a few tricks and sheer willpower can defeat me?! You are nothing compared to my power!"** Samehada laughed as he growled, soon biting down on Yoshi's forehead, making the pirate captain scream in more pain as the others panicked, " **Did you really think you'd be strong enough to save Pacifica?! I am destined to be at the apex of godhood!"**

Samehada put the ring on his finger as his body began glowing blue, with water flowing from it, dropping his sword and gripping himself in pain as he felt the power.

" **Yes… Yes… I! Am! GOD!"** Samehada laughed in victory, exploding with water.

What stood now was Samehada wearing armor of bones, including a crown. His sharkskin sword was now converted into a trident made out of sharkskin long megalodon teeth as the blades, and he cackled as a sharkskin cape materialized behind him.

"Give back the ring now!" Neptune demanded as Samehada scoffed, the king rushing with his trident.

Samehada then blocked the trident with his own and suddenly summoned a shark composed of water and splashing it against the king, knocking him down to the ground.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Hoshira panicked, swimming to him and trying to get him back up.

" **Your mother was a fool to stand in my way! And now I shall take you and the rest of your family to be executed before my glory!"** Samehada smirked, laughing evilly as he summoned up water constructs that formed into Gyojin Buccaneer defeated before from the first Gyojin he fought all the way up to Gesoika.

"Ya… Yamero…" Yoshi grunted in pain, crawling over to try and reach them, but it was too late.

They were all away as he fell unconscious.

"Yoshi/Yoshi-san/Yoshida-kun/Yoshida/ **Yoshida!"** Yoshi's friends all gawked, running towards him, trying to get him to wake up.

* * *

 **TB: That's the second time things ended badly in a Part 2!**

 **KKD: That's crazy, dude! And… *checks calendar* Crap! We only have 2 days left to finish this thing before January ends!**

 **TB: Until next time, I'm the Lone Rider!**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	9. Buccaneer: Treasure of the Tides Part 3

**KKD: *skids in* Two days left, and most likely it'll be finished tomorrow or in February.**

 **TB: If February, better late than never at this point. I'm just glad I managed to make it this far. That's right, we are almost through with my Super Hero Time Gekijouban Triple Feature.**

 **KKD: Crazy, huh? Hope you guys enjoyed it so far.**

 **TB: And the only thing left is Part 3 of this Buccaneer Gekijouban. And things are only gonna get crazier.**

 **KKD: Previously on Treasure of the Tides!**

 **TB: Yoshi and Hoshira, the mermaid princess, bonded some more while they were in the castle. However, Yoshi's crew got taken and were now talking to King Neptune.**

 **KKD: He gets on the king's side with empathy over the fact they both lost loved ones, and Neptune shows them the fabled Treasure of the Tides, which was also his wife's wedding ring.**

 **TB: This was the most sacred among his gold and other treasures, as anyone who wears it is granted the power over the entire ocean. This is why the royal family was the perfect target for assassination by our Gyojin villain, Samehada.**

 **KKD: Once he got the royal family out of the picture he planned on taking the ring for himself. However, seeing the Riders arrived, his plans changed and he was forced to take action.**

 **TB: He took out most of the guards in order to retrieve the ring. Once he put it on, he became, in his own words, a god.**

 **KKD: Now the Riders have to stop this rogue Gyojin once and for all.**

 **TB: Yoshi is pretty exhausted and injured though. Will they prevail? Well, let's wrap up this Triple Feature and find out. Fire Disclaimer Cannon!**

 **KKD: FIRE! *cannons fire***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Kamen Rider or anything else in this story except for original concepts and characters within. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Namco Bandai, and it's respective owners.**

* * *

Yoshi groaned in exhaustion as he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a medical room of sorts in the castle, with his shoulder and head bandaged up.

"Yoshi-san… thank goodness you're alright," Ai smiled, gently placing her hand on Yoshi's own hand.

"...Ho… Hoshira-chan… Neptune… I have to save them," Yoshi muttered, trying to get back up.

"Easy there, Yoshida-kun," Mitsuru responded, forcing him to stay in his bed, "You're lucky me and some of Pacifica's best doctors were able to heal you up."

"I know, but…"

"You fought well enough. Rest your wounds for now, and then we will strike back," Gekka assured as he sat near the crew, cleaning his jutte.

" **Gekka… is Ojii-chan okay?"** Chibi asked as Gekka kept him close.

"Taijou is fine, he's just receiving treatment in the next room."

"Want a little watermelon piece?" Haruka offered as she pulled out a little bag with said piece of fruit in.

" **YAY! FRUIT!"**

Chibi grabbed the bag, opened it, and poured the fruit into his mouth, making Haruka smile.

"What are we gonna do now? Our ship is trashed, we're stuck in a mer kingdom, and there's no way of going back to the surface," Jack asked, feeling frustrated at their current situation.

Yoshi just sighed, not sure of what to do next until one of the merman guards swam beside him.

"The guards and I will agree to follow you and your crew until we rescue the royal family," the guard informed, Yoshi sitting up a little bit.

"Thanks for that," Yoshi smiled.

Over with Gekka and Haruka, they were walking towards Kizuki, eyeing his progress as he sat back up as well.

"I'm doing well now," Kizuki assured.

"Taijou… Haruka and I have come to an agreement," Gekka sighed as he turned to Haruka and they both nodded in response, "For this situation, we thought all three… *notices Chibi* four of us could work together with Imamura and his crew should help save this kingdom."

Kizuki looked shocked by this, wanting to yell in frustration but he was considering his options and they weren't exactly favorable considering his fight with Samehada and the fact that he obtained a ring that transformed him into a god.

"You do have a very valid point… idaro. I'll help them just this once," Kizuki sighed as they both sighed in relief.

' _At least he was open enough to accept it… even if it is for one time,'_ Gekka thought to himself as Kizuki stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to tell Imamura the suggestion you gave me."

"Ok."

Kizuki walked out of the room, taking a deep breath before the crew noticed him.

"Now's not the time for a fight, Taijou," Mitsuru pointed out as she stood up.

"I didn't come for a fight…" Kizuki informed, surprising the pirates a bit, "Imamura… because of the direness of this situation… I'll swallow my pride and help you… for this once!"

The pirates stared at him as Yoshi stood up with his jaw slacked down.

"Huh… honestly didn't expect those words to leave your mouth," Yoshi admitted.

"Well, don't expect it too much!"

"It's weird to see a dude in his 50s act all tsundere. So, what's the plan?"

"Leave it to the marines to prepare the mermen and mermaid soldiers while you and the rest of your crew repair your ship," Kizuki assured Yoshi as he turned and walked back to his room.

"Gotcha. Alright, who's in charge of the guard as of now?!" Yoshi asked as the guards looked around before one swam up to him, "You? Great. I want you and some of the strongest mermen you can find to carry our ship near the kingdom! Half the soldiers will help repair the ship while the other half will receive preparations and training from the marines! The royal family is in danger and we need every single hand we can get!"

"Roger!" the guards saluted as they all scattered to different areas.

"One more thing! Someone give me a montage!"

* * *

The montage began with the mermen carrying the S.S. Anne Bonnie through the water back to the kingdom while others were being trained under Kizuki, Gekka, and Haruka. The ship was soon dropped off in front of the dome as Yoshi had other mermen and his crew get to work on repairs.

"Work on your forms!" Haruka called out as the guards were swinging their swords, practicing for when they battle.

"That attack won't hurt them at all!" Kizuki snapped at some guards who were getting a little sloppy.

"Straighten yourself out," Gekka ordered, seeing one guard slumping a bit.

The repair of the ship continued as Yoshi and the temporary captain helped his crew and the strongest mermen put his ship back together piece by piece.

* * *

At the same time, Samehada was walking through the ocean floor with the revived Gyojin grabbing the royal family by the shoulders and leading them to what looked like the center of the ocean.

" **Yes. This is where we will hold the execution,"** Samehada smirked as he turned to the gazes of the family.

"You… you won't get away with this…" Neptune grunted.

"Pacifica will never forgive you for what you have done to us for three years!" Toshika shouted.

" **You do not talk bad to your god!"** Samehada snapped as one Gyojin punched Toshika in the face.

"Onii-sama!" Hoshira gasped as she watched her brother try and get back up only to get knocked back down again.

"Kisama…" Toshika grunted as he attempted to, again, get up until Samehada personally kicked him on his back.

"Stop it! He's my son!" Neptune demanded as Samehada glared at him.

" **You all will learn your place when in the presence of a god! And I will make examples out of all three of you, for your entire kingdom to see the rise of a new ruler!"** Samehada roared.

With that, he channeled his power from the ring he wore and slowly began to raise his arms. As he did, the ground began to shake as the mermen and mermaid saw rock formations rise from the sands, creating an undersea mountain before it rose above the waves. It wasn't long before the floor underneath them started to rise as well, making the three merfolk look surprised and shocked by such a feat. The land began to form various mountains and and statues as the water splashed up and around them to the new island mass rising from the water.

"Oh… my… goodness…" Hoshira gasped as they watched.

" **This is the power to control all of the ocean!"** Samehada shouted and cackled as his revived Gyojin took the royal family by the shoulders and prepared them.

* * *

Back at the kingdom, Yoshi put the last touches to the ship as they all went back inside the dome and looked at the S.S. Anne Bonnie to see that it was all set and prepared.

"Yes!" Yoshi cheered as he threw his arms up, "She's back and good as new!"

The others smiled as the marines walked by, mer soldiers at the ready as they swam behind them.

"Can I train an army or can I train an army!?" Kizuki smirked.

"Well, you got the skillz to pay the billz," Yoshi chuckled.

"Shall we go now?" Satoshi offered.

"Yes! Crew, to the ship! We have a royal family to save!"

"Soldiers, stay close by the submarine and the ship when they are on the move," Gekka ordered as the mer soldiers saluted.

"We are going into a battle that could very well be the most important one of your lives! There will be injuries, there may be casualties! However, we will give it our all to save the family that you yourselves have protected all these years!" Kizuki told the troops, who all nodded in response, "Will you fight!?"

"Ho!" the soldiers shouted with their fists to the air.

"I can't hear you! Sound off like you got a set!"

"HO!"

"That's more like it!"

"Let's move!" Yoshi ordered as the group began to swim and move towards their vehicles.

* * *

Up on the island, Samehada cackled in victory as he had the royal family tied to seperate posts, ready to be executed. He took up his trident and stuck it down on the rocks.

" **Which one shall I execute first?"** Samehada pondered, eyeing the three royals, almost like he was taunting them, " **Hmm… I'll start with both of you!"**

He pointed to Neptune and Toshika as he said that, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"No, stop!" Hoshira pleaded.

" **Don't be so hasty. I'll make you watch your family die just like your mother, and then I'll kill you next,"** Samehada smirked before he reeled both of his arms back, water droplets visible from his wrists, " **Yabusame (Arrow Military Shark)!"**

With a flick of said wrists, the Gyojin launched the droplets at bullet speeds, all of them hitting Neptune and Toshika with powerful force, making them scream in pain from so many pellets hitting them. He cackled as he kept shooting his water bullets at the two, Hoshira panicking as the Gyojin threw two more pellets at her father and brother. They both fell down while still tied to their posts, leaving Hoshira worried as the Gyojin picked up his trident and walked towards Neptune.

"I am… the king of Pacifica… and you shall not (con with Neptune)," Neptune grunted in pain.

" **What is a king to a god?"** Samehada scoffed as he aimed the trident to his head.

"What is a god… to a non-believer…"

Samehada growled, clearly annoyed before raising both his arms and getting ready to stab the king.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Hoshira screamed as Samehada was about to bring the trident down.

Suddenly, before the blades hit his skin, they all heard water splashing upward, making the Gyojin turn suddenly to see a ship and submarine rising out of it. He looked confused at first until he heard a boom sound coming from the cannon. He did a double take as he thought he didn't see anything before he lurched over in shock and pain due to the sudden punch to his gut, revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer in his Hoshi Form.

" **UGYAA!"** Samehada grunted from the sudden punch as he was launched halfway across his island and crashing into a rock.

" **A-ARE WA (TH-THAT'S)... KAMEN RIDER BUCCANEER!"** the revived Gyojin gasped in shock as the Rider stood tall and proud, his coattail blowing in the wind.

"...Yoshi-sama…" Hoshira gawked, tears falling down her face.

"But I'm not the only one… COME ON OUT, KIDS!" Buccaneer hollered as from the sub and S.S. Anne Bonnie came Kamen Riders Corsair and Privateer, along with the rest of their crew being shot out of their cannons.

The eleven members all landed beside Buccaneer, the waves crashing behind them as they stood in front of a massive army of Gyojin, who while intimidating, were all looking rather weak in comparison.

"Mermen! Water rings around your waists!?" Privateer called out, as shouts came from the ocean with the mermen suddenly swam up above the waters, said rings being around their waists to help them move on dry land.

"Alrighty… let's save the royals," Corsair added to the order.

"And give the enemy hell!" Buccaneer shouted as the entire squadron all ran towards the opposition.

" **ATTACK, ALL OF YOU! KILL THEM!"** Samehada roared as both armies scattered and fought each other, blades clashing and screams being heard.

The troops all rushed in as Satoshi and Robin jumped over some downed Puffers to go after some Gyojin, bashing away at any coming their way. Jack also jumped in to help, blasting his guns and slashing any Puffer and Gyojin he ran past. The Fujimoto sisters leaped around a bit, kicking and punching the revived Gyojin with Mitsuru using her blade whip to gain some distance while Ai grabbed the end and used it like a trip wire, causing some of the Gyojin to fall back down on the ground.

Over with the three Gyojin, Harisento tossed knives constantly at the revived members of his kind that he used to consider allies while Okamizu threw some punches and kicks at any coming her way.

" **Onee-chan, what's that word when Chibi dives into huge group?"** Chibi asked Okamizu as he stood up high

" **I think it's called a 'mosh pit',"** Okamizu answered.

" **Thank you. MOSH PIT!"**

With his sonic screech going out to deafen the enemy, Chibi leaped into the air and opened his body for a body slam into a huge group, soon colliding with the Orca Gyojin, causing a whole bunch more to fall down with him.

Over with Corsair, Haruka, and Privateer, the three marines were powering their way through the horde to reach Samehada, but more and more Gyojin and Puffers kept rising up in their way to try and stop them. Corsair and Privateer in particular pummeled their way through with their jutte and fists, Haruka staying behind to take care of some more kaijin with her sword.

At that moment, Buccaneer slashed through several Gyojin as he made a beeline for Samehada, only for several more to dogpile him and try to pin him down. Suddenly, a large aura picked up around him before the Gyojin were blasted off of him. He kept running towards Samehada, but was soon met with the surprise appearance of not only a revived Gesoika, but also five of the Swordsmen of the Abyss that he defeated. They all unleashed energy slashes at him so powerful, it knocked him out of his Hoshi Form.

"Taku (Damn), you're all in my way," Buccaneer growled as he got back up and guarded himself to be ready.

As he tried to stand his ground, everyone suddenly heard water splashing sounds before they turned to see the source.

"Eh?"

There was nothing there to cause the water splashing, yet it was happening until it stopped. They were all confused, as suddenly, a black blur zipped around the battlefield, attacking all of the Gyojin and Puffers surrounding Buccaneer before landing in front of the Pirate Rider.

"...Who are you?" Buccaneer gawked as he bore witness to the new figure.

The figure turned around to meet his gaze, and revealed himself to be in a dark grey and black bodysuit with silver armor, all resembling a ninja's outfit with a scarf around his neck and mouth, and big green oval visors on the helmet.

"Ore wa Shinobi. Torisugari no ninja da (I'm just a ninja passing through)," the mysterious figure declared in a suave, yet soft sort of tone, holding his thin katana over his shoulder, "I sensed a disturbance in the area and when I saw the unnatural island, I figured you might need some help."

"Ninja? Wait, those eyes… you're a Kamen Rider too, aren't you?!" Buccaneer gawked.

"Kamen Rider? Well… I suppose you could say that."

"Riders always help each other out and protect the innocent, right?"

"...Of course we do. So you shall call me… Kamen Rider Shinobi," Shinobi declared with a twirl of his katana while Buccaneer grabbed his cutlass.

"I'll leave them to you, Shinobi. I've got a bigger ass to kick," Buccaneer replied before turning to the readers, "Watch him, it's gonna be awesome. *runs offscreen*"

"Kamen Rider Shinobi… kenzan."

Gesoika and the Gyojin Swordsmen all ran towards him as the ninja prepared his katana, managing to deflect most of their attacks while also slashing at them. MidoKuji suddenly came up and slashed at Shinobi, making him scream, but a second later, instead of the Rider's body, a lump of a log in black and gray fell to the ground in Shinobi's place. They all looked confused by this.

" **What is this!?"** Gesoika gawked as he picked up the log and looked rather annoyed by it before a puff of smoke suddenly appeared above them.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu da (My substitution technique)," Shinobi informed as he delivered a powerful downward slash onto Gesoika, followed by a backflip kick, continuing to keep this up against the Gyojin.

He then tossed his sword up in the air as his hands flashed through a series of signs faster than the human eye could see before settling on one.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

With a puff of smoke surrounding him, Shinobi was surrounded by five clones before he catched his sword, the weapon now having been multiplied as the clones did the same. The Swordsmen and Gesoika attempted to strike back, but the numbers were even and Shinobi was at an advantage with him and his Shadow Clones being equally powerful, slashing up the Gyojin and kicking them all away before they stabbed their blades into the ground and flashed through the hand signs, this time in a different sequence. They then grabbed their swords and dashed towards the Gyojin.

"Ninpou: Rokunin Kage no Mai (Ninja Art: Six Ninja Shadow Dance)!" Shinobi shouted.

They picked up speed and when the scene suddenly got covered by Japanese sliding doors, the shadows of the Gyojin were slashed at by the shadow clones repeatedly with each of them passing through. Soon, the Gyojin were screaming in pain as they were sent crashing through the sliding doors, both them and the clones disappearing as Shinobi stood in front of the Gyojin.

"Time to finish this. Kono ken wa ten wo kiru (This sword shall slice through the heavens)," Shinobi declared as he inserted a card into his sword, causing it to glow green.

 **=CRITICAL FINISH!=**

"Hissatsu Ougi: Giritenkyaku (Heaven Slash Kick)!"

Shinobi leaped high into the air, the green aura extending from his blade before he slashed the air four times. The slashes all hit the Gyojin until the ninja threw his sword like a dart at them, then diving down for the traditional Rider Kick.

"SEIYAA!" Shinobi roared as he landed and hit the Gyojin, all of them exploding in defeat as he landed on the other side of the explosion before looking at his handiwork, "...Shobu wari (The battle is over)."

With a crouch, he leapt up high into the air, away from the island.

Back to Buccaneer, he finally caught up with Samehada, the two glaring at each other before the Gyojin grabbed Hoshira and aimed his trident at her.

"Hoshira-chan!" Buccaneer gasped in response before growling at the Gyojin.

" **You have some gall to defy a god,"** Samehada growled, the trident's prongs close to her throat.

"You're no god. All you are is a power crazed lunatic with delusions of grandeur. Compared to me, you are the one who's tiny!"

" **You dare speak that way to me!? I control the very seas themselves! Now either you bow to me, or this foolish mermaid will pay for your mistakes!"**

"Yoshi-sama… please don't let him hurt me," Hoshira whimpered as Samehada laughed.

"Daijoubu da, Hoshira-chan. I'll make sure he doesn't harm a hair or scale on you," Buccaneer assured as he prepared his cutlass and was waiting to make his move.

Just as the Gyojin prepared to kill Hoshira, Buccaneer suddenly pulled out his pistol and fired it at Samehada's head, making him let the princess go and fall to the floor. Suddenly, the Rider rushed in and kicked Samehada aside.

"Are you okay, Hoshira-chan?" Buccaneer checked as the mermaid nodded before turning to see Toshika and Neptune still on the floor and trying to recover from several water bullets hitting them, "Now I'm really mad… you and your family get somewhere safe. I'll make him pay."

"H-Hai!" Hoshira nodded as she quickly crawled over to her family.

"You will pay for what you did to Hoshira-chan and her family."

" **I am a god. You will be the one who will pay!"** Samehada roared before throwing his trident at Buccaneer.

He blocked it and sent it sticking in a rock before the two started fighting. Samehada got his trident back before the two fighters clashed weapons against each other, the two being evenly matched until Samehada summoned a water shark to try and eat up the Rider, who managed to slash it up in response. Samehada quickly used that distraction to his opportunity to get up behind the Rider and then slashed him in the back with the trident, making Buccaneer scream in pain before he got slashed at some more. Dents started to become visible as sparks flew off his suit, soon getting the attention of his crew.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped as her captain kept getting slashed at until another water shark was summoned and was splashed onto Buccaneer.

Buccaneer struggled to get back up, Samehada scoffing until he walked up and kneed the Rider right in the helmet, making it crack before he was punched into the water.

"Yoshi/Yoshi-san/Yoshida-kun!" Yoshi's crew gawked as Samehada jumped in the water and prepared to end the fight.

" **I told you… I command the entirety of the seas. It is my domain!"** Samehada shouted as he slashed his trident against Buccaneer's chest again, making him yell in some more pain.

Buccaneer tried to fight back, but Samehada kept him pinned down and slashed at him some more while also shooting water sharks at him, making the Rider scream in pain and was left afloat as he demorphed back to normal. It looked like Yoshi was about to drown and die at the hands of Samehada.

" **I am a god… you are nothing more than a filthy pirate. I will end your worthless existence right now!"** Samehada growled as he swam towards Yoshi and prepared to kill him.

"Stay away from him!" he heard someone shout before he turned to see Hoshira, screaming with rage filled tears before she actually smacked him away with her tail, sending him flying and crashing towards a rock, the ring falling off his hand in the process.

He remained in his form, but he was down for a good while as Hoshira swam quickly to grab the ring from the sand and swam towards Yoshi, close to drowning.

"Yoshi-sama… thank you very much for coming to my kingdom. You've shown me so much kindness and helped me see what's really important," Hoshira replied as she lifted his hand up, "Take this ring. With it, you will be able to beat Samehada. I know that you can protect me, protect my family, your crew, my kingdom, even the world… because I believe in you, Yoshi-sama."

She gently slid the ring onto Yoshi's finger and firmly grasped it.

"Okaa-sama… please give Yoshi-sama the power to stop this monster and save our kingdom. He may be a pirate… but he is the best pirate I've ever met. He can help us, so please… grant him the true power over the sea!"

" **Ngh, ugh, you really think a stupid pirate can wield the power of a god?"** Samehada grunted as he tried to recover.

"You will no longer take away any innocent lives like you did with my mother," Hoshira stated.

Suddenly, Yoshi's eyes shot wide open, his body convulsing and contorting in pain as he screamed in pain, his body glowing before his abdomen started glowing light blue. Back on the surface, everyone was watching the water bubble furiously.

"What's going on down there?" Corsair muttered, confused and concerned about the outcome.

"Yoshi-san…" Ai whimpered, holding her hands together like she was praying.

However, the water soon splashed up as Yoshi jumped out and landed in front of his crew, now without his jacket to show off all his tattoos, including a new one on his abdomen showing off a trident in front of a large wave.

"You're okay!" Mitsuru smiled.

"Yogatta na," Jack sighed with relief.

"Did I keep you guys worried back there? Wari wari (My bad)," Yoshi apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yoshi-san…" Ai whimpered, happy that her boyfriend was still alive.

"Hold this for me."

With that, he put his hat on top of Ai's head before he looked to see Hoshira swimming up to the surface and smiling at Yoshi.

"Arigatou, Hoshira-chan," Yoshi smiled before he looked to the king, "Oi, Neptune… you don't mind if I borrow this ring for the fight, do you?"

"You're more than earned it, my good man. Defeat the cretin," Neptune grunted as he was sitting against another rock next to his Toshika, resting their wounds.

Suddenly, Samehada splashed up and was glaring at Yoshi.

" **You heretic… you dare besmirch the power of a god!? I will crush you!"** Samehada shouted, pointing his trident at Yoshi.

"Kechaku wo tsukete aru (Let's finish this)... Samehada!" Yoshi declared, showing the ring on his right hand before the inside of his fist started glowing, "Huh? Nani?"

When he opened his hand, he looked to see a new glowing key, giving off a blue glow, with the symbol of a trident in front of a crashing wave on the handle.

"A new Key, Gekijouban version, huh? ...Yosh!" Yoshi smirked as he posed for a bit, "Henshin!"

He then inserted the Key into his Driver and opened the chest, causing a blue light to shine, and a trident to show on the screen.

 **=KAITEN! UMIGAMI (SEA GOD) FORM!=**

With that, a bright blue light shined off Yoshi as the waves crashed around him and surrounded him like a tornado. After the water exploded out, Yoshi appeared in Buccaneer's armor with a navy blue bodysuit, bits of blue and gold armor surrounding him, gold trims around his pirate hat and coat tail, gold visors, wave-shaped shoulder pads, and in his hands was a blue and white trident.

"Whoa~!" Buccaneer gawked, looking over himself with awe and amazement.

"It would appear this form is linked to the ring. Because Hime-sama and her family entrusted its power to you… you can utilize power over the ocean, just like that Gyojin!" Robin realized.

" **There can be room for only one god!"** Samehada roared as Buccaneer stood ready to fight.

"This is a lot of power… let's see what I can do with it," Buccaneer smirked.

He ran towards Samehada, both jumping into the water, starting off by attacking each other with punches until they crashed onto the ocean floor. The two struggled for a bit, causing the waves above to go crashing around with the others watching from above. Back under the waves, the two were clashing tridents with each other, the Gyojin growling as he tried attacking Buccaneer. He went to stab the Rider in the stomach, but suddenly the trident was blocked by something.

" **Na-Nanda kore wa!?"** Samehada gawked, seeing another trident blocking his as he saw a tall humanoid muscular figure with a crown of what looked like crab legs.

"Omae wa… Poseidon!" Buccaneer gawked as the figure nodded before the Greek God of the Sea pushed Samehada away.

" **Kisama!"**

Samehada made an attempt to strike, only to be swatted away by a large fist, revealing a same sized figure as Poseidon, with a majestic long white beard and mustache, wearing a sea serpent around his neck. Before Samehada could do anything else, another figure stood behind him wearing a kimono with the top only covering half his chest, bow and arrow in hand before he fired at the Gyojin, sending said Gyojin across the sands.

"More?" Buccaneer gawked.

"They're… the Gods of the Sea! Poseidon of Greece, Aethir of Norway, and Suijin of Japan!" Hoshira realized with a gasp, "They must be part of your new power, Yoshi-sama!"

"Sugee!" the Rider gawked as the three Gods disappeared before Buccaneer ran towards Samehada.

He started by ramming into the Gyojin, his trident stretching out before swinging it around like a whip, the prongs cracking against the wannabe god.

"Aethir!"

With that, Aethir appeared behind him with a whip of his own before they slashed at Samehada together, sending him tumbling towards a wrecked ship. Samehada growled before sending more water sharks towards the Rider.

"Poseidon!" Buccaneer called out as he summoned said deity before they blasted horses made of water at Samehada, colliding with all the water sharks before stomping on the Gyojin.

"Sugoi desu, Yoshi-sama!" Hoshira gawked as Yoshi pulled his arm back and aimed his trident like a pool cue.

"Suijin!" he shouted, summoning the Japanese water god again, aiming his bow while the Rider pulled his trident back, "SHOOT!"

Suijin fired his arrow while Buccaneer fired a beam of water at the Gyojin, colliding with Samehada before he was sent flying towards a shipwreck. Buccaneer was stunned by this before Samehada roared and sent more laser beams and water sharks towards him. The Rider smirked before he jumped up and summoned all three Sea Gods to deflect the beams and sharks before they continued fighting on the mast of the shipwreck. They clashed tridents once again, managing to be evenly matched again until Samehada turned around and slashed Buccaneer upward, launching him back up to the surface of the water, surprising everyone watching as they were now able to stand on the water's surface while fighting.

"Yoshi/Yoshi-san/Yoshida-kun!" Buccaneer's crew gasped as Hoshira popped up above the water now to watch.

"I KNOW YOU CAN WIN, IMAMURA! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM! I KNOW THIS BECAUSE OF HOW YOU ARE WHEN YOU FIGHT ME!" Kizuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

' _Never thought I'd live to see the day when Taijou would cheer for a pirate this much,'_ Gekka thought in disbelief, "C'mon, Yoshida!"

" **Look at you, pathetic human. Trying to be the savior of everyone, thinking you are a god,"** Samehada scoffed as he kept slashing at Buccaneer rather casually at first with several slashes until one slash tore off the whole helmet, and then he created a giant shark made of water above him, " **Let me tell you something, Kamen Rider, there's only one being in existence fit to be a god! Kono ORE-SAMA (And it's ME)! DAI KOUDAN (SUPER SHARK BOMB)!"**

With that, he threw his trident down, making the giant water shark fly right at Yoshi, who simply struggled to stand before it collided with him and caused water to splash all over the place that it created a mist effect.

"YOSHI-SAN!" Ai screamed in shock.

" **...Yoshida…"** Okamizu and Harisento muttered in shock.

" **...Yatta…"** Samehada panted as the mist cleared before he saw the three sea deities were in between the Gyojin and where Yoshi stood, standing 20 meters away unscathed, " **Nani!? Ba-Baka na!"**

"He's still alive…" Ai gawked.

"Yoshi…" Neptune muttered.

" **Impossible! I'm the only one capable of being a god!"** Samehada roared in frustration.

"...I dunno, Samehada," Yoshi panted as the three gods parted to let him take a few steps, "Being a god sure sounds difficult… *pant, pant* but I've done almost everything imaginable. I've fought a robot on the moon, I became a giant, and I even traveled through time. I'm not playing god. *The Rider crouched down, water beginning to ripple around him as if he were charging energy around him* All this time… I've been playing human."

With that said, water splashed up around him like a dome as his eyes glowed bright blue, causing the water to make him rise as the three sea gods glowed before turning into bright blue spheres before merging and then forming one giant deity who had Aethir's hair, Suijin's clothes, and Poseidon's crown and trident.

" **Grr, it doesn't matter what you'll do! I'm still going to kill you! Once this last Dai Koudan hits you, you are done!"** Samehada growled as he made another giant water shark above his head.

' _Satoshi… Robin-chan… Jack… Mitsuru… Ai-chan… Hoshira… min'na… I promised that I would make it out of this alive… and now it will all end!'_ Yoshi thought as visions of his crew, especially Ai and Hoshira, praying for him, "UUUUUOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

" **SHI NE~!"**

Yoshi ran like a madman with the giant deity following him as Samehada sent the giant water shark towards them. The giant sea god reeled the trident back before throwing it in the shark's mouth, making it explode in the process as Yoshi was now right up Samehada's face.

" **YA-YABAI!"** Samehada gawked when he realized he was done.

"Rider Umigami KICK~!" Yoshi roared in a near-primal rage as he threw his right leg forward and kicked Samehada in the chest, sending the Gyojin flying up into the air before the Deity held his trident to him while Yoshi followed through.

Yoshi roared some more as they were high in the sky before the deity delivered one final slash to Samehada, causing the Gyojin to scream in pain.

" **How can this be…? I am God… I AM GOD~!"** Samehada roared before he exploded in defeat, the force knocking Yoshi back and making him demorph to normal.

Yoshi started to fall towards the ocean beneath him as he looked up to the sky, exhausted. He chuckled, giving a thumbs up to the heavens, signaling that he did a good job to his father before he splashed into the ocean.

The others on the island began to panic as Hoshira dove after him and grabbed him before quickly swimming and putting him on the island. Yoshi coughed up some water as he struggled to get back up.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped, rushing to him and giving him a big hug despite being soaking wet.

"I-I'm fine," Yoshi grunted, slowly standing back up.

"That was amazing!" Satoshi gawked as he and the others ran towards Yoshi.

"...I know, right? *chuckles*"

"I didn't think it was possible for a human to hold the power of the sea in his hands," Toshika admitted as Hoshira swam close to the island.

"Wasn't easy," Yoshi panted.

"Yoshi… thank you. You have saved me, my family, and furthermore our kingdom," Neptune smiled, Hoshira smiling as well, "All of you… thank you."

"No problem… now I suggest we get out of here before this island collapses."

"Good call," Mitsuru nodded.

* * *

Later, Yoshi managed to auction the ring off for a reasonable price only to secretly take it back like he always does. He managed to add tens of thousands of gold coins into his ship's treasure vault, increasing his numbers and chances to find the world's most valuable and priceless treasure. As for the marines, Kizuki decided to let him have his victory as he would go after him next time, giving him a week's head start before the whole cycle starts again.

"...You've managed to sum all that up very well," Yoshi smiled.

Thank you. Though there's one more thing you have to settle.

"Oh right, the promise."

With that, Yoshi and his crew walked towards the edge of the dock, Hoshira and the royal family in the water nearby.

"I am a man of my word, so… here you go," Yoshi assured, tossing the ring to Neptune who caught it.

"Thank you, my good man. Now Hoshira, I believe this ring now belongs to you," Neptune smiled, handing it to Hoshira, who smiled big in response before she took it and gave her father a big hug.

"With the kingdom free of fear, what're you three going to do next?" Robin inquired.

"Things will change for the better, I assure you," Toshika vowed, "From here on out, we will properly train Hoshira to prepare for her time to rule Pacifica."

"And we won't keep her in hiding, we'll make sure to improve her with every day in the years to come," Neptune assured.

"Thank you, Otou-sama," Hoshira smiled.

"I hope to see you again, Hoshira-chan. You've been awesome to be around, and I'm glad that I was able to make you and your family happy," Yoshi smiled.

"I hope so too."

"Then it's a promise!"

Yoshi held his pinky out, Hoshira swimming a little closer before getting the gist of what Yoshi meant and held out her pinky, joining him in a pinky promise. The other crew members joined in too, each holding up their pinkies and joining next to Yoshi's, Hoshira smiling at all of them before nodding for the promise.

"Sayonara!" Mitsuru bid farewell.

"Take care!" Ai waved.

"Have safe travels!" Mizuki called out.

"Ganbaro!" Jack added as the royal mer family descended below the water and swam away.

"Genki da na (Take care), Hoshira-chan," Yoshi waved one last time before turning to his crew, "What do you guys say to pizza on me!?"

The crew agreed to that and followed Yoshi to a pizza restaurant.

"Sorry for the lack of credits, but imagine them rolling as this whole thing was happening. Anyway, thanks to all of you readers for joining us on this adventure, and I hope you'll continue to support us for the rest of 2017. See ya," Yoshi smiled and waved.

* * *

 **TB: And with that… the Gekijouban Triple Feature is done!**

 **KKD: Past the January deadline, but unlike schoolwork, we're much more flexible.**

 **TB: I'm so happy we were able to finish these in no problem.**

 **KKD: Ditto. These were such a blast to work on, though.**

 **TB: Each of them were stocked to the brim with awesome moments, this one being no different.**

 **KKD: Heck yea they were. It's so tricky to find some favs in these things, but for this, I'd have to say my favorite moment was the final battle, particularly when Yoshi used a modified Tony Stark quote. So badass.**

 **TB: That quote was not only in the Death Battle between Iron Man and Lex Luthor, but also in a comic book when Tony fought Daredevil using a portion of the Extremis virus.**

 **KKD: That's true.**

 **TB: My favorite part is the final battle as well, specifically Kamen Rider Shinobi's cameo and when Buccaneer used the new movie exclusive Umigami Key.**

 **KKD: Epic as always.**

 **TB: What else can I say but… I'm relieved that I managed to finish these.**

 **KKD: Same here. Phew!**

 **TB: Thank you all for reading my Gekijouban Triple Feature. It's been a real trip. Now we're gonna be on break for a bit, but I promise you once we're good, we'll return with more chapters of your regularly produced Super Hero Time stories.**

 **KKD: Until then, you know who we are, KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

 **TB: TokuBrony, the Lone Rider, and it's been a trip.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	10. Friends Across Worlds Part 1

**TB: Well, here we are. A magical girl crossover before the Super Sentai Versus story we got planning in the near future.**

 **KKD: Never thought I'd dust off this old story. *picks up a pack of dusty papers and blows off some of the dust, making TB cough a bit* Oh… sorry.**

 **TB: It's fine. I never thought we could dust that off either, but hey, we gotta put it to some good use. Yep, this is the crossover between Sailor Spirits and KKD's old story, Guardians of Eclipsia, essentially a human version of MLP: FiM in a magical girl setting that's not to be confused with Equestria Girls and Mauroz's DeviantArt comic.**

 **KKD: Even though it was somewhat influenced by the latter.**

 **TB: Pretty much. So we thought it would be pretty cool to bring this back to life via a team-up with my story of magical girls with a twist. Who knows, maybe we could reboot it in the future. *writes on a sticky note***

 **KKD: It's a long shot, but I might do the same thing with its companion stories, too.**

 **TB: Now a little something before we go into this. There will be some changes in this story that don't match with what we were foreshadowing in the previews. We'll explain it after we finish this part.**

 **KKD: That partially has to do with Guardians of Eclipsia being incomplete and on an undefined hiatus.**

 **TB: But we're treating this scenario like it's already ended. So bear with the timeline a bit, k? Also, I made it clear that these two teams live in different universes, which is actually one of the themes of this team-up, multiversal travel. Much like the Sailor Spirits movie story.**

 **KKD: Things'll get bonkers if that wasn't obvious.**

 **TB: Oh yeah. With all that said, let's begin.**

 **KKD: Disclaimers?**

 **TB: Got them right here. *pulls them out of pocket before tossing it in the air***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. MLP, MLP:FiM, and Equestria Girls are all owned by Hasbro, Discovery Family, and Lauren Faust. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official** release.

* * *

On some other plane of reality, a stream of sorts flowed, different colors passing through like a tunnel. Amidst the space, a girl with black neck length hair that was braided with a white streak in it, white eyes, and was dressed in a white shining silver outfit similar to a Sailor uniform, but with the head of a peacock on the chest.

' _Are you sure we'll be able to find it here, Kujageki?'_ a voice asked the girl mentally, being this Tamashii's host.

" **I'm certain, Yuna. This pathway should lead us towards the being I've sensed,"** this Tamashii, Kujageki answered as she continued to fly through the stream.

' _I hope you're right.'_

Soon, the Tamashii sensed something strong, something that was headed right towards them. K-Yuna widened her eyes and gasped in response when she saw a dark, silhouetted figure in a cloak hovering towards them.

' _That's bad, isn't it?'_ Yuna gulped.

" **It most certainly is…"** K-Yuna confirmed, the figure's eyes soon glowing bright blue as a smirk could be seen and it laughed.

' _We gotta move! NOW!'_

K-Yuna desperately tried to maneuver away but the figure blasted light blue energy at her, stopping her momentum before she silhouetted figure rushed her in a blur, attacking her several times over and over, making her spin and tumble throughout the multicolored stream.

" **She's too fast and strong… We need to warn Hyouno and the others…"** K-Yuna grunted as she looked at this figure flying towards her.

The figure soon charged up purple and black energy in her hand before aiming and blasting at K-Yuna, the Tamashii struggling to fly faster, but was struck with it anyway, sending her hurtling far away, screaming in pain.

"That takes care of her… Now we just need to locate and take care of any others who may get in my way," the figure muttered, moving her hood to reveal a girl with purple hair with pale blue highlights in her long hair as her purple eyes glistened along with a sinister smirk.

* * *

 **Studio Brony Presents**

 **In Collaboration with KKD Studios**

 **Sailor Spirits X Guardians of Eclipsia**

 **Friends Across Worlds**

* * *

Meanwhile, at an ordinary academy, we see a group of seven female students, paying attention in different classes together, focusing now on Mako and Emi taking a literature class as the former helped the latter read some Shakespeare.

"Ok, Emi. You're doing pretty good now," Mako encouraged as Emi smiled and read the words in her mind.

Soon the bell rang, allowing the girls to get up, grab their supplies and leave their classes.

"Emi did good, right?" Emi checked with a smile.

"You did, Emi. Now we're going to meet up with the others and we'll go out for ice cream," Mako smiled, Emi looking really excited like a little kid.

' _ **Oi Mako, I'm starting to feel something strange from further away,'**_ she heard Hyouno suddenly interrupt, ' _ **I don't know what it is, but… I think it's from that platform we used to go to Earth 4 that one time.'**_

' _Wait, what?! You're kidding, right?'_ Mako gawked.

' _ **I don't know, it's a hunch.'**_

' _Well, we'll look into it later. For now, why don't we just enjoy the ice cream?'_

* * *

Soon, they were outside and they met the girls at an ice cream shop where they were all having respective flavors.

"Mmm~, oishi!" Nancy smiled widely.

"I always like hanging out like this," Torrie added cheerfully as she ate her ice cream.

"After this, how about we all go for a nice round in the spa or shopping?" Lisa suggested as she licked her mint ice cream.

"That sounds lovely," Holly smiled in response.

"Very nice," Emi added while nodding, licking away.

The girls were smiling and enjoying their time before they noticed their Tamashii shifting their eyes a bit.

" **Have you girls felt that energy from that platform too?"** Hyouno asked.

" **Kinda, yea,"** Kazeru answered.

"What are they talking about?" Saki wondered.

"Hyouno said that she felt something from that portal we used to go to Earth 4 and help Kujageki," Mako pointed out.

"Why would that be acting up?" Karin wondered.

" **Like several energies walked out of it… and I've never felt these ones before,"** Hyouno added, continuing that conversation.

" **It's weird, right?"** Mizuka responded.

"Sounds like some investigating," Saki noted.

"I guess our funtime will have to wait then," Lisa sighed as they continued having their ice cream.

"Can I come too?" Nancy offered, "I'm willing to help."

"Well… you can, but stay close to us, understand?"

"Wakatta."

* * *

Later on, the eight girls walked towards the platform they mentioned, the six having let their Tamashii take control in case of any danger.

' _You sure about this, Hyouno?'_ Mako checked.

" **I am certain…"** H-Mako affirmed as they looked around the platform.

" **Energies did come from here… but only one of them is familiar,"** T-Lisa noted as they looked around.

" **How many of the unknown ones?"** Y-Saki inquired.

" **I do not know."**

" **That familiar energy… it's over there,"** D-Holly realized, pointing near a bush.

Emi tiptoed over to the bush and soon moved the branches to find two figures that she became familiar with.

"Look, look!" Emi gasped and whispered, ushering the girls over to see them.

' _Yuna!?'_ Mako gasped.

" **Kujageki too!"** H-Mako realized as the eight surrounded the two Earth 4 residents, seeing they were knocked out cold.

" **What happened to Tori-chan?"** K-Karin asked, confused as to how they ended up like this.

" **I'm not sure,"** Y-Saki shrugged before all the Tamashii's eyes widened.

" **Communi? Pfft, this will be easy,"** H-Mako scoffed.

"But what about these two?" Nancy asked.

" **I'm sorry, um… can you watch over them until we get back?"** T-Lisa requested.

' _Why are you leaving her alone with them!? I don't think it's a good idea leaving her with two unconscious people,'_ Lisa snapped.

' _She isn't five, I think she can handle herself fine against the grunts,'_ Saki responded.

' _I don't know…'_

"I'll be alright. I'll keep an eye out for anyone, okay?" Nancy assured, the others nodding as they all left, "Okay, I hope you two are alright."

Nancy kept watch as she turned around when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there? Y-You'd better show yourself! I-I know Judo, and uh, I'm not afraid to use it!" Nancy shouted, getting into a fighting pose while throwing a couple punches and a kick, but ended up falling on her back when she kicked a little too high.

"Should we show ourselves?" she heard one voice mutter to another.

"She seems nervous, Ah think we should show wir not a threat," another voice whisper in a Southern sort of accent, which was odd for the Japanese language.

"Nah, we can't be too careful. You saw her with those weird girls over there, didn't you?" a third shushed almost harshly.

"You three sound like the nervous ones. C'mon, I won't hurt you," Nancy responded, making three sets of eyes look to her from the bush.

* * *

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six Tamashii shouted as they transformed along with Emi mid-jump before they landed and pounced on the Communi, H-Mako starting with some fire-boosted punches and kicks while T-Lisa zipped across the field while shooting bolts of lightning.

The rest of the Tamashii managed to fight them off with no problem, Emi herself flipping midair and kicking many that were coming her way before they all looked around.

" **Huh… that was a little easier than I expected…"** H-Mako noted.

" **Don't speak so soon, Koneko-chan. Look,"** Y-Saki retorted, pointing to black pouches of smoke, forming around their feet as wolf-like figures growled, standing up from the smoke before howling, " **Oh now the Akajyu are stealing my looks? The nerve!"**

" **Actually… I don't think they're Akajyu,"** M-Torrie noted, showing a group of humanoid insect creatures with black and dark bluish green exoskeletons appeared from the smoke as well, " **Neither are they."**

" **So… what are they?"** K-Karin wondered as she looked confused.

' _I don't know, but they look pretty scary to me,'_ Holly admitted as both sets of creatures roared before rushing towards the seven.

They were forced to dodge before trying to counter. The girls started using their elemental attacks against these unfamiliar creatures, and while the wolves and humanoid bugs flinched at first, they quickly recovered and countered against them.

H-Mako tried blocking any swings at her, but she felt the claws of the wolves against her arms and back, making her fall to her knees. M-Torrie shot out a water stream to actually make one wolf crumble into kindling, but it quickly pulled itself together piece by piece before standing, fully restored.

" **Aw, now that's** _just cheating!'_ Mizuka and Torrie snapped only to get sucker punched by one of the humanoid bugs.

T-Lisa and K-Karin both began to blast the bugs with their elemental attacks to push them away. However, most of them actually flew into the air before firing dark green balls of energy out of their mouths, forcing the two to dodge out of the way before the wooden wolves clawed at them, causing the girls to scream. With D-Holly and Y-Saki, they tried trapping both types of the new grunts in stone and ice, but the wolves and bugs managed to break out of them before tackling the two followed by clawing and biting at them.

Over with Emi, she was flying away from the bug creatures, trying to kick them and tear off their wings. She managed to do so and make them crash to the ground, but more bugs fired dark green energy balls at them, forcing Emi to avoid some of them, but they ended up hitting her faster than she can dodge, making her scream and crash down to the ground. The seven backed up towards each other as they were surrounded by these new mysterious grunts.

" **The hell are these things?"** H-Mako panted, trying to get back up and gather some more fire energy.

' _No idea… but these things are tough,'_ Mako figured.

The grunts all growled and drooled before running towards the heroines, but then several purple energy blasts were launched at the grunts, making half of them fall down in defeat. The bugs and wolves all looked surprised before turning and growling as several elemental blasts from another direction came soaring in and several figures landed.

" **What the hell?"** H-Mako gasped, the seven all with wide eyes.

Seven new girls arrived on the scene. The first of these girls had long and straight lavender/indigo hair that had two streaks of color, one pink and one a dark purple, right next to each other going down vertically on the front of her hair, purple eyes, and wore a new sort of school uniform. She resembled Sailor Moon with a dark purple skirt to her white blouse in lieu to a Sailor Fuku, long light purple gloves, and long dark purple boots, and atop her head was a gold tiara with a purple star encrusted into it.

The second wore similar outfit as the first with orange in place of the purple, a necklace with an orange apple encrusted into it, and atop her green-eyed, blonde-haired head was a big stetson hat.

The third girl with perfectly curled, long purple hair, cyan blue eyes, and wore the Sailor Moon outfit with a bright blue skirt, long light white gloves, long violet boots, and another gold necklace with purple diamond encrusted into it.

The fourth had bright pink curly hair, bright blue eyes, and wore the same outfit as the others with a bright pink skirt, long light pink gloves, and long pink boots, and the gold necklace with a cyan balloon encrusted into it.

The fifth girl had long flowing pink hair, with some of it covering one of her blue-green eyes, and her outfit hada light pink skirt with long light yellow gloves, and long pink boots along with her necklace having a pink butterfly encrusted in it.

The sixth girl had long and messy, being multiple colors like a rainbow, magenta eyes, her skirt being cyan, gloves light blue, long navy boots, and her golden necklace had a red lightning bolt encrusted into it.

Finally, the seventh girl with them had blonde hair with red streaks in it along with blue eyes to contrast the hair, her Sailor Moon outfit having a red skirt, long light orange gloves, and long yellow boots with her gold necklace having a green sun encrusted into it.

"So there are Night Wolves and Changelings here too?" the girl with rainbow hair noted, flapping ethereal wings as she scanned the scene.

"Looks like it. Let's take care of them, shall we?" the girl with blonde and red hair smirked, cracking her neck.

" **I'm sorry, but… who are you all?"** Y-Saki inquired with confusion.

" **You all look like a walking Magical Girl anime,"** H-Mako noted.

"Speak for yourselves, girls. You're wearing outfits similar to us, anyway," the bright pink-haired girl in cyan responded in a bubbly tone.

"I think a bit of a roll call is in order. Shall we, dearies?" the girl with purple hair figured.

"Okay then girls. Let's sound off like we got a pair," the girl with braided blonde hair declared in a Southern accent.

"The Guardian of Magic… Pikari Mitsuko!" the girl with lavender hair shouted with her fingers in a pose like Spider-Man throwing webs while spinning magical orbs.

"The Guardian of Laughter… Natsukawa Momo!" the girl with curly pink hair hollered, skipping in the air with bits of water sprinkling out before twirling and sliding on some ice.

"The Guardian of Generosity… Fukui Kisho!" the girl with purple hair declared, causing pillars of rock and earth to rise up before letting her hair flow a bit, admiring her good looks.

"The Guardian of Kindness… Koharu Hinata!" the girl with responded a bit shyly as she allowed the winds to pick her up and she was shook up like she was about to fall before being placed back down.

"The Guardian of Honesty… Akiyama AJ!" the girl with blonde braided hair smirked, punching with fire enhanced attacks before giving a roundhouse kick and adjusting her hat.

"The Guardian of Loyalty… Hayabusa Sora!" the girl with rainbow hair shouted, flying around with lightning striking around her before flexing.

"The Guardian of Humility… Tenchi Minato!" the girl with blonde and red hair declared, twirling around to let light flow in her palms before allowing it to form a bright spark.

"Together we unite with the Magic of Friendship!" Mitsuko declared, "We are…"

"The Guardians of Eclipsia!" all seven shouted as they all posed, surprising the Tamashii in response to the new arrivals.

" **I am very confused right now,"** K-Karin admitted as the Guardians got ready.

"I have just as many questions as you do right now," Sora pointed out.

"First, we have to take care of these things," Mitsuko responded.

The seven posed before running at top speed with Sora and Hinata flying in and creating a storm together to turn the Night Wolves into kindling. The Changelings hissed before flying towards the two, but were soon shot down by AJ shooting fire balls.

" **Sugoi…"** T-Lisa gawked.

" **How come they're having a much easier time against those things!?"** H-Mako asked in shock, " **They're using the same attacks we were and yet they are the ones who knock them all down!"**

' _Not sure why,'_ Mako shrugged as Mitsuko floated around while making a force field around her to block any attacks from the Changelings before making it explode outward, causing the purple magical energy to go flying into the bugs and make them fall unconscious.

" **Wait, is she using magic? *gasp* That is so cool!"** K-Karin gasped and smiled before Mitsuko pulled out a purple and magenta sword, spinning and slashing at the Night Wolves before tossing it over to Kisho.

" **Let's not just sit here! We gotta help them out!"** M-Torrie shouted, leaping in and blasting a torrent of water at one Night Wolf with Y-Saki, both struggling only for Momo to skate by on a trail of ice and spit out a stream of water from her mouth.

"If you're asking how we're able to defeat these freaks and you were having a more difficult time, the answer is simple… magic," Momo giggled, putting her hands in an arc motion, causing little sparkles to come out.

"Momo, we're almost done defeating these things. Focus for now!" Minato reminded called out, summoning several light orbs and letting them float around her body before shooting them at the new grunts, making the wolves howl in pain before the seven girls channeled magic into Mitsuko's sword and she spun around.

"Magic's Edge! Mahou Niji Giri (Magic Rainbow Slash)!" Mitsuko shouted as her blade glowed a rainbow of colors and she slashed it, making all the Night Wolves and Changelings dissipate into darkness.

Emi clapped her hands with a smile on her face, excited after seeing the action unfold, the seven new arrivals demorphing out of their suits.

Mitsuko now wore a purple t-shirt and blue jeans, as well as long purple boots. Momo's attire now consisted of a white T-shirt with blue sleeves, blue jeans with cyan and yellow balloons painted onto the thighs, and blue boots. Kisho's outfit of a white dress with a pleated skirt, with matching shoes and long white socialite gloves. Hinata was wearing a long golden-yellow sweater with a green skirt that reaches to her knees and pink slippers. AJ kept her stetson, but now wore an orange shirt, blue overalls, and brown boots, giving her a cowgirl/Southern flair. Sora meanwhile was decked out in a white shirt with a cyan blue hoodie as well as gray track pants and long blue sneakers. Minato, meanwhile, was wearing an orange t-shirt with a red and yellow image of the sun on it underneath a black leather jacket, a light red and yellow skirt and high heel boots. Each Guardian also had a golden bracelet on their wrists with their respective symbol embedded into them.

"I thought we defeated the Nightmare Forces for good," Minato sighed with annoyance.

"They were defeated, Minato… but someone appears to be conjuring up these old enemies for some nefarious purpose. I need more evidence before I can prove," Mitsuko noted, the other seven heroines demorphing out of their suits and walking over, H-Mako in particular storming up to the new arrivals.

" **Excuse me, so many questions here!"** H-Mako shouted, snapping her fingers at the lead Guardian, " **Just who are you? What're you doing here? How do you do magic? And why do you look like Doctor Strange's daughter?"**

' _Easy, Hyouno. There's no need to be so hostile,'_ Mako responded.

"Calm down. All your questions will be answered, but we got just as much as you do," Mitsuko assured with her hands up.

"For example, where the hell even are we?" Sora demanded, "It looks like our home, yet there's something about it that feels… off!"

" **You're from another universe, as well?"** Y-Saki realized.

"Let me ask some minor questions before the major ones…" Momo started, clearing her throat a bit before dusting off her clothes and inhaling, "Do you guys watch Kamen Rider?"

" **No, but we actually met a couple,"** M-Torrie admitted, " **Have you met any?"**

"HECK YEA! We have a lot of friends who are Riders! How about Super Sentai?"

" **No show like that exists, but we met a Sentai on a field trip. What about you?"**

"Same here! Kinda weird one with an interesting origin to our world, though," Momo answered before taking a deep breath, "It's official! We are in another universe!"

"How can you tell, Momo-chan?" Hinata asked.

"This world has real Sentai and Riders, but our world just has the TV Shows and the occasional real one. Don't you do your research on things like that?"

"As much as using Super Sentai and Kamen Rider to compare is… unorthodox, you have a good point," Kisho admitted as the others.

"Each world is similar to our own, yet vastly different as well," Mitsuko noted, "So the multiverse theory does exist."

"Pretty much, yea," Momo nodded.

" **We get it, you're all from a different universe. Now I would like to know who you all are and why you are here,"** H-Mako stated, almost demanding answers from the group.

' _What about Yuna and Kujageki?'_ Mako asked Hyouno in response.

" **Them too. Hold on… did you hurt those two girls we found outside the platform?"**

"What are you talking about? We didn't see anyone on our way from Eclipsia back to our world. We just happened to end up here when we were told something weird was happening," Sora shrugged.

"We probably ended up here because we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque," Momo shrugged, looking at a map she pulled from nowhere.

"Momo… not the time fer jokes," AJ retorted.

" **You better start explaini-,"** H-Mako started with a clenched fist and rolled sleeves.

' _Your two friends are alright,'_ they all suddenly heard a voice interrupt, making the Tamashii and Guardians gasp for a moment before the latter group sighed with relief, ' _I also hear you other seven got second voices in your head. May I say hello?'_

' _Um… hi?'_ Mako responded in confusion.

' _Sounds like a fourteen year old. She can hear us in our heads?'_ Lisa guessed with slight surprise.

"Okay, Belle, where are you? You can stop talking with your mind now, it's safe," Kisho sighed as she looked around for the source of the voice.

The groups turned to see three young girls walking towards the group along with Nancy, as well as Yuna and Kujageki floating unconsciously over them. The first one was a young girl with red hair with a bow on top, orange eyes, and wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and brown cowgirl boots. The second one had lavender hair with a green hairband, green eyes, and wearing a white dress and green sneakers. The third girl had short purple hair, purple eyes, and wore an orange t-shirt, green shorts and purple shoes while sitting in a wheelchair.

"Sakura, it's good that ya managed to git ta us safely," AJ smiled, ruffling up the redhead's hair, making Sakura giggle in response.

"Here's your friends, safe and unharmed… well, as unharmed as they currently are," Belle replied, gently placing the two on the floor, ' _Now I'd like to know who's the real hosts of these bodies.'_

The Tamashii were surprised at the fact that Belle could see into their minds, making them confused before sighing, allowing their hosts control as they were returned to normal.

"We are," Mako informed before Kisho walked over to Belle.

"What did I say about using telepathy as a game?" Kisho scolded.

"C'mon, Onee-chan, I wasn't playing around. I was using it to ask a legit question. I actually heard second voices inside their heads. Those six girls are the real people to talk to… the other voices… I don't really know where they are now," Belle pointed out in her defense.

" **We're right here, in case you're wondering…"** Takanari replied, speaking while being worn.

"Eep!" the girl with short purple hair gasped, almost falling off her chair, "Did you just… talk? Oh my God, the uniform just talked! C-Can you all talk?"

" **Of course we can,"** Yukikami informed, also speaking while worn.

"Oh wow, that is so cool! Sailor uniforms are talking!" Belle gawked, squeeing in joy as she zipped.

"Wow, and I thought we saw everything in our world," Momo admitted.

"Sorry about the hostility… we have a dorm in this campus. If you all come in, we can properly introduce ourselves and fill you in on any details," Mako requested.

"We could go for that," Sora figured with a nod.

"I would like that," Mitsuko added with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was in Hoshi Shoujo and the girls were getting comfortable and were understanding what the girls were telling the new arrivals.

"So let me get this straight… your uniforms house beings called the Tenchi no Tamashii," Mitsuko checked, trying to understand the story.

"Yes," Mako confirmed.

"And they take control of your bodies whenever they want to fight these creatures called Akajyu?" Kisho inquired.

"Correct," Lisa nodded.

"And you girls basically work with them to gain full power or something like that," Sora asked.

"Yup," Saki confirmed.

"This all sounds like a mix between Kamen Rider Den-O and Kill la Kill," Rekka noted.

"And it's so cool!" Belle smiled.

"Settle down, Belle, settle down," Kisho responded.

"So with the story done, time for introductions," Mako started, clearing her throat, "I'm Kazuyoshi Mako."

" **And I'm Hyouno, her Tamashii,"** Hyouno introduced properly.

"Pikari Mitsuko, pleased to meet you," Mitsuko replied, shaking hands with Mako while the latter adjusted her glasses.

"I'm Mako-chan's first best friend, Uesugi Torrie! Yoroshiku ne," Torrie smiled, wrapping her arm around Mako while throwing the peace sign.

" **I'm her Tamashii, Mizuka,"** Mizuka added with a cheery tone.

"Natsukawa Momo, and I'm Mitsy-chan's first friend!" Momo cheerfully giggled with a wink and arm wrapped around Mitsuko's shoulder.

"Oh you and I will get along juuust fine," Torrie giggled as they fist bumped.

"Her hyperactivity sometimes exhausts you too?" Mitsuko checked with a whisper.

"Yeah, but I can't be mad at it," Mako responded with a smile.

"That makes two of us."

"I am the student council president of this school, Yamagishi Lisa," Lisa introduced with a curtsy.

"I'm her little sister, Nancy," Nancy smiled happily, giggling.

" **And I'm Takanari, Lisa-san's Tamashii,"** Takanari informed while bowing to Kisho, " **Sumimasen, pants misemorate yoroshii desu ka? (My apologies, but may I take a look at your panties?)"**

"Takanari!" Lisa snapped, slapping her down, making the Tamashii plop to the ground.

" **Hidoi desu yo (How mean)!"**

Kisho couldn't help but laugh in response to Takanari's question.

"It's quite alright. Everyone has their quirks, darling," Kisho assured, "I'm Fukui Kisho and this is my little sister, Belle."

"Meeting a Magical Girl from another world is just so, so… cool!" Belle squealed, really excited about meeting other heroines.

"Settle down. Hmm… you chest is rather presumptuous."

"So is yours. You and I really are not so different, after all," Lisa noted with a smile, "We both put two things very high on our totem pole. Look beautiful, and help those in need."

"Indubitably," Kisho nodded.

"Oh~ ho ho ho ho!" the two laughed heartily with their hands close to their chins.

"Oh, oh, as you already know, I can read minds. Me, Sakura, and Rekka were gifted with certain powers when we found out about our Eclipsian heritage," Belle pointed out, making the other girls nod, impressed by her gifts.

"Oh really… what am I thinking of right now?" Nancy started, making a poker face as Belle closed her eyes.

"You're thinking… about how we all have magic within our blood and that it's very astounding that we are capable of such things."

"Darn! You got me!"

Belle giggled in response.

"My name's Koharu Hinata… um, it's nice to meet you," Hinata introduced shyly.

"I am Okita Holly," Holly bowed.

" **Sessha Donsai, Holly-dono no Tamashii de gozaru,"** Donsai greeted with a bow.

"Very nice. Um… I like to take care of animals," Hinata responded while twiddling her fingers together.

"You do? So do I! My mom's a veterinarian," Holly gawked excitedly.

" **Her home is like a sanctuary for all kinds of animals in the front lawn,"** Donsai pointed out.

"That's just beautiful!" Hinata smiled.

"Hold on, I got two pets you gotta meet," Holly recalled before clapping her hands and whistling, "Chachamaru-kun, Dobi-chan, come here! Come here!"

In response, the cat and bunny came down the stairs and ran towards Holly, Chachamaru meowing as she stroked her.

"Aw~, they're so cute!" Hinata smiled, "M-May I…?"

"Go ahead," Holly encouraged as Hinata knelt down and started petting Dobi, the bunny letting her do so.

"I have a bunny too, you know?"

"Really?! What's she like?"

"He's a boy actually. And he's pretty cute too," Hinata replied, both of them giggling a bit as Chachamaru begged for attention from them.

"I'm Mishima Karin, this is my Tamashii Kazeru," Karin introduced.

" **Konichiwa,"** Kazeru smiled while waving with her sleeve.

"Mah name's Akiyama AJ, and this is mah sister, Sakura," AJ greeted.

"After findin' out about Eclipsia, Ah was given super strength, now Ah'm as strong as mah big sis," Sakura smirked, demonstrating her power by going over to a couch and lifting it up with little effort before putting it down.

"...How do you speak Japanese in a Southern accent? It sounds rather difficult," Karin noted.

" **It sounds funny,"** Kazeru giggled.

"Our parents grew up in the states and we're half American, so… that explains that," AJ explained, earning nods.

"That's impressive. So you're farm girls… I've never really met anyone who worked on a farm before," Karin admitted.

"Y'all oughta drop by next time y'all travel through worlds. We got some of the best apples in the field."

" **The way you describe them sounds delish!"** Kazeru smiled.

"I am Hayabusa Sora, one of the best athletes from where I come from," Sora proudly declared.

"Daimonji Rekka, I'm like her little sister," the girl with purple hair introduced with a smile.

"Musashi Sakiyo, but you can call me Saki," Saki responded, "Oh, and this is my rather nosy Tamashii, Yukikami."

" **Greetings. ...Why is your little friend in a chair? Can't she get up?"** Yukikami inquired.

"Insensitive, much?"

"It's fine. My legs don't work, so I can't get up," Rekka assured and informed.

" **I'm very sorry to hear that,"** Yukikami apologized.

"Don't feel too bad. I can do this," Rekka smiled as she unbuckled herself and then lifted out of her chair, flying as the vistage of ethereal wings appeared on her back, "It makes moving around much easier while someone brings my wheelchair over."

"Oh, that is so cool!" Saki admitted with a smile, Rekka hovering over and high-fiving her.

"I know right? I'm very proud of my sis for overcoming whatever handicap was put in her way," Sora smirked as she fist bumped Rekka.

"I am Tenchi Minato, Mitsuko's predecessor as the Guardian of Magic and the current Guardian of Humility," Minato greeted.

"...Shinteki… Emi," Emi stated a little shyly.

"I notice that the others have spirits of their own except you. Why is that?"

"Emi… complicated. Made from… Sailor."

"Oh, so you're uniform that's been given life. ...Interesting," Minato noted.

"Yes, she's been given life after an incident and now… she sees me like a big sister," Mako informed as Emi nodded with a smile.

"Now with introductions out of the way, a little bit about all of you," Lisa started.

"The heritage of six of you were from this world called Eclipsia where magic is everywhere and you lived on an alternate Earth for some time until you found out about this, right?" Torrie checked.

"And all of us are chosen warriors under… um, how many princesses does Eclipsia currently have?" Momo checked.

"Three. Four if you count Mitsuko now," Minato confirmed.

"Yeah, there we go! And it looks like those bad Nightmare Forces have been brought back from the brink!"

"It may seem like it, but I don't think it's entirely the case," Mitsuko figured.

" **No… it's something much more… dangerous,"** they all heard a voice inform before they saw Kujageki and Yuna stirring as the three younger girls helped ease her up slowly.

" **Tori-chan, you okay?"** Kazeru asked in a panic, rushing over to see if her friend was okay.

" **I'm alright, Kazeru, I'm alright."**

"We found you unconscious near that teleportation platform… what happened?" Mako asked out of concern.

"Well… long story short, we managed to move any survivors from Earth 4 to a much peaceful world where they would be welcomed with open arms and now Kujageki and I traverse the multiversal stream searching for any threats," Yuna coughed a bit before stretching.

" **During one of our rounds, we managed to sense something grand, yet… evil. Its power was so immense that it seems to have spanned to other universes…"** Kujageki added, " **We started to chase it through the multiversal stream, but it soon caught wind of us and we were powerless against it. That's how we ended up here."**

"Come to think of it, the princesses told us about a great evil on the horizon and that we had to check in on it," Kisho recalled.

"That would explain us ending up here, as well," Minato figured.

"Coincidences abound!" Torrie and Momo shouted in unison before they looked at each other, "Wow, it's almost like you read my mind! Jinx, you owe me a soda! JINX, you owe me TWO sodas!"

"Okay, okay, we get it. There's a big bad out there that we don't know about yet and it's up to us to stop it, right?" Sora checked.

"We're gonna help you out," Saki informed.

"Ah'm afraid not. Y'all saw how your attacks didn't do jack, diddly, and squat ta those Night Wolves an' Changelings," AJ pointed out.

"But what if you have trouble?" Karin asked.

"We can manage," Minato assured.

" **So you girls just show up, out of the blue, tell us about some great big threat to possibly all the universes, and we're just gonna leave it all to you and Madoka Magica here?"** Hyouno asked, pointing to the Guardians and Mitsuko, " **Yea, I'm not letting you do that."**

"Such hostility is uncalled for," Kisho sighed.

" **So is your hair."**

"How dare you!?"

"Hey now, let's try and be cool about this, Hyouno," Mako responded with her hands up.

" **Among the things I hate, it's us being underestimated and being taken for granted. Seriously, give us a chance to fight before you put us to the sidelines and take over what we're doing,"** Hyouno snapped at the Guardians.

"We're not taking over anything from you. We figured out that since your powers are more natural, they would be rather useless in putting down the magical creatures that we face," Mitsuko pointed out.

" **You… actually make a good point. Damn it, I hate being wrong."**

" **So are we really gonna sit this one out?"** Mizuka asked.

"Not necessarily. We'll let you know if we require any help. But for now, we'll continue investigating this strange enemy," Minato informed as the Guardians started to get up.

"Don't take it too personally, okay? We just don't want you getting hurt," Hinata informed.

With that, they all left, the girls and Tamashii sighing to themselves.

"You could've acted with some restraint," Mako pointed out as Hyouno scoffed in response.

" **It's like she thinks we can't fight or protect ourselves along with the rest of the people here,"** Hyouno groaned.

"She did kinda have a point," Holly noted.

" **Yes, those Night Wolves and Changelings were difficult to defeat,"** Donsai confirmed.

" **We've never faced any magical kind of threats before,"** Yukikami agreed.

" **So what?! We can still take them no problem!"** Hyouno scoffed as she pouted for a moment.

* * *

Mitsuko and the Guardians, meanwhile, were investigating the area while Minato held her hand out on the floor.

"Any magical traces yet?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. I could clearly get ahold of where the Night Wolves and Changelings are, but the energy seems to have disappeared to moment we have defeated them. It seems like whoever we're chasing can summon resurrected copies of forces we've already defeated," Minato informed.

"Sounds very serious," Hinata admitted.

Suddenly, the girls heard several people running away screaming and saw the Akajyu generals, Kairaki, Dokuro, Kyofukashi, and Erio scaring the people away with the three little girls looking nervous.

"Girls, I want ya'll ta find a place to hide, make sure none of tha monsters see ya," AJ instructed as her little sister and her friends nodded and jumped over to a bush.

So the Guardians walked towards the Akajyu in a line, all prepared to take the generals on.

" **Hmm, you're all new,"** Dokuro noted with intrigue in his voice.

" **Where are the Tamashii?"** Kyofukashi inquired as he adjusted his hat.

"We're here to handle the matter at hand," Mitsuko declared, pointing to them.

"Um, Mitsy… I don't think they're of the Nightmare Forces, the Changelings, or even Tirek's army," Momo whispered.

"They look pretty nightmarish to me," Sora admitted, "Especially that freaky guy in black with the hat."

"Look at these girls thinking they can stand up to us," Erio scoffed with a grin, mockingly pointing at the girls.

" **I don't know what these Nightmare Forces that you speak of are, but I can assure you seven are nothing compared to us,"** Kairaki responded.

"Don't underestimate the power of magic," Minato declared as the seven posed, gathering magic around them.

"Tomodachi Transform!" they all declared as they glowed their respective colors, posing with their hands outward and waving before the light faded and they were back in their Guardians uniforms.

" **Interesting,"** Dokuro noted with a hand to his chin.

" **Fresh meat to play with,"** Kyofukashi chuckled, pointing his axe at them, " **I'm gonna enjoy tearing you all apart."**

Erio chuckled as well while she cracked her knuckles, the Akajyu generals posing, ready for the Guardians. It wasn't long before both sides rushed towards each other and began to attack. Erio and Kairaki zipped around Minato and Kisho, the latter summoning up the stones from the Earth to throw at them to stop.

"You think pebbles can stop us!?" Erio scoffed before reappearing and throwing a punch straight to Kisho's gut, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Kisho!" Minato gasped, unaware that Kairaki was right behind her.

" **You shouldn't take your eyes off me,"** she smirked, she made light appear in her hands before grabbing it and forming it into a long line, " **Ama no Murakumo!"**

Minato gasped before creating a shield of light to block the incoming attack, and it seemed to work. But that didn't stop Kairaki from repeatedly attacking, bashing on the shield until Minato managed to push back. She then made a spear out of solidified light before tossing it right at Kairaki, the spear seemingly piercing her shoulder.

"I can command the light as well. Don't think that you can best me when it comes to it," Minato declared, Kairaki chuckling before she looked to the spear as it began to absorb into her body, "Nani!?"

" **Did you forget? My body under what's left of my armor is made of pure light itself. I can absorb any light and it will give me power,"** Kairaki scoffed as she cracked her neck, " **Are you just as fast as well?"**

With that said, Kairaki ran at hyperspeeds, hitting Minato with every pass through, making Minato grunt with every hit.

Over with Sora, Hinata, and AJ, they were fighting Dokuro, AJ going all out with her fire on the poison general as Sora and Hinata kept to the air and combined their lightning and wind powers together to form a storm beam of sorts against Dokuro. However, Dokuro simply turned into a purple puddle and slithered away, confusing the three Guardians before he suddenly appeared behind AJ. The moment the Guardian of Honesty turned, Dokuro spat his purple mist into her eyes.

"AGH! DAMN IT!" AJ screamed, flailing her fists as if trying to punch Dokuro, only to hit air while the general chuckled.

"AJ!" Sora gasped before putting her palms together and hurling a bolt of lightning down at the poison general, the bolt seeming to hit, but it made his body boil and bubble in response.

" **Hehehe, Takanari hits harder than that,"** Dokuro laughed with a scoff before inhaling, " **Doku Fugu!"**

He spat out several purple balls of poison at the airborne girls, the two flying to avoid them, but the speed of the balls fired increased, and so did Sora and Hinata's speed. When they got closer to Dokuro they managed to punch him in the chest, making him skid back across the pavement.

With Mitsuko and Momo, they started running up to Kyofukashi, punching and kicking with their magic and water moves respectively. The fear general wasn't sloppy though, managing to dodge swiftly before he revealed small shurikens made of what appeared to be bones and old flesh. He smirked before tossing them at the girls, but Momo summoned up a barrier of ice to defend them, but the barrier managed to break from how strong the three stars are, forcing the two girls to the ground for a bit. Mitsuko panted before firing a magical blast to distract Kyofukashi while she summoned her sword, the Magic's Edge to start slashing at the general.

" **Isn't that adorable?"** Kyofukashi chuckled to himself, blocking Magic's Edge with his axe.

"Magic isn't working on him? How can that be?!" Mitsuko gawked as her Magic's Edge barely even CHIPPED his axe blade.

" **Your magic may push us back and knock us down… but it can't hurt us as much as you believe."**

With that, Kyofukashi kicked Mitsuko back, making Momo summon a cushion of soft snow for her to land in without hurting her. Kyofukashi then spread his crow wings out and took to the skies before grabbing both Mitsuko and Momo by the faces and flew down, slamming them into the concrete and grinding them across the pavement until he ended up throwing them against a dumpster, denting it on impact.

"Ouch…" Momo grunted as the others were soon thrown their way, tumbling on the ground as the generals laughed as they regathered while the Guardians struggled to stand back up.

" **This is just pathetic. You talked up such a big game and yet you all fall so gloriously,"** Dokuro scoffed while laughing.

"You said we shouldn't underestimate your magic, but what has it done to us? Nothing!" Erio snapped, clearly finding the Guardians pathetic.

" **Finishing you all won't be a problem,"** Kairaki simply stated as she pointed her index finger out and charged a beam of light at the tip.

They soon heard yelling before Kairaki looked up, seeing H-Mako already in the heroine suit as she suddenly fire punched Kairaki in the face, making her stumble back.

"Hyouno? Mako?" Mitsuko gawked as the Tamashii and Emi joined up with her.

" **These aren't the enemies your used to. They're Akajyu,"** H-Mako informed as she helped the Guardians up with her teammates, " **Leave these guys to me and my team."**

"You will not be facing them now…" they all heard a voice respond, making both sides look around confused, unsure where the source was.

" **Show yourself…"** Kyofukashi demanded as violet fog filled the ground, making them turn to see the female figure from before causing it from her hooded cloak as she walked slowly in between the Akajyu and the heroines.

" **What the?"** K-Karin gawked.

"Who is that?" AJ questioned.

"I'm not surprised if most of you don't recognize me… but one of you should. Right, Mitsuko-hime?" the girl inquired, her eyes flashing bright blue for a moment before they glowed a dark purple.

"That voice… it can't be…" Mitsuko gasped in response.

"Oh, it is. I'm all too real."

The figure slowly pulled her hood back to reveal the woman that attacked Yuna and Kujageki in the multiversal stream, smirking evilly as the girls were all confused and at a loss of words. But Mitsuko was the most shocked of them all.

"What…?" Sora gasped.

" **Oi, you know her?"** H-Mako checked.

"It can't be you… Hoshi Kari!" Mitsuko gawked in disbelief at the woman standing before her and the rest of her friends.

* * *

 **TB: ...Whoa~.**

 **KKD: That's… uh… wow…**

 **TB: Shocking, isn't it?**

 **KKD: That's for sure.**

 **TB: So that was Part 1 of Friends Across Worlds, thoughts on how it turned out?**

 **KKD: It's great to see the Guardians again, even though we didn't finish up their original story, speaking of, if you guys want us to get back to my original Triple Super Hero Time stories which INCLUDES the Guardians of Eclipsia, let us know in your reviews and we may get back to it in the future.**

 **TB: And remember when I said I made a lot of changes to this story? Well, I was originally gonna have Sombra return and be the villain representing the Guardians and help the Akajyu as the previews said. But I had a much better idea for this story that I think you'll all be happy with regardless. I won't spoil, just you'll be surprised.**

 **KKD: Trust me, I will be, and when/if we get back into things with the Guardians, we've got a lot to prepare for.**

 **TB: Maybe we'll reboot the Guardians as its own separate story. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a tough call, but I'm just so glad the Guardians are back.**

 **TB: Even if it's for just this team-up. You know what? We'll discuss favorite parts when we reach Part 3.**

 **KKD: Sounds like a good call because it may take a while for us to count up a specific fav. But we hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

 **TB: Stay tuned for more. I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	11. Friends Across Worlds Part 2

***TB and KKD stretch their arms, relaxing after a long month hiatus***

 **TB: Hey, guys. I apologize for the month long delay between content on my channel, but I made the really dumb decision to try and handle an October themed month long reviewing spree at the last minute. A mistake I definitely won't make next year.**

 **KKD: Uh, to be fair, I attempted the same thing in September when I initially planned Spyro September months in advance, procrastinated, and then ended up working on the reviews the entire month. I can't promise I won't repeat that same mistake, but hey, worth a shot.**

 **TB: Yeah. Anyway, let's all return to the real reason we're here… this magical girl story.**

 **KKD: Yea, after the spooky horrors, I'd rather work on something much more friendly by comparison.**

 **TB: Let's recap… Previously on Friends Across Worlds!**

 **KKD: Something screwy was going down as our other AR Tamashii duo of Yuna and Kujageki rushed over to our main world with Mako-tachi, telling them of an incoming threat. They soon bear witness to the arrival of the Guardians of Eclipsia (all seven members) and the CMC parallel known simply as the Crusaders. After some shenanigans involving their differing forms of magic not being able to take down the other team's foes, a new mysterious figure emerges, revealing the threat that Yuna and Kujageki witnessed. Who is it exactly?**

 **TB: It's the human equivalent to Starlight Glimmer. What will she do? Well, let's not waste anytime and find out. You got Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: *dusting off a black cloth* A little dusty due to us taking the entire month to review that aforementioned review spree, but yea. *blows off the dust before coughing***

 **TB: Thanks. *helps set it up***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. MLP, MLP:FiM, and Equestria Girls are all owned by Hasbro, Discovery Family, and Lauren Faust. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mitsuko looked in shock at the figure she seemed to recognize, Kari Hoshi, who grabbed the cloak and tossed it off to reveal a Sailor style outfit that was primarily in shades of dark blue, dark violet, and a lime green bow tie.

" **You know this girl?"** H-Mako gawked.

"Yeah, Mitsy-chan, who is this girl?" Momo asked, greatly confused as well.

"She's Hoshi Kari… a student I had under my wing," Mitsuko admitted, "I'll explain more later, but I'm more confused as to why she's here."

"I didn't really expect to see you here in this world, but I guess it really is a chance meeting," Kari grinned, looking at her nails while talking before noticing the others with Mitsuko, "Oh, and you brought the rest of your adorable little brigade of servants."

"Hey! We aren't servants or anything like that! We're Mitsuko's friends and partners in defending our world! And don't you forget it!" Sora snapped, clearly angry.

"It doesn't really matter, anyway… *sees the Tamashii* Hmm, you're all new. Though I recognize you as the same type of human and creature that I managed to take out on my way here."

" **What? Sh-She's the one who attacked Yuna-chan and Tori-chan!"** K-Karin gasped in realization.

"Oh yes. That duo fell rather quickly, caught off guard by my arrival," Kari laughed as she turned and saw the Akajyu.

" **I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"** Dokuro inquired.

"Me? I'm the person who's going to solve all your problems. Watch."

She put her arms out to her side as her eyes turned from sky blue to completely black and her pupils purple before raising her arms to the sky, causing a pool of darkness to appear before the heroes as the Night Wolves and Changelings emerged.

"So that explains why we saw those creatures before! She was bringing them back!" Minato realized.

"I never taught you dark magic, Kari… you should never have delved into this!" Mitsuko scolded as Kari continued to laugh.

"Well then you should've chosen me to be your right hand sorceress! If you haven't picked… him, then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Kari growled, referring to another potential obstacle in her view just to get further in Mitsuko's head, "And the Night Wolves and Changelings aren't the only ones I can bring back."

With another raise of her hand, the dark pool began to form into familiar figures only recognizable to the Guardians. The first of them being a female figure with darkened skin, dark blue hair and bright blue eyes wearing a dark blue and black dress. The next figure was male with dark grey skin, black hair, red eyes, a king's cape on his back, and only wearing elbow length fingerless gloves, black pants and boots. Then there was another female that had skin almost like chitin with a tattered green dress, holes in her limbs, lime green hair that almost looked like seaweed, and brighter green eyes that looked like they could instantly put you under some kind of control. The next male figure had red skin, white hair, large horns poking out of his head, and his attire consisted of a black suit vest with a white tie, and yet had aspects of a goat with the feet. The final female figure looked a lot like Hinata in Guardian form, but she had wilder hair, violet eyes, and her outfit's white was replaced with black, the yellow was dark violet, and the pink was a shade of red with the butterflies replaced with bats.

"No way…" Sora gasped in shock.

"Nightmare Moon, Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, all the bigger bads are here!" Momo gawked in equal surprise.

"Mai…?" Hinata shuddered at the sight.

" **Interesting…"** Kairaki grinned evilly as she placed her fingers to her chin.

"You like it? Good. I can offer more where this came from," Kari chuckled before all the revived Nightmare Forces looked at our heroines, the girl releasing a darkness cloud to help him and the Akajyu generals disappear.

" **Well these odds aren't looking pretty,"** Y-Saki admitted.

" **It shouldn't matter how many of them there are, we can still beat them,"** H-Mako declared as she punched her hand with her fist.

"You don't understand though. The Nightmare Forces are our greatest enemies and I don't think your natural elemental powers will be enough against them! Nightmare Moon and her forces are very powerful!" Minato warned as the villains glared at the heroes.

" **Never tell me the odds are against us… it makes me wanna beat them."**

The Tamashii and Emi charged towards them, the Guardians having no choice but to get involved as well as all 14 heroines took on the Nightmare Forces. Y-Saki and K-Karin created a storm to knock away the Night Wolves and Changelings, the two going back and forth with freezing winds that managed to be effective before Sora ran in at light speeds, zapping them all with her lightning and making them all fall in response. However, Tirek ran towards the three at ramming speeds, forcing them to brace for impact as he threw a powerful punch to knock all of them back.

" **Agh, it feels so good to be back! You girls have no idea how long I've been waiting for revenge!"** Tirek chuckled, flexing his muscles as he prepared himself for another attack.

' _This minotaur really is strong…'_ Karin groaned.

"I could use some help AJ!" Sora shouted.

"Damn mist still got me blind!" AJ pointed out, sitting by a brick wall as she was trying to wipe Dokuro's mist out of her eyes.

" **Here I come with more!"** Tirek roared as he charged up an energy between his horns and then blasted the large red and orange beam.

However, two bright yellow beams were fired right at Tirek's, causing an explosion of light, making him look to see after to see Emi and Minato standing in front of Tirek.

"Karin… Saki… okay?" Emi asked as she helped them up.

" **We're alright for now,"** Y-Saki assured.

"Go take care of AJ," Minato told Sora and the Tamashii as the three sped off to do so before they posed ready to fight.

" **So you two want a piece of my power as well? Well if you're in that much of a hurry to die,"** Tirek scoffed before opening his mouth and launching out an energy beam from it, causing Emi and Minato to dodge it.

Over with D-Holly and Hinata, they were busy with Mai, who was smirking the more the two fought her, tanking the rocks and wind that were coming her way.

" **She looks and fights exactly like Hinata-dono… how is that possible?"** D-Holly noted and inquired.

"That's because she was a member of the Nightmare Forces implanted inside of me as a baby… she's been like my darker side ever since until I defeated her," Hinata explained.

" **And it's been too long since then, sister,"** Mai smirked, sprouting ethereal bat wings before using them to fly and grab both Hinata and D-Holly, " **I think it's about time we got reacquainted along with your new friend."**

"I won't let you best me again!"

Hinata conjured up some powerful winds and to help knock them away from Mai's grasp, D-Holly tossing some wooden spikes her way as they fell back. The former evil twin of Hinata growled as she descended back down and prepared to attack the two once again. D-Holly just launched Hinata via a pillar of rock as a boost, causing the Guardian to charge right at Mai before they clashed gusts together, the winds causing a massive tornado and making both of them fall back in response.

With T-Lisa and Kisho, they were fighting Chrysalis and her Changelings, who were flying and crawling towards them like the insects they were based off. T-Lisa zipped around the field, zapping the Changelings she got close to while Kisho managed to entrap some in stone spheres and then crushed them under the weight of the stone itself.

"You're next, Chrysalis," Kisho declared, pointing at the Changeling Queen who simply scoffed and summoned a spear in her hand that had a black handle and guard with the blade resembling a green unicorn horn with a green outline, and jagged shape.

Kisho simply responded by summoning a stone pillar and sending it sliding towards Chrysalis, T-Lisa zipping past it so she can distract the Changeling Queen, said queen trying to slash at her despite the super speed. Chrysalis still managed to knock T-Lisa down in the middle of her run before seeing the stone pillar coming closer towards her. She reacted quick though as she used her spear to slice the pillar in half, only to get sucker punched by T-Lisa and Kisho at the same time.

" **Splendid move,"** T-Lisa smiled as she and Kisho looked at each other and high fived.

However, Chrysalis got back up and unleashed some green energy slashes at the two, forcing Kisho to create a barrier of rocks while T-Lisa ran away from the slashes.

Sombra was fighting M-Torrie and Momo, launching a massive amount of dark crystals at the two, who were flipping continuously to avoid being hit.

"Missed us! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!" Momo shouted and hollered as she quickly managed to skate around and whip a stream of water at Sombra along with M-Torrie to tie him up.

" **Curse you girls and your infernal parlor tricks!"** Sombra growled before he tried to hurl dark energy at them.

" **My water is o naturele, Your Highness,"** M-Torrie smirked before she water whipped him some more.

Sombra roared in frustration, letting out a shockwave before he grew pieces of dark crystals all over his body like armor and proceeded to pound the two down and knock them further away. He conjured up more crystals to hit the two when they got back on their feet, making them dodge and flip some more before he managed to get them from behind, leaving crystals stabbed into their backs, making them scream in pain.

Over with Mitsuko and H-Mako, they were kept on their toes against Nightmare Moon, who kept launching blasts of dark magic against their own blasts of magic and fire respectively. H-Mako growled for a bit before running towards the creature of the night, jumping to prepare a fire enhanced Superman Punch, the fiery fist slamming into her before Nightmare Moon smirked, revealing that she blocked it.

" **Foolish girls, you all think you managed to beat me? The Guardian of Magic beat me out of pure luck!"** Nightmare Moon scoffed as she pushed H-Mako back.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Nightmare Moon! We beat you once before… we can do so again," Mitsuko declared as she summoned her Magic's Edge.

" **And you haven't met anyone like me before!"** H-Mako smirked while pointing to herself with her thumb.

" **As if a little ember such as you could be capable of scorching the darkness!"** Nightmare Moon growled, revealing a broadsword that appeared to be made of pure dark energy.

" **Lady, you don't know me very well, do you?"**

The two heroines fought valiantly, Mitsuko clashing blades with Nightmare Moon while H-Mako kept throwing any punches or blasts of fire she could possibly launch at her. Eventually, Nightmare Moon split her broadsword into two, both blades becoming katanas, as she swiftly clashed with the two and managed to overpower them as well. She then used her magic to launch the two away and make them tumble on the floor.

" **Geez… you weren't kidding about her being really strong,"** H-Mako grunted as she struggled to get up.

"How is it that she's been brought back and she's just as strong as she was before?" Mitsuko groaned before she saw the rest of the Tamashii, her fellow Guardians, and Emi fall along with them.

" **Is this the much more powerful and experienced Guardians? Don't make me laugh!"** Mai scoffed, starting to laugh as Nightmare Moon stepped forward.

" **How pathetic. You all have supposedly improved, only to fall back to ground zero. Not even your new friends could help you against us,"** she scoffed, brushing her hair aside and placing the two katanas together again to form the broadsword, " **You are without a doubt the worst group of protectors I've ever seen."**

" **Shut the hell up…"** H-Mako grunted as she tried to push back, only to be stomped on by Nightmare Moon.

" **You will be the first to die…"**

"You will not be threatening this world like you did with Eclipsia!" they all heard a voice boom into the space as a bright light blinded everyone before they turned and saw what looked like an angel descending from heaven.

The person in question wore a white dress, almost similar to that of a Greek Chiton, with golden trim on the arms and the lower part of the dress, and her hair is a flow consisting of light blues, greens, and pinks, which is topped with a golden crown with the symbol of the sun on it.

" **You…"** Sombra growled as he prepared to attack.

' _Is this one of God's angels?'_ Mako asked.

"He… Helena-hime!" Mitsuko gasped, the woman in question simply looking back and smiling at the Guardians and Tamashii.

" **This one of those princesses you mentioned?"** H-Mako checked.

"No need to worry, protectors of this world. We shall give you more details later," Helena assured.

" **Just you, sister?"** Nightmare Moon scoffed, " **What a shame."**

"You really think she would come alone?" another voice asked as a stream of dark mist and stars came from the sky and moved next to Helena before revealing a woman similar to Helena, wearing a black dress with stars on it, flowing violet hair with ethereal strands as black as night, and a black crown with the symbol of a crescent moon.

"Selena-hime too!" Minato gasped.

"...Very pretty…" Emi admitted.

" **Ah, my inferior half,"** Nightmare Moon scoffed, preparing to blast her with a beam of dark energy, but she was hit in the back by another magic blast.

The source was revealed alongside the two sisters, a girl in a pink dress similar to Helena's, hair being purple, magenta, and platinum yellow, with her crown having a heart on the center piece.

"Mio-chan!" Mitsuko gasped with a bright smile on her face.

"Long time no see, Sis," Mio responded, looking back at the Guardian of Magic with a smile of her own.

" **I never thought I would see you again after so long either, Princess of Love,"** Chrysalis snickered as she twirled her spear around.

"So the Nightmare Forces are back?"

"Not necessarily… more like they've been brought back as puppets, distractions no less," Selena pointed out as they stood defensively.

"Right now, a retreat is necessary," Helena instructed.

"But sister, what about the fight?"

"Once we have a better grasp of what is happening, then we can return to the battle. For now, all of these girls need to heal."

Selena just nodded as she, Mio, and Helena gathered the girls and the Princess of the Sun shined a bright light from her hand, blinding the Nightmare Forces, and the next thing anyone knew, the heroes were gone.

" **...Cowards…"** Tirek growled as he simply looked away, walking off along with the rest of his forces.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, the nine girls all laid on the floor, exhausted and drained of the events that have transpired.

"I feel like a lazy kitty cat," Torrie panted as she curled up.

"Me too," Momo sighed as Chachamaru purred his way past the girls, getting their attention for a bit, "Itoko-chan (Cousin), how are your eyes?"

"...Well… after some help from Mio-san… Ah'd say mah sight is back ta normal," AJ assured.

"Where's Nancy? And the others for that matter?" Lisa asked, realizing the kids were not in the dorm.

"Oh, they probably went off on their own to spend time together… knowing them, they'll be fine as long as they don't run into those monsters," Kisho figured, putting her arm over her forehead.

"So what you're saying is that the great evil we faced was Hoshi Kari?" Selena inquired.

"Hai… probably to finish what she started in the beginning," Mitsuko sighed.

"You said she was one of your students, right? What exactly happened between you two?" Mako asked out of curiosity.

Although Mitsuko looked hesitant to answer, she sighed in response before turning over to look at Mako.

"She wasn't the only student I had. I'd have them perform certain tasks and when they grow to graduation age, I choose whoever should be my right hand sorcerer or sorceress," she explained, "Out of 30 students, I chose one young man for the job. Kisaragi Son was his name."

" **And I'm guessing Kari did not take that well,"** Hyouno figured.

"Oh no… she studied, trained, and worked really hard to get where she was. But in the end, Son-kun had just as great potential if not more so than Kari. Her jealousy drove her mad and Son fought her… both of them being sent across the multiversal stream, and I thought they were lost until I saw Kari was the one we were searching for."

"Funny you should mention Kisaragi Son, because I believe he will be the solution to reaching out to Kari," Helena informed the girls, making them all turn towards the princesses.

"Do you really think it would work, Helena-hime? I mean, she seems too far gone for any kind of help at this point," Sora noted.

"To be fair, banishing her to another dimension instead of consoling her from the start didn't seem like a good idea at the start," Mio pointed out.

"...She's got ya there," Saki admitted.

"So what will be the solution?" Karin inquired.

"We actually managed to track down a faint surge of magic from this universe that matches his own aura. It seems he's been living in this universe for quite some time since his fight with Kari," Selena informed, as she showed in a small surge of energy in her hand, "The location seems to be at a villa home. You will find him there."

"Mitsuko, you and your new friend will go over to visit him and try to convince him to help you. He'll recognize the Princess of Friendship," Helena informed with a smile.

"Understood, Helena-hime," Mitsuko nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old forest shrine, the Akajyu generals returned to their master along with Kari and her revived Nightmare Forces.

" **Who is this girl and these… puppets of hers?"** Yamikari pondered as the generals kneeled to him.

" **She proves to be of interest to us, Yamikari-sama,"** Dokuro informed, Kari kneeling down before Yamikari.

"I come from a world of great magic and limitless power. I can help you spread darkness not just to this world, but to other universes as well," Kari explained with a grin.

" **...Go on,"** Yamikari grinned as well.

"I have the power to resurrect fallen monsters with the power of the shadows. Please, observe."

Her eyes turned dark and purple again as she put her hands out to raise them up, causing the dark energy to pool in front of her and several figures clouded in darkness to rise up. These three figures arose, transforming into dark purple and black-clad people with blue hair, two men and one women.

" **...Impressive…"** Yamikari complimented as Kari bowed and smiled.

"We can distract the Tamashii and the Guardians with these puppets. I can make any monster that's fallen under your command reappear as well," she added as Yamikari stroked his chin.

" **Perhaps we could use that to our advantage. And what will we be doing?"** Kairaki noted and inquired.

"Oh you will join my puppets in fighting those two sets of heroines while I help your master gather all the hatred and despair from this world and absorb it. With it, we'll grow powerful enough to tear through the fabric of reality and spread out to all other universes," Kari informed as they all grinned in response.

* * *

Soon after resting, the Tamashii's eyes widened yet again.

" **I'm getting seriously bad vibes from different areas!"** Mizuka shuddered.

"No doubt the enemy is striking from all different sides," Mio figured.

"You three will have to carry on with convincing Kisaragi Son to help us," Helena instructed the three leaders of the teams, "The rest of you will all split up into different groups to take on the revived Nightmare Forces and these… Akajyu you've told us about."

"Remember that neither of you were able to beat a singular enemy force with each other's powers. However, when combining the natural and magical elements, you will be capable of defeating this united front against both of our worlds," Selena reminded.

"Gotcha," Saki nodded.

"We'll do what we can, Selena-hime," Kisho responded.

" **I am picking up seven different locations where the enemies are positioned…"** Yukikami informed.

"I can set up a telepathic link so that we will all hear and know where each other are," Mio informed as she casted a spell by placing her hands together and waving them outward like wings spreading out, sending small auras to everyone in the room.

" **I believe we can join in the fight as well,"** they heard a voice coming from nearby, turning to see Kujageki and Yuna getting up from the couch.

" **Tori-chan!"** Kazeru gasped.

"You're both okay now?" Holly checked.

"We're fine now. We can help deal with these monsters," Yuna assured, "If this great evil is striking this world, I don't think it'll stop here."

"You're right…" Hinata nodded.

"So everyone knows their teams, right?" Mako checked, everyone nodding as Torrie and Momo gave each other the peace sign while Sora and Saki did a fist bump.

" **Alright… break!"** Hyouno shouted.

* * *

At the same time, Nancy and the Crusaders were laughing as the walked out of an arcade.

"I really had a great time. I bet I can beat either of you at Tekken next time," Rekka chuckled.

"Yea, keep dreaming, Rekka," Belle giggled.

"I am a pro at fighting games, girls. I don't think any of you can beat me," Nancy scoffed with a giggle of her own.

"Puh-lease, Ah'm a pro too, ya know," Sakura retorted as they all giggled for a moment.

Soon though, they heard people screaming, causing them to look over and see Tirek and Erio storming through the streets and damaging property in the process.

"TIREK?! What's he doing here!?" Belle gawked.

"I thought the Guardians beat him!" Sakura added in confusion.

"You know that red guy? Wait, is that Erio with him?" Nancy responded, even more confused as the two continued their path of destruction before Tirek turned to see the four girls.

" **Hmm… those are the three sisters of some of the Guardians and… one girl I don't recognize,"** Tirek noted with a glare as the girls started to look nervous.

"What do we do with them?" Erio asked, clenching her fist and cracking her fingers while doing so.

" **Perhaps it would be best to take them hostage… or destroy them where they stand."**

"Uh… run. Time to run, girls!" Belle realized.

"What, can't you use your powers against them?" Nancy asked

"We're not capable of fighting someone on Tirek's level!" Rekka informed, "Grab onto my chair!"

Rekka pressed a button on her chair's arm, causing three platforms to pop out from the back and sides.

"Your chair can do that?" Nancy gawked as she, Sakura, and Belle get onto the platforms.

"A friend of mine built some add-ons to my chair in case of emergencies like this. Now hold on tight, this is gonna get bumpy," Rekka responded as she pressed another button and her wheelchair suddenly started speeding up.

"You got a turbo boost too!?"

"Cool, right?" Sakura smiled.

"They're gaining on us!" Belle shouted, Tirek running at his best speed and Erio flying right after the four.

They continued speeding as fast as they could, hanging on tight as they steered down the street, avoiding any cars that were being hurdled their direction due to the power of Tirek and Erio. As soon as they hit a downhill road, their speed caused them to go mid-air for a moment, shocking Nancy as they hollered with adrenaline. After they landed, the wheelchair actually tipped forward a bit from the momentum before regaining the wheels and continuing their getaway. Tirek and Erio kept on gaining on the four, the former firing his energy blasts from his horns and the latter firing from his eyes and mouth.

"Whoa! This is getting a bit too crazy!" Nancy gasped, Rekka doing her best to maneuver her chair away from the blasts, causing her chair to swerve and even drift, "Wow, it's almost like you're driving a go-kart instead of a wheelchair, it's cool!"

"Not now, Nancy! Trying to concentrate!" Rekka shouted as she sped further, trying to avoid the energy blasts.

However, a stray blast hit the wheelchair, causing it to spin wildly out of control before all four of the girls fall off, spinning and tumbling on the concrete.

"Ouch…" Nancy winced in pain as she, Sakura, and Belle tried to get back up.

"Have to… make wings… but I can't concentrate," Rekka grunted, struggling to crawl back over to her wheelchair.

"Look at this sight… pathetic," Erio scoffed as she grabbed Rekka and Nancy by the back of the shirts and picked them up, Tirek picking up Sakura and Belle as well, "Hostages… or destroy them…"

Tirek just glared at the girls with Erio before they opened their mouths, charging their blasts. However, they both heard roaring before they were hit in the back, making them drop the girls as they themselves tried to regain their balance. They turned around to find Emi and Minato already in their suits, their eyes and palms glowing respectively.

"You have no shame attempting to murder children, Tirek," Minato retorted with a sigh as Emi clenched her fists.

"Let. Girls. Go," she warned, clearly starting to get angry as Erio simply laughed it off.

"You fools. Do you think you two can stand against our combined might?" she scoffed, Minato remaining calm as Emi cracked her neck and knuckles when clenching her fists.

"Who said it was just the two of us?" Minato scoffed, confusing Erio and Tirek before six peacock feathers were sent flying their way, making them back up and block them for a second.

" **Who is responsible!?"** Tirek demanded before seeing K-Yuna, already in her heroine form doing a corkscrew spin in the air over them before she landed alongside Minato and Emi.

" **You've never faced someone like me before,"** K-Yuna scoffed, posing gracefully before aiming more feathers at the two villains, " **Arashi no Tamashii… Kujageki!"**

She then tossed the feathers like throwing knives, hitting the two villains before they all ran towards each other. Tirek roared, trying to blast all three of them with energy between his horns, Emi shooting lasers out of her eyes to counter and hold back before Minato created a javelin out of light to toss it at the demon satyr. Tirek roared while Erio flew towards the three to throw a powerful kick, but Emi blocked it with her knee, leaving her open for K-Yuna and Minato to perform a double punch on both sides of her face. Tirek managed to catch Erio and push her aside before running towards the three, Emi throwing her multiple punching barrage like normal, the demon crossing his arms and blocking with his forearms only to get a sudden kick in the back of the head by Minato, making him stumble for a bit. He roared again before spinning in place with his arms out, hitting all three of them to make them tumble on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitsuko and Mako arrived at a small villa outside the city.

"This is where the princesses said he lived?" Mako checked.

"Yes. They said he stayed here after he ended up here," Mitsuko nodded, "I just hope he'll come through to help us…"

" **What, you afraid he's a shut-in and he'll refuse?"** Hyouno asked almost scoffingly, " **If he does refuse, I can be very… persuasive."**

"I don't want you scaring him, okay? It's safer if we make ourselves feel more welcoming to him," Mako reminded.

"Right," Mitsuko nodded as they walked to the entranceway and she knocked on the door, "Hello? Is this the home of Kisaragi Son? I'm looking for him."

The door slid open slightly, revealing a blue eye and a head of red hair.

"Y-Yes, I am Kisaragi Son. Who wishes to see me?" the man asked nervously.

"Do you recognize me, Son-kun?" Mitsuko inquired, the man looking at her and gasping in shock.

"Y-Y… Your Highness, what are you doing here?"

"Son-kun, I was sent by three princesses to search for you. They found you living here after you disappeared a year ago."

"Oh, well… come in, come in. You're more than welcome to see me!"

The door was now slid completely open, revealing the man with disheveled and messy red hair, blue eyes with glasses over them, and was wearing a white short sleeved button up work shirt, black khakis, and matching socks inside his house.

"Thank you very much, Son-kun," Mitsuko smiled as he led her to a seat, both girls taking their shoes off while entering.

"I'm Kazuyoshi Mako… it's nice to meet you, Son-kun," Mako greeted with a bow before they shook hands.

" **I'm Hyouno, her Tamashii,"** Hyouno greeted.

"Ah… a talking Sailor uniform? ...Maybe there is some magic in this world after all," Son figured, still surprised yet pleased as the two girls kneeled near a table, "I-I'll make some tea for all of us. Wait just a moment, I-I-I'll be right back."

Son panted for a moment, walking to his kitchen and tripping a little on the way before regaining his balance.

"He seems friendly enough," Mako admitted as Mitsuko nodded in response.

"He's very nervous and awkward at points, but he is a kind and gentle soul," she informed with a smile.

" **So when are we gonna bring up the whole reason why we're here?"** Hyouno asked.

"Give it time, Hyouno. We want ourselves to be as welcoming as possible. As Mako said, we don't want to scare him."

* * *

" **Well, this is troubling,"** Y-Saki admitted as she and Sora, already in their heroine suits were watching three blurs zipping around them and attacking them with each pass.

" **Mess 'em up!"** one female voice ordered, hitting Sora in the back.

" **From the front!"** a male voice shouted, Y-Saki getting hit in the face.

" **To the back!"** another male voice finished, both of them getting knocked onto the floor.

"Ouch," Sora winced as the two got on one knee and saw the three figures in purple in black land right in front of them, "Frickin' Shadowbolts. They tried to make me betray Hinata and my friends… but I showed them."

" **It seems that Kari brought them back for some vengeance,"** Y-Saki figured as she tried to ice them, but they moved too fast for her to do so.

" **Nice try!"** the female mocked, tapping her sneaker on the concrete, " **Striker, Bolt, handle the other one. Hayabusa's mine."**

" **Gotcha, Streak,"** the two saluted, the three zipping apart as they tried to attack Sora and Y-Saki at the same time.

Streak and Sora were flying and zipping at each other at the speed of light, clashing lightning in between, making it very clear that they were even. However, Streak managed to slip around and strike at Sora's pressure points with her electricity tipped fingers, sending Sora into the ground twitching.

"I… I can't move…" she grunted as Y-Saki tried to hit any of the males that came passing her, only to get hit.

She then had an idea before firing her ice at the floor, which spread out as Striker and Bolt managed to pass and actually slip on the ice from their momentum and knocked out from the their fall. She turned her gaze to Streak, who appeared faster than she could track as the Ice Spirit was punched a few more times before Streak flexed her fingers and jabbed at Y-Saki's pressure points, causing her to freeze up and collapse.

' _Wh-What the hell!?'_ Saki gawked.

"You bitch… what did you do to us?" Sora grunted in anger, struggling to get up but finding it difficult.

" **Electric charged pressure point jabs. You won't be moving for awhile,"** Streak smirked as Striker and Bolt got up and joined their leader, " **Now how about we play with you for a bit?"**

The two girls grunted as they were soon kicked repeatedly by the Shadowbolts who just laughed at beating on the two while they were down. This went on for a while until they were sent flying against a brick wall, leaving the two embedded into the bricks.

" **You could've been one of us, Hayabusa?"** Bolt growled.

" **You could've gotten everything you wanted,"** Striker added.

" **You could've been the best in the world!"** Streak snarled, punching both Y-Saki and Sora in the gut, causing them to cough, " **Instead, you joined your so-called 'friends'."**

"I made this very clear… I don't turn my back on my friends…" Sora grunted as pebbles started to float off around her shape.

" **I too was a tad selfish, but let's be honest… seeing things to the end together is much better than doing so alone,"** Y-Saki added, both girls powering out of the brick wall and sucker punching the Shadowbolts back.

* * *

Over with Hinata and D-Holly, they were having some trouble with Mai and Dokuro, who were both on top of the latter's Hydra attack coming their direction, the heads almost snapping at them before they rolled out of the way.

" **You can't run and defend forever!"** Mai roared as she jumped off and sprouted ethereal bat wings before flying over with the attempt to punch Hinata.

However, she lifted up her leg and kicked her in response before D-Holly slammed her hand into the street and pulled it out, her hand now covered with a stone hammer head before swinging it into Mai's back, sending her flying while the hammerhead shattered into pebbles.

" **Doku Fugu!"** Dokuro shouted, spitting out purple pellets of poison at the girls, who rolled out of the way in response, D-Holly clapping her hands together and making wooden roots pop out and surround the two.

" **Jukai Koutan (Deep Forest Emergence)!"** D-Holly roared as the wooden roots grew into trees, actually resembling a little forest to trap and disorient Dokuro and Mai while Hinata channeled a little wind in her palms.

"Tatsumaki (Tornado)!" Hinata shouted, tossing out a tornado that increased in size as it uprooted the forest by the roots and spun at a speed so rapid that the trees splinted and Dokuro and Mai were caught inside the vortex.

Mai then let out a roar of frustration as a dark misty energy surrounded her and then exploded outward, destroying the tornado in the process. She looked almost vampiric with sharp teeth, pointed ears, a long cape that resembled bat wings. If that wasn't bad enough, Dokuro then spat out more purple pellets on the ground before they formed into his Doku Bunshin henchmen.

"He can make clones of himself? Isn't that cheating?" Hinata gawked in response to seeing this.

" **Villains never do play fair,"** D-Holly sighed as Dokuro, his clones, and Mai ran towards them, ready to strike when suddenly…

" **SUPERHERO LANDING~!"** they heard a voice scream before looking up to see a man come down and crash onto the street, making a pretty big crater.

This figure was wearing a suit that was a bit mismatched, with his left side having a long sleeve, a short pants leg, and a sneaker, and his right side having no sleeve, like a vest, a long pants leg, and a shoe. Also, his suit had different multicolored patterns on it, even his tie was like that. He also had a business glove on his left hand and a fingerless biker glove on his right hand. His face showed that he had yellow eyes with red pupils, crazy hair that looked slicked back, a long gray beard, and when he smiled wickedly, it looked as if one of his teeth was sharp, almost like a fang. He also had two different wings on his back, a dragon wing on his right, and an angel wing on his left.

" **The Spirit of Chaos… DISCORD! AH SAN~JOU~!"** the man declared as he stood up with a dramatic pose, a clapping like the sound of some sort of Japanese drum sounded off as a banner depicting his title lowered from mid air.

" **What in the world?"** D-Holly gawked, confused.

"Discord!" Hinata gasped with a smile.

" **Hinata-chan! I've missed you so much!"** Discord smiled, both of them hugging each other.

" **Friend of yours?"** D-Holly checked, still in disbelief.

"Yes, actually. He used to be part of the Nightmare Forces, but after I managed to talk things out with him, he became an ally to the Guardians. Helena-hime even pardoned him," Hinata explained.

" **Do you mind, traitor? You interrupted our fight!"** Mai snapped as her eyes turned all red.

" **On the contrary, I'm intervening!"** Discord corrected before snapping his fingers and summoning three more clones of himself, " **You two handle Batgirl, the Purple Guy and his clones is mine."**

"Got it," Hinata nodded, leading the charge at Mai with D-Holly while Discord and his clones fought against Dokuro and his Doku Bunshin.

* * *

Kari and Yamikari, at that point, stood in the midst of a quarry as the former began to gather dark energy in their palms.

"Stop right there!" they heard Selena call out in her booming voice, making Kari dismiss the darkness before they both turned to see the three princesses.

"Ah, the Princesses of Eclipsia all here. The Princess of the Sun, Helena. The Princess of the Night, Selena. And the Princess of Love, Mio," Kari grinned evilly as she took note of the three princesses, only do a double take, "But one's missing… where's the Princess of Friendship?"

"That is not any of your concern!"

"This was your plan all along? You had your puppets and the Akajyu distract the Tamashii and Guardians while you and your new accomplice gather dark energy?" Helena realized.

" **It's not just simple 'dark energy'. It is all the hatred and despair of this world,"** Yamikari informed with a devilish grin, " **Each world has a dark side to its people, their inhabitants. We send out several pulses of it across the entire world, the flowing and wandering darkness making people panic and riot. Once all their negative feelings reach the surface and explode, it's ours for the taking."**

"We start here and continue to do it with all the other universes until darkness is all that exists in the multiverse!" Kari shouted in declaration.

"How could you do this, Kari? You were trained by the Princess of Friendship!" Mio gawked, "She treated you with respect, gave you great lessons! Spoke highly of your potential!"

"Then why wasn't I chosen to be her sorceress?! I was given the best in Eclipsia to learn, studied every mystic art allowed by your highness Helena herself, and yet she picked Son over me! I worked and studied just as hard as he did, why wasn't I chosen!?" Kari snapped, the dark energy starting to surround her and grow stronger with her anger and frustration.

"This jealousy you harbor has corrupted your very soul! Please Kari, you must understand that this road you walk will only lead to your downfall!" Selena pleaded.

"Son made a mistake banishing you… we should've reached out to you! We will do so now!" Helena declared as she summoned a spear with angel wings near the blade, Selena summoned a scythe, and Mio conjured up a shield made of crystals before she grabbed a handle on top and pulled out her own broadsword.

" **If that is how you want it, very well,"** Yamikari nodded as Kari conjured up her own dark blade.

"Even if there is no way to free you from whatever's corrupting you… we'll do what we must."

"...You will try…" Kari smirked as she and Yamikari jumped down to fight the princesses, the clashing commencing at a very intense rate.

* * *

Back at Son's house, the three were enjoying tea together.

"I'm surprised you managed to find a home for yourself in this world after what happened," Mitsuko admitted.

"Do you still do magic?" Mako inquired, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, not anymore. I mostly work as a salaryman just to earn enough money to keep this home," Son informed, putting his cup down and getting up to fix some piles of paperwork on one of his tables, "It's a good job and pays well."

" **Don't you miss your old home?"** Hyouno asked, genuinely curious.

"...Most days, I do. But I'll admit… after awhile, I feel like this is my home away from home."

After his answer, Mitsuko put her cup down and stood up as well.

"Son-kun, there's a reason that we came to visit you," Mitsuko informed.

"What is it?" Son asked.

"...We need your help. Hoshi Kari has made it to this world and she's about to-"

"Hoshi Kari? Here?" Son gasped, eyes wide under his glasses, "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. She can't be-, no… he can't be here."

" **He? What are you talking about?"** Hyouno asked in confusion.

"He couldn't have found me here, could he?"

"Son-kun, please take it easy," Mako responded, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders, "Talk to us. Do you know something that we don't?"

"Oh, I do. I really do know," Son confirmed as he led them to a portion of the wall that seemed benign, but once he walked up to it, he phased through the wall, making Mako and Hyouno look surprised.

" **Whoa…"** Hyouno uttered as they phased through the wall as well, revealing a room that was decked out in golds, blues, and oranges with mystical artifacts encased in glass and even hung on the wall, like a blue robe with stars.

"This is where I put all my magic supplies… I haven't touched them since I ended up here," Son informed.

"What happened?" Mako asked, Son looking very solemn as he stopped before a golden staff.

"All this stuff Kari is doing… isn't her doing at all. It's not her will… but rather the will of something else."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you all sensed a great evil from beyond our realities. But it wasn't Kari… it's something much bigger."

" **Spit it out. Who are you talking about?"** Hyouno demanded, Son pulling out a scroll and unrolling it on a desk to show a figure of black and violet energy with a two horned crown, its head looking like a mass of shifting molten rock and metal with eyes and a mouth while the crown was also flaming, and an outfit that makes it look like an evil interdimensional emperor.

"The Outer God of Hatred and Despair… Hatlo," Son began to explain as he read from it, "Many Outer Gods exist throughout the multiverse, but one of the most feared is Hatlo. So feared was his name, many believed him to be a myth, a legend. Nothing but a story to scare the children. ...But Mitsuko… you and I have seen his power first hand."

"It was this very being that corrupted Kari, isn't it?" Mitsuko checked, concern growing.

"Hai."

"I didn't notice it after all this time…"

"When did this happen?" Mako checked.

"It goes back to the days of us being magic students," Son started to explain.

* * *

"Kari and I were very competitive with each other… but also very good friends," _Son detailed as a flashback played of him and Kari training in the mystic arts, starting with simple levitation spells,_ "We were both very hard working and matched up perfectly."

 _Kari grunted, feeling like she was losing focus before the item she was lifting dropped to the floor._

" _You okay?" Son asked with concern._

" _I'm fine, it's just… it's a little difficult to do this. And I should be able to know a simple levitation spell," Kari sighed with hints of frustration._

" _Here, I'll help," Son offered as he stood next to Kari and they both used their magic to lift the item together._

"The only difference between me and her was of our motivations. I was motivated by the vast knowledge of magic and how much more we can learn. Kari was motivated more by passion, a desire to learn and grow her potential," _Son informed as he and Kari smiled at each other and hugged as friends before continuing their lesson,_ "Eventually, we grew together. And Mitsuko chose me as her right hand sorcerer for the reasons you told me when I asked. Kari… well, even though she wasn't too happy about it, she still congratulated me."

* * *

 _We then see Kari alone, practicing her mystic arts by herself and blasting at a dummy she set up._

 _"I'm happy for Son-kun, but… I'm still upset that Mitsuko didn't pick me," Kari sighed, clenching her fist before firing another blast at the dummy strong enough to knock it off the post._

 _ **"I agree with you…"**_ _she suddenly heard, Kari moving around to find the source of the new voice._

 _"Who said that!?"_

 _A dark mist formed before Kari before it solidified in the form of a humanoid figure, the Outer God of Hatred and Despair that Son referred to._

 _ **"No fear, I'm a friend…"**_ _the figure, revealed to be Hatlo, replied in a calm manner,_ " _ **Why didn't the Princess of Friendship choose someone as hardworking as you? You put in all your heart into your studies and practices, only to give the role to him."**_

 _Kari only nodded in response, reaching out to Halto as nearby, Son was watching, hiding behind a tree as his eyes widened._

"I wanted to go to Kari to see if she was okay… and that's when I saw the whole thing," _Son confessed,_ "This dark creature I didn't know appeared to my friend and was making a deal with her."

" _ **Let me join with you, and you will be Kisaragi Son's equal. No… his superior. Superior to every powerful magic user… superior to everyone in the multiverse,"**_ _Hatlo offered, Kari's eyes wide in surprise and temptation._

" _I just don't want to be in Son-kun's shadow…" Kari uttered._

" _ **With my power, you will never have to worry about that again."**_

 _"No… I-I gotta know who this being is. Kari looks like she's in serious trouble," Son whispered as he stepped back while watching Kari shaking hands with Hatlo and causing energy to surge from said handshake._

 _Hatlo gave off a high-pitched laugh as he turned into the mist and entered Kari's body, coating it in his energy, making Kari scream and Son to rush back to his quarters. After it was done, Kari coughed a bit before looking up with a sinister smirk and black and purple eyes._

* * *

"I read who Hatlo was and I was horrified by the results. He was using Kari's negativity and feelings of inferiority against her to make this deal and therefore corrupt her soul," _Son explained as we now see him swinging his staff at the now corrupted Kari before being knocked back to the ground,_ "I wanted to tell Kari that it wasn't her decision and what's happening to her, but she wouldn't listen. It seemed that she was too far gone and Hatlo had twisted her way of thinking and corrupted everything she stood for."

" _You'll never outshine me again, Kisaragi Son," Kari declared, aiming her palm at her former friend and causing some dark energy to charge up._

"At that moment, there was only one thing I could do. I had to banish Halto so his evil couldn't spread further, even if I'd lose my childhood friend."

 _As that was explained, Son weakly pulled a potion out of his robes and tossed it behind Kari before chanting something as the potion bottle shattered. Once it did, a vortex opened up and began to pull Kari towards it._

" _Wh-What are you doing!?" Kari demanded, struggling to keep her balance._

" _The only thing I can do! I'm sorry, Kari, but this is for the good of the multiverse," Son apologized with tears in his eyes._

" _Fool! If I'm going to suffer, I'll make sure you suffer with me!"_

 _With that, Kari grabbed Son by the ankle, making him gasp and hold on tightly as they were both being pulled._

" _Son-kun! Kari!" Mitsuko gasped as she rushed over, trying to make it over to save them, but it was too late._

 _The vortex grew stronger and pulled both of them in before closing up._

* * *

"I was lost in the multiversal stream with her until I ended up here… a world without magic," Son sighed as he looked at his blue star robe, "So I put away all my magic belongings in this room, got a job as a salaryman, and the rest is history."

" **So that's it, huh? You banished your friend, even though she is possessed by some Outer God, and you gave up on her?"** Hyouno responded.

"I didn't know what else to do, there were no other options. She was too far gone and she wouldn't listen any of my attempts to reach out to her. I… I was scared of what she had become because of this being…"

"Son-kun… do you care for her?" Mitsuko asked.

"O-Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!" Son snapped back in response.

"Then help us… help us get her back. At the time, you only recently learned about Hatlo and I'm sure you would've found something to free Kari from him."

Son looked at his robe and golden staff, giving it a solemn gaze before lowering his head.

"I… can't. I just can't do it," Son sighed.

" **You freaking coward,"** Hyouno muttered, possessing Mako before grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall, " **You're seriously gonna abandon someone you care about, maybe even love to some demonic so-called god because you're too scared!?"**

' _Hyouno, easy! There's no need to be so rash!'_ Mako responded, trying to regain control, but her spirit's anger was too strong.

" **No, cowards who abandon their friends make me sick! Why won't you stand up and take her back from that bastard who corrupted her?! What are you so afraid of!?"**

"Hyouno, stop it right now! This is no way to convince him otherwise!" Mitsuko shouted at her.

"Fine, alright! I'll tell you why I feel this way…" Son sighed in defeat, H-Mako letting go of him as he fixed his outfit, "Hatlo is like a Lovecraftian horror. And the major theme of that sort of thing is… hopelessness. Insignificance. How tiny and unimportant we are in the grand scheme of things and how inevitably, we will be destroyed, consumed, or turned into mindless slaves by beings that… we can't even begin to comprehend. I believe in hope. I believe that there is always a solution, always a way to defeat the villains. But these… Outer Gods, these things exist to tell us no, there is no way to beat them in the end!"

"Well that is something I cannot abide by, Son-kun. Are you really going to let these feelings of insignificance and hopelessness consume you? Isn't that what those Outer Gods want!?"

"I just… I-I can't… it's just there's no way to beat them, even with all the power that we possess!"

" **I refuse to believe that! All the people we love, all the things we do in life, and everything that makes life worth living, i-i-it's… it's all important, goddamnit! WE ARE ALL IMPORTANT! EVERYTHING WE DO IS SO GODDAMN IMPORTANT!"** H-Mako snapped at Son who just stood up.

"I DEFEATED HATLO LAST TIME BECAUSE I GOT LUCKY!" Son yelled back at H-Mako out of the stress of the moment, slamming his own fist on the desk, "I was on my back, beaten and almost out of energy, but I got lucky and banished him! Even then, I couldn't get rid of him completely since I got whisked away with him in the banishment! But if Hatlo really is here… and he completes his plans of consuming the multiverse in darkness... then we're doomed. 'Cause… *sniffles before taking his glasses off to reveal his bloodshot, tear filled eyes* because there's nothing else that we can do… not even the other Princesses can stop him."

" **I will not let that happen."**

"Son, look at me," Mitsuko responded, placing her hand on Son's chin and directing his gaze to her, "I chose you as my best sorcerer because I saw a hidden potential in you that was just waiting to be unlocked. I knew you and Kari would be destined to do great things in the future, together or apart. Now… I don't see any of that. All I see is a sad, scared man."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but… but there's nothing else I can do," Son sniffled, crying his heart out.

" **If this Outer God is going to engulf all worlds in darkness, then we're gonna be the ones to free your girlfriend from this creature and defeat it, just so I can get close enough and scream in its face as its burning alive that WE ARE IMPORTANT!"** H-Mako shouted, " **Every one of us is important!"**

"Yes… every one of us is important," Mitsuko agreed, standing up, "And if you aren't willing to help, Son-kun… then I'll do whatever I have to to save us all."

" **Hey, I'm in on this too. *turns to Son* Thanks for the tea, and when you grow a set, find us."**

The girls then left Son in his magic room, leaving him to ponder what they said while looking at his blue star robe and golden staff.

* * *

Later, H-Mako and Mitsuko were running through a forest.

"Where are you, Mio-chan?" Mitsuko checked via telepathy.

' _We're at a quarry fighting Kari and this Akajyu who shares the same dark powers as she does,'_ Mio answered.

" **Yamikari,"** H-Mako growled, " **We're on our way!"**

The two then ran faster and faster towards their destination as if their lives depended on it, soon making it to the quarry to find the three princesses struggling against Yamikari and Kari herself, both of them being knocked to the floor.

"Hime-tachi!" Mitsuko gasped as the two girls rushed over to the three to see if they were okay.

" **They didn't stand a chance,"** Yamikari scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Your friends have already been bested by the combined efforts of the Nightmare Forces and the Akajyu," Kari declared, showing behind them that both factions are tossing the weak and beaten Tamashii and Guardians, leaving the leaders to look on in shock.

" **Teme…"** H-Mako growled while clenching her fists, but Mitsuko placed her hand on her shoulder to steady her for now.

"We visited Kisaragi Son and found out a few things," Mitsuko informed, making Kari's eyes widen.

"Kisaragi Son? Here?" she responded before chuckling, "I didn't think he would end up here."

"Well he did. And he told us that Kari would never do something like this. You are being corrupted by the Outer God of Hatred and Despair, Hatlo!"

Kari's eyes flashed purple for a moment before chuckling for a moment, the chuckles turning into high pitched laughter.

"I haven't been corrupted, I've been gifted! You don't know what it's like to work so hard, harder than anyone else around, and yet you still don't get picked for a high position like right hand sorceress to the Princess of Friendship!"

" **So you made a deal with the devil when things weren't going your way. Is that what you're saying?"** H-Mako asked, " **You really did stoop low if this is what it's come to."**

"That man said he would make me superior to everyone in the multiverse… how could I resist something like that?" Kari responded.

" **Maybe you two need each other more than you realize."**

"Then why isn't he here?"

" **Yakamashi! We're gonna beat some sense into you right here and now!"** H-Mako roared as she and Mitsuko posed, " **Tamashii Henge!"**

"Tomodachi Transform!" Mitsuko shouted as the two transformed, ready for battle, "Magic's Edge!"

With a shine of purple magical energy, the sword Mitsuko wielded before appeared in her hand.

" **I will face them while you gather darkness,"** Yamikari informed.

"No… I have no further use for you," Kari uttered, confusing the Akajyu leader before he was blasted by a beam of dark energy, sending him flying away.

" **Yamikari-sama!"** Dokuro gasped only to get swatted away by Mai as Chrysalis, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, and Sombra knocked the remaining Akajyu generals a good distance away.

" **So it's just you, huh? No problem,"** H-Mako smirked, letting out a roar to pump herself up before she and Mitsuko ran towards Kari, both ready to strike.

Kari avoided any attacks thrown at her while firing beams at them, the two avoiding those as well. They kept maneuvering and clashing with each other until Kari fired dark beams at the two of them, making Mitsuko let go of her sword as they dropped to the floor. Kari smirked as she caught the falling blade, the hilt changing from the six-pointed star to a four pointed purple star with a teal wisp.

"Magic's Edge now belongs to me," she declared before running towards the two with the sword in hand slashing rapidly.

The two rolled out of the way before Mitsuko took the moment to prepare her magic and blast a powerful beam while H-Mako shot out a stream of fire, both colliding with Kari. Unfortunately, she created a force field to block both and smirked before Magic's Edge charged up with dark energy and she then spun around, unleashing purple energy slashes at the two leaders, hitting them non stop despite how much they blocked them.

" **Yeesh, this Hatlo guy made her stupid strong!"** H-Mako groaned as she kept her forearms up to block the energy slashes.

"Where's Kisaragi Son?" Selena asked.

"He couldn't come help us. We'll do what it takes for now," Mitsuko informed as she used a force field spell to protect herself, ' _I hope you do change your mind, Son-kun. We need you… Kari needs you.'_

"How foolish of you to think that that coward would try and face me again," Kari scoffed as she continued her onslaught.

H-Mako and Mitsuko then let out a roar as Mitsuko gained some platinum blonde highlights and aspects to her outfit and longer hair while H-Mako powered up to her Fire Seal Release Form.

" **Kajin… Kai,"** H-Mako growled.

"Rainbow Mahou… Kaishi (Activate)," Mitsuko muttered as they both posed ready, Kari letting out the high pitched laughter again.

"Yes, yes, keep fighting! Keep coming at me with all you've got! It makes things all the more **sweeter when I destroy you all!"** Kari cackled, the dark energy surrounding her growing stronger around her as she began to grow more powerful.

Mitsuko sprouted her ethereal purple and platinum wings and flew towards the fight while H-Mako growled and ran on all fours while lighting up on blue fire. They then started exchanging punches and kicks, magical sparks and embers of fire exploding outward with every clash as they increased in speed, but it was clear Kari was gaining the upper hand. She smirked as she soon knocked Mitsuko and H-Mako back away, both of them landing on their feet while the Fire Spirit placed her index fingers like a cross.

" **Jiujikka (Crossfire)!"** H-Mako shouted as she launched out another beam of fire in the shape of a cross, the flames colliding with the Magic's Edge before Kari managed to swipe it away.

" **Do you honestly believe that a little fire is gonna burn me? Not even an ember can hurt me!"** Kari scoffed as she dusted her shoulder, H-Mako growling in frustration while Mitsuko flew on her wings again.

Kari wasn't letting up though as she glowed purple before levitating up to Mitsuko's level before they started zipping towards each other and trading punches and kicks at rapid speeds. They even blasted at each other a few times before they started pushing against each other, sparks flying before Kari managed to power through and hit with a double hammer fist to send Mitsuko crashing to the ground. The Guardian of Magic struggled to get back up but Kari zoomed back down and stomped on her back to keep her down.

" **You taught me very well, Mitsuko. It's a shame that you made the wrong decision,"** Kari sneered as she was prepared to stab her with Magic's Edge.

" **Get off of her, you bitch!"** H-Mako snapped as she ran towards Kari and tackled her to the ground, throwing fire enhanced punches all over her.

However, Kari just unleashed an explosive magical wave to push her back, knocking her into a stone wall.

" **All of you are beneath me! I don't need any of you to 'save' me! I've already been saved!"**

However, she soon heard whistling from a distance which confused her. She then turned to see a familiar figure approaching her, holding the blue star robe over his shoulder as he walked in his normal outfit with black shoes on.

"He is here," Helena whispered.

"Son-kun…" Mitsuko grunted as she tried to get back up.

" ***cough* Bout time you grew a set…"** H-Mako groaned as Son soon stopped whistling and looked up.

"Is everyone okay? Princesses, Mitsuko… Mako-san," Son checked as he greeted everyone.

"We are alright," Mio assured.

"What took you so long?" Selena groaned.

"I apologize. I wasn't in my right mind," Son replied before looking at Kari and adjusting his glasses, "Remember me, Kari?"

" **I remember you failing to stop me. You were a fool to try and banish me instead of finishing me off,"** Kari responded with a minor scowl.

"...What I did to you was a mistake. I should've tried to free you from Hatlo's grasp, but I was too scared. I am not going to let feelings of insignificance and unimportance stop me from freeing my best friend," Son declared before looking at Mitsuko and H-Mako, "Everyone and everything we do is important, right?"

Mitsuko and H-Mako just nodded while Kari glared at Son as he twirled the robe in his hands and put it on before summoning his golden staff in his hand, twirling it in his hands.

"Let's dance."

The two glared before running towards each other and clashing weapons together, Son spinning and twirling his staff to block the sword, both of them being evenly matched. Then Son chanted something, causing his staff to glow a bright yellow before it extended at both ends and grew larger. He swung the staff, Kari blocking it with Magic's Edge every time he swung it but was eventually knocked back and Son quickly posed after Kari was knocked back.

"Listen to me, Kari. I know you're stronger than this. You can break free of Hatlo's corruption!" Son called out to Kari, who struggled to get back up.

" **Why would I listen to you? You took the title I rightfully deserved to become something great!"** Kari retorted.

"I knew that despite you being happy for me, you were still upset and jealous! You should've come to talk to me about it! I would've been more than happy to help you improve!"

Kari just growled and zipped right back towards Son to slash at him more fiercely as he blocked them with his staff. However, he couldn't move fast enough as he was soon hit with the flurry of what felt like a thousand sword strikes, making him skid across the ground and struggling to hold his staff despite shaking. He panted, looking up to Kari and refusing to fall down.

"Until I reach out to you… I won't drop to the ground," he grunted, legs shaking to keep him up.

" **You're trembling though. How can you still want to fight even though you're afraid?"** Kari asked, scoffing the idea of Son still wanting to fight.

"I don't wanna fight you… I care too much about you," Son informed, looking right in Kari's eyes, "I was too scared before and I banished Hatlo without thinking of you… that is something I've regretted for the rest of my life. But now… I have a chance to make things right with you."

Kari shifted her eyes while gripping her head, feeling some kind of pain. She then screamed, the dark energy surrounding her and growing stronger before she zipped right back at Son. She then slashed her blade at Son, causing him to block every hit she was trying to throw at her, Kari screaming and laughing insanely with every hit as a result. No matter how many times he blocked or tried to attack, her moves felt more powerful and he started to get weaker before the staff was knocked out of his hand and he fell on his back to the ground.

"Hatlo is feeding on your jealousy and negative feelings… you have to fight him. You are so much stronger than this…" Son grunted, trying to sit back up before Kari put Magic's Edge down and sat over her former friend's downed body.

" **Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"** Kari screamed as she began to throw several punches, trying to shove away her harsh feelings, her high pitched laugh returning before one punch shattered Son's glasses.

"Son-kun!" Mitsuko gasped in shock.

" **We gotta help!"** H-Mako responded, the two about to run towards them, but Mio held her arm in front of them.

"Wait… let him handle this… I think he's beginning to reach out to her," Mio replied, Son's face now being bloodied and bruised up badly as he coughed.

" **Anything else before I turn your face into mush?"** Kari snarled as she grinned sadistically.

"Yes… another thing I wanted to tell you was that… I love you," Son muttered hoarsely, coughing a bit as Kari's eyes widened and she looked confused.

" **Wh… What?"**

"I love you, Kari. I wanted to tell you that after I was accepted as Mitsuko's right hand sorcerer, but I saw you with Hatlo… *coughs* I held it in ever since."

" **But… why are you** telling me this? I **hate** you. I **hated how** Mitsuko chose you **instead of me…** Why are you **telling me this?"** Kari growled, the dark energy shifting off her as if struggling to remain onto her.

"It's working. Keep telling her how you feel, Son-kun!" Mitsuko encouraged.

"There's no reason aside from I just DO love you! Your desire to grow, your knowledge! I didn't want you in my shadow either… I wanted you to be my equal," Son grunted, Kari slowly getting off him and her expression going from insane to withdrawing sorrow while Son sat up, " _When you're gone… how can I even try to go on~? When you're gone… though I try, how can I carry on?_ "

After he sang a bit, he approached Kari and gave her a kiss, causing the girl to almost freeze up and be surprised. She tried to back away, but she eventually embraced Son and closed her eyes, getting lost in the moment. At the same time, the other Tamashii and Guardians started to wake up, all looking either woozy from their previous blows or shocked to see what happened.

"What did we miss?" AJ checked.

" **Whoa! Where did this come from?"** M-Torrie gawked, seeing Son and Kari kissing each other.

"Aw~, isn't that sweet?" Hinata smiled as they all stood back up.

Son and Kari continued to kiss and embrace, the two seeming to be at peace despite the dark energy surrounding the latter. They then split up, soaking in the afterglow before Kari grunted in pain, lurching to the ground as she gripped her stomach, groaning.

"What's happening? Are you okay?" Son asked out of concern.

"I do **n't know…** I… I ca **n't** … fig **ht him** **o** ff… for much **longer… he's try** ing to con **sume** m **e!** Son- **kun… help** me!" Kari pleaded as she tried to fight off the darkness of Hatlo.

"Y-Y-Yes, yes, I'll help! Everyone, everyone, get back up! Kari needs our help!"

The others soon stood up, joining up with their respective leaders and the princesses.

"Mitsy-chan, shall we do the usual thing?" Momo smiled, holding her hand out to her best friend.

"You know it," Mitsuko grinned, taking Momo's hand.

" **Can we help?"** K-Karin checked.

"Hey, the more the merrier," AJ smiled, holding out her hand.

The Tamashii, Guardians, and Emi joined in holding hands before floating in mid-air, their respective auras growing stronger around all of the girls.

' _I can actually feel the magic…'_ Mako gawked.

"Creatures of the darkness…" the Tamashii started as the auras glowed brighter.

"...We will destroy your presence and free the lost souls you have tainted…" the Guardians continued to speak.

"...We cast you out!" they all shouted together, sending forth a rainbow beam of light right at Kari, making her twitch and convulse before screaming in pain.

As she did, the dark energy seemed to have expel out of her and sending it upward into the sky. After an explosion of light, Kari slowly descended to the ground on her back before she landed in Son's arms, everyone surrounding him to see if she was okay.

"Kari?" Son checked as the girl in his arms started to stir a little.

"Kiss her to wake her up," Momo muttered only to get tugged back by AJ.

" **Easy there,"** M-Torrie responded, Kari slowly opening her eyes before looking up at Son and everyone around.

"Son-kun… min'na?" Kari asked, confused about what's happened to her.

"Yes, it's over. You're free," Son comforted and assured.

"...I did something stupid, didn't I?"

" **...Yeah… deal with an Outer God and all…"** H-Mako pointed out only to get nudged by Y-Saki, " **What, I was answering."**

"How much do you remember?" Mitsuko checked.

"...Everything… including some very harsh words towards you, the princesses, and Son-kun…" Kari sighed solemnly as she held Son close and they hugged each other.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," Son comforted as he hugged Kari close to him.

"Nice to see her back to normal," Mio smiled as the others.

"But there is still one remaining issue to deal with," Selena noted, pointing up to the black mass in the sky that continued to swirl, "That."

Everyone looked at the mass swirling down to the ground before it began to form into the same figure Son saw in his scroll, letting out a deep chuckle that soon grew into high pitched insane laughter as he spread out his arms.

* * *

 **TB: Whoa. Just… whoa.**

 **KKD: Yea…**

 **TB: First off, I'd like to apologize for not showing the other fights that the Guardians and Tamashii were having while the other story bits were going on. The only reasons why is because this chapter was already going pretty long and I didn't wanna overstay the welcome. And secondly, I'd like to save all the Guardians and Tamashii fighting for the big climax in the final part of this story.**

 **KKD: Yea, that all makes sense. And I don't have much else to say at the moment.**

 **TB: Thoughts on how this part turned out?**

 **KKD: I thought it turned out pretty well.**

 **TB: I think so too. That whole speech between Mitsuko, H-Mako, and Son is up there with one of the best scenes in the story.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, the best. My favorite so far.**

 **TB: We'll save discussing favorite parts after we finish this story, so stick around for that. Until then, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	12. Friends Across Worlds Part 3

**TB: Things got crazy in the last part, but trust me… it's about to get crazier.**

 **KKD: Oh boy, hold onto your butts folks.**

 **TB: Wanna recap what happened last time?**

 **KKD: Why don't you?**

 **TB: Okay. Last time on Friends Across Worlds! The Guardians and Tamashii are all having difficulties against Kari and her revived Nightmare Forces. While the rest of them were fighting against the combined forces of the previously stated faction and the Akajyu, Mitsuko, Mako, and Hyouno went to go talk to someone who might be their last hope, Son Kisaragi, the parallel to Sunburst.**

 **KKD: We also learned what happened between Son and Kari, finding out Kari was possessed by the Outer God Hatlo, causing her to become corrupted by his hatred and despair. In response, Sun tried to banish her and Hatlo, only to get sucked away with them. ...Whoops. In any case, the heroines are doing their best to stop Hatlo… but he wipes the floor with them.**

 **TB: It's mostly Kari doing the fighting, but Hatlo was influencing her by feeding on her jealousy. It isn't until later where Son finally arrives, helps them, and even admits that he loves Kari, breaking her from Hatlo's hold. However, they got the Outer God himself to deal with.**

 **KKD: So what's left for our heroes now?**

 **TB: Let's find out. Roll Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. MLP, MLP:FiM, and Equestria Girls are all owned by Hasbro, Discovery Family, and Lauren Faust. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Everyone stood in shock, seeing Hatlo stand before them laughing insanely in his high-pitched manner.

" **Look at this. Everyone is here! The entire farm of ants I see before me!"** Hatlo chuckled as the heroines all looked like they were ready to fight.

"The logical thing to do would be to retreat and heal," Selena suggested to the group.

Suddenly, Hatlo blasted beams of dark energy upon the four princesses, making them fall down.

"Mitsy-chan!" Momo gasped.

' _Mitsuko!'_ Mako gawked, everyone running towards them to make sure they're okay.

" **Now you have no one to guide you or lead you into victory. No need to worry… you'll all join them soon enough,"** Hatlo smirked as he made his dark energy in hand spark and turn into a red and purple fire, " **Now all of you… burn to cinders! Chaotic Flame!"**

He then unleashed a torrent of the fire, blasting the heroines in his sights. However, H-Mako jumped in front of everyone and put her hands up to the flames, making the purple parts of it turn into the more traditional orange and yellow before absorbing it right into her body.

" **What?"**

" **You're not the only one who can throw fire around,"** H-Mako growled, the excess smoke from the fire coming off her.

"Uh, Hyouno, we should really back away right now to recuperate," Son suggested nervously.

" **He's right, Koneko-chan. We need to rest up and think of a better plan of attack,"** Y-Saki added, H-Mako glaring at the Outer God.

" **I have a plan: ATTACK!"** H-Mako retorted, rushing in on all fours before throwing her fiery punches as Hatlo, who swiftly move out of the way.

" **I can control all elements, I can control all matter! Your feeble attempts at using them against me is futile!"** Hatlo scoffed as he seemed to fade away like an afterimage only to appear behind H-Mako and give her a backfist to the bridge of her nose, making her fall back and gush a little blood.

" **Hyouno-dono!"** D-Holly gasped as H-Mako got back up while wiping the blood from her nose.

' _Come on, Hyouno, back away! There is no shame in retreating!'_ Mako shouted

" **Let me tell you something, Hatlo… the princesses aren't the only leaders you need to worry about. I am the leader of the Tenchi no Tamashii of this world… and I will make sure your cancer doesn't spread to other universes!"** H-Mako snapped, running back towards Hatlo who kept avoiding her attacks.

Hatlo then raises his hand up and clenches it into a fist, causing several branches to appear from the ground and ensnare H-Mako and trap her, making it difficult for her to move.

" **You are a leader? No. Leaders rule kingdoms, leaders rule nations, leaders have a true command over their forces, leaders are gods like me! You are an animal, ruled by instinct, emotion, doing nothing but follow your own desires and whims!"** Hatlo scoffed and mocked while throwing more punches and kicks to her while she is trapped, doing more damage to her and making her spit more blood, " **Everything you fight for, everything you stand for… is irrelevant in my eyes. Compared to the princesses, you and your band of freaks are tiny. Grains of sand in the storm of my magnificence!"**

" ***spits blood in Hatlo's face* Teme… you know NOTHING about what being a leader means,"** H-Mako grunted in frustration, glowing with blue fire to break free of the branches and was soon ready to tackle Hatlo again.

" **You know nothing about a HIGHER BEING!"**

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!"** H-Mako roared, still trying to fight back, but was getting weaker.

Hatlo roared, slamming her into the ground before dark energy surrounded his foot along with sparks of lightning. He then started to stomp on H-Mako repeatedly, making her and her host scream in pain, struggling to move out of the way, but she was still getting stomped on. However, before Hatlo can give one more stomp, a burst of light blue magic collided with him and made him stumble. He looked confused before smirking and turning his gaze to Kari, the one who fired at him.

" **Ah, my puppet. I ought to thank you for allowing me entry into this world,"** Hatlo smirked, stomping on H-Mako as he was moving towards the group, " **Did you like my power boost?"**

"It felt like Hell with you as a part of me! I don't ever want to go through that again!" Kari snapped as she stood back up on her feet.

Hatlo just chuckled and as he summoned some dark energy in his palm and aimed it at Kari and everyone with her.

" **What a shame… I thought you and I could be friends,"** Hatlo sighed a bit as he charged up another beam.

' _ **No… I won't let you hurt them…'**_ H-Mako growled as her body erupted into flames, turning into a flaming streak rushing over in front of the others.

She then growled and screamed as she summoned up a fire dome, covering the entire group of heroines and it blinded Hatlo for a bit. Hatlo scoffed and swiped his hand across the flames, making the wind extinguish them to reveal the heroines had vanished.

" **Tch, let them run. Their struggle is pointless,"** he scoffed as the sun began to set and he turned around, " **Puppets, come. Let's gather more hatred and despair from the people."**

Hatlo cackled in his high pitched voice as the Nightmare Forces marched off with him, the sky getting darker.

* * *

Everyone was resting and healing in Hoshi Shoujo while hearing the news about riots and people fighting each other and causing all kinds of commotions, the screams ranging from tears of sorrow to roars of hatred and rage. They all looked at the news reports in shock and horror.

"It's pure madness out there. Son, this Outer God that you spoke of is the one responsible for all this," Selena informed.

"It's as he explained through Kari. He's feeding all his negative energy to the people of the world and then absorbing it back to recreate the multiverse in his own image," Son explained.

"Um… are you doing okay, Kari?" Hinata checked.

"Yeah, you still seem shocked after what happened to you for the past few years," Holly noted as Kari looked down, ashamed.

"...I still feel unclean," Kari confessed as she shuddered and held her arms, "I wasn't myself, yet all my jealousy and frustration were genuine and that… thing was using it against me, as a tool of destruction. My will was weak."

"It's okay, Kari. I've already forgiven you," Son reminded, placing his hand on Kari.

"You have?"

"We all forgive you. What happened was not of your own free will. You were being used by Hatlo to enact his bidding and further his plans. It's not your fault, it's his. And we're going to get back at him the next morning," Mitsuko assured before turning to Mako, "You holding up okay after that stunt your Tamashii pulled?"

"...Barely…" Mako grunted, stretching her arms and neck for a bit, "Hyouno, what were you thinking?"

" **Hey, he was underestimating my power and skills as a leader! That's something you do not do. I don't care if he's an all powerful Outer God!"** Hyouno snapped, defending her pride.

" **Not gonna lie… that was a pretty bonehead move,"** Mizuka admitted, Hyouno wanting to snap back but didn't have the strength to.

"I understand wanting to prove your leadership, but this is a really big threat we're facing," Mitsuko pointed out, "There's just some things you can't by yourself."

" **...I know… but we got involved in this with you. He said I was nothing compared to you or the princesses… like he was solely fixated on you girls,"** Hyouno reminded.

"You do have a point, Hyouno. We searched for this Outer God, and you girls ended up getting involved…" Helena noted before realizing something, "He didn't anticipate you girls, and considers you outliers."

"Like I said before, his status as an Outer God makes him think everyone is smaller than ants in his eyes," Son reminded, "He may consider the princesses closer than most, but he's missing the other threats to his plans. His own arrogance will be his undoing."

"Yeah! We ain't gonna let people kill each other because of this asshole. We started this whole thing together, and that's how we're gonna end it," Saki added as she raised her arm.

"That's what I'm talking about! I say we all go at him and beat his sorry ass!" Sora shouted, giving Saki a forearm bump.

" **To that, I say excelsior!"** Yukikami nodded as she joined in their little forearm bump.

"Fighting a god sounds like a daunting task… consider that challenge accepted," Kisho nodded, putting her hand out.

"Me as well," Lisa agreed, her and Takanari piling on along with Sora, Saki, and Yukikami.

" **This world is too beautiful to see it destroyed and corrupted by the Outer God,"** Donsai pointed out, putting her sleeve in.

"Nobody wants to live in a world of madness," Holly agreed, adding her hand onto the pile.

"Hurting all the living things in this world isn't right. No one is insignificant," Hinata smiled as she placed her hand on top.

"Ooh, I'm so excited! I'm feeling a big final battle vibe building up!" Momo cheered, tossing her hand on top.

"Yea, I can't wait to beat this big bad up so bad! After that, we can all hang out before you guys go!" Torrie smiled, adding her hand along with Mizuka.

"Count me in as well. Ah got a family ta protect along with the rest of the multiverse," AJ reminded as she put her hand in the pile.

"Yea, same here with all of us," Karin nodded, putting her hand in while smiling at AJ.

" **I'm so excited, I'm so excited! It's like we're already friends!"** Kazeru smiled as she added her sleeve.

"Of course we are, silly!" Momo and Torrie giggled in unison as Minato put her hand in next.

"We will not let this world or any other fall to the darkness," Minato stated, Emi joining with them.

"Everyone… fight together… Emi like new friends," Emi nodded as Yuna and Kujageki smiled at each other before placing their hands in as well.

"As the Princess of Friendship, I feel honored knowing that you're all willing to aid this cause. ...But as Pikari Mitsuko, I'm proud to call you all my friends," Mitsuko smiled as he placed her hand on top, Mako and Hyouno walking over and adding their hands as well to complete the pile.

"This camaraderie and unity is so strong that it feels like the stuff of legends," Mako smiled.

" **I couldn't agree more. Natural and magical forces combined as one… nothing can stop us,"** Hyouno smirked as everyone was ready before Helena, Selena, and Mio added their hands into the mix and they all went down in preparation and they all split away.

"Alright, the moon is getting high. I suggest everyone get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow… the battle to save the multiverse begins," Selena replied to the others, who simply nodded in response as they all went to sleep, but Mitsuko walked over to Kari.

"Kari, there's something I want to give you. To show you that all is forgiven and are worthy of fighting alongside us," Mitsuko informed, summoning Magic's Edge and showing Kari the handle as the guard now had Kari's symbol on it instead of her own, "Magic's Edge."

"But this is your sword," Kari noted, still surprised the Princess of Friendship was doing this.

"And I'm ready to pass it down onto you."

"No… no, I couldn't take it. I stole it from you while under Hatlo's control. I don't feel worthy of using a weapon made of your own magic."

"...Very well. We can give you a weapon of your choosing for tomorrow's battle," Mitsuko informed, making the Magic's Edge vanish again.

"Come on, let's rest up," Son reminded as the group all split to find places to rest.

* * *

The next morning, Hatlo was still gathering darkness in the open forest wasteland, laughing in his high-pitched laugh as his puppets stood by, waiting patiently for the next order.

" **Just a little more, and this world will fall into my hands,"** Hatlo smirked, glowing a brighter purple as he resumed laughing.

However, his eyes soon caught wind of the sixteen heroines walking towards him and his puppets.

" **How long must you continue to be nuisances? I've already displayed my superiority over the humans of this world and its so-called 'protectors'. What more do I have to do to you to prove your insignificance?"** Hatlo growled as the heroines all glared at him and the revived Nightmare Forces.

" **You talked a big game before when you were kicking my ass. However, you forgot one important detail,"** H-Mako responded to the villain before raising her hand up to reveal her teammates and everyone around, " **You're facing TWO teams willing to defend this world!"**

"This may not be our home, but it has just as much importance as our own," Mitsuko added while adjusting her bracelet.

"Everyone and everything we do is important! And I… we will not let anyone like you trample all over that!" Kari finished as she rose her hand, everyone else doing the same with her.

" **How entertaining, we got ourselves a revolution on our hands… puppets, deal with them,"** Hatlo ordered as he raised his arms, causing not just Nightmare Forces to arise from the shadows, but also the different Akajyu the Tamashii fought and defeated, along with several Communi, Night Wolves, and Changelings.

"We… really should've seen this coming," Sora admitted.

" **Still, a big battle scenario. This is gonna be so awesome!"** M-Torrie smiled.

"I know, right!?" Momo giggled, running in place with excitement.

" **Girls, it's time we show them what the combined powers of the Tamashii and the Guardians can do,"** K-Yuna declared.

"Emi no Tamashii… but Emi hero… and Emi save all worlds!" Emi shouted, raising her fist up before she gained the glow and transformed into her heroine suit while the rest of them (bar Kari) posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the seven Tamashii shouted as they all spun in their respective elemental tornadoes before they stopped, already in their suits.

"Tomodachi Transform!" the seven Guardians declared as they touched their bracelets and glowed their respective colors, levitating as their suits formed around them and then they landed, ready to fight.

"The Guardian of Magic… Pikari Mitsuko!" Mitsuko shouted with her fingers in a pose like Spider-Man throwing webs while spinning magical orbs.

"The Guardian of Laughter… Natsukawa Momo!" Momo hollered, skipping in the air with bits of water sprinkling out before twirling and sliding on some ice.

"The Guardian of Generosity… Fukui Kisho!" Kisho declared, causing pillars of rock and earth to rise up before letting her hair flow a bit, admiring her good looks.

"The Guardian of Kindness… Koharu Hinata!" Hinata as she allowed the winds to pick her up and she was shook up like she was about to fall before being placed back down.

"The Guardian of Honesty… Akiyama AJ!" AJ smirked, punching with fire enhanced attacks before giving a roundhouse kick and adjusting her hat.

"The Guardian of Loyalty… Hayabusa Sora!" Sora shouted, flying around with lightning striking around her before flexing.

"The Guardian of Humility… Tenchi Minato!" Minato declared, twirling around to let light flow in her palms before allowing it to form a bright spark.

"Together we unite with the Magic of Friendship!" Mitsuko declared, "We are…"

"The Guardians of Eclipsia!"

" **Honoo no Tamashii… Hyouno!"** H-Mako shouted, posing with a dramatic flare waving a line of blue fire above her head.

" **Mizu no Tamashii… Mizuka!"** M-Torrie shouted, kicking up some water and waves while waving her hands in a graceful matter.

" **Kaminari no Tamashii… Takanari!"** T-Lisa declared, lightning surrounding her as she punched rapidly and unleashed an uppercut that could let off a thundering noise.

" **Daichi no Tamashii… Donsai!"** D-Holly hollered, posing like a sumo wrestler and making the ground shake a little with just a stomp.

" **Kaze no Tamashii… Kazeru!"** K-Karin declared, posing mid air and causing little wind strokes with her arms waving.

" **Yuki no Tamashii… Yukikami!"** Y-Saki shouted as icicles formed around her with a twirl before she snapped fingers to make them dissipate.

" **Arashi no Tamashii… Kujageki."** K-Yuna said calmly, gracefully spinning before raising her hand and pointing to the heavens.

"Superhero lover… Shinteki Emi!" Emi added, posing with her fists out as if flying before putting them close to her hips.

" **We are… Tenchi no Tamashii!"**

"When magical and natural forces come together…" Mitsuko began with a wave of her hand.

" **An amazing miracle will happen…"** H-Mako added on, gripping her fist tightly.

" **We are the unbelievable!** Sensational! Amazing!" they both shouted in unison as they all posed with their hands to the air.

" **SIX** TEEN!" the Tamashii, Guardians, and Emi declared together, posing all together as an explosion of magic and nature.

Hatlo looked at their declaration before growing a smirk and chuckling a little.

" **Very well! You all shall be stepping stones in my path to total multiversal takeover!"** Hatlo growled before throwing his arm out, " **ATTACK~!"**

The combined Akajyu and Nightmare Force Puppets all ran towards the group of heroines, who readied themselves for anything.

"To borrow from a show we watch on occasion… Guardians, Tamashii! ...Ready~!" Mitsuko started, holding her fists out and crossing them like an X while crouching.

" **IKUZO~!"** H-Mako screamed while Mitsuko bopped her fists together and they all ran towards the massive group of monsters.

Emi and Minato began by rushing in to attack with such force that it made all the kaijin and grunts fly upward, smacking them around with punches, kicks, and blasts of light. That was until Tirek was running towards them horns first to try and stop their momentum, but Emi stopped him with just a palm to his forehead holding him back. This left him open for Minato to hit him with a blast of light to his stomach. This made him roar out in anger before slamming his fists down on the ground to make the ground crack and rocks rise up, but Emi quickly flew around the rising rocks and kicked them back into Tirek, who broke his way through them while charging.

" **You can't stop me! I am Lord Tirek, master of destruction! I cannot be defeated!"** Tirek roared as he fired a dark red energy beam from between his horns at both Emi and Minato, the latter creating a wall of light to block the beam, but Tirek kept firing.

Minato kept grunting as she slowly skidded back, struggling to hold back against the beam for a good while until she started to glow herself.

"Rainbow Mahou… Kaishi!" she declared before gaining platinum highlights in her hair, said hair growing a little longer, and her outfit gaining greens and platinum highlights as well.

As that happened, she powered through Tirek's beam and pushed it right back at him, making him topple over and roll on the floor. He growled in frustration before shooting more dangerous magic out his mouth, Emi shooting lasers out her eyes and Minato firing a beam of light to counter and push Tirek right back.

"It's time to finish you off, demon!" Minato shouted before increasing her light powers and firing a large beam at the demon satyr, who screamed while Minato pulled her arms up to direct the blast towards the sky.

Emi then teleported above where Tirek was before roaring as she punched him so fast, it seemed like she sprouted multiple arms that were all colliding with him before she hit him with a double fist to the chest, sending him crashing down towards the ground. But before he landed, he was suddenly stopped by Minato, piercing him with a sword made of light, impaling him right through the chest, Emi then sealing the deal with a double stomp on said chest.

" **Ki-Kisama ra…"** Tirek grunted as he soon passed out, his body dissipating into darkness that floated away.

"Your judgment has been delivered…" Minato declared, Emi cracking her knuckles together.

Over to Kari and K-Yuna, they were busy smacking around the monsters surrounding them as Kari summoned new weapons for herself. First was a shield that contained her symbol to block any attacks coming her way and the other was a thin metal hammer about long as a human forearm and armed with a spike in the back. She rammed and tossed the shield like a frisbee to some monsters while smashing others with her hammer. As some were charging behind her, they suddenly fell down and collapsed due to feathers lodged in their back like knives courtesy of K-Yuna.

"Thanks," Kari smiled while catching her shield.

" **You're welcome,"** K-Yuna replied throwing some more punches and kicks to any incoming threats while moving gracefully, " **I may have to unlock my Seal if we're to finish more efficiently, Yuna. Do you trust me?"**

' _Of course. We've been working together for so long, I feel we can do this,'_ Yuna replied as K-Yuna nodded before she placed her hand on her chest.

" **Byuujin… KAI!"**

With that, she powered up, a flurry of feathers surrounding her as she held her arms out and she glowed a bright white as a tornado surrounded her as black tribal markings vaguely resembling feathers appeared and she dispersed of the tornado with a wave of the hand.

" **Kourin (Advent)..."** K-Yuna began with her hand in the air, looking almost like an angel with peacock feathers forming wings.

Staying airborne, she swatted at her opponents with her wings while Kari used her magic to levitate into the air and attack the same foes while spinning. After they both landed gracefully, the Night Wolves all howled before they piled on top of each other, the dark mist soon forming into a giant Night Wolf.

" **Does that normally happen?"** K-Yuna asked Kari, who looked equally as dumbfounded by this ability.

"This is my first time seeing this too," Kari admitted, the Night Wolf roaring at them.

Suddenly, they heard a yell as they suddenly saw Son jump from above the Night Wolf with a twirl of his staff and then slammed it against the snout of the wooden wolf before landing in front of the girls.

"Son-kun!"

"Sorry for the wait, Kari. I'm all rested and ready now," Son replied, spinning and twirling his staff around.

The Night Wolf regained its senses before roaring at the three, who simply stood ready before launching and spreading out, jumping away from its swiping arm with K-Yuna launching multiple feather darts at once while Kari fired magical balls and beams at the Night Wolf. Son fired beams of his own from his hand before revealing four playing cards in his hand, chanting something as the four cards glowed before they began to form figures.

"Behold! The King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and the Jester Knight!" Son announced as the figures that appeared resembled the images from the cards all appeared in knightly armor and armed with weapons, "Now for something that I hope goes well. I mean, it looked awesome in my head."

" **I think I know what you mean,"** K-Yuna nodded, Kari smirking before summoning the hammer from before and the seven scattered and jumped away.

The Night Wolf looked around, confused about where they would come from but then it got hit by the Jester Knight, before all seven came slashing and attacking from every possible angle, making the Night Wolf stumble and lurch with every single attack. The four knights then zipped forward and hit it in the chin, making the Night Wolf lurch back and see K-Yuna, Kari, and Son come down with their arms reeled up for one final blow as each slammed down on the Night Wolf, making it explode into kindling.

Over with K-Karin and AJ, they were busy blasting wind and fire at any monster and grunt that comes their way.

" **Whoo-hoo!"** K-Karin hollered as she spun around, her double lariat making a twister of wind to knock anyone away.

"Yeehaw!" AJ shouted while hitting one kaijin with a fire enhanced big boot to the face.

" **This is so fun!"**

They both smiled at each other before they sensed something, jumping out of the way as a black crystal suddenly appeared from the ground. They quickly turned to see Sombra snarling at them, gaining Crystal armor and tossing his king's cape off. He roared at the two before they ran towards each other, Sombra punching the them right away with his crystal fists, sending them tumbling on the ground.

" **Ouch… those hurt really bad,"** K-Karin groaned in pain, rubbing her chest.

"Ah know they do, but it's nothin' that we can't handle," AJ assured, cracking her fingers, "We just have ta hit 'em really hard. Hard 'nough ta break."

" **I can hit really hard too. Fujin, KAI!"**

"Rainbow Mahou, Kaishi!"

K-Karin began to burst out with wind while AJ threw her arms outward and began to glow bright orange with her hair gaining red and pale pink highlights along with yellow, red, and green apple symbols appearing on her outfit and red highlights on her hat. They do their own yells to pump themselves up before fighting Sombra in his crystal armor yet again. They started shattering the crystals, but just to the point of cracking in most places until Sombra managed to push against them again, but instead of making them fall, they just skid back on the floor.

" **Grgh, delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"** K-Karin screamed, throwing several balls of wind along with AJ shooting fire balls, the two colliding with Sombra, making him start to stumble, but he then fired little crystals like darts that made it seem near impossible to dodge.

"Break the armor, right? Ah got it!" they heard a voice call out before a familiar head of red hair rushed in and avoided the crystal darts.

"Sakura!?" AJ gasped as her little sister kept running towards Sombra.

" **Get out of here!"** K-Karin shouted.

"Don't worry, Ah said Ah got it!" Sakura hollered, leaping up and reeling her fist back before throwing it and punching Sombra right in the chest.

Due to her super strength, it was enough to cause the armor to splint apart and Sombra to fall back.

"Now!"

Both K-Karin and AJ fired their attacks in unison next to each other, creating a fiery tornado to sweep Sombra away and scorch him at the same time. Then they both snapped their fingers to make the tornado explode with Sombra inside, screaming in agony as his body dissipated into darkness.

D-Holly launched up several boulders at the Changelings as Hinata was clashing in the air with Mai, trading punches, kicks, and blasts of wind. Soon, D-Holly finished the Changelings before launching herself up to Mai's level thanks to a rock platform, powering up to her Seal Released Form and coating her fists in metal before giving her a powerful downward hammer fist. Soon after, Hinata zipped down and threw a kick to Mai's stomach.

"Rainbow Mahou Kaishi!" she shouted as she gained magenta, teal, light blue, and lavender highlights in her hair, butterfly symbols in the same colors and some orange, more power and wind swirling in her kick to increase Mai's crashing impact.

The two landed on the ground as D-Holly ran like a gorilla and Hinata flew around in midair, both managing to hit the Kaijin Mai with their strongest hits and continue to do so to weaken her. Mai growled before letting out a powerful gust of wind to push them both back before she rushed at them, clawing at the two at high speeds that made her look like a blur, knocking the two down.

Suddenly, before she could fly straight for one last claw slash, time seemed to freeze around them with everything looking gray as Discord, colored normal, casually walked over to Mai with a whistle in his lips. He had his hand on his chin a moment, thinking before shrugging, holding up his hand and then slapping Mai across the face really hard. She flinched to the left, but didn't move due to the stopped time until Discord smirked and snapped his fingers again. The colors were restored as Mai flinched and reacted like she got hit multiple times and then launched upward into the sky.

"Discord!?" Hinata gawked, "What are you doing here?"

" **Just thought that I'd lend an assist like the trophies in Smash Bros. I leave the rest to you, my ladies,"** Discord bid before he bowed like a gentleman with his arm out.

" **Very well.** _ **The end**_ **de gozaru!"** D-Holly declared before she and Hinata jumped in the air, following Mai.

As they went higher and higher, wood grew from D-Holly's arm to form a drill as Hinata caused the wind to form in both hands.

" **Tessenka no Mai…** White Lotus!" they both shouted before throwing their attacks down on Mai, sending her crashing and making a crater in the ground.

This sudden impact made her instantly dissipate into dark mist that floated away, the two girls noticing it.

"Um… where do you think it's going?" Hinata wondered.

" **I don't know,"** D-Holly answered with her fingers to her chin.

Y-Saki, meanwhile, was keeping an eye out for any Shadowbolt coming her way while Sora was keeping up with them. Y-Saki set out some ice on the ground to trip up Bolt and Striker who promptly slid and fell on their butts while Sora kept zipping and clashing with Streak.

" **You two really are dumb enough to fall for the same move twice,"** Y-Saki sighed as she tried to follow the blurs of the two speedsters and masters of lightning.

Y-Saki focused, trying to follow the two lightning wielders before blasting in the air, seemingly at random, but she managed to hit Streak dead on, slowing her down and making her fall.

" **What!? How did you stop me?!"** Streak gawked as she tried to get up.

" **My ice can easily stop anyone in their tracks and turn them into a statue. However, aim it at something moving really fast, and it'll just slow down,"** Y-Saki informed as Streak struggled to budge as her foot soon got stuck to the ground thanks to the ice.

"That's where you are now, Streak," Sora stated before she and Y-Saki powered up to their Seal Released and Rainbow Power forms respectively.

Sora's hair became spikier and longer, and she gained lightning symbols in magenta, lavender, cyan, and green all over her body as they stared down Streak. However, Bolt and Striker got back up and zipped towards the two when they weren't looking. The two swung their fists back and hit the two boys in the face before the two males fell.

"Back off, boys. The big girls are talking," Sora smirked, her and Y-Saki jumping in the air before Streak tried to blast them with a lightning charged blast before they all heard revving noises.

"INCOMING!" they all heard someone shout before they all saw a familiar girl in orange in a wheelchair jump off a cliff edge, orange ethereal wings growing from her back before she pushed herself off the chair.

"Rekka!?" Sora gasped as the girl dove towards the three Shadowbolts getting back up and she grabbed her immobile legs.

Rekka smiled before spinning in a circle around and letting go of her legs, letting them move and kick Streak in the cheeks with enough force to send her crashing into her fellow Shadowbolts.

"Thanks, sis!" Sora saluted as she and Y-Saki powered up to their Rainbow Power and Seal Released Forms respectively.

The Guardian of Loyalty then summoned up a massive lightning storm, hovering it above the three and shocking all of them.

Y-Saki then smirked before splitting into three chunks of ice and falling down, freezing the ground and the Shadowbolts along with it.

" _ **See you**_ …" Y-Saki bid, reforming back into her normal form before slamming her palm down, " **Ice Age!"**

And thus, the Shadowbolts were shattered into little icy pieces and turning into darkness that floated away.

T-Lisa zipped around, trying to zap Chrysalis with every pass by while Kisho launched up rock pillars to send it launching towards the Changeling Queen. Chrysalis used her spear to zap T-Lisa and slice the pillar in half and then send an energy slash towards Kisho, forcing her to roll out of the way. The Guardian groaned as she dusted her shoulders before posing.

"Rainbow Mahou Kaishi!" she shouted, gaining blonde, purple, and light blue highlights in her hair as well as violet, pale yellow, and blue diamond symbols all over her outfit.

She then ran towards Chrysalis and rammed her and raised a bright crystal shard from the ground before sending it toward the queen to stab her, but she teleported away. T-Lisa got back and powered up to her Seal Released Form before vibrating and zipping over to the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis blocking every hit with her spear before she suddenly got stabbed with a crystal dagger by Kisho.

" **Kisama ra… you'll pay meddling with the queen!"** Chrysalis shouted as she pushed the girls back with an green explosive wave of energy.

Suddenly, another green burst of magic hit Chrysalis to make her stumble.

"This energy…" Kisho gasped as she slowly realized it.

' _I can help out, sis!'_ they both heard a voice in their heads before turning to see Belle holding her hand up, glowing green as she kept firing more balls of magic at Chrysalis to make her stumble back.

"Thanks, Belle. Stay back for now, we can finish things," Kisho informed her.

" **I'll go first,"** T-Lisa smiled, zipping at light speed to hit Chrysalis with multiple lightning fast punches before sending the queen skyward.

She then stayed her ground with Kisho standing by her, the Lightning Spirit making her hands in the shape of an eagle's head before throwing it upward.

" **Hiruwashi!"** T-Lisa shouted as she fired the big blast of lightning in the shape of the eagle's head, Kisho putting her hand out and using her magic to cover the electric bird's head with a conductive crystalline metal, said bird screeching before hitting Chrysalis dead on.

" **Damn you ALL~!"** Chrysalis roared, her body dissipating like the others in defeat.

M-Torrie and Momo, meanwhile, were skating and sliding around the field whipping at the monsters and grunts around them, the water splashing around before they skidded to a halt. Soon though, the Communi started to merge with the Changelings to create a new giant creature that appeared to be some kind of giant bug exoskeleton with stones, slime, and all sorts of other debris attached to it.

" **Okay, I've never se** en them do that before," M-Torrie and Momo admitted in unison before pointing at each other, "Ji **nx!"**

The Communi Changeling roared at the two before raising its big claw to swipe down at them.

" **E** ep!"

The two quickly dodged as the creature hit the ground and tried to strike the two repeatedly.

" **Suijin, KAI!"** M-Torrie shouted as water surrounded her.

"Rainbow Mahou~... KAISHI!" Momo declared as water surrounded her as well, the two posing inside their own combined water spouts.

It then exploded outward to show M-Torrie in her Seal Released Form and Momo with yellow, orange, and cyan highlights along with stars in her hair, and balloon symbols in light blue, lavender, and pink all over her outfit. The Communi Changeling roared at them again as M-Torrie posed in a 'come at us' motion. It then tried to slam down again as Momo created a curve of ice to act as a shield against the giant hand, to which M-Torrie sent a tidal wave to make it stumble and then Momo slammed her fist into her palm to shatter the ice shield and send it flying at the creature in chunks.

" **Let us be like water, my friend,"** M-Torrie declared.

"Ooh~, a Bruce Lee vibe. I like it!" Momo smiled, "Hooaa~."

The two then made the water around them raise them in the air, riding on a tidal wave before they posed and sent it hurtling towards the Communi Changeling, making it sink and drown due to the weight of the water. The two then swam towards it and rushed around, punching at a rapidly fast speed.

" **ATATATATATATATATATATA** TATATATATATATATATATA!" M-Torrie and Momo screamed while throwing multiple punches at it at high speeds in the water before reeling their fists back, " **WATCHAA/** WIPEOUT!"

One last punch from both caused the water and the creature to explode into debris and they both landed.

Over with Mikoto and H-Mako, they already powered into their super modes and jumped into the fray against Nightmare Moon, Mitsuko swinging Magic's Edge and clashing with Nightmare Moon's Nightmare's Blade while H-Mako threw blue fireballs at the dark princess. She then summoned dark energy in her hands before blasting it at both of them, the two barely able to block as Mitsuko put some energy into her sword while H-Mako put some fire into it before the Guardian of Magic tossed it like a frisbee. Nightmare Moon tried to defend, only to have the energy pierce her skin.

" **You're wide open!"** H-Mako shouted before she held her hands out and her hands glowed green for a moment, " **Hotarubi!"**

With that, she let several little green balls of fire float towards Nightmare Moon, leaving Mitsuko confused before H-Mako smirked.

" **Hidaruma!"**

With a snap of her fingers, H-Mako made the balls of fire explode, Nightmare Moon falling back from the force.

" **How is this possible? I am the eternal night… I am power personified!"** Nightmare Moon growled, struggling at first before surging with a dark and starry aura.

She then screamed as she launched out more blasts of dark energy at the two, forcing the two leaders to dodge them. But it wasn't enough as Nightmare Moon then appeared between the two and they all starting punching and kicking, but the dark princess displayed her dominance with some moves of her own. H-Mako tried to take a shot at Nightmare Moon, but she got hit by dark energy enhancing the dark princess' attacks, knocked back.

" **Yeesh, this crazy lady doesn't know when to quit,"** H-Mako panted, " **I don't suppose you have a plan against this bitch of the night, do you?"**

"You could say that," Mitsuko figured as she raised her hand up, "Princesses!"

Mio dropped in first, blasting Nightmare Moon with a bright beam of hot pink magic. Selena then teleported in, slashing at her darker half with her scythe before Helena leaped in from behind and stabbed Nightmare Moon with her spear. Nightmare Moon screamed in pain, struggling to fight back, but then H-Mako and Mitsuko jumped up in the air.

" **Dai Enkai…"** H-Mako declared, raising her hand in the air to create the giant ball of blue fire, " **Entei!"**

Mitsuko then summoned her Magic's Edge and raised to the sky, gathering magic around the blade before it glowed a bright rainbow color.

"Magic's Edge… NIJINO GIRI (RAINBOW SLASH)!" Mitsuko shouted as they both dove down, H-Mako throwing the fireball in front of her while Mitsuko was getting ready to slash down.

The three princesses teleported away from Nightmare Moon as the fireball merged onto Mitsuko's blade and she slashed Nightmare Moon in half, engulfing the dark princess in blue fire. This made her scream in pain while reaching for the two, only to burn to ashes and the darkness to float away.

"Look to where it's going," Mitsuko realized, pointing to where the energy flew to, revealing a cackling Hatlo who absorbed all the darkness of the defeated villains and began to glow dark purple.

" **So that's where all that dark stuff went to,"** K-Karin gawked, everyone soon joining up.

"That big army was nothing more than a distraction!" Momo gasped.

" **You are all correct! Whenever you defeated the enemies, I reabsorb the darkness back into myself. The grudges of the Akajyu and Nightmare Forces give me power!"** Hatlo shouted, letting out his insane high pitched laugh, " **It's so beautiful! I can see eternity in my grasp!"**

The heroines looked horrified as he grew little more buffer and taller due to all the darkness he absorbed. He then jumped off the cliffside and landed with enough force to make the ground beneath him crack.

" **I oughta thank everyone of you for taking out those clones. Their hatred and despair along with those of the denizens of this world have filled me greatly. I think I'm ready to put my final plan into motion!"**

With that, Hatlo grew large bat wings and took off into the air before flying at such a great speed that he broke through the dimensional wall and disappeared.

" **Damn it!"** H-Mako growled, " **What are we gonna do now!?"**

"This is really bad," Mitsuko stated, rubbing her hair nervously.

' _How is it possible to follow him through dimensional barriers!?'_ Lisa asked, clearly feeling the disadvantage.

"...I think I may have an idea…" Son figured, reaching into his robe to pull out a scroll, "I managed to find a scroll that talks about combatting a hostile Outer God."

" **Really!?"** K-Karin gawked as they all looked intently at Son.

"What does it say?" AJ checked as they all listened.

"To fight the might of Outer Gods, the current Guardians of Eclipsia must combine their powers to form an entity known as Ayja. By conjuring her might, any Outer God will not stand a chance against this powerful being," Son read, K-Karin thinking for a moment before it clicked in her head.

" **OH~!"** she gawked out, getting everyone's attention.

" **What, what is it?"** H-Mako asked, confused by her sudden realization.

" **Remember that thing we did on that field trip? It's like that!"**

" **Oh, you're right. We managed all combined our powers and formed a giant female entity to fight against a giant fused demon on our field trip,"** Y-Saki recalled.

' _Our lives are weird sometimes,'_ Karin admitted.

"So you girls did a similar sort of thing before?" Son checked, a little surprised as the Tamashii all nodded in response.

" **Though I can barely remember the entity's name,"** T-Lisa admitted as Son was thinking for a moment.

"I don't really think it should matter at this point," Kari figured, "What should matter is these two entities capable of rivaling a god. Ever since joining with him, I know how capable Hatlo is, so I don't think both these entities will be enough individually."

"Hmm… how about… giant ladies… come… to-ge-ther?" Emi suggested, using her hands and bringing them close and clasping together to emphasize her idea.

"That's a great idea! The power these two entities as one should be more than enough to help defeat Hatlo once and for all!" Son figured.

"Is such a thing even possible though?" Selena asked with a hint of disbelief.

" **I for one am looking forward to the result,"** Discord smiled, rubbing his hands and snapping his fingers to make a seat and popcorn appear.

"Hey, I'll try anything once," Sora shrugged.

"For this to work, all seven Tamashii and seven Guardians need to join hands to merge the entities, the natural and magical elements becoming one," Helena explained, everyone counting heads to make sure.

" **Sorry, Emi, but looks like you'll be sitting this one out,"** H-Mako apologized, " **Wish us luck, okay?"**

"Ok… ganbare," Emi bid with two thumbs up, H-Mako smirking and saluting in response.

"Alright, this ritual has to work in order for this to work," Mitsuko informed.

' _Will our souls be okay? Last time, our Tamashii feared that we would be destroyed in the process,'_ Holly pointed out.

"Do not worry. We will all contribute. The magic from other contributors such as myself, Selena, Helena, the three sisters, Son, and Kari will provide with even more of an advantage against Hatlo," Mio explained as they all nodded at each other.

"Be careful, sis," Sakura replied as she held her hand up.

"Don't worry 'bout me. Ah'll be okay," AJ assured, Sora and Kisho looking at their respective little sisters as well before nodding.

The Tamashii and Guardians all joined in a circle and held hands before the princesses chanted together, Kari and Son holding hands together while holding their other ones out along with the Crusaders. The heroes began to glow while they closed their eyes, Emi doing the same thing while holding her hands together in prayer. Soon, the auras around them began to combine and form a rainbow color as it grew larger and into a humanoid female figure. All of them levitated as the female figure grew larger and larger, growing a unicorn horn and pegasus wings before it finished and it stood tall, the light rainbow color scheme making up her body as well as glowing yellow eyes.

"This is Ayja… powerful enough to be considered a deity on her own, enhanced by magic, the power of the Tamashii, and the connection everyone shares with each other," Helena announced, everyone beholding the giant entity.

" _I can feel the power around us,"_ Mako realized as the heroines' eyes were all closed.

" _I don't know if this is weird or not, but… I also feel how strong the connection between all of us are,"_ Hinata added as Ayja looked at the sky.

" _Our friendship is really that strong!"_ Momo gawked.

" _Huh… I guess friendship is like magic,"_ Torrie shrugged.

" _HA! You said it!"_

" _ **Focus, please. Now I believe our combined consciousness controls Ayja. We must work in unison if we are to move this thing on its own,"**_ Kujageki figured.

" _ **So we all have to be thinking the same thing?"**_ Hyouno checked.

" _ **Try not to make this too difficult, Koneko-chan,"**_ Yukikami requested.

" _Easy, we're all on the same page here,"_ Saki responded, calming everyone down.

" _Yeah, and that Outer God freak is still out there doing who knows what. We gotta hurry,"_ Sora reminded.

" _Right. Everyone focus and let's find wherever Hatlo is,"_ Mitsuko instructed as everyone concentrated.

They managed to get Ayja to move like they wanted to before she jumped in the air and flapped her wings, flying up into the sky after Hatlo, going higher and higher into the sky until they were out of sight from the views of those watching.

" _ **We have to reach the right speed to break the dimensional barrier and find where he ended up,"**_ Takanari informed, " _ **Luckily, I am capable of doing so."**_

" _Don't forget about me. I can make Ayja go really fast too,"_ Sora reminded.

" _ **Let's make it so then!"**_

After Ayja bent her knees, she straightened them, causing her to fly up even faster throughout the sky. Then a cone appeared around her as she sped faster, cracks appearing around before she teleported with a flash.

* * *

Ayja was then flying through a multitude of colors on both sides of herself flashing and zipping by like she was going through hyperspace.

" _Are we there yet?"_ Torrie and Momo asked.

" _I think we're almost there,"_ Mako noted as Ayja soon broke through the tunnel.

Now the group appeared in what looked like a night sky with multiple colored pathways towards portals of multiple dimensions and what looked like Milky Way galaxies surrounding the area.

" _Whoa…"_ Saki and Sora gawked.

" _Are we in space?"_ Torrie asked.

" _I don't think we are,"_ Mitsuko noted.

" _ **It's almost like a… multiversal network,"**_ Kujageki figured, Ayja looking around, almost in amazement before spotting Hatlo in the distance, spreading his dark hatred and despair filled aura to all the portals.

" _ **There he is… HEY, ASSHOLE!"**_ Hyouno called out, making Hatlo look to Ayja and growl in response.

" **So… you both managed to find me. And form a giant lady, no doubt,"** Hatlo responded, " **No matter… whatever you try won't be enough against the likes of me."**

" _ **We won't know until we try, will we?!"**_

" _Yeah! You're not going to spread your evil throughout every universe! Hatred and despair are nothing more than festering diseases that will only be cured by the shining light of hope!"_ Mako declared.

" _ **You are the disease**_ … _and we're the cures,"_ Mizuka, Torrie, and Momo announced, Ayja folding her arms and towering over Hatlo.

" **Omoshiroi (How amusing)! In that case..."** Hatlo began as he created a dark purple aura that manifested into a male figure made out of a dark purple nebula of stars, a open spiked rib cage, the same horned crown as Hatlo, and a skull face, " **You will all be examples to all beings who think they can go toe to toe with an Outer God!"**

Hatlo roared as he fired dark energy from between his crown horns, but Ayja raised her hand up and blocked it with just her palm and contained it, turning the dark energy into a brighter rainbow energy that she fired back at him.

" **Nani!? My energy…"**

" _What did she do!?"_ Yuna gawked, confused at first before Ayja summoned energy of her own and fired it at Hatlo.

" _It would appear that Ayja can absorb evil energy and convert it into positive energy we can use to instinctively retaliate with opposite results,"_ Mitsuko figured.

" _Oh God, that is so cool!"_ Sora smiled widely.

" _ **Then let's show him what we can do as a team!"**_ Mizuka shouted.

" _ **I absorbed his fire before… let's do the same sort of thing,"**_ Hyouno smirked, the others nodding as Ayja put her hands up.

Hatlo roared as his aura figure grew bat wings and rushed towards Ayja, who flew right at him as well. When they clashed, they exuded shockwaves powerful enough to push back the Milky Way galaxies surrounding them slightly. The two giants then gained even more power when they clashed with every attack before Ayja managed to over power Hatlo and toss him away. He growled as he flew back towards Ayja, who folded her arms inward again while floating back.

" _What's tha matter, Bad God? Can't knock down some school girls?"_ AJ taunted, Hatlo firing more dark beams from his hands and horns while Ayja just moved swiftly to avoid them while flying backwards.

She then launched out orbs of white light, hitting Hatlo in the chest multiple times, the Outer God simply shrugging it off.

" **Nothing happened… hehehehehe, YA~HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Hatlo cackled like he was about to win, " **You fools are pathetic… I didn't feel anything in that attack! Was it EVEN an attack!?"**

" _ **You deliberately think we would just fire blanks?"**_ Yukikami scoffed as Ayja placed her arms down.

" _ **Every force you create has an echo, so your own negative energy will be your undoing,"**_ Donsai informed, confusing Hatlo for a moment.

Ayja simply flew forward at incredible speeds that almost seemed like she disappeared, Hatlo's chest exploding multiple times from those orbs of white light as he screamed in pain. As Ayja appeared behind the Outer God she kneed him in the neck twice, followed by flipping backward for the momentum along with a kick to his chin to send him hurtling. Hatlo roared as he flapped his ethereal bat wings, dark energy sparking from his wings to his horned crown as he charged up the energy.

" **This attack will not only destroy all of you, but the entire multiverse! If I can't remake it in my own image because of you brats, I will destroy everything!"** Hatlo shouted, his voice echoing in rage and the energy making the Milky Way galaxies be pushed back even further.

" _We can't let that happen!"_ Holly gasped.

" _We won't!"_ Hinata shouted.

" _ **Omaera, concentrate and let's do the same thing he's doing!"**_ Hyouno ordered.

Ayja flapped her pegasus wings as she gathered energy from them towards her horn, charging up a ball of rainbow colored energy.

" **You think this will be enough to save you and your multiverse! I'm putting all of my power into this finishing move! There is no hope for inferior lifeforms! ALL BEINGS ARE GRAINS OF SAND IN THE STORM OF MY BRILLIANCE!"** Hatlo roared.

" **YOU ARE NOT ABOVE ANYONE!"** Hyouno snapped back, roaring even louder as Ayja began to power the energy more and more, " **All life has meaning in each universe! What you see as unimportant is more important than you can EVER IMAGINE!"**

" _She's right! We are not just some meaningless sheeps being sentenced to slaughter! Everything in life can give us meaning!"_ Mako shouted.

" _All our actions, the people we love, the friendships we form, THEY ARE ALL SIGNIFICANT!"_ Mitsuko screamed, both balls of magic growing larger and larger, " _And someone like you…"_

" _ **Doesn't have the RIGHT**_ _**TO JUDGE WH**_ _AT IS IMPORTANT AND WHAT IS NOT!"_ Hyouno, Mako, and Mitsuko all roared in unison before they both finished charging the energy, " _ **HISS**_ _ATSU!"_

" _Mahou!"_ the Guardians shouted.

" _ **Genso!"**_ the Tamashii added.

" _ **BE**_ _AM~!"_ all fourteen of them roared before Ayja fired the rainbow colored beam.

Hatlo roared out as he fired his own dark beam, the energy clashing with the rainbow beam and causing a huge struggle strong enough to push back their surrounding universes and even the stars. Just when it looked like Hatlo's beam was dominating and getting closer, Ayja managed to push back, causing the rainbow beam to drill through the darkness.

" **Baka na… how are you all able to handle this much power!?"** Hatlo gawked, trying to push back against the rainbow beam.

" _ **Simple. WE! AL**_ _L! MATTER!"_ Hyouno, Mako, and Mitsuko roared together, their eyes shooting open with determination before they zoomed out of Ayja and into the beam.

' _MAKO-CHAN/MITSY-CHAN! GANBARE~!'_ Torrie and Momo hollered as Ayja kept firing.

The two leaders dove through, roaring as they flew through the struggling beam, Mitsuko holding out the Magic's Edge to pierce the darkness. H-Mako grabbed ahold of the blade handle with Mitsuko, the sword itself glowing with purple magic and blue fire combined as they plowed through the darkness and flew right at Hatlo inside his giant aura figure, roaring louder as they landed, impaling him right through the chest, making the Outer God gasp in pain.

" **No… this cannot be… an Outer God like myself… dying?"** Hatlo gawked, struggling to stay alive.

" **Never underestimate humanity and what it's capable of,"** H-Mako muttered as she and Mitsuko both pulled Magic's Edge out.

"Otherwise, you'd shun any opportunity to grow and mature," Mitsuko added, "Never look at the world through tunnel vision."

Hatlo grunted as his body began to dissipate into nothing but dust, the two leaders standing victoriously before they zoomed off again, returning to Ayja before everything appeared to collapse in one spot before exploding outwards like the Big Bang.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone was waiting tense and nervously for our heroines to make it back with victory. After a bit, flickers of light appeared in the sky before flashing multiple times, revealing the fourteen heroines.

" **What's better than one Superhero Landing? A WHOLE BUNCH OF SUPERHERO LANDINGS!"** Discord cheered as the girls all landed one at a time, everyone happy to see them alright.

H-Mako and Mitsuko looked at the others before giving a thumbs up, the groups smiling and walking towards them.

"MAKO!" Emi cheered, running towards H-Mako and jumping to give her a big hug.

" **Hey! Easy, not so tight, Emi,"** H-Mako winced, Emi nervously letting go, " **You really need to work on your grip."**

"Onee-chan! You girls won, didn't you!?" Belle checked.

"What was it like in there? How did the fight go? Tell us everything!" Rekka asked excitedly, back on her wheelchair.

"Easy there, girls. Everythin' will be explained soon," AJ assured with her hands up.

"Well done, Tamashii and Guardians. You all managed to save the multiverse from complete doom," Helena smiled.

"All the evil Hatlo let out should be undone by now, and the people injured in the riots will be treated in the local hospitals," Mio assured as the teams all looked at each other, satisfied with their victory while nodding.

* * *

"You have to leave already?" Torrie asked in disappointment, everyone near the platform that Yuna and Kujageki came out of, "I thought you could all stay and hang out a little more."

"I thought so too, Torrie-chan. But our world needs us back there before things go too bonkers. Both Eclipsia and our own Earth," Momo sighed, "So that's really two worlds that need us."

"Don't get too technical, Momo. But yes, as much as I would like to spend more time before leaving, we don't really belong here and our homes do need us," Kisho added.

"I did enjoy being with you guys and fighting to save the multiverse. It was fun," Hinata admitted as she held out her hand.

"It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we can meet again," Holly bid, shaking Hinata's hand as the Guardian did the same with the rest of the girls.

"Hit us up anytime, will you?" Saki requested.

"No problem," Sora nodded, giving Saki a fist bump.

"Be sure to stick around longer next time, maybe we can go to an arcade or carnival," Torrie requested.

"Will try to, though we may be busy mostly. But hey, we'll give you a word or two or more if we ever get the chance to drop by again," Momo assured.

"Minato… take care," Emi bid while shaking Minato's hand.

"You too, Emi. You really are a unique individual," Minato smiled.

"If we see each other again, I do hope we can go shopping for whatever makes us look good," Kisho replied to Lisa.

"Even going out for a…" Lisa started.

"Day in the spa! Oh~hohohohoho!" they both finished their sentences before laughing gleefully.

"Maybe we'll bring ya'll over to our home. Ah can show ya the farm," AJ offered.

"Sounds nice. I would like that," Karin admitted.

"You take good care of your team, Mako," Mitsuko told her fellow leader.

"You too, Mitsuko… Your Highness," Mako smiled, adding the honorific playfully before giving a curtsy, making Mitsuko giggle before directing her gaze to Hyouno, whom Mitsuko was still wearing.

"Especially take care of your Tamashii. Hyouno, you may be hot headed and impulsive, but I can tell your heart is in the right place."

" **Thanks, Princess. Hope you're fair to your people and all that,"** Hyouno added back as the Guardians turned away, but not before Kari and Son went between the two groups.

"Everyone… I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done for me. Saving me from Hatlo's corruption, forgiving me… just thank you," Kari replied, bowing with the utmost gratitude to them, both teams bowing back.

"And I wish to thank both Mitsuko-hime, Mako, and her Tamashii Hyouno for realizing that standing up to what I believe in is better than doing nothing. I was about to give up on the woman I cared about, but I didn't," Son added, taking Kari's hands into his own, surprising her a moment before giving her a light kiss on the forehead, "I was scared that I wouldn't be able to save you, but that was just my own fears of the unknown and how big the universe is. Right now, you're the most important person in _my_ universe."

Kari smiled before she and Son kissed for a moment.

"Just so you know, I've been saving something in my robe ever since Hatlo took me into that portal, and I can't think of a better time than this one… to ask you one question."

Kari looked confused before gasping when Son got down on one knee, and revealed a wedding ring, making everyone gasp in response. Kari put her hands over her face and looked like she was about to cry.

"Hoshi Kari… will you marry me?" Son asked with tears in his eyes.

"...Yes! Yes, I will!" Kari smiled widely as they soon embraced tightly, everybody else clapping in applause, Son placing the ring on her finger.

" **Aw~, isn't that sweet Tori-chan?"** Kazeru smiled as the Guardians, princesses, Crusaders, and Discord stepped on the platform.

" **It is. However, Yuna and I must be on our way as well,"** Kujageki sighed.

" **Understandable. Still want to travel through the multiverse protecting worlds?"** Yukikami checked.

"Yea, with our own world in ruins, I think it's best if we keep traveling and checking in on the survivors every now and then," Yuna figured, "Thanks for helping us recover."

"No problem," Saki smiled and waved as the travelers saluted farewell.

"Is there any room for two more?"

"Of course," Mitsuko nodded as Yuna and Kujageki managed to squeeze in, "Sayonara, Tenchi no Tamashii!"

"Sayo **nara!"** the girls and Tamashii bid, waving to the travelers as said otherworlders were soon beamed and teleported away.

" **Genki ne (Take care of yourself),"** Hyouno muttered with a small sigh and smile on the uniform, " **Welp, I'm beat. Who's up for getting some snacks and sleeping the rest of the day?"**

"...I agree, this whole thing has been tiring," Mako admitted as they all stretched their bodies while walking away.

"Ice cream?" Emi suggested.

"Damn, I'm down for that," Saki nodded as the others agreed.

* * *

 ***Lights flicker a bit, showing scenes from Guardians of Eclipsia as the seven Guardians stepped into the spotlight***

(Insert Theme: Are We There Yet? by BlackGryph0n & Baasik)

 ***As the instrumental played, the scenes flash between the Guardians before they stepped up to their respective microphones***

 **Mitsuko: Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted, hope dies when it won't come true**

 **Sora: But realize the possibilities are endless, in time it will be all for you**

 **Hinata: Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying for your destiny to come this time**

 **Momo: You are so young, and you are so free**

 **Kisho: But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

 **AJ: That you don't know what you really need**

 **Guardians: Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

 **Momo: You've done it all from A to Z**

 **Sora: Are you trying to find your destiny?**

 **Mitsuko: One day you'll know who you want to be.**

 **Guardians: Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

(Insert Theme: Yumeno Ukiyoni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***The instrumental soon changed, causing the Guardians to turn and see the six girls wearing their respective Tamashii as the spotlights shined on them. They posed dramatically before grabbing their own sets of microphones***

 **Mako: Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world.)**

 **Torrie: Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 **Lisa: Ho, ho, hotaru koi!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come!)**

 **Holly: A, a, acchi muite hoi! (Fa-fa-face there-hoi!)**

 **Karin: Yosomi shiteru uchi ni! (While you're looking away!)**

 **Saki: Shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** **(Happiness is escaping from you!)**

 **Girls (Tamashii): Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***The girls were then possessed by their respective Tamashii before smirking, the Guardians shrugging before they all stood next to each other (con)**

 **(con with the next chorus of this song with the Guardians and Tamashii taking turns singing it)**

 **Tamashii (Guardians): Nanimonai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nuritakure (Rearrange it!) do hade ni! (This empty world (Paint it! Change it! Rearrange it!)**

 **Let's besmear it in flashy colors!)**

 **Guardians (Tamashii): Hengen jizai (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) jiyuu ni (Just believe it!) ikirya ii Minna (Live it!) chigatte~ (Give it!) soredakara (You can win it!) iin janai~? (Changing (Be it!), phantasmagoric (See it!) Everyone should live and be free (Just Believe it!) We are (Live it!) all different (Give it!) Isn't that great? (You can win it!))**

 **Tamashii (Guardians): Taiyou datte (Paint it!) tsuki datte (Change it!) zenbu betsubetsu (Rearrange it!) de suteki deshou? (The Sun (Paint it!) the Moon (Change it!) They're all (Rearrange it!) individuals, isn't that amazing?)**

 **Ukiyoe maki~ (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Kono umi no warera hitoshizuku. Ah~, omou ga mama (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Doko e demo jidai koete yuke~. (A picture scroll of this transient world~ (Hey! Hey! Hey!) We are just one drop in this vast ocean. Ah, as long as we wish~ (Hey! Hey! Hey!) We can overcome eras and go anywhere.)**

 ***The Tamashii and Guardians backed away from their microphones before smiling and bowing and waving farewell to the readers***

* * *

 **TB: Oh my God, I'm finally done with this story. Whew~. *plops on the couch***

 **KKD: Save some room for me. *plops on couch next to TB, exhausted* Phew!**

 **TB: Boy that was one crazy ride of a story. Worth it.**

 **KKD: Long, but so dang true. I really did enjoy bringing the Guardians back for this.**

 **TB: I'm sorry if we couldn't fit any more scenes or lines in the story, but I didn't wanna drag this thing out or overstay its welcome. I wanted to keep it nice and balanced.**

 **KKD: I'm sure they'll understand.**

 **TB: You like how this whole thing turned out?**

 **KKD: Oh, absolutely. You?**

 **TB: Same here. Favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: Oh man, so much to choose from from the whole story. Part 1's interactions between both casts, Part 2 with Mitsuko, Hyouno, and Mako talking to Son about Hatlo, the epic battles of this chapter… the only thing I felt was missing was us including the Guardian's second theme as a means to close it off, but it was still worth it nonetheless.**

 **TB: All those are my favorite parts and I'm happy to have brought Guardians back from the dead for this team-up.**

 **KKD: Yea. In fact, if I ever decide to continue those stories at a later date, would you be willing to help me out with them just so we can make sure they're completed?**

 **TB: I guess I would be. You help me out with my stories, so why not?**

 **KKD: Cool. Thanks.**

 **TB: No problem. And for those wondering where the debut cameo for the next story is, don't worry. I'm gonna sneak it into Sailor Spirits itself. Very subtle.**

 **KKD: Will you be able to spot them?**

 **TB: We'll find out. Until we get back to the regular Super Hero Time, this is the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: With the Crossover King… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
